School Time
by Tiger Lily 2217
Summary: Sequel to Summertime! What will James and Sirius do once they find out that their summertime crushes are now attending the amazing school that is Hogwarts. Will there reputation go down the drain or will it be smooth sailing? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Let the Fun Begin

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone.

Before I say anything **I'm just warning you that this is a sequel to my other story 'Summertime'.** If you are not sure about the characters or do not understand different areas you may want to read 'Summertime' first.

Thanks

--

**Chapter 1:**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the Station in Hogsmeade. The many students of all ages filed out of the train, reunited with their friends to make their way back to the school in the carriages provided (and boats for the first years).

A group of seven cousins, two girls and five boys, got off the train and looked around. They didn't know where they were or where to go but they followed the crowd trying not to attract too much attention. People were soon to realize they were new to the school.

They found a carriage and got in silently looking out of the window at the excited crowd.  
"I can't believe that loser goes to this school." Jordy said.

**--FLASHBACK--**

The small family sat in their compartment laughing and talking about nothing in particular. They noticed a few people walking past their compartment but not looking in.

The door opened and the lady with a trolley of sweets came in.  
"Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly.

The boys smiled and bought some smacks from her but Candice and Bianca replied. "No thank you"

"The first people on this train that has said thank you and not even bought anything" she smiled, "Well if you change your mind I will be around" she said leaving.

"Oh before you go" Bianca said calling the lady back again, "Do you know when we will be arriving? We have been on this train for a while" Bianca asked.

"Oh, not long now. I would say around 30 minutes. You may want to get changed into your robes now and beat the traffic" the lady smiled and left.

"Thank You" Bianca said. "Well you heard her boys. Get your crap and get changed, we're going to change in here"

"But people can see through the door" Jordy said.

"That's why you are going to stand outside" Candice said pushing them out of the compartment.

The girls found their robes and before they started changing they heard yelling outside. They opened the door to see Jordy and Lucius Malfoy arguing.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked standing between them.

"Here she is. The topic of our conversation" Lucius said.

"Yes I am here. What do you want now?" she asked folding her arms.

"I just want to get to now the slut I'm going to hate for the rest of the year" he said.

Jordy tried to jump forward but he was stopped by the others.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because it's a crap one. But I don't know why I expected better from a albino like you." He looked at her furiously. Bianca turned around to walk back into the compartment but she stopped.

"Are you going to pick that up?" she asked pointing to the floor.

He looked down, "What?" he said confusedly.

"Your bottom jaw" she laughed and went inside with Candice and closed the door.

"Now run along before I get really mad" Jordy said.

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

"None of us like him either but there is nothing we can do about it. Just try to ignore him" Bianca said.

"Easier said than done" he replied.

"Well try to exercise a little self control" Candice said.

They all looked at her, "Since when do you say smart stuff like that" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, and what do you know about self control?" Jordy asked.

They all laughed, "Shut up, I'm allowed to say smart things every once in a while" Candice said, "And I have heaps of self control." she added.

"Whatever you say" Keagan said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the carriage jolted to a stop. Candice squealed. They all looked at her.

"I hate you guys" she said getting out first.

They waited for everyone else to move into the Great Hall. They met professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall and asked where they were supposed to go.

"Excuse me. Can you please show us where to go? We're new here" Candice said to Professor.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. You are in the right place. You need to be sorted into a house, just follow me into the Great Hall" she said.

The door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked swiftly to the front of the large room with scared first years following her close in toe. Behind the bunch of first years were Candice and Bianca who caused many people to look and whisper to their friends, some of the boys wolf whistling.

Bianca looked to the far side of the room and saw Lucius and his little gang staring at them with smirks on their face. They reached the front and stopped. Professor McGonagall called out the names of the younger students and they were placed in a House by the 'Sorting Hat'.

"Now we have seven new students to the school." Professor started.

Candice tugged Bianca's hand, "What?" she asked.

"Where are the boys?" Candice whispered. They looked behind them and at each other again. The boys were indeed gone and were probably discovering new things about the large castle.

"Uh oh" Bianca said.

"Where are the others?" Professor asked causing them to look at her again.

"They must have walked off" Candice replied.

"I'll send a prefect to get them then" she said again.

"No it's ok. We can get them here faster" Bianca said. At this point everyone in the Hall was watching intently. The girls turned around and whistled loudly and they all stared at them like they were insane.

Just as they had said distant footsteps could be heard and soon the boys came running and stopped when they saw the big room.

"Wow, this place is cool" Jordy said. There were some laughs and a few girls sitting at the end of the table were whispering and giggling as the boys' winked at them. They strolled towards their cousins and smiled sheepishly.

"Where have you been?" Bianca asked in a hushed tone.

"We got lost. Do you have any idea how big this place is?" Jordy said.

The sound of laughter spread throughout the Hall yet again and McGonagall cleared her throat as they settled down and watched the front. Bianca was called first and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.  
"Interesting. Brave, a bit shy, loyal and caring. You'd best be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Bianca jumped up and walked to the table sitting down next to a chubby girl with glasses and the same curly hair as the rest of the table clapped and cheered. She appeared to be sitting alone. "Hello" Bianca said happily. "How are you?" She didn't bother listening to which house her cousins were sorted into.

"I-I'm good" she stuttered.

"That's good. Where are your friends?" Bianca asked.

"I-I don't have any friends" she answered. Some boys across the table laughed at her and started making comments.

"Hey, shut up. Don't be so rude" Bianca said. She turned back to the girl, "Well you do now. I'm Bianca." She said holding out her hand.

"Amanda" she answered confusedly, shaking her hand.

"Can I call you Mandy?" she nodded quietly. "Everyone deserves to have friends. You can hang out with me and my cousins" Bianca said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Candice, Jordy, Keagan and Jamey joined them.

"Guys this is Amanda, a.k.a. Mandy. Mandy this is Candice, Jordy, Keagan and Jamey" Bianca introduced. They all smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you" Candice said. "I love your hair"

"Um... thanks. Are you guys sure you want to be my friend. As you can see people make fun of me a lot and they are not used to seeing me with friends." Amanda said quietly.

"Well then they are going to have to" Jordy said to her with his mouth full.

"So what year are you in anyway?" Candice asked.

"Seventh" she answered.

"Cool, us too" Bianca said. Candice continued to talk to Amanda and Bianca looked at the table to see what her professors will look like and she crossed the Headmaster. He smiled down at her with a glint in his eyes and she smiled back happily before turning around and eating.

"Albus, are you not hungry? You haven't eaten anything" McGonagall asked.

"Just observing our new students Minerva" he said simply before eating.

Bianca looked around the table and realized two things. First of all Nicolas and Jesse weren't there. "Jordy, where is Nicolas and Jesse?" she asked.

"They were sorted into Ravenclaw" He answered.

"Oh, that sucks... Well at least they are together" she said.

The second thing she noticed was that it was awfully quiet meaning the Marauders were nowhere to be seen.

"Candice look around. Do you see a few people missing" Bianca said quietly, eating her peas.

"Oh Yeah, you're right" Candice said looking around. "Hey Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the Marauders?" Candice asked.

"They are usually here but my guess is they are organizing a big prank against the Slytherins. It has to be big because they never miss a meal and I mean never. Not when Sirius is around. He eats like half the table" she answered.

Candice and Bianca thought back to the holidays when they were out with the boys and Sirius was always eating or thinking about it.

"Oh. Thanks"

"Anytime" Amanda answered smiling. "Wait, how do you know the Marauders?"

"It's a long story. We'll tell you everything later." Bianca said.

"You have nice teeth by the way" Candice said.

"Thank you" she said blushing at the random comment. "Braces"

Dinner was finally over and the cousins met outside the Great Hall, to wish each other goodnight.  
"Well I'll see you boys in the morning. Be good" Bianca said hugging Nicolas and Jesse as they went their separate way.

"Bianca! Candice!" someone exclaimed from behind them. They whirled around to see Lily running towards them with her friends watching. She hugged them both as the others acted totally normal and screamed at the sight of her.

"Surprise" Candice and Bianca said together holding their arms out and spinning around.

"You guys didn't tell me you were coming" Lily said.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Candice said.

"This is too cool. We can hang out again like old times"

"Yeah, just like old times. Do you want to introduce us to your friends?" Bianca said looking at them standing behind her.

"O sorry. Bianca, Candice, this is Chloe and Annie" Lily introduced them.

"Hello" they said kindly.

Chloe was very pretty. She had a good figure and long straight brown hair hanging behind her. Annie was the shortest, with wavy blonde hair and a beaming smile. The girls had a small conversation but had to say quick goodbyes to help other students back to their dormitories.

They offered to show the cousins where to go but they didn't take them up on the offer. When the girls were out of sight Bianca and Candice sighed.

"I'm sensing something has changed" Jordy said but then a voice came from behind them.

"I remember you guys". They all turned around to see a familiar tall boy with brown spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. He was leaning against the wall with a friend beside him. His friend had lighter brown hair and brown eyes; both appeared to be in Gryffindor.

"Hey Brett" Candice said. Bianca gave her a look.

"Hi Candice. Bianca" he said looking at them both. "This is Scott" he said nodding his head to his friend that smiled and said hello.

"Hi" the girls said.

"What's up?" Jordy said slapping their hands, the others doing the same.

"How do you know my name?" Bianca asked.

"Candice told me the other day when I saw you guys at Diagon Alley" he replied smiling down at her. She had to admit he was kind of cute but of course she felt like a house elf compared to him as she was just passed his shoulder height.

"I got a question" Bianca said.

"Shoot" Brett said as they started walked to the Tower slowly.

"Where did our animals go?" she asked. They had left their pets on the train and wanted to know where they were.

He laughed, "The owls will be in the owlery. I don't actually know where the other animals go. I think they will be in your room or wondering around."

"Ok, where is our room?" Candice asked.

"Follow us" Scott said.

"I have a question for you guys?" Brett said.

"Yes? Bianca said.

"Are you going to the party?" he asked grinning widely.

Candice and Bianca looked at each other excitedly before asking, "What party?

They walked up moving staircases, something they have never seen before, to a portrait of a Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Chocolate Frogs" they said. "This party"

The Portrait door swung open and the cousins followed the boys inside. They entered a room with a large fireplace, table in the corner for doing homework and comfy chairs, were all pushed to the corner. Music was playing loudly and students from 5th year and above, in casual clothes, were dancing, talking, and sculling Butterbeer.

"Welcome to the Start of Term Party" Brett said over the music.

The cousin all smiled and after directions from Brett and Scott went to their room to put on the clothes they wore on the train back on. They went up the staircase and reached a long hallway. Girls voices can be heard as they walked passed. They didn't know exactly how they were going to find their room but they came to one at the end of the hall with a note attached to the door that was addressed to them.  
Bianca took it and read it aloud:

_To Bianca and Candice Rosslind,_

_Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you found the room without much difficulty.  
I know you have met a new friend and I believe that you two and your cousins will settle in here at Hogwarts very well. _

_I have placed you both together in a room with our Head Girl, Lily Evans.  
Lily will however be moving out of this room and into her new one in the Head_ _Tower. It is part of the privileges of the title. _

_If however you would like someone else to join you when Lily does leave I am sure I can arrange for Amanda to move in. _

_Now, without further ado I bid you goodnight. _

_Kindly, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore. _

They sighed and opened the door to find Lily sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up and jumped off her bed immediately with a huge smile on her face.  
"Welcome!" she said.

"Thanks" they said in unison, smiling at her enthusiastic attitude.

"So this is it" Candice said, looking and walking around the room.

There were three four poster beds in the room against the walls and the girls noticed their belongings were already there, including Simba sleeping on Bianca's bed. They moved to have a look at the bathroom. It had a large bench with draws and a cupboard below. The toilet was on the wall behind the door and near the shower was a towel rack with three white towels ready to use.

Back in the bedroom they found their trunk places at the end of their bed with their robes including Gryffindor scarf, tie, jumper and robe with the emblem on it. There was also a small nightstand beside each bed with an alarm clock.

"Aren't you going to the party?" Bianca asked pulling her dress, boots, tights and everything else out of her trunk again.

"No"

"Why not?" Candice asked changing her clothes not caring if Lily could see or not.

"I never go" Lily said.

"Why?" Candice asked again but received only a shrug.

"Well we're going" Bianca said, they were dressed and fixing their hair.

"If you change your mind we will be dancing on the table" Candice said smiling cheekily and dragging Bianca out of the room without another word. They went down the stairs and found everyone just as they had left them.

"At least they have good music" Candice said to her cousin. Bianca laughed and nodded. They saw Brett and Scott in the corner of the room leaning up against the wall with their hand in their pockets, bobbing their head to the beat of the music and their cousins talking to some girls on the couch.

They made their way to Brett and Scott because they were the only people they knew. They reached them and smiled up at them. They stood up a little straighter looking at their outfit.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes watching everyone have a great time with friends. The girls felt very relaxed in the crowd and soon started to dance.

"I love this song. Let's dance" Candice said. Bianca looked at the dance floor which had people dancing back to back from lack of space.

"Where?" Bianca said.

Candice just smiled and took her cousins hand dragging her to the table. The boys just stood in the corner observing from afar. They jumped onto the table and started dancing. Everyone cheered and watched them dance together moving their hips and body to the beat.

They laughed and smiled as everyone half watched and continued dancing with their friends. They continued to dance as the song changed a few times.

Some students however stopped dancing and looked as they heard noises coming from the boy's dormitories. The music was turned softer and they waited in suspense. Suddenly the door burst opened and four boys came running down the stairs.

Bianca and Candice jumped off the table and made their way to the punch. Somehow they stayed unseen by the familiar boys and the party slowly started to die down. Most of the students had gone to bed leaving Bianca, Candice, Brett, Scott and their cousins left.

All the cousins managed to squeeze on the couch, mainly Bianca and Candice sitting on someone's lap. Brett and Scott pulled up and chair and sat on it resting their arm on the back.

"Oh no" Bianca said. She was half asleep on Jordy's lap as he talked with Brett and Scott. Candice was fast asleep and almost rolled onto the floor.

"We didn't owl my mum. She is going to kill us. I think we can expect a long letter in the morning. Oh who cares? I'm tired" she said, having a small conversation with herself. "I'm going to bed."

"You might want to take Candice with you" Keagan's said holding her and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Candice get up" Bianca said, pulling her up by the arm. She didn't open her eyes but stood up and said softly, "Can I have a cookie?"

"Yes I'll give you a cookie when we get to our room." Bianca said, going along with it and pushing her in the right direction.

"Ok" she moved upstairs. Bianca quickly kissed all the boys goodbye, looking at Brett and Scott who were giggling quietly. "She likes cookies" she said laughing as well and moving upstairs.

Candice made it into the dorm and collapsed on her bed forgetting about her cookie.

Bianca closed the door quietly trying not to wake up Lily or her cousin and changed into her pajamas and set her alarm before rolling over and falling asleep instantly.

--

Well the first Chapter is done.

Another one coming soon but don't forget the reviews.


	2. The First Day

Hello

Hello.

I hope you liked the first chapter. I thought it would be an interesting way to start the Term.

Well here is another,

Enjoy.

--

**Chapter 2:**

The alarm went off but no one touched it.

Lily moved across the room already dressed and ready for classes. She turned the alarm off and poked the two sleeping girls tangled together. How Candice managed to fit in Bianca's bed was beneath her and when she got in the bed was a whole other story.

Bianca was first to open her eyes and mutter angry words under her breath. She woke Candice up and the got changed and decided to have a shower first. Once Candice had her shower they fixed their hair and brushed their teeth, put some lip gloss on, they took their book bag swung it over their shoulder and went downstairs.

Lily laughed at them. They didn't open their eyes for much of that time and she assumed they were leaving to wake up their cousins. She has known them long enough not to ask questions this early in the morning.

The girls walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and passed many rooms. It was dead silent and Candice who was angry at the idea of them getting more sleep whistled and made a lot of noise banging on doors and stomping her feet. Jordy, Keagan and Jamey ran out of their room in nothing but their boxers standing in a line.

"Good you're awake. Get dressed. You have fifteen minutes" Bianca said to them. They groaned and went back in their room.

Some of the other boys poked their head out to see what all the noise was about. They smiled. One boy was going to whistle at them but Candice put her hand over his mouth.  
"Whistle at me and I will rip the tonsils out of your throat and feed them to a Hippogriff" she said pushing him back in the room slamming the door closed for him and stomping downstairs. Bianca giggled and followed her angry cousin downstairs.

When the boys were finally dressed they all made their way to The Great Hall for breakfast. They walked down the table to sit with Amanda. She looked at them and smiled.

"You went to the party then" she assumed eating some toast. They nodded. "In that case, here" she said handing them coffee.

"Lifesaver" Bianca said.

Brett and Scott sat opposite them watching the girls sit swaying side to side.  
"I guess you aren't morning people then" Scott said.

"Shh, stop talking so loud" Candice said leaning over the table and closing his mouth. He moved her hand and smiled.

The hall filled with students and everyone sat eating breakfast happily.  
Candice was just falling asleep, her hair coming close to her coffee when there was a loud bang and she woke up again very pissed off.

"What now?" she said.

Everyone turned around to look at the Slytherin table where the noise had come from. A jug of pumpkin juice exploded showering some students in the process.  
"Here we go" Brett said holding his head with his hand; Scott was holding the same expression. Both cousins were awake by now.

They watched as the jugs positioned in a line on the table exploded one after the other messing on everyone. The students wiped themselves off and began eating again and someone suddenly screamed. Her nose grew a few inches bigger as well as her teeth. Her hair started changing many colours and she started scratching her skin.

It was soon like a domino effect as many suffered from the same problem. There was an outbreak of laughter and four boys in particular stood in the doorway high-fiving each other at their handy work.

"WE'RE BACK!" they yelled together throwing their hands in the air and sitting at the table.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet.

"Starting the year with more pranks, boys?" he said shaking his head. "You may be excused to the Hospital Wing" he said as half of the Slytherin students left. "Now, I have a few messages and it won't take long. To all new comers, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Mr. Filch our caretaker has also asked if students could restrict themselves to using products from Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop." he said looking at the Marauders who smiled mischievously up at him.

"I would also like to introduce everyone to their new Head Boy and Girl. James Potter and Lily Evans." the two stood up. James grinned widely smiling at everyone and Lily stood up blushing a deep shade of red, almost the same as her hair. They sat down again as he continued.  
"There will be a meeting for the Heads of the School and the prefects' tomorrow night. Location hasn't been decided but you will be informed later this afternoon or tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Now, your Heads of House will come around and give everyone their timetables. Enjoy breakfast and the rest of your day" he said sitting down again.

A few minutes later a vast amount of owls came swooping into the Great Hall, flying in different directions delivering their parcels to students.

A letter dropped in front of Bianca and she opened it carefully. It was a page long letter. Her mother went on about how much she worried last night when she didn't receive an owl and how she almost sent Nick to make sure they were ok. There were also comments for the boys from their parents which were ignored as they ate.

Once she finished reading the letter to Candice she put it in her pocket so she can reply to it later.

After receiving their schedule from McGonagall everyone moved to their first class and Bianca and Candice followed the crowd. They looked down the corridor and saw Lily, Chloe and Annie talking to the Marauders. James who smiled widely down at them, Lily in particular.

"Let's just go over there. We can't avoid them forever" Candice said.

"Alright" Bianca said.

They walked up behind the boys.  
"And it is the moment you have all been waiting for. Bianca and Candice have arrived" They said walking together with their arms spread out and stopping and looking at their expression. The boys turned around quickly and looked at them in shock. There was a few seconds of silence as everyone waited for a reaction.

"Well, you know what to do" Bianca said.

James and Sirius looked at each other before dropping to their knees,  
"I have been waiting for this moment all...day. I love you, you sexy gorgeous things" They said together before jumping up and hugging the girls tightly.

Bianca and Candice laughed hugging them back as they were lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" they asked, putting them back down again.

"Surprise" Bianca said poking James in the chest. "Couldn't get rid of me that easily"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Sirius asked mainly Candice as he held her hand.

"Everyone asked us that. Our best friend and you guys. Don't you people know a surprise when you see one?" Candice said.

"Well I'm surprised" Remus said smiling at them from behind James and Sirius. They turned to look at him confused. Bianca smiled and hugged him. He laughed as Candice did the same.

"Remus, how are you? I haven't seen you in so long" Bianca said.

"I know it has been a while. I'm ok, but what about you guys. You look good" he said.

"Wait a minute" James said. "You guys know each other?" he asked slightly jealous.

"Yeah, we met Remus a few years ago when we went on a camping holiday. He lived near the forest where we were staying and we kind of bumped into him one night. Ever since then we have been friends. We knew it was him you guys were talking about because how many other Remus' do you know?" Bianca explained as Sirius and James' eyes widened.

"You bumped into him one night?" Sirius asked again.

"That's right. We were sitting around a fire and he joined us for dinner" Candice said laughing.

James and Sirius just nodded in response. "Sorry, I forgot something in my dorm. I'll see you guys in class" Lily said smiling and left with her friends.

"Do you want us to come?" Bianca asked.

"No its ok. I'll be quick" she said leaving her friends.

"We'll go with" Chloe said, bouncing down the corridor with Annie by her side.

"You look good. Been taking care of yourself I see" Bianca said as they walked to their next class.

"Well I try; it's a bit hard with these two"

"Why didn't you tell us you knew them?" James asked.

"Well I guessed if they didn't tell you then there must have been a reason so I kept my mouth shut. I know that may be hard for you two to understand" Remus replied.

"I'm going to ignore that rude comment" Sirius told.

"You think you would know everything about us by now from all the owls James has been sending. Every time I see him he is scratching away at the parchment and you will always see an owl flying up and down." Bianca said still smiling, although waiting for a reaction. He just blushed.

"This is it" Remus said changing the subject. They walked into the dungeons for Potions taking their seat near the back of the room. Other students were just arriving at the same time and not long after so did their Professor.

"Morning everyone. I am Professor Slughorn to the new faces I see at the back. I am the Potions teacher here at Hogwarts. Now enough of that. Let's get started. Today we will be brewing a Strengthening Solution. This is makes objects and/or people stronger." he stated obviously as some students rolled their eyes. He tapped the board with his wand and the instructions appeared.

"You may start"

Everyone placed their cauldron on the table and went to the cupboard to collect ingredients. Bianca and Candice worked on their Potion as James and Sirius argued behind them about something to do with food.

"So when did you guys get here?" Sirius asked.

"Yesterday, like everyone else" Candice replied.

"How did we not see you?" James asked.

"You didn't look. We were even at the party last night and you didnt see us"

"Bummer" was all they said.

"So, you finished for the month?" Candice asked Remus in a whisper as they were working. He looked at her and nodded.

She didn't say anything else on the topic but she did get up to go and fetch something from the cupboard. On her way back she walked past Malfoy's table and knocked it so some of it spilled on his pants and burning a few holes .

"OW!" he yelled jumping up, "You did that on purpose" he accused.

"No I didn't" she said sitting back down looking innocently at him.

"That's enough Lucius. You may go and find new pants and visit Madam Pomfery if you have burnt anything" Slughorn said passing his desk. Some people giggled as he left the room.

Candice and Bianca giggled quietly while James and Sirius leaned over the table.  
"Nice work. You will fit in very well with the Marauders" Sirius said.

"Thanks but no thanks" Bianca said.

They looked slightly offended, "Why not?" Sirius said.

"Our parents will kick our ass if we get into trouble this year and would stop the money from coming in and that means no shopping." Candice said, throwing something into her cauldron making the liquid turn a shade of blue.

"It's not like you have no clothes" James said.

"James shut up before she jumps over the table and kills you" Bianca warned.

"You can never have enough clothes" was all Candice said. "Now about that prank this morning. I hope you have some better ones because it was boring"

"The other students were enjoying it" Sirius defended.

"Well it was a little funny but it could be better" Bianca told again.

Lily who was sitting at a table with Chloe raised her handed and the Professor checked her potion that had been finished. "Well Done Miss Evans!" he said, "10 points to Gryffindor". She smiled but the other Slytherin students rolled their eyes.

"Woo, that's our best friend!" Bianca and Candice yelled. The group just laughed and Lily smiled and blushed.

"Ok girl, back to your potions" Slughorn said looking back at them. They smiled and continued like that were told to.

A few more people had finished their potions and it had been checked by the Professor.

"I don't know why we have to make Strengthening Solution. Look at these muscles. Does it look like I need it?" Sirius asked flexing his biceps.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Candice asked turning to face him.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend. You should be on my side" he commented relaxing again.

"Ok I'm sorry. I love your girly arms" the others laughed as he sulked in his chair.

A few girls sitting a few tables in front were not happy with the idea of Sirius having a girlfriend already. They were hoping to have a chance as it was their last year at school.  
"We definitely need to organize a Fan Club meeting" one girl whispered to her friend.

The day continued but as the end of the day drew near it started to get interesting. Bianca and Candice had decided at lunch time that they were going to keep an eye out for any funny business between their 'best friend' and James.

Surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary until their last class for the day. Bianca and Candice had found the room quite easily which pleased them a lot. They were finally recognizing the corridors and staircases (even though they moved all the time).

They sat together in Transfiguration talking and a few late people came to class before the door was shut. Of course the only people that were late were the Marauders a few girls following them.

They sat behind the girls and they turned around.  
"Looks like you have quite a crowd" Bianca said.

"They are just members of the club" Sirius said waving them off.

"What club?" Candice asked.

"The James Potter and Sirius Black Fan Club" Remus explained rolling his eyes. "Stupid really"

"You're just jealous because you don't have one" James retorted.

"More like glad I don't have one. Remember the one time they stuck into our room at night and stole your boxers and tried to sell it to the highest bidder" Remus told.

"That's pathetic" Bianca said laughing, "I hope those were clean boxers"

"Of course they weren't that's why they wanted it so bad. It was fresh" Sirius said. They all laughed at the disgusting comment from Sirius but they noticed someone standing next to their desk.

"Hello Tiger Lily" Sirius said smiling up at her.

"Don't call me that Sirius" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't like it. Duh" Candice commented.

"James, I have to tell you that the meeting tomorrow night is in this room and Professor Dumbledore wants us in his office right after dinner" she said straight to the point.

"Ok. What do you think it will be about?" he asked.

"Probably the Head Tower and responsibilities" she said glancing at Sirius slightly. Knowing that he would be taking advantage of his friend's privileges in the very near future.

"Ok, well we can go together or I can just meet you there." he told swinging on his char like Sirius.

"Alright" she smiled.

"So what I want to know is what sane person would make James Potter head Boy of Hogwarts. Might as well make Sirius Minister of Magic" Bianca said.

"Hey!" James and Sirius said together.

"She does have a point" Lily said still smiling.

"Why Tiger Lily, that hurt so very much. Don't you love me and James?" Sirius asked.

"No more than I love you calling me Tiger Lily" she replied.

"That was hurtful" Sirius said holding his hand on his heart. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Don't forget James" she said over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't forget" he said.

They all looked at him. "Fine, Bianca remind me then please?"

She had no time for a reply because Professor McGonagall cleared her throat read to start.

"Today we will be revising a few spells as I am sure most of you have forgotten." she tapped her wand to the board and a list of spells appeared with their proper pronunciation.  
"These are the ones you will be doing. Get to work and I will be walking around to see your progress" she finished.

Most students shuffled in their pockets for their wands and cleared their throat.  
Bianca and Candice looked around the room at the students muttering under their breathe and some of them looking disappointedly at their failed attempt.

James and Sirius had finished all that they were supposed to do and were leaning on their chair.  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. As I can see you haven't taken the serious approach to your school work. It is your last year. Don't you think you should give it a little more effort?" McGonagall said standing next to their desks.

"We've finished Professor" Sirius said smiling at her.

"I want you to do them all again" she said turning away.

"But I just said we did it" he told her as she faced him again.

"Mr. Black because you seem to have chosen not to listen to me the past 6 years when _I _have told _you_ not to swing on your chair I have chosen not to listen to you. Now do it again" she said sternly helping someone in the front row.

Bianca laughed, "You just got back and you have already pissed one teacher off"

"What can I say, it's what I'm good at" he said leaning back on the two legs of his chair.

"MR. BLACK" McGonagall yelled and with that he fell backwards and into a heap on the floor. Many people turned and laughed at him as he stood up again not at all embarrassed as he smiled at sat down.

"I'm cool"

The small group laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Nice work Black. Fall on your face a few more times and the girls will see how ugly you really are" a voice said from the other side of the room. They all turned around to see Scott and Brett playing with their wands also finished the task they were set.

"No one asked you" Sirius yelled back.

"And no one _asked_ you to be here"

"Say it to my face" Sirius said jumping up.

"Just say when pretty boy" Scott said doing the same.

"That's enough" Professor McGonagall ordered. "Sit down before I give you both a detention"

They did as she asked and were quiet for the rest of the lesson.  
Bianca and Candice just rolled their eyes at the display of manhood. The lesson ended and they walked out of the classroom to the Gryffindor tower to dump their bags and back to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hello Mandy how was your day?" Bianca asked sitting one side of her new friend dishing her plate with food.

"Alright. The usual" Amanda said.

"What exactly is the usual?" Candice asked from her other side.

"Well for me. My day isn't very interesting. I have breakfast, go to my classes, ignore everyone around me and make it through the day until dinner. Then I go to my room and do my homework" she explained.

"Sounds boring" Candice said plainly.

"It is"

"Then stay with us. Your day will definitely be more interesting" Bianca said. "Don't you have most of your classes with us anyway?"

"Yes"

"And why didn't you sit with us in Transfiguration?" Candice asked, "I saw you at the front of the class"

"I don't sit near the Marauders. They distract me and they give me trouble sometimes" she replied yawning.

"We'll handle the boys you just stay with us" Bianca said. They didn't go any further on the matter and ate happily.

At the 'front table' where all the professors sat were finished eating and Dumbledore had left to retreat back to his office. A smile spread on Bianca's face and she looked at her friend and cousin excitement showing all over her face.

"Oh My God. Tell me now" Candice said. She knew that look that Bianca got and it usually meant they were going to have some fun.

"Let's have some fun" Bianca said. "Amanda, are you in?"

She looked at the cousins hesitantly. They gave her the puppy dog eyes, making it hard to refuse.  
"If we get caught I blame you" she said.

"Great!" Bianca exclaimed. "Let's get started."

--

Well there you go!


	3. Busted!

Well here is the Chapter you have been waiting for

Well here is the Chapter you have been waiting for.

--

**Chapter 3:**

As dinner came to an end Lily and James got up together and made their way to the Headmasters Office. Saying a quick goodbye to their friends they got up and left the Hall. James followed the familiar root to the Headmasters Office, being there so many times for 'incidents', but Lily just followed his lead.

She remembers one time when she was in the welcoming office but being a few years ago, it slipped her mind. They walked in comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"So" James said, trying to start a conversation.

Lily laughed, "You don't like silence do you?"

"Nope, besides it isn't something I am used to. Sirius is always so loud, I guess I am used to the sound" he explained smiling.

"You think you would be able to control him a bit" Lily said.

"He only listens to me sometimes. But there is only one person he will listen to" James told.

"Who?"

"Remus" he answered.

"Why Remus? He is so nice"

"Lets just say he is scared Remus will bite his head off if he becomes inpatient" James said and left it at the before the conversation lead down a road he did not want to go.

"Well anyway, it's great to be back at Hogwarts. I'm finally at home again" she said, sighing.

"Yeah, it is. Please tell me you did something else besides writing to me and sitting around in your room" he said looking down at her.

Lily laughed, "Well I did get busy at times helping mum and stuff"

"How did Petunia take that?" he asked.

"The same way she takes everything else I do"

"Hopefully she will get over it" he told.

"James, she has hated me since I found out I was a witch. It has been this long and she still hates me. I don't see it changing in the near future. Do you?" she asked. He was silent.

"I didn't think so" she said laughing.

**--**

"Lets go" Bianca said. The three girls stood up and made their way out of the Hall. They had watched the two Heads leave for their meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

"What are we doing?" Amanda asked as they watched the two strolling down the corridor. A good distance behind to look casual.

They watched as they reached a stone gargoyle and muttered a password before it sprung to life and took them up.

"What do we do now?" Amanda asked.

"Now we wait" Bianca answered as they sat on the stone floor leaning against the wall.

--

James and lily moved up the stairs and came to a landing. In front of them was a large wooden door with the words _Headmaster's Office_ printed on the front. Lily lifted her petite little hand and knocked on the door. A soft humble voice from the other side was heard.

"Enter"

James pushed the door open and let Lily in first like a true gentleman. The Headmaster ushered them to two seats sitting in front of his desk. James sat to on the chair to the right but before he did he transfigured the chair into a lounge chair and plopped down getting comfortable.

Lily looked at him for a moment before sitting on her own chair and focusing her attention on the Headmaster.

"Well done Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor" he said with a special glint in his eyes that only Albus Dumbledore had.

"Thank You Professor" he said smiling widely.

"Shall we get started then?" he asked them. They both nodded quietly and waited for him to start.

"Well then. As you know I have asked you both here tonight to go over quite a few things regarding your duties as Heads of Hogwarts. First I just want to start by saying that I didn't expect tonight to go the way it has. I know you two have had difficulty the last few years, but it is nice to see that you have put it behind you and are moving forward." he said. He eyed them for a few minute.

Lily and James looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to say back. They had definitely passed all the bickering and fighting from previous years and far beyond hatred.

"Now, I would first like to discuss the Head Tower. As you know that is where you will be sleeping and the common room is where you can have your meetings if you wish. The Tower is not yet ready due to some changes that had to be made. However it should be ready by the end of the week"

"Is it just us that can sleep in there or can we bring friends?" James asked.

"Naturally it is only the Heads. Friends may be welcome in there but they must return to their dormitories at the end of each night" he answered looking at James, knowing some of the trouble he may be up to with Sirius and the other Marauders.

"Professor, what about the password?" Lily asked.

"Good question Miss Evans. The password is one chosen by the both of you and you can change it when you please but I must be informed" he told.

"Cool" James said smiling at Lily.

"It is Mr. Potter. Now as you are aware a meeting with the Prefects is coming up and in that meeting there are issues that need to be gone over. These include Night Patrol of the corridors" he started. Lily took out parchment and a quill and started scribbling away. James just listened intently. "And there is the matter of Quiddich. There will have to be practices because some of our players have left. You need to organize a weekend for that to happen for each team."

"But professor, who is going to choose the Captain? All the Captains were in seventh year and they have already gone?" James asked sitting up a bit.

"The existing members of the team can have a quick vote before the team selection and from there they can lead the 'auditions'. Remember that there needs to be a vice captain as well." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes!" James said. He really wanted to be Quiddich Caption for Gryffindor, and hopefully he will be. "_If I don't get Caption then I'll pay people to make me one" he thought... "Just kidding. Haha I'm funny" _

"There is also a school event that needs to be organized to raise money for new supplies. It is up to you and the Prefects to decide what it is and organize it. I will be able to give you a date at a later time."

"I believe that is all for today. If you have any questions now would be a good time to ask" he said looking at the both of them over his glasses.

They sat for a moment in silence, thinking of anything that may help them later on.  
"Will we have access to the Transfiguration room for the meeting or do I need to ask Professor McGonagall to leave it open for us?" Lily asked.

"I have already discussed that with her"

"Ok Thank You Professor."

**-- Meanwhile--**

"What are they talking about up there? Telling their life story?" Candice complained sitting next to her cousin and Amanda. She never was the one with patience.

"I don't know. Just be quiet. If someone sees us then it will ruin everything" Bianca said.

"What exactly are they going to ruin? We haven't done anything, we've been sitting here for half an hour" she said.

"I don't know just shut up" Bianca and getting annoyed.

"Don't tell me to shut up" Candice retorted. The two started arguing when Amanda heard someone coming down the corridor.

"Um guys" she said tapping Bianca on the shoulder but they didn't listen.

"Guys!" she said again.

"What?!" they yelled at the same time.

"Someone is coming" she said pointing down the Hall. Indeed there were five people approaching them. They hid around then corner and poked their head out to see who it was.

"Where are they?" one of the voices said.

"Wait, I know them" Bianca said laughing, "It's the boys" They came out from the corner and Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse were looking at them.

"What are you doing?" Jordy asked.

"We're going to play a game. You in?" Candice asked.

"Finally. Let's have some fun" The boys said smiling. "So what's the plan?"

"Well our Heads of the School are having a meeting with Dumbledore. We are planning to do something to them but we just don't know yet" Candice explained looking and Bianca who rolled her eyes. Amanda laughed.

Jordy laughed, "How can you do 'something' when you don't even have a plan?"

"It was a last minute thing" Bianca said defending herself.

"Don't worry. We are here now" Keagan said. "So do we want to hurt them or just mess around with their head?"

"Not hurt them!" Amanda said.

"No just mess around" Bianca said.

"Ok." Keagan said. They all huddled together in a circle and listened to the plan.

"No, that's stupid" Bianca said.

"What is?" Lily asked. They all turned around al looked at the two.

"Consider yourself lucky Missy" Candice said.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked looking at them as they all smiled innocently.

"I know that smile" James said. "I do it all the time"

"Well this is awkward" Amanda said, as they all looked at each other in silence. Then a sound broke the silence. It was a low growling noise. Jamey farted.

Candice who was standing next to him said, "Yuck. Do it when I'm not around man"

"We didn't have our Dungbombs." Jamey said. All the cousins burst out laughing. "RUN!" he yelled and they did.

"That stinks" Lily said covering her nose and waving her other hand in the air.

James giggled, and started walking back to the common room. He looked down the corridor and saw a few heads looking at them.  
"Looks like they are back" he said.

Lily looked up as the cousins smiling at them.  
"Guys we know what you are doing. You can fool us now" she said to them.

Of course they didn't listen and with a wave of their wand a few water bombs fell on their head drenching them from head to toe. The two froze in shock as they felt the cold water soak into their clothes and run down their body.

The cousin watching burst out laughed. They couldn't control their laughter as some fell to the floor. Amanda was laughing but not so much at the prank but by the state of her new friends. Candice and Bianca were standing against the wall laughing.

Candice was first to look up. She looked at James but he was smiling instead of in shock. He started towards them and Candice tapped her cousin.  
"Bianca" she said.

"That was so funny. Did you see their faces" Bianca said. Amanda soon noticed as well and tried to calm the boys down.

"No Bianca. Look up" Bianca did said and noticed James was running towards them

"RUN!" she yelled and for the second time in five minutes they did. She grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her. The boys got up from the floor quickly still laughing and followed the girls. They all started running down the corridor past many students leaving the Great Hall and making their way up the staircases.

They all went separate ways but of course James followed Bianca.

Passing a few Professors and Chloe and Annie on the way. James caught up. Bianca who was the fastest runner out of all sped up and ran to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped and realized she forget the password.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"I forgot, please let me in" she said bobbing on the spot.

"Not without the password" she said.

James was almost at the staircase when she saw Brett and Scott move in front of him to join her.  
"Help! Help! What's the password?" she asked quickly.

"Why?" Brett asked.

"He's going to get me" she said pointing to James as he jumped the final few steps.

"Chocolate frogs" Brett said. The Portrait swung open and she ran in screaming and yelling a thank you behind her. James squeezed past and when she was half way up the stairs top her dorm he stood on the first step turning it into a slide.

She screamed, quickly spun around and managed to hold onto the two handle bars holding all of her weight like a gymnast before she fell back down. She smiled down at him as he watched.

"I win" she said.

"Not necessarily. You can't hold all of your weight forever" he said cheekily.

"You clearly underestimate me" she said. She held herself up easily. She moved her legs in front of her so it looked like she was sitting on air.

Sirius, Remus and Peter who were sitting on the couch looked up watched amusedly as James stood on the bottom step while Bianca hung on the handle bars. The others arrived and joined them.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked

"He's gonna get busted" Bianca sang.

"You wouldn't do that if I were you" Brett also said from the corner. Everyone looked up at him but the comment went completely ignored by the Marauders. Bianca however understood what he meant and just grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" James asked.

"Oh just the fact that Brett is right" she said.

"Oh yeah. I get it now" Sirius said.

"I don't." James said.

"Remember that other year when we tried to sneak into Lily dorm and leave her flowers for Valentines Day?" Sirius started.

"Everyone remembers. Lily yelled at you guys for like a month after and you were totally busted by McGonagall." Amanda said without thinking.

Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you… small person?" he asked. Candice hit him over the head.

"Be nice. This is my friend Amanda" she told him.

"Anyway, McGonagall knew we were in there because the first time we tried to get up the stairs it turned into a slide"

"Sirius, I know all this. Get to the point" James said impatiently.

"What he is trying to say is, that there is a secret alarm that goes off when a boy tries to get up and the Head of House is informed" Bianca finished.

James removed his foot from the staircase immediately and dropped down onto a step and made her way down again.

"I guess you proved me wrong" James said.

"I guess so" she said. He leaned forward to kiss her but she said something else.

"What is going on?" they heard a stern voice behind them.

"Cya" was all she said before she made her way up to her room, friends following closely behind.

"I didn't do anything, I swear" James said.

"I told you" Brett said before walking away.

"Stuff you McKinnon".

"Up yours Potter" he yelled back.

"LANGUAGE" McGonagall exclaimed. "You are supposed to be setting a good example for young students Mr. Potter. You are Head Boy after all. Now tell me why you were trying to get into the girls dormitories. I suggest you leave Miss Evans alone. You two must be civil if you are going to be working together and upholding your responsibilities" she lectured on.

"Professor, I wasn't trying to get Lily" James said.

"Yes Mr. Potter, whatever you say" she said looking at him.

"No really. I don't like her anymore" he defended.

"Ok" was all she said.

"I was trying to make someone fall down the stairs ok. That was all I was trying to do" he said.

"That's not very nice. Please restrict yourself to this childish behavior or next time it will be a detention and _why _are you wet?" others snorted behind her back

"Um, I fell in the lake" he said not bothering to tell her the story.

"You better change before you get sick" and with that she walked off.

--

Lily made her way back to the common room dripping wet. She passed Chloe and Annie on the way.

"I am guessing this is why Bianca was running so fast" Chloe said.

"Yeah, the little family decided to play a little prank on James and I" she told squeezing her hair as more water splashed to the floor.

"Are you angry?" Annie asked hoping her friend wouldn't explode at them.

"Not really, I knew they were going to do it sometime" she said. "And they got James as well"

"What is going on with you and James anyway?" Chloe asked elbowing her friend and wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see. You don't call him names like git, toe rag and you don't complain about him twenty-four/seven. You are now civil with him, even Sirius and we actually saw you sitting, talking and laughing with them in Runes today. What happened in the holidays?"

"Nothing happened. I just decided we had to be civil if we are going to be working together for the rest of the year. Besides he has a girlfriend" Lily told.

"Ah, but I didn't mention anything about girlfriends." Chloe said before walking away.

Lily just realized that her friends had caught her out and didn't bother hiding it. She was too cold and wet to try. She made her way through the Portrait hole and went up to her room to have a warm shower.

Bianca was sitting on her bed and Candice was rummaging through her trunk. They both looked up at her when she walked inside. Candice ran and hugged her, "Please don't hate us. We were having fun"

Lily laughed, "I'm not angry. Just happy you did it at the end of the day than the beginning. Then I would be" she said before moving to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

--**--**

Later on that night the Marauders sat together in the common room after being told off by McGonagall. They discussed everything from Quiddich to girls.

The fire slowly started to die down and James, Sirius and Remus had to drag Peter up the stairs and into their room.

"What do we do with him now?" Sirius asked, "He is too heavy to lift."

"I don't know" James said. They looked at Remus but he shrugged just the same.

"Just leave him there" Sirius said stepping over him and collapsing on his bed.

--

Well there you go!

Another chapter done.

Please Review,


	4. Fun Meetings

Read Please and Review at the end

Read Please and Review at the end

--

**Chapter 4:**

Bianca and Candice woke up late the next morning so they had to have quick showers and rushed down to the great Hall for breakfast. They sat next to their cousins and started buttering toast.

The mail arrived and they caught two letters. They looked confused. Usually they only get one letter or a Daily Prophet. Bianca opened one first and read it out loud to her cousins and friends sitting opposite them. Before she did she looked at Candice.  
"Did mum find out about last night?"

"I don't know. If she did then my mum will be sending my one soon" Candice said.

"I'm scared" Bianca told eyeing it.

Bianca opened it carefully closing her eyes and hoping it was just a hello letter.

_"Hello Girls, _

_How is school? I am sure you have settled in by now and made lots of friends. I know I said I would be sending a letter later this week but I have some news that I thought couldn't wait. Belinda is pregnant!"_ she read. A smile broke out on all their faces as she read on.

_"She was sick yesterday. Nick was worried so he asked me to check on her and she looked just like Taryn when she was pregnant with Candice. Remember that? She was pale and... Well I won't go into detail; no doubt the boys are listening to this. I just thought I should tell you even though your brother will write soon.  
Now of course I must be off but I want you all to be good and don't think I don't know about last night. I am going to be nice and let it slide because of the good news but if you slip up again you better watch out. _

_I love you. Bye"_

Bianca finished and put it down. Candice picked it up and looked at it quickly before folding it and putting it in her pocket of her robes. The girls looked at it and smiled.  
"Well they don't waste time" Candice said.

"I don't even care how she found out. I'm going to me an aunty" Bianca said smiling.

"I have a question" Brett said. Bianca looked up surprised forgetting they were there. "I am guessing that Taryn is your mum" he said pointing to Candice, "So how do you know what she looked like when she was pregnant with Candice. Wouldn't you be a baby?" he asked mainly Bianca.

Bianca and Candice laughed, "Taryn is my mum but she is talking about my baby sister Candice."

"So there are two Candice's in the family?" Brett asked again raising his eyebrows.

"I like the name. Very original" Scott said.

"Don't I know it" she replied.

Bianca was about to start reading the letter Nick sent when she was interrupted again.  
"Wait wait, I'm confused" Scott said holding his hands up

"No surprises here" Bianca commented.

"No seriously, how many sisters do you have?"

"I have two. Tanisha and Candice both younger" Candice answered. He looked at Bianca.

"I have one older brother, Nick" Bianca answered quickly.

"Right. Your family is so big, so I'll just give up now" Scott said again.

Bianca looked at the letter to see a few sentences on the page and rolled her eyes. He never wrote much. She wondered how he managed to write an essay for school but she decided to ignore the train of thought.

_To my baby sis, _

_Well I have no doubt that mum has sent you a letter with the good news. If she hasn't I am totally shocked but I am sure you will get one sooner or later.  
Well as much as I love talking to you I have to go. Belinda is hurling again.  
Well enjoy your day, _

_Love Nick_

Bianca rolled her eyes. He always knew how to spoil a meal. She pushed her plate away and Jordy happily ate the leftovers. Brett and Scott scrunched up their faces and pushed their plate away as well.

"So what are the plans for today?" Amanda asked.

"Classes" Bianca answered dumbly.

"I mean after that" she asked.

"Well someone has enjoyed life on the wild side" Candice said smirking at her friends. "Leave it with me. I'll think of something"

"Well you can think in Divination. It is so boring" Brett said as they got up with their books.

They walked slowly hoping to waist time when James came over. He said hello and gave Bianca a kiss. "I am guessing you didn't get a detention from last night?" she asked.

"Nope" he said glancing at Brett who was making fake kissing sounds with Scott.  
"Bite me McKinnon" he said.

"I don't eat trash Potter" he said back.

"James get over here" Sirius was heard but not seen.

"Run along now with your weird friend" Scott said.

"I have a meeting tonight but I might see you after." he said.

"Ok, well I don't know where I will be so you will have to find me if you want to see me" Bianca said. He nodded and left.

"Please tell me why you hang out with them?" Brett asked.

"You don't know? They are our..." Bianca stopped.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Boyfriends" Candice replied.

"I get the feeling this isn't a normal relationship" Brett said.

Bianca smiled, "It isn't but I'm not going to tell you" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because we hardly know each other and I don't know if I can trust you with such important information" she replied.

"Yeah, and you never told me how you knew the Marauders" Amanda told.

"Come on, you can't start and withhold information" Scott said.

"I can, but maybe if you are good I might tell you" Bianca said patting him on the head.

"That's it!" Candice yelled. Bianca, Amanda, Brett and Scott looked at her strangely. "We can play hide and seek tonight"

They laughed at her random comment. "You boys in?"

"Why not?" Brett said. "When and where?" he asked.

"Common room about an hour after dinner. We will probably get homework" Candice said.

"Cool"

They entered the class room and sat on the cushions on the floor waiting for their professor to start. Bianca turned around to Scott and Brett who were sitting behind them and asked,  
"Why do you and James hate each other so much?"

"Yeah, and what's the deal with you and Sirius?" Candice asked Scott.

"That is a long story" he answered.

"So make it short" she pushed on.

"Not possible. I will explain everything at lunch" he said, he looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes.

She shrugged and turned around again to see Professor Trelawney right in her face. She got a small fright by the sudden closeness of a stranger and moved back a bit. Studying the professor she thought she was strange and didn't hide the verdict from everyone else. The students in the class giggled at the facial expression and fell silent. Taking in the appearance of her professor she felt somewhat sorry for her serious lack of fashion sense.

"I sense something about you young child" Trelawney said waving her hands near Bianca's head.

"Ok..." Bianca said with the rest of the class snickering again.

"You have special talents. I sense frustration and sadness in your future. Use your talents for good. Your morals may get in the way of friendship but it is up to you to be the bigger person." she said making a strange humming noise.

"And you sensed all of that just by looking at her" Candice asked sitting next to her cousin. The professor jumped forgetting there were other people in the room and slowly moved away from Bianca giving her room to breathe again.

"Yes" she said simply and moved to the front of the class again.

"Today we will be reading crystal balls" a few students in the class giggled. "Get started"

"Is she always this weird?" Bianca asked the boys

"Always" they answered.

They took out the items they needed and spend the rest of the class trying to interpret it. It wasn't easy and a few gave up half way, talking to their friends. The class ended and as the students go up to leave Bianca was silent. In the back of her mind she thought she may know what Trelawney was talking about and part of her wanted it to be untrue, not the part about friendship but about a sad future.

Deciding to ignore it for now and give Dumbledore a visit at morning tea she moved on with Candice to their next lesson.

--

"I'm so bored" Sirius complained rocking back on his chair like he always did. It was one of those habits that he had.

"Sirius stop complaining and rocking on your chair" Lily said looking at him but writing something at the same time.

"It's like my sexiness. I can't help it" he explained grinning and winking at someone that turned to look at him.

"Please stop before throw up" Lily said rolling her eyes, only Sirius was arrogant enough to make a comment like that. Well, if it was a few years ago it would have been James but now that she has befriended him she sees very differently.

"Whatever, and when did you turn into McGonagall?"

"Will you two be quiet" James said doodling on his parchment. He wasn't listening to the professor either but he didn't like listening to their conversation anymore.

"What is wrong with you people today? You need a serious snog to cheer you up" Sirius said.

"Well I don't know why you are happy because you haven't been getting anything either" Remus said, writing notes like a good student would.

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't but I do. Candice would have told me. Girls tell their friends everything" Lily told him.

"Everything?" Sirius asked sitting up.

"Yes, good or bad. Long or short, dry or wet and everything in between". She wasn't sure why she was telling him this but for the moment he was quiet for more than a minute.

"So if Candice and I had sex" he started, "She would tell you how big-"

"Sirius, shut up now before I cut the Anaconda off" James said interrupting.

"Anaconda?" Lily asked, looking amused.

"That's what he calls it" Remus explained rolling his eyes.

"It isn't just anaconda" Sirius told, "It's the aconda"

"You mean Anaconda" Lily corrected him.

"No, it's the aconda" he said again.

"Sirius there is no such thing as aconda. Its anaconda"

"Yes there is. It's the snake thing" he said shaking his head as if she was the stupid one.

"But-" Lily stared.

"Lily give it up. We have had this conversation with him a million times" James said. "He just can't get it through his thick head" James said slapping Sirius upside the head.

"The hair man. The hair" Sirius said fixing it.

"Remind me why I sit with you guys now?" Lily asked.

"I don't even know why I do" Remus said. At least Lily had one person in the small group that was sane.

"I'm bored" Sirius said. "Why is Runes so boring? I should have done Divination. At least you can make things up and still do well"

"I told you Sirius, that subject is useless. You can really learn something from Runes" Remus told.

"Do I look like I'm learning anything right now?" he asked pointing to his head not knowing James was sprinkling small bits of parchment into his hair. Lily giggled but didn't say a thing.

"Man I need food" Sirius said. The bell rang.

"RACE YOU TOO THE HALL!" he yelled over his shoulder running out of the classroom. James, Lily and Remus got up normally and walked out. Peter didn't make it into the subject not exactly acing all of his tests the year before. He only had a few classes with his friends much to his disappointment.

On their way to the Hall, Bianca stopped them.  
"Hello" she said happily. "I need your help"

"What is it?" James asked.

"What's the password to Dumbledore's Office?" she asked.

"Cockroach Clusters" he answered.

"Gross" she said making a face, "I don't like those things. Anyway, thank you. See you guys later" she said kissing them all on the cheek. "Oh and please don't tell Candice where I am and don't tell her I told you not to say"

With that she left. They watched her for a moment before deciding to forget about it and move on.

--

"Where's Bianca?" Candice asked. She was sitting at her usual place in the hall. Because of Brett and Scotts dislike for James and Sirius they were of course opposite her. They shrugged.

"Surprising she isn't with you. You guys are like stuck together" Scott said.

"Shut up" was all she said.

"I haven't seen her" Amanda said.

"Me either" her cousins said.

She got up and moved over to the Marauders. She didn't know where she was maybe her boyfriend might.  
"Hello guys. Have you seen Bianca?" James, Lily and Remus looked at each other.

"No haven't seen her all day" lily said. James was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Ok stop right there. Lily I know you are lying" Candice said squeezing between Lily and Chloe for a minute straddling the seat and facing her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked drinking pumpkin juice.

"Because you saw her this morning and you are the worst liar in the world _and _when I asked about her your eyes darted everywhere but mine" Candice told.

"She's good" Annie said.

"Thank you, I try" she said happily.

"Anytime" Annie replied.

Candice looked at her and smiled, "I like you. Why don't you hang around with us?"

"I don't know"

"Now is a good time to start" Candice said.

"Well I'm going to my dorm to get a book" Lily said standing up.

"No you don't" she said pulling her friend back down again. "Where is she?" she said staring and Lily. Lily usually cracked under pressure even for the smallest thing.

James, Sirius and Remus watched amused as Lily fought to keep the secret to herself and not tell the person she was told not to.  
"Ok fine. I saw her" was all she said.

"And?"

"Well the thing is, if you were told not to say something to a friend but then they really wanted to know and you didn't want to lie but then if you told them then you would be breaking a promise with the other friend who asked for one small thing that you couldn't do.-"

"Get to the point" Candice said. The boys sat confused for a minute trying to understand what lily said in a matter of 5 seconds.

"She went somewhere but I don't know where and she told me not to say anything" Lily told.

"You're lying again. How can you not to tell me if you don't know where she is. I know you know because then you wouldn't be worrying so much" Candice said again.

"She's really good" Chloe said.

"I really like you two. You guys are my new best friends"

"We are?" Chloe asked.

"Yes you are"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything and stop looking at me like that" Lily compromised.

"Deal" Candice said shaking her hand.

"She's in Dumbledore's Office"

--

Bianca made her way to the Headmasters Office. She said the password and stood on the spiral staircase leading up to the Office. When she reached the top she knocked softly on the door and heard a welcoming reply from the other end.

She made her way in and smiled.  
"Ah, Miss Rosslind. I had a feeling you would be coming to visit me" he said waving his hand for her to sit down.

"Really?" he nodded, "I can come back another time if you want to get something to eat"

"That's not necessary. If I require food I will ask my friendly house elves in the kitchen. Now how can I help you?"

"Well I have a few questions and I wasn't sure who could give me the answers I need, and you being one of the greatest wizards of all time. I thought it would be best to come here" she said.

"Thank you for the compliment. What are these questions about?" he asked folding his hands together and looking at her intently. She somehow knew he had an idea of what she was going to say but still continued.

"Well on the holidays. I had a dream. It was of a pretty blonde girl running down the street. She was crying because V-. The Dark Lord had killed her family and wanted her to join him but she refused so he tortured and killed her leaving her on the front lawn for the neighbors to find" she explained.

"Ah, I do believe I remember reading that in the Daily prophet" he said.

"Yes, and that was a few days _after_ I had the dream"

"And you are worried if it happens again?" he assumed. She nodded.

"I just ignored it and a few days later I see pictures of the exact same girl, found in the same place with the scratches in the same places all in the paper, reported dead. What if I didn't ignore it? Would I have saved her life?" Bianca asked the question she never got the answer to.

"I don't mean to sound negative but this is the Lord Voldemort. You need to understand that if you were to do something you would probably be sought out like this young girl and even if you tried there is no guarantee that it would help. Voldemort does not exercise patience and sympathy" Dumbledore said.

Bianca smiled briefly, "I have heard you aren't afraid to call him by his 'name' if that what you want to call it"

"I don't believe there is a point in calling him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Correct me if I am wrong but everyone is given a name. He name is Tom Riddle but of course he didn't like it so it has been changed. I don't see it necessary to change his name if he doesn't believe people worthy to call him by it." he stated.

"I don't mind it is just people tend to get scared if it is said. I just think of him as You Know Who" Bianca told.

"Many are afraid to say the name but it isn't exactly going to hurt them is it"

"I understand your point"

"Forgive me. We have taken a new path instead of sticking to the old one. Please continue" he looked at her again over his glasses.

"Professor, if it happens I want to do something or at least try, but I don't exactly know how to go about it" she said having trouble finding the words to express herself.

"I see there is no changing your mind. If these dreams happen again you can come straight here to my office, no matter the time and we can discuss the best action for it" he told.

"Really?" she was expecting him to disagree or advise her otherwise.

"May I ask who else knows about this 'talent' of yours?"

"Just Candice. I tell her everything" Bianca replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, speaking of your cousin I do believe she is looking for you. We can discuss more details at a later time. I'm afraid if I don't let you go you may be late for your next class"

"Thank You for your help Professor" she said standing up and picking up her bag. He smiled and watched her leave.

"Miss Rosslind?" he said stopping her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I want to say how impressed I was by how friendly and welcoming you were towards a fellow Gryffindor at the Welcome Feast" the Professor told.

She stopped to think of who he was talking about when she remembered befriending Amanda at the Welcome Feast. "As I said to her. Everyone deserves to have friends no matter who they are. A person without friends can choose the wrong paths in life. Just look at Voldemort" she told him.

"You are right indeed" he said before smiled and left.

--

"Why did you see the Headmaster? What's wrong?" Candice asked leaning against the wall with her hands on her hips.

"Lily told you" Bianca guessed walking to their next class with happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts with _all_ the Marauders, Brett, Scott, Annie, Chloe and Amanda.

"Yes, now tell me" she said again.

"I just had to tell him about the dream. Trelawney reminded me about it and it got me thinking again. That's all I swear" she answered. Candice looked at her for a moment before leaving it at that.

"So are we still up for hide and seek tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess so but who is playing?" Bianca asked.

"Everyone except the Marauders and Lily"

"Lily and James have the meeting. What about Sirius, Remus and Peter?"

"I don't know if I want to invite them" Candice said.

"Well it's your choice but we will probably see them wondering the Halls anyway" they sat at the table with Amanda and waited for the Professor to come.

"No it's ok. It can be us three, Brett, Scott and the boys" Candice said.

Bianca and Amanda smiled at her.  
"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Amanda said.

"Tell me" she demanded but conveniently their Professor walked through the door and to the front of the class.

The classes continued and by the time lunch came around everyone in DADA was thoroughly upset at the long essay that had to finish for tomorrows class.

"I'm going to the library to do this essay now" Bianca said at lunch time.

"Alright, well I just don't want to do it so I'll copy yours later" Candice said smiling at her cousin.

"Ok, but we have one problem. I don't know where library is" she said sheepishly. Amanda offered to show Bianca where it was and Candice went to the Great Hall with the Marauders to eat.

--

Bianca sat alone in the library is the corner rushing to do her essay. It was really hard to write all of her knowledge because of a few reasons. It had to be legible, understandable for Candice to reword and it had to last for a whole role of parchment.

She stopped half way and read it and decided to look around for a book to help her. Moving through all the bookcases she passed a few couples snogging, one fighting in hushed tones and finally found what she was looking for.

Lunch was just about over and she finished. A proud smile crossed her face and she packed up before leaving for classes.

The day seemed to go on forever and by dinner time she was starving. Today she noticed that they didn't sit with the Marauders or Brett and Scott but with Lily, Chloe and Annie. She just ate happily and listen to Candice go on about a letter she received from her mother.

--

"Alright everyone, settle down. Welcome to the first Prefects meeting of the year. This is going to be a great year and together we are going organize the best Balls this school has ever seen" James said proudly. He looked at everyone sitting in a circle watching with no expressions whatsoever. "Ok, tough crowd" he mumbled to himself.

"Why the hell would Dumbledore put you as Head Boy?" an annoyed voice came from his left.

"Because he likes me better than you Malfoy. We have been through this many times, get over it" James said rolling his eyes. The other in the circle seemed to enjoy the comment and lightened up as the meeting continued.

--

"Ok, who is counting first?" Candice asked excitedly. The small group was standing in the Entrance Hall.

"We need some rules first" Bianca said. "You can't hide outside and you have to stay with your partner. Whoever counts has to do it hear and if the person finds you, you can't run away" she said looking at Jordy with the last comment.

"That's not fair" he said.

"This place is huge. It would be too unfair if you ran away again. Choose your partners" she said.

No one moved. They just looked at each other.  
"Ok, let's do this the long way" Candice said. Spinning around with her eyes closed and stopping randomly pointing to someone. She opened her eyes and saw her cousin Jesse.

Everyone did that same thing and the partners were. Bianca and Amanda, Jordy and Scott, Brett and Jamey, Nicolas and Keagan and Candice and Jesse.

Jamey voted that he and Brett count first so the rest of them ran away with their partner.

--

"So, I guess the first issue we can handle is the Night Patrols. I have worked out a timetable already. Slytherins: Monday and Friday, Ranvenclaw: Tuesday, Hufflepuff: Wednesday and Thursday and we will do weekends." she said. They all nodded except for the Slytherins.

"Why do we have to get two nights, why can't Ravenclaw?" Malfoy asked.

"Because she said so" James answered.

"That's not fair"

"Fine. Then when there is a Ball the Ravenclaws can do extra." Lily said writing on parchment.

--

"28, 29, 30... Ready or not. Here we come" Jamey yelled.

"It's not like they are going to hear you. This place is huge" Brett laughed.

"Maybe not the people that are far away. Come here I am going to give you a few tips" he said walking to Brett and putting him arm over his shoulder. It looked uncomfortable knowing Brett was a bit taller. "In this game there is always at least one pair that will hide near the counting area, one the furthest place possible, one in a closet and the others in spare rooms"

"And how do you know all this?" Brett asked raising his eyebrows.

"I just know" he replied proudly.

"No, I think you guy play this game way to often" they both shrugged and looked around the Entrance Hall before moving to the staircases and up to the next level.

Of course they did find a pair that just happened to be Jesse and Candice hiding behind statues in the corridor.

"I'm bored" Candice complained.

"Stop whining. You're only bored because you got caught" Jamey told

"Shut up. We have been looking for how long now. We are on the last level and haven't found anyone" she complained.

They turned a corner and six people jumped out and yelled at them. They all jumped back a few steps and looked at them

"HA! We got you" Bianca said giggling.

"No, that's not fair. We are supposed to find you. You can't just jump out, now we have to start over" Jamey complained stomping like a child.

"Now who's complaining?" Candice said folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

"Fine. Well it's your turn to count anyway" he said to her poking his tongue out behind her back.

"Alright" she yelled.

"Who's there? You kids should be in bed" a distant voice was heard. Definitely a man with a rough disgruntled voice was coming close.

"Uh oh" Bianca said. "Follow me" they all ran and followed her making her way further down the Hall.

--

"Now moving onto Quiddich" James said. Most of the boys sitting in the circle sat up a bit more, taking interest. "The Headmaster has told us that the existing members of the team can choose their captain and/or vice captain, which ever they need and they will run the trials. Does everyone understand?" he asked.

"Ok, well I decided that everyone should have a fair go and the same amount of time on the Quiddich Pitch, so each House will have a whole Saturday to use it and come up with a team. The Captains can place the team list of the notice board in the common room. Somewhere everyone will be able to see. So, Ravenclaw can use the Pitch this Saturday, Hufflepuff the next, Slytherin the next and Gryffindor the next. I will make a timetable for you to put in the common rooms so everyone is up to speed." everyone nodded.

"Oh and Quiddich season starts the Saturday after Gryffindor uses the Pitch so once teams are sorted weekly practises will be held with the same roster as last year. The game will be Hufflepuff and Slytherin"

"Well it is getting late" Lily started "So I don't want to keep you long-" but she was cut off as the door swung open and the small group ran into the room.

"Sorry, I know this is private and whatever. Just ignore us" Bianca said running. Everyone in the circle watched as they moved to the back of the room and hide behind a cupboard out of sight. James raised and eyebrow and closed the door.

A few minutes later Filch opened the door and walked in.  
"I found you. Think you can have little meetings without me finding out?" he said pointing to all of them.

"This is a Heads meeting" James said obviously.

"Nice try Mr. Potter." he said making and small grunt.

"No really Sir. We are organizing school events" Lily said. "You can ask Professor Dumbledore if you don't believe us" she said.

"Alright, well hurry up. It's late" he said looking around the room before closing the door again and leaving. They heard him mutter something incoherent to himself as he left.

The circle turned back around to face the group.  
"Ok, we will leave you to it" Bianca said smiling sheepishly and left with the others. They moved towards the door and opened it to be greeted with an unhappy and very stern looking woman.

"Busted" Candice muttered, the others snorted and looked at Professor McGonnagal.

--

"We also need to organize a school event that will raise money for more school supplies. I was thinking it could be something beside a Ball. I thought that we can have a Christmas Ball but we should also do something different. In our next meeting we can brainstorm ideas. James, do you have anything you want to add?" she asked folding her parchment and looking at him.

"Nope. I guess that's it. Good Night everyone. Oh and our next meeting will be same place, same time next week" he said. With that they all nodded, got up and left. Lily moving much faster then the rest.

"Lily wait up, what's the rush?" James asked.

"We have to get to the common room. They're getting a lecture as we speak" was all she said.

--

There you go everyone.


	5. Tough Decision

Hello guys,

Hello guys,

Please more reviews so I can have something to guide me.

Thanks.

--

**Chapter 5: **

"I can't believe this. I have never had any student at this school that has played games in the middle of the night, interrupting a Heads meeting and run around like a bunch of baboons." McGonagall told. Technically that was a lie because the Marauders are always up to something like this on a daily basis.

The group was dragged back to the common room so the Heads could finish off the meeting. They were sitting squash on two small couches receiving a long and boring lecture. They couldn't keep hold of themselves giggling like a bunch of 3 year olds.

_"She called us baboons" _someone whispered.

"Now I know most of you are new to Hogwarts and aren't quiet sure of the rules but it is the same as every other school. There is a strict bedtime that must be obeyed unless told otherwise and games are not to be played in the castle unless on weekends at a decent hour. I will be deducting points from Gryffindor" she said looking around.

"However, knowing that you have been at this school since you were eleven I expected more from you" she said directing her comment to Brett, Scott and Amanda.

"No Professor, it wasn't their fault. It was all our idea" Bianca said although pointing to the other boys rather than herself.

"Even so Miss Rosslind, perhaps you shouldn't encourage such behavior" she said. At that point the portrait hole opened and James and Lily walked inside stopping.

"Now, you may go to bed" she said. "But I will be writing letters to each and every one of your parents to inform them of this little incident" All of their eyes widened. Actually, everyone except for Brett and Scott because receiving a letter of disappointment from their parents wasn't seen as a big deal.

All the cousins jumped up, "No Professor PLEASE! We won't do it again. Please don't tell them" they all begged. Lily, James, Brett and Scott all laughed at their desperation.

"I am afraid I must. I have to be fair. I can't treat you differently just because you are new to the school. Now go to bed" and without another word she left the common room.

All the boys dropped back onto the couch again. Bianca and Candice stood pacing.

"Shit!" Candice said, walking in the opposite direction and turning around again.

"We are so busted" Bianca said.

"What is the big deal?" Brett asked.

"The _big deal? _Do you have any idea how many Howlers are going to be delivered tomorrow morning?" she asked looking at him like he was the mad one.

"_Seven!_" they both yelled.

"My mum is going kill me. I am going to get the biggest verbal ass whooping ever" Candice said.

"You are?! My mum might be so pissed, she might send the troll" Bianca said looking terrified.

"TROLL?!" Scott yelled.

"Not a real one stupid. Her brother" Candice explained.

"But when you think about it. That isn't so bad. Nick will probably high-five you" Jordy said.

"No he won't. Mum will probably possess him or something so I get busted all the same"

Brett started giggling.  
"What is so funny?" Bianca asked stopping in front of him.

"Let me get this straight. Candice is going to get a verbal ass kicking, you are all going to get Howlers and you mum might be so pissed she sends a possessed 'troll' to come and tell you off" he laughed. "Yet you two are the only ones that are freaking out about it. I think you are going a little crazy" he finished.

"They get off easy. We are the oldest and have to set a good example and all that crap" Candice said. "Although they shouldn't be too relaxed, I'm sure they will get bitch slapped" she smirked.

"They are going to be bitch slapped by a letter? You guys are really normal" Scott said.

"Shut up you two" Candice said.

Lily and James who had been watching and listening the whole time finally said something.  
"Girls, settle down" Lily said.

"Lily, I forgot you were there. Help us, I don't want to die" Bianca said bending down and putting her head on Lily's shoulder. Candice doing the same on the other side.

They all laughed, "Everything will be OK. Let's just go to bed, its getting late. If you guys don't get enough sleep you will be pissed in the morning and more pissed when an envelope explodes in your food" They both nodded and listened to their friend. The one thing Lily was always good at doing, was calming them down and making them feel slightly better.

They walked up the stairs,

"Good Night?" the boys said waiting for a good bye but all they got was a disregarding wave.

--

Of course going to bed like Lily said last night didn't really work. The girls fell out of bed the next morning very tired and I'm Lily's obvious opinion, very pissed off.

"OW! Candice said getting up from the floor. She thought there was room on her bed when she rolled but fell to the floor instead. Lily held back a laugh and she stood up and swore her way into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Bianca sat up with her eyes closed.  
"Lily is the blinds open?" she asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Can you please close them? I don't want to open my eyes and blind myself" she said. Lily closed the blinds and Bianca opened her eyes. "I don't want to go to class today. Can't I just sleep here?"

"No, you need to get up. Once you get your Howlers and whatever your mother has sent I am sure the rest of the day will be fine.

"Shit!" Candice said running out of the bathroom. "I didn't do the essay. Let me copy" she said to her cousin.

"It's in my bag somewhere" Bianca got up and had a shower and changed into her robes. "And what is with the ugly school shoes. My black boots would look heaps better with it" she commented looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well those boots are high and not part of the uniform" Lily commented throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I will be in the common room. You have 10 minutes and then I am dragging the both of you to the Hall" she said leaving.

"Yeah, whatever" Bianca said. "You finished?" she asked looking at her cousin scratching away at the parchment.

"I... am... done" she said sighing and dropping her quill and rubbing her aching hand. "I can't wait for this day to be over."

"It's going to suck big time, but let's go before we get a 'Lily lecture'" Bianca said.

They opened the door and got on of the biggest frights to their life. There _flying _down the hallway toward their room was Jordy, Keagan and Jamey.

"What are you doing?" Candice exclaimed holding her hand over her heart.

"Just come to see you. Did we scare you?" Jordy asked.

"Yes! You were flying toward us at top speed" Bianca said hitting him over the head.

"OK sorry. You ready?" he asked balancing on his broom with ease.

They just walked pass them and down the stairs.  
"You know you could have just waited for us down here" Candice said rolling her eyes.

"Good, you're here. Lets go" Lily said as she dragged Bianca, Candice, Chloe and Annie out of the common room.

"So, who do you girls have crushes on?" Candice asked mainly Chloe and Annie.

They both laughed, "Why are you asking?"

"Because you are basically like my best friend so I need to know these things" she stated obviously. They both looked at her like she was one of the strangest people on earth.

"Yeah, get used to it. You're a friend now and all these questions come with it" Bianca said laughing at their expressions.

"Fine. If you are not going to tell me then I will guess" Candice said. "Lets see... Annie, you like Remus Lupin because you find him gorgeous, mysterious and one of the kindest boys at the school. Chloe, you hate Sirius Black because he is an arrogant git and royal pain in the ass but by the end of the year you will find out that you have feelings for each other and a relationship will develop. And Lily... well that's easy. James Potter" Candice said.

The three girls looked at her awkwardly.  
"What? I'm right aren't I?" Candice asked proudly.

"Do you know what you just said?" Chloe asked. "You just implied that I would somehow develop feelings for your boyfriend during this year. Meaning that he cheats on you or you dump him _meaning _you aren't very serious in this relationship" she stated.

"Just because I guessed that doesn't mean anything. We aren't talking about me here. We are talking about you and I know that none of you girls would go out with our boyfriends behind our back" Candice told.

"How did you know I like Remus?" Annie said randomly cutting off the other conversation.

"The way you look at him when he is around and the way you act all shy and blush if he looks at you" Bianca cut in. "It's obvious. Well for us anyway but not him because as we all know. Boys are completely stupid when it comes to reading signs a girl is sending across"

They all laughed and had to agree with the statement knowing that it would take forever for most of the boys in the school realize if a girl likes him or not.

"I don't like James" Lily said.

The all looked at her, "Uh huh" was all they said before walking down to where they usually sit. Opposite the Marauders.

"Hey Mandy" Candice said kissing her on the cheek, Bianca doing the same.

"Hello. You guys don't look so worried anymore" she replied not finishing her toast and just dumping it on the plate, which Candice then stole.

"Worried about what?" Sirius asked.

"What did you girls do now?" Remus asked having a sip of juice.

"What makes you think we did something?" Candice asked. He looked at her flatly like it was way more than a lucky guess.

"Just tell us" he said.

"OK, so last night we decided to play hide and seek in the castle and were busted by McGonagall" Bianca started.

"And now your mother is going to kick your asses" Remus finished again, nodding.

"How can you play a game and not invite me?" Sirius asked.

"Because Black. You're too fat to fit in any of the hiding spots" Chloe spat. Some of the others giggled and Candice nudged her in the gut to prove her point earlier.

"Stuff you Cartwright. You're just jealous because you want it" he replied.

"Well-"

"OK, that's enough. No fighting at the table" Annie said interrupting her friend.

"I agree with Annie on this one. Stop now before you become out of control and get a detention" Remus told. Annie blushed and Bianca and Candice giggled.

"I'd stop laughing if I was you" Jordy said leaning forward to see them.

"Why?" Candice asked.

"Mail is here" they groaned and looked up as they saw owls swooping into the Great Hall flying in all directions. Seven owls flew toward them and Bianca eyes widened.

"Everyone, block you ears" she said.

"Why?" James asked.

" Trust Me. They explode" she replied. They all did and one after the other the letters dropped down onto their plate. They didn't touch it but watched as it got bigger and bigger and started shaking like there was a caged animal inside.

BANG!

Everyone in the Hall looked in their direction as seven others all exploded one after the other- two of the being at the Ravenclaw table where Nicolas and Jesse were. They exchanged looks before all the Howlers started yelling at the same time.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" they all started although taking a different path.

"Bianca! You are the oldest out of all of them and you are suppose to be setting a good example." she mouthed the words.

"But Mum-" she started. Many people wondered why she was talking to it but did not say a word.

"DON'T 'BUT MUM' me young lady. You father and I are very disappointed. You have only been there for less than a week and are already causing trouble for the Professors. Do not tempt me child. If you keep slipping up then I will bring you home right away and you will return to a normal life as a MUGGLE" she threatened.

Many gasped at such a threat, mostly people from the Slytherin table although as Bianca heard that threat many times she got used to it and didn't pay attention.

"And Candice. I am all too aware it was probably your idea to play this game and to get my daughter in trouble. Please have some self control. I am not your mother but I will pull you out of school as well if this behavior continues. I must go, just be glad I didn't send your brother."

With that the envelope shredded itself to pieces and scattered itself on her plate. Their friends sitting near them laughed and turned to look at the boys. They were still receiving their lecture from their mother.

"Just because you are away from home doesn't mean you can go running around. Where have your manners gone. I want you to apologize this instant" it yelled.

"Sorry Mum" they said flatly.

"With meaning boys"

"Sorry mum"

"Now I am going. BEHAVE!" and with that the envelopes swung forward slapping them on the side of their face before shredding itself. The others laughed.

"Told you they would be bitch slapped" Candice said directing her comment more to Scott sitting further along the table.

"Sorry for not believing you" he said laughing. She just shrugged and faced her friends again.

"Well, thank God that's over" Bianca said sighing in relief.

"That was painful to watch" James said. "She threatened to stop you using magic" he said.

"Oh that's fine. She does it all the time but never holds to it" Bianca said. "I shouldn't be so laid back in case she actually does but what can you do" she said.

"Maybe if you behaved" Remus suggested.

"Well that's not fun" Candice said.

"You wanting to have fun got everyone in trouble in the first place"

"Relax. It doesn't matter. We deal with it together anyway, it's not like I let someone else take the blame" she said.

"Change the subject. It's boring" Bianca complained.

"Did you finish all your homework?" Lily asked.

"Yes mum" they chorused and all laughed.

"Just checking" Lily smiled.

"We can always count on Lily to make sure we do our homework" James said.

"I don't I know it" Annie muttered.

The students in the Hall started getting up and moving to their first class for the day. They took a quick sip of drink and left.  
"I don't even know what class we have now" Bianca told.

"Well I believe you have your next class with me" Lily said. "And I have Care of Magical Creatures"

"Is that good?" Candice asked.

"Well we do have Hagrid. He is filling for our other Professor that had business to attend to at the Ministry" she smiled happily.

"Really? I didn't even know that" James said. "Since when?"

"Since the Welcome Feast, in which you were not present at" she replied looking up at him.

"Really? I didn't even know that. Must have zoned out" Candice said.

"Like that's a surprise" Sirius muttered. Candice punched him in the arm.

"OW! Damn woman! That hurts!" he said rubbing his throbbing arm.

"Well I guess we all who the bitch in the relationship is" Remus said throwing his arm around Sirius shoulder.

"Bite me Moony" Sirius retorted.

"I plan to" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"James, Moony is going to bite" Sirius complained like a little boy.

"Well as long as you stay away from me. I don't want to get rabies" James said running the rest of the way to Hagrid's Hut being chased by Remus.

Annie sighed watching them.  
"You got it bad" Candice whispered to her before linking arms and stopped once at the front of the crowd. Hagrid was still in his Hut so Candice and Bianca turned around to face Lily, Chloe and Annie. The Marauders were standing behind them having their own conversations.

Hagrid came out of his Hut and stood in front of everyone.  
"Hello Hagrid" Lily said.

"'Ello Lily" he replied smiling at her through his large beard.

"This is Bianca and Candice. Two new students" she said. The two girls turned and smiled but their eyes widened when they saw him.

"WOW" they yelled in awe looking up at him.

"Hello girls" he said.

"Cool" was all they said. The other students snickered as they looked at him.

"This school just got a whole lot cooler" Bianca said circling him.

"I totally agree. Are you half giant?" Candice asked. He nodded.

"Nice" they said again.

"Alrigh' class. I deci'ed we're goin' to look at Thestrals again, to make sure ye know it" he said to them. "Now who can tell me wha' they are?"

A few people raised their hand, "Chloe"

"Thestrals are winged horses that are only visible to those who have witnessed or seen death" she stated.

"Very good." he said.

"Show-off" Sirius coughed into his hand trying to cover up his word.

"Just because you are thick and don't know the answer, doesn't mean everyone else is" she muttered under her breath still smiling sweetly at Hagrid, although it was loud enough for the group to hear.

"Man, you're getting whipped today" James whispered the small group fought to keep from laughing.

It was then that Hagrid split the class into small groups to work on gathering more information from their books.

The girls unfortunately were split up and put some of the worst people.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Gryffindor skank" Malfoy said, with his two followers laughing behind him. Bianca was the only Gryffindor girl surrounded by a bunch of Slytherin boys. James and the other boys weren't too happy about that but Candice was sure her cousin could handle them for the lesson.

"You really need to get some new lines because that one is getting really old." she opening her book not fazed by the comment at all.

"At least I'm not getting threatening letters from my parents" he said again.

"Well at least mine care enough to send me a letter. Yours obviously don't give a crap about you" she replied. The Marauders who happened to be sitting next to the group burst out laughing and yelled 'BURN' at Malfoy as he got angry and pale face turned red.

"You'll pay for that" he said, voice low and angry.

"Oh I'm so scared of the boy with long blonde girl hair. He scares the crap out of me" she said sarcastically writing notes from her book.

Before Malfoy said anything Hagrid called everyone to gather around so they could have a look at Thestrals. He went around the side of the hut and brought back with him a rope attached to something that most of them couldn't see.

"Shit" Bianca said.

"What's wrong?" James asked, standing behind her. The whole group looked at her.

"I can see it" she said quietly folding her arms and getting shivers through her whole body.

"Can anyone see it?" Hagrid asked looking around the group.

There were only two people in the class who could see it. Bianca and Brett. She looked at him but all he did was shrugged and said, "My grandfather"

"Would ye' li'e to touch 'em?"

"Not really. It's freaky" Bianca said. They looked at Brett as he moved closer and raised his hand to touch the creature. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"It feels leathery" Brett commented.

"They do don' they?" Hagrid agreed. The bell rang from the school and everyone collected their equipment. "No homewor' t'day" and with that they all left.

"Well that was an interesting lesson" Candice said scratching her head.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" Bianca agreed as they all walked back to the castle.

"Who have you see die?" James asked throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

Bianca glanced at her cousin and showed her discomfort with the conversation and telling certain people around her.  
"You will be next if you don't stop asking questions" Candice said sweetly and everyone silenced straight away. They have come to learn that these girls are just like Lily and didn't want to start a hissy fit.

The next lessons for the group were a very boring and distant blur and the only thing they got out of it was a dozen essays to write. By dinnertime they were all exhausted and Sirius and James were so hungry they started eating from other kids plates.

A young boy was too scared to say anything so handed over his plate to Sirius without a word.

"Sirius, give the boy his plate back" Candice told. He put the plate back in front of the little boy leaving him a chicken bone. "I meant with the food on it" she muttered rubbing her head.

"I never thought I would meet someone that eats more than my brother but i was obviously wrong" Bianca said raising her eyebrows.

"You hear that Black? It's a turn off" Chloe spat.

Sirius looked at her and poked his tongue out at her spraying chicken everyone. Chloe just about launched over the table when Bianca stopped her.

"Alright, walk it off" she said to her friend pushing her toward the Entrance Hall.

The two of them walked back to the common room and flopped on the couch.  
"He just irritates me so much. Sometimes I just can't control myself and I just want to hurt him so bad" she complained resting her head on the back on the seat.

"I know what you mean. There was girl that use to annoy the crap out of me but eventually I just started ignoring her and then she can't do anything" Bianca said "And I know that is something Lily or a Professor would say but it actually does work" she smiled.

"I will try to remember that but I can't make promises"

"Fine by me"

Candice walked through the portrait hole, arms linked with Annie followed by Brett and Scott. They all dumped their book bags on the table near the fire and started writing out their essays. Bianca decided to sit _on _the coffee and do her essays while Chloe cuddled up by the sofa.

After an hour of long and hard essay writing they paused to rest their aching hands.  
"It is really quiet around here? Where is everyone?" Candice asked, looking around the common. There were a few other students in the far corner but they were reading and it was impossible to know they were there unless you saw them or made conversation.

"Lily said something about there Headquarters being ready. I think Dumbledore is showing her and James. No doubt the other Marauders are close behind" Chloe said

"Lily never told us" Candice said. "And we live with her"

"She probably did sometime this morning but we were too busy" Bianca said.

"You know I think the Professor just give us all this work because they like to. I bet we don't even need to learn it" Annie said.

"Somehow I doubt it but it's a nice thought" Brett said speaking for the first time.

"Alright guys. We have one more essay to do. Let's go" Candice said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"But is the longest one of them all" Scott whined throwing his head back and groaning.

"But then we will be finished"

They all got back to work and didn't stop until they were finished. Annie and Chloe finished first and went to bed. When the others finally finished they flopped onto the couch and joined Bianca, sitting on the couch.

"You guys never told us why you hate the Marauders so much" Candice said as she kicked her shoes off, took off her jumper and stretched her legs on Bianca's finished essay.

"Just Potter and Black. Remus is cool and... Well we never actually talk to Peter so he isn't a problem" Scott told swinging hitting Brett in the face with the tie.

Candice jumped off the couch and sat next to Bianca on the table, not wanting to get squashed by the wrestling match.  
"Can we focus again please?" Bianca said clapping her hands but laughing.

"Well it goes back a while" Brett said with Scott in a headlock. "His parents and my parents don't exactly get along."

"Really? Mr. and Mrs. Potter seem like such nice people" Bianca told.

"Yeah, well both of our parents are Aurors and something went wrong in the work place. Neither of us knows the details but it has to be something big because they all use to get along so well. Then the Potters were telling James not to talk or hang around me (not that we ever did). My parents got pissed and ever since then we just haven't gotten along either" he finished.

"But you and James don't even know why your parents were angry with each other so technically you two have nothing to be angry at each other about" Bianca said.

"Yeah I guess in a way we don't, but if you had to choose your parents or James Potter, who would it be?" he asked. "I guess he made the same decision as I did. Us Gryffindors are loyal, that is the only thing I have in common with him"

"Now that's where you're wrong. You both are tall, thin, have a six-pack, spiky and dark hair and have a best friend glued to your side at all times" Candice commented. They all laughed at Scott's outraged face.

"I am not glued to his side. I do have other friends" he told.

"Wait, who said he was my friend? He could be my brother for all you know" Brett said folding his arms over his chest.

"When you introduced us you said 'This is my friend Scott'" Bianca said.

"No I didn't. I said 'This is Scott'. That's it" he said again grinning wider as they thought back to their first day.

"Well you look nothing alike" Bianca said again.

"Let me introduce you to my twin brother Scott McKinnon"

"NO WAY!" they exclaimed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"No I'm kidding but you guys so believed me" he said, both laughing. They both slapped him across the head... and Scott for laughing at him. "How do you know I have a six-pack? Someone has been checking me out" he said with raised eyebrows.

"You wish. It is obvious by the clothes you wear and I actually it is very stereotypical. All of the Gryffindor boys we know have six-packs. It's getting old" Candice told matter-of-factly.

"Well that's a rule. All the sexy people are in Gryffindor and all the blonde fagots and greasy people are in Slytherin" Scott said. They all laughed.

"Anyway, change of subject. Do you have brothers and sisters?" Candice asked.

"My parents were so happy when they had me that they stopped" Scott said smiling sweetly.

"They probably didn't want another devil child so stopped at one" Candice replied.

"Finally, someone that agrees with me" Brett said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What about you?" Bianca laughed.

"Two sisters, one older and one younger." he replied.

"More details. Are they hot?" Candice asked. They looked at her strangely.

"Brett looks exactly like his sister. So no they are not hot" Scott commented.

"You're a dickhead Scott. How many times have you told me that my sister is hot and how many times have hit you in the nuts for saying my sister is hot?" Brett asked.

"Right. Well she is" he said and quickly holding his crotch. The girls watched amused as Brett pulled Scotts hair and hit him in the balls when his hands moved to his hair.

"You never learn." Candice said shaking her head. "Anyway, details!"

"Marlene is the oldest (a year older than me). Same hair colour and eye colour as me. Works at the Ministry but hasn't exactly decided what she wants to do yet so she does everything and my little sister Bella is three years old and will be going to muggle school until she is old enough to come to Hogwarts" he told.

"How do you know she is going to be a witch?" Bianca asked.

Both boys started laughing, "On the holidays before we came back this year she was playing with her doll when she started crying her little eyes out. I ran into the room and found pieces of it everywhere" Brett said.

"She blew it up?" Bianca asked. They both nodded.

"How cute" Bianca and Candice said together.

"She must have done it with her eyes or something because she made me carry her everywhere and when someone was around she would cover her eyes"

"So I am guessing you are one of those nice brothers?" Bianca asked.

"Define 'nice'" he asked.

"You know. Caring, loving and of course over-protective" Bianca replied her tone going flat towards the end.

"Well then I guess I am"

"No he's not. He taught her to kick my in the shins whenever she sees me" Scott said.

"It's self defense. I need to be sure my baby sister is safe around weirdo people like you" Brett said laughing. "I'm going to teach her to aim for your balls so you better be nice to me". Scott looked horrified.

They all laughed but Bianca and Candice screamed when a furry ginger ball jumped onto the table. They relaxed when they realized it was Simba but the boys laughed all the same.

"Is he yours?" Scott asked.

"This is Simba, my baby" Bianca said and the cat jumped onto the couch and sniffed the boys.

"What is he doing?" Scott asked getting nervous.

"He doesn't know you so he is deciding whether he likes you or not" Candice told, which was completely true. Simba has always been protective of his owners but in particular Bianca and Candice.

"And if he doesn't like us?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Bianca asked. Before the boys could start worrying Simba started purring and got comfortable on their lap.

"You're lucky. You passed the test. He doesn't like the postman and use to wait for him every morning." Candice explained.

"What happened?" Brett asked.

"Let's just say he had to retire early due to injuries"

"Get it off me" Scott told.

Bianca laughed, "Come here baby". He jumped onto her lap. "Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night" the boys said.

"Up" Bianca said. They looked at her strangely but she was talking to Simba. He jumped up into her arms and climbed up onto her shoulder looking down at the floor and meowing.

"Wow" Brett commented. "That's cool"

"We were bored and taught him heaps of tricks." Bianca said. "See you tomorrow"

"Cya" they said.

The girls made their way up to their dormitories and changed into their pajamas. They sat on their beds and looked at each other.

"What?" Candice asked.

"What What?" Bianca asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't know. You said what first" Bianca said. "Well it looks like Lily isn't going to be in this room anymore" She looked at her cousin's face and saw something flicker across her face and that usually meant trouble.

"So she gets her own special room and shares a common room with James?" Candice asked.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what you are thinking"

"I'm not thinking about anything, just asking a question. Why would you think that?"

"I swear, you get me into more trouble and I will kick your ass. My mum is pissed already. Don't make her come here" Bianca said.

"You worry too much"

"I'm serious."

"Whatever" and with that she turned off the lights and went to bed.

Within five minutes Candice was fast asleep and Bianca was awake thinking about her day. It seemed to become a habit of hers. She is usually the last one to fall asleep because she is thinking way too much.

_"What am I going to do? I think I am going mental" _she said to herself.

_"I am currently at a new school with my cousins. I have a boyfriend that is likely to cheat on me at any moment, my cousin is dating a boy who we now know is the 'School Player', two boys that we are now getting to know better are enemies of my boyfriend and his friends. _

_What am I suppose to do? Not be friends with him because right now my boyfriend is his enemy, or do I continue being his friend and loose my soon to be unfaithful boyfriend. But who is saying he is going to be unfaithful. That was just one of my theories because of the evidence but maybe he will choose my and not my best friend. _

_Right now I don't have a clue what to do but I think that I should try to make the relationship work. I shouldn't live by my theories because they are after all, theories, and if I am wrong I may cause what I want to prevent. _

_At least now I know what I want to do but that all start by cutting off certain ties between certain people. I just hope this turns out for the better and not the worse."_

_--_

Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Let's Do This

Let's get to the reading! ENJOY! 

... And let me know what you think

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: **

Bianca took in a deep breath and sighed happily.  
"Why are you so happy?" James asked putting an arm around her.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked.

"Well I know it isn't your birthday so I will have to say. No. It is however a Friday, if that helps." he replied.

"Exactly. It's Friday, and I love Fridays... And you are going to spend the whole day with me tomorrow" Bianca added munching on toast again.

Most of the group was currently eating, listening and some of them were sleeping on their breakfast.  
"I am" he asked as his glasses slid down his nose a bit.

"Unless you have something better to do" she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I was planning to invade the Slytherin Quiddich practice today" James started but by the sound Lily was making he changed his mind. "BUT I'm sure spending the day with you will be much better"

"What about me?" Sirius asked waking up and wiping food off his face. "Now I have nothing to do. Moony is going to be doing homework and Peter is going to be copying. I have no one else" he said.

At which point Candice cleared her throat, "Why is it that you forgot completely about me? I _am _supposed to be your girlfriend" she said.

"You want to spend the day with me?" he asked holding his hand over his heart with a fake 'touched' expression.

"Only because I have to, or you can spend the day with Chloe." she said nudging her friend.

Chloe just about choked on her food causing a few to giggle.  
"No way in hell am I going to spend 2 minutes with him, let alone a whole day. It's bad enough seeing his ugly face at breakfast each morning" she said.

"I could say the same for you too" Sirius replied.

"Well then I guess you can spend the day with me" Candice said.

"I can already think of a few things we could do" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then it's going to be a very boring day because you are getting nothing" she said standing up and leaving with her cousin.

"BURN!" James yelled. The group laughed and got up and moving to their first class for the day.

----------------------------------------

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" James asked Bianca as they sat in their last class before lunch.

"What can we do?" she asked writing notes but looking at him at the same time.

"I saw Lily do that and I tried but ended up writing on Sirius' hand." he commented. She laughed but waited for him to continue. "Anyway, we can visit Hagrid, sit by the lake, I can introduce you to the house elves, I can show you around the grounds and the secret passage ways or of course we can go shopping" he told.

He grinned as her face lit up and the word shopping. "Shopping!" she told him.

"I thought so" he laughed kissing her cheek.

"But we can still do all of those things another day"

"Deal" he said.

From a few desks behind two boys sat together.  
"Urgh makes me sick" Brett said.

"What?" Scott asked, he was too busy throwing things around the room to notice.

"I don't understand how she can like a person like him." he commented.

"Just say it. You like her" Scott said.

"No I don't" he defended but the answer was evident in his eyes.

"Yes you do"

"If you don't stop right now I am going to Candice you pee in the bed"

"Bitch"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how is your headquarters thingy?" Bianca asked, not really sure what to call it.

"It's so cool. I get my own room and there is really nice stuff in there but I have to share a bathroom with Lily" he said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm kind of nervous. I know girls don't like certain things and I don't want to start fighting with her. "He replied.

"Everything will be fine. Lily isn't as bad as you think, besides she has been getting along with you better than you have mentioned in the past" Bianca added. He nodded at the statement.

"I guess so. So when can I show you my room?" he grinned.

Bianca laughed, "Whenever you want, but only if you behave"

"Well that's no fun"

"Well actually I was thinking of going there and hanging with Lily tonight. You know a little slumber party. And no, you are not invited and do NOT tell Sirius" she said.

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically, "What time?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked her yet"

The bell rang and everyone made their way to the Great Hall for a much needed lunch. On the way Bianca and Candice found Amanda.

"Hey Mandy, how was your day?" Bianca asked linking arms like they always did. At that moment James joined his fellow Marauders and left the girls to talk.

"Alright" she said although there was something in her voice that suggested it wasn't.

"What happened?" Candice asked.

"Nothing, just some of the boys giving me a hard time" she said. "Its fine, I'm used to it"

"Who?" Bianca and Candice asked in unison.

"No one, its fine" Amanda said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about" she replied and sat down at the table. Although she appeared to be fine she didn't put anything on her plate and just sat watching everyone else eat. The girls guessed she wasn't hungry and made conversations with their friends.

-----------------------------------------After lessons.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Candice asked her cousin as they walked through the Halls with Lily, Chloe and Annie.

"Well I was thinking we could have slumber party in the Head dorms but we have to ask Lily first" Bianca said batting her eyelashes and looking at her friend.

The girls laughed, "Well I was planning on doing homework but I guess I can do it tomorrow" She said. They all cheered.

"I hear cheering. What are we doing tonight ladies?" Sirius asked as he, James and Remus joined the girls' sides.

"Nothing that involves you Sirius" Candice told.

"Aww, that's not fair. How can you plan something that doesn't involve me?"

"Easy. We all like to pretend you don't exist" Chloe said, making Lily and the others giggle.

"Slumber party is on tonight" Bianca whispered in James ear as he took her hand. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I'm getting tired of your smart-ass comments"

"Well because you seem very unhappy and it is really getting to you, I think I'll continue" Chloe said, "See you guys later" she said to the girls and walked off.

"Yeah, I'll see you later too" Annie said waving goodbye and blushed slightly when she looked at Remus. All he did was smile at her and she was blushing. Bianca and Candice giggled and knew exactly what they were going to do tonight.

"Well James. You can show me where the owlery is. I have to send a letter to mum" Bianca said waving a note around.

"I'm going to do my homework" Remus said.

"I'm going to get changed out of these robes" Lily told.

The crowd in the corridor just got a whole lot smaller, leaving Candice and Sirius alone.

"Sirius you really know how to clear a room, or should I say corridor" Candice said.

"But it's just you and me now" Sirius said grinning.

"I guess. What do you want to do?" she asked. She knew it wasn't exactly the best question to ask Sirius but she had a bit of time on her hands and didn't really care.

He nodded to his left and it was then that she noticed a small broom closet. She rolled her eyes but despite herself got in and waited for him to join her.

----------------------------------------In the owlery

"There is so many. How am I supposed to find Candice's owl?" Bianca said looking around.

"Um, I don't know but you can use mine if you like?" he said and with a small whistle a familiar owl flew onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked patting it lightly.

"Of course. It's just a letter"

She smiled and tied the letter to his foot.  
"Take this letter to Bianca's parents please" James said and with that the owl flew out into the darkening sky. They watched for a few moments and then Bianca sighed.

"So where exactly are we going to go shopping tomorrow?" she asked walking hand in hand back to the Gryffindor common room. James laughed.

"There is a little village not far from the school and students are allowed to go there on the weekends to buy anything they need of to just get out of the castle" he replied.

"Cool. What is this little village called?"

"Hogsmeade" she raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything on the subject.

On the way to the common room they two heard noises coming from a small broom closet. James held back a laugh knowing it was Sirius because he always put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door when he was in there, but he wasn't about to tell Bianca her cousin was snogging his best friend in a broom closet. They just ignored the sounds and kept walking.

When they reached Gryffindor Tower Bianca went to her room and packed a small bag with clothes for her and Candice for tomorrow and changed into her pajamas. She didn't have a problem walking through the castle in her pajamas. Hogwarts was her home now and she should be able to do what she wants, or so she thinks.

James went to visit his fellow Marauders which were only Peter and Remus while Bianca got ready and together they both walked to the Headquarters.

James went to his room and Bianca made her way to Lily's. The room had Lily written all over it. Her bed has green blankets on it (the same color as her eyes) and everything from the furniture fit her personality perfectly.

"Hello" Lily said. Chloe and Annie were already there and they were only waiting for Candice. While in the Gryffindor common room Bianca invited Amanda to come but she made an excuse not to.

"Where is Candice?" Bianca asked, fixing her mini shorts and her mid drift top.

"You have a belly ring!" the girls said changing the subject and running towards her.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Bianca asked lying on the bed.

"No!" they yelled. "It's so hot" Chloe commented.

"Thanks. Candice has one as well."

"She-" Lily started but was cut off when Candice walked through the door in her pajamas which was similar to Bianca but a different color. But the girls weren't paying attention to what she was wearing but the huge hikey on her neck.

Candice just grinned and shrugged joining them on the bed.  
"Sweet Mother of Merlin! It's huge!" Lily said as they all looked closely at it.

"Yeah, we had nothing to do and let's just say it got a little heated in that broom closet."

"That was _you?!_" Bianca asked. The girls all laughed at her disgusted expression although she wasn't all that revolted. Candice was sure to tell her cousin all of the details later.

"I can't believe you actually touch him. He is an arrogant, self-centered, cheating git" Chloe said.

"Maybe, but he is hot and so far he hasn't done anything wrong by me so I am fine with him until he does… if he does. I have a little faith in him" They all giggled and Lily pulled out a big bag full sweets and chocolate.

"I have a surprise" Lily said.

"What?" the girls bounced.

"Music"

"YES!" Bianca and Candice cheered.

-------------------------------------------

"Wow Padfoot, what happened to you?" James asked looking at his best friend from his old bed. He already knew the answer but no one needed to know that.

Sirius grinned widely, "Candice and I had some fun in the broom closet" he said pulling his shirt off and flopping on his stomach on his bed.

"You sure she wasn't trying to get you off her. You have scratches all over your back" Remus said looking up from his book.

"No, she just liked what she was getting"

"I'm sure" Peter said sarcastically from his bed. James and Remus laughed. Peter was so much more comfortable around his friends in their dorm.

"You're just jealous" Sirius said, "So, what are we doing tonight?" looking mostly at James when he asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to go over Quiddich plays and get sleep. I'm taking Bianca shopping tomorrow and you know how tiring that can be" James answered.

"Shopping with any girl is tiring" Remus said matter-of-factly.

"No. That's boring" Sirius whined, "Let's go annoy some Slytherins or even better. Let's go play in the Forbidden Forest" 

"No thanks Sirius. I don't go into that Forest with the exception of once a month." Remus said sadly.

"It'll be fun" Sirius said hopefully.

"Count me out. I'm going. See you dudes tomorrow" James said getting up and leaving and just missing the pillow being thrown at his head.

----------------------------------------------------------

The girls sat in a circle on the floor eating too much junk food and talking about anything and everything.

"So Annie, what's the progress on this Remus situation?" Candice asked eating a Bertie Bots bean and spitting it out again. "Tripe" They all giggled except Annie.

"What do you mean 'progress'?" she asked getting worried.

"What are doing to show him you like him? What moves are you making?" Candice asked again.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything and I don't want you to do anything either" She may have met Candice a short while ago but she knew what was coming.

"Don't be stupid. We have to do something" Candice said as Annie jumped on her friends and started shoving disgusting flavored beans in her mouth. Candice spat them back out again and fought back.

At that moment James walked in.  
"Hello ladies"

"James I told you to knock before you come in my room" Lily said.

"I did but no one heard me" He said squatting down next to Bianca and kissing her cheek. "So what's going on?" he asked gesturing to Candice and Annie.

"Annie likes Remus but she isn't doing anything about it and Candice said that she will. Hence the fighting" Bianca answered handing him a Chocolate Frog.

Annie scowled. "Oh yeah, Remus likes Annie as well" James said.

Everyone stopped and froze, eyes on Annie.  
"I have always defended you over the years when Lily threatened your life but if you are joking _I _will kill you myself" Annie said sitting up.

"No really, he likes you even though he won't admit it" James added.

"Well it is no good if he wont even admit it to his closest friends" Annie said again slightly depressed.

Bianca grinned excitedly and gave James a big kiss on the lips, "Annie. This is good news! He likes you! So what if he hasn't admit it yet, the point is we now have something to work with"

"What do you mean?"

"We can make him realize it and admit it to himself, his friends and then you" Bianca said.

"Right and there are no other people in the world that are better at it than Bianca and I. With our help he will be begging you to get in that broom closet with him" Candice said throwing her arm around her cousin.

"Well it seems like you ladies have some planning to do. I will be in my room going over Quiddich plays" James said getting up.

"Wait, if we are going to do this we need your help" Bianca said stopping him.

"Sure, whatever you need just let me know" he said smiling and closing the door behind him. He laughed as all the girls squealed and started talking too fast for him to understand.

He went to his room and found Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting on his bed.  
"What are you doing here?" James asked, changing his clothes.

"I think a more important question is why aren't you working on Quiddich plays?" Sirius asked.

"I am about to right now... after I go to the toilet" James said. He locked the door behind him and opened the door on the opposite end of the bathroom. This door evidently leads into Lily's room.

"Ok I know I didn't knock" he said walking into the room and looking at Lily apologetically first, "But Sirius, Remus and Peter are in the other room so unless you Remus to find out everything and Sirius to invade the party I would be quiet" James said and left again.

He flushed the toilet and went back into his room.  
"Who were you talking to?" Peter asked.

"He was talking to his worm" Sirius said before James could lie.

"Sirius, how many times have I told you not to call my penis a worm? It isn't small" James said irritably

"Well it isn't as big as my aconda" Sirius said.

"How would you know?" Remus asked

"I just know"

"Whatever. I thought you were going to go annoy the Slytherins?" James said pulling parchment out of his trunk.

"Sirius thought it would be more fun to annoy you instead" Peter answered.

"ACHOO!" there was giggling heard and a 'bless you'

"Who was that?" Sirius asked getting up from the bed.

"Lily" James lied, but everyone knows that Lily doesn't sneeze like that. She usually holds it in and makes a little squeaking noise.

"Lily doesn't sneeze like that" Remus told.

"She does when people are not around" James lied blocking Sirius from leaving the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oops" Candice said sniffing after her sneeze.

"Bless you" Annie said.

"Shh, Sirius will hear us" Bianca said. Thy all moved towards the door pressing their ear against it. They heard James telling them it was Lily sneezing.

"How do they know I don't sneeze like that?" Lily whispered.

"He's coming" Bianca said. Thy all pushed the sweets under the bed and ran out quietly in the common room leaving Lily alone on her bed pretending to read.

Sirius bust through the door but was surprised to only see Lily reading by herself.  
"Maybe James learnt it from you because he never knocks either" Lily said. The girls listened quietly on the other side of the door and didn't notice Remus behind them.

"Hello" he said quietly. They all jumped and Annie almost screamed but Bianca covered her mouth quickly. "Hiding from Sirius?" he asked but no one except Annie was listening.

She smiled and nodded.  
"I wish I could hide from him but he always finds me" he smiled as she giggled.

"Who are you talking to?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one. Are you imagining things again Sirius?" Lily said shaking her head. "I sneezed and said excuse me, but that is it"

"I heard bless you"

"Well you are going insane. I am trying to read" she said getting off the bed and pushing out of her room and back into the bathroom. She opened the door and the others sat back down again.

-------------------------------------------

"I told you it was Lily" James said.

"Yeah Sirius, I think there is something wrong with you" Remus said standing by the door.

"I know there is someone else in there" he said and without warning opened the door again and found a group of girls sitting on the floor. They all burst out laughing from the look on his face.

"I KNEW IT!" he said grinning. "ALL HAIL SIRIUS!"

"We are trying to have a slumber party. Go away" Candice said. James and Remus joined Sirius.

"James did you know that there were five half naked girls having a slumber party in the room next to yours?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked slapping James over the head.

"Um excuse me. We are not half naked" Bianca said. They were all dressed in mini shorts but they weren't revealing anything except their belly buttons.

"Close enough, but never fear because I am here" he said sitting down on the floor with them.

"James..." Bianca called.

He walked into the room grabbed a large amount of Sirius' hair and dragged him out of the room.

"Man, there are 5 sexy girls eating food in the next room. WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius yelled.

Bianca laughed and looked at Chloe, "Notice how he there are 5 sexy girls and not 4. He thinks you are sexy" Everyone stopped and smiled.

------------------------------ An hour later

"My stomach hurts" Chloe complained.

"Well we did eat a whole bag full of junk food" Lily told

"I know but still"

"So everything is planned. Annie you have to start talking to Remus more and on weekends you have to dress sexy" Candice said grinning.

"Why do I get the feeling sexy is going something similar to what you are wearing now?" Annie said groaning at the thought of walking through Hogwarts with skimpy clothes on.

"I don't want to get the attention of a boy by wearing minimal clothing" she complained.

"It's not for long. Just to get him to notice and say you look nicer and then you start talking to him ad BAM! You are dating" Bianca told.

"Anyway, what is with you guys and Scott and Brett?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?" Candice replied, confused.

"Well they are always around you and if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were flirting with them."

"I wouldn't cheat on the boys" Bianca said.

"Yeah, I can't help it if they like me" Candice told.

"You are beginning to sound more and more like Sirius" Lily said shaking her head.

The girls laughed and talked until early hours of the morning and finally fell asleep.  
The next morning of course Lily was the first one to wake up. She woke up the girls and they all took turns getting changed in the bathroom.

There was no sound coming from James room so they assumed he was already in the Great Hall having breakfast. The weather wasn't the best. It was a very cold and miserable day and it looked like it might rain late afternoon.

With the weather forecast in mind Bianca slipped in a pair of tight jeans and pulled her black high-heeled boots over them. She settled for a long sleeved black top with a pattern outlines in gold sparkles.

"Nice top" Chloe said when he finished fixing her hair.

"Thanks. I've had it for a while now" Bianca replied when Candice came chasing Annie out of the bathroom.

"Candice I am not wearing that. It's freezing outside" she yelled hiding behind Lily. Bianca and Chloe laughed.

"No pain, no game. Besides if you get cold just ask Remus to borrow his jacket" Candice grinned.

"He isn't going to Hogsmeade today anyway. He is doing his homework."

"But he will be breakfast. Just put it on and you can change later" Candice told. Annie gave up arguing and put on the tight black pants Candice gave her and a thin strapless pink top that stopped just under her bellybutton showing little bit on skin between her top and pants.

"Well at least let me choose my own shoes" Annie said once her hair was taken care of. Before Candice could say anything she ran out of the door with shoes that were not what Candice had in mind.

"Just leave her" Lily stopped Candice from chasing her.

Lily finally had a chance to finish changing into her green cotton v-neck top and jeans and Candice quickly adjusted her leggings to sit on her hips and just put on a jumper zipping it up.

"Aren't you going to wear a top under that?" Lily asked as Candice put on matching boots like Bianca.

"Can't be bothered"

----------------------------------------------------

Annie ran out of the common room and quickly stopped to put on her comfortable shoes and walking down the table to sit opposite James, Sirius and Peter and right next to Remus.

"Morning" she said out of breathe and glancing at the door.

"Looking good Annie" Sirius commented looking at her top.

"Yeah, but aren't you cold and why are you so tired?" Remus asked watching her shiver.

"A little tip. Never let Candice choose an outfit for you. I'm freezing" Annie told rubbing her arms. The boys snorted and Remus took off his jumper putting it around her and smiling.

"Thanks Remus" she said blushing and looking into his mysterious grey eyes until she spotted Candice coming towards her with Bianca, Chloe and Lily close behind. "Ah crap. Here she comes"

"Who?" Peter asked oblivious.

"The clothing Nazi" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Candice said sitting next to her friend and cousin.

"Good" she shot back.

"Although I don't remember that jumper being part of the outfit. Is that also part of the reason why you ran to breakfast in such a hurry?" Candice asked piling food onto her plate. The boys sitting opposite her were trying their best not to laugh and were desperately trying to cover it up.

"No it's Remus'. He let me wear it because I was shivering"

"How nice" Candice smiled.

"I'm going to go get me jumper so Remus can have his back." Annie said standing up.

"Well I guess that is a good idea because I wouldn't want Moony to get sick in Hogsmeade. It's very cold outside" James piped in.

Annie's face lit up, "You're going to Hogsmeade"

Remus looked at James with a confused expression. He was about to tell the truth but the look on Annie's face was so hard to say no to.

"Yeah… I'll go for a little while." He answered smiling up at her as her eyes sparkled.

"We can all meet up at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer at three?" James suggested. They all agreed at let Annie go get a jumper and made their way to the courtyard.

Once everyone was there and ready the group finally made their way to the village.

When they reached the village they stood to the side looking around.

"Well James and I are going shopping. Bye" Bianca said dragging him off.

"Candice and I are going to go to Zonko's" Sirius told and let himself be dragged away like James.

"I need to get a few books. Cya" Lily said and left with Chloe leaving Remus, Annie and Peter by themselves.

"Um, I'm going to buy some sweets. See you at three" Peter said leaving.

Remus and Annie stood there for a while not sure what to do exactly.

_"He doesn't want to be standing here with me. He's going to leave I know it" Annie thought. _

_"O Merlin. She looks bored, what do I do? I'm too nervous to say anything and I don't want to do the wrong thing. Just breathe Remus. You can do this" he thought. _

"So, do you want to walk around a bit?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

She smiled up at him, "Sure"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I hope you liked it. The next chapter is almost here.

_Please review!!!_


	7. Hogsmeade

I don't really have anything to say but thank, you to everyone that is reading my story and I hope you like it

I don't really have anything to say but thank, you to everyone that is reading my story and I hope you like it.

**--**

**Chapter 7:**

"OW! Stop wriggling Sirius!" James complained.

"Well maybe if you would get off me than I can" he told.

"Would you shut up?! I can't hear what they are saying" Chloe shot, mostly to Sirius.

James, Sirius, Lily, Bianca, Candice, Chloe and a newly joined Peter were all hiding in a very tight little alleyway between two shops. It wasn't even counted as an alleyway because the wall was a meter away from the entrance.

"Whose smart idea was it to get in here? I'm feeling very nauseas" Lily complaining trying desperately to push her hair out of her neck but failing and poking Peter in the eye.

"Sorry Peter"

"Whatever 'here' is" James commented.

"What's happening?" Candice asked. She and Bianca were squashed against the wall and couldn't see anything but darkness. "Let me through"

Without warning Candice was squeezing her way through to bodies making her way to the front.  
"OW! Candice you're pulling my hair" Lily told.

"Sorry, I'm almost there. Jeeze you people are fat. Suck those stomachs in" she said getting stuck between James and Sirius.

"Hey I resent that" James said.

"Sirius, suck it in" Candice said and with one final push she was at the front peering out from behind the wall. "Phew I made it"

"And gave me major self-esteem issues along the way. Nice work" James commented.

"Get over it" was all she said. It was quiet for a while until Sirius spoke up.

"Um, guys" he started.

"Shh Sirius, he's asking her if she was some fish" Candice told trying to strain her ears.

"Yeah, but have you noticed there is a bit more room in here?" he asked as they looked around and realized they were not longer pressed up against each other.

"Yeah, much more comfortable" Peter said.

"Then where is Bianca?" James asked. "She was behind me a second ago"

"I think the wall swallowed her" Sirius told.

"Don't be dickhead. The wall didn't swallow her" Chloe told.

He glared at her, "I don't see you coming up with any suggestions and how would you know anyway?"

"Because it isn't possible"

"Guy, I'm down here" a voice called. They recognized it was Bianca but still couldn't see her.

"Where?" James asked.

"On the floor" she said. They looked down to see her peering out from behind the wall but kneeling on the floor. "There is more room up there for you guys and I can hear as well. By the way, Remus didn't ask Annie if she wanted some fish. He asked her if she wants to walk or _something_"

The others giggled, "It is strange to hear the same things Candice does and- Sirius why are you rubbing my arse?" Lily asked.

"Oh sorry, wrong person" he said.

"That's mine you hippogriff" James yelled as the others giggled.

"I'm trying to find Candice's, but you have a nice arse Prongs. Squishy and large and juicy" Sirius commented. The others rolled their eyes but James hit him over the head.

"I don't appreciate being felt up by my best friend" he stated.

"You love it" Peter said.

"No Wormtail. _You _would love it"

"Hey guys"

"What Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I tell you what would be funny"

"What?" she said again as if she was talking to a child.

"If someone farted" he said.

"Eeww Sirius that's disgusting" Sirius laughed to himself as the others tried to ignore his comment until they smelt something very unpleasant resembling rotten eggs. They all blocked their noses and ran out of the small area.

--

"So are you enjoying the year so far?" Remus asked awkwardly as they walked through Hogsmeade. They were both aware of all their friends' eyes watching them but thought it would be better to avoid an uncomfortable question and ignore it.

"Yeah, it has been great. I have gained two extra best friends and I am handling the work well considering, but in sure it will get worse very soon" she replied.

"Yeah but it is good that we have our friends. It will make the year seem better and they will be there t help us if we need them" Remus told.

"It sounds stupid but I feel like I have known Candice and Bianca as long as I have known Lily and Chloe. They are really good friends and always looking out for others. That sounds really corny" she said blushing.

Remus laughed, "No its not. I know what you mean. When i met her the first time it was exactly the same. Very easy to get along with. I wonder how James and Sirius are holding up"

"Well I haven't been shopping with them yet but they seem like the type to go crazy when they see something they like"

"Are you that type?" Remus asked grinning at her.  
_"Wow. I'm flirting with Annie" he thought. _

_"OMG! He's flirting with me" she squealed.  
_"Not telling. You will have to find out for yourself" she answered cheekily.

"I look forward to it" he smiled as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and waited for their friends to come even though it was a bit early. After finding a table in the corner they continued talking.

--

"Bianca, I'm tired" James complained as Bianca pulled him into another shop.

"Stop complaining and have fun" she told holding a top against her. "What do you think?"

"It's purple"

She glared at him, "I need a better answer"

He sighed, "It's nice. What else am I suppose to say? It's a top"

"I like it. I'm going to buy it"

Once Bianca paid for her new clothing item dragged James into another shop.  
"Oh My God! I love this shop. Look at all the good stuff they have here" she immediately started making a pile for James to hold until she was ready to try them on.

The shop was equip for all occasions. It had clothes from everyday wear to Masquerade Balls, normal dress robes and Quiddich robes.

James couldn't see where he was going because the pile of clothes he was holding was too big. He made it to the change rooms and sat on a chair waiting for Bianca to hurry up. Se came out about twenty times with something new every time and all he could do was nod because she didn't seem to listen to him otherwise.

"It is going to be a long day" he muttered.

"What?" Bianca called.

"Nothing"

--

"Sirius stop it! Not in the shop" Candice said pushing Sirius away.

"No one can see us" he told.

"I don't care. We are suppose to looking for stuff we can use against the Slytherins. Not snogging behind a stand of Nose-Biting Teacups" she told him looking around.

"Fine. We can have fun later. So" he said rubbing his hands together, "Got any genius plans or pranks we can use?"

Candice grinned, "I'm glad you asked."

She whispered it ideas into his ear trying to avoid any eavesdroppers.  
"Now I know why I love you" he just smiled sweetly and bought the equipment they needed and left the shop.

"Where to now?" Candice asked looking around the crowded shop.

"Do you want to walk around to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Um, Three Broomsticks. I'm too lazy to walk"

They looked around for signs of their friends when they spotted Remus and Annie laughing about something that was obviously funny or stupid.

"There's Remus and Annie" Sirius said pointing.

"Yeah, leave them. They look cute together. We can join them when the others get here" Candice told him and they sat a small distance away watching the pair.

--

Lily and Chloe were walking through Hogsmeade talking and laughing about thing they used to get up to when they were little. Being best friends since before Hogwarts had a lot of memories to think about.

"Remember the time we put itching powder in Petunia's bed" Chloe said laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face. "Best day ever"

Lily laughed as well, "I know and she had a rash for the next week."

They both walked into the book store to find everything Lily needed. Chloe say on the shelf watching Lily until someone caught her attention in the aisle opposite. She separated the books and peered through.

"Lily, look" Chloe whispered. Lily joined her friend and peered through the hole. "He is SO hot"

"Who? Cedric Diggory?" Lily asked scrunching up her nose.

"Hell no! His friend Sam Porter" she whispered back. Sam Porter was in the same year as the girls with brown hair and the brightest crystal blue eyes they had ever seen.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lily said. "Why do you go talk to him?"

"Because i can't jus go up to him in a book store and talk to him. It's too random" Chloe told Lily.

"Alright. Well are you finished ogling him so I can pay and leave?" Lily asked. With one last look Chloe and Lily paid and left the shop stepping out into the cold wind.

"So talk to me" Chloe started. She had to ask Lily something and now was as good a time as any. "Do you like James?"

Lily almost fell over, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you like James?" she asked again.

"Why would you think that?"

Chloe pulled Lily to a nearby bench and sat down, "Let's see. You no longer want to kill him, you have stopped threatening him, you don't complain about him 24/7, you actually call him James instead of Potter or arrogant asshole and most of all you are talking to him."

Lily looked at her friend for a moment. She thought about telling Chloe her newly discovered feelings about James but she was trying her hardest to forget them and didn't really want to admit it and make it more official than it was. She also remembered that letter she received from Sirius in the holidays.

_"You have yelled at him for years to leave you alone and finally when he does you keep bombarding him with letters. You are putting him in a very unfair position... think about it."_

"Of course I don't like James. That's stupid" she told.

Chloe gave her a strange look, "Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything"

"I know, but I don't. The only reason I am being nice to James is because he is going out with my other best friend and we are Heads of the school and have to be mature and show we can handle it. That's all" Lily knew it was the whole truth but it was part of it.

"Alright. Well we better-" Chloe started.

"What do we have here?" came a voice from behind them. They looked up to see Slytherins crowding around them.

"Leave us alone" Lily told trying to walk pass them but was pushed back by Bellatrix when she tried.

"Don't touch her" Chloe spat. "It's bad enough we have to see and smell you"

"Very quick to judge aren't we?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you want? We have places to be" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I am sure that everyone will be much happier if you two didn't show up. It's not like you have boys waiting for you"

Lily and Chloe whipped out their wand "Beat it"

"You wouldn't use it. What will people think if they see the Head Girl and her friend dueling in the middle of Hogsmeade?" Lucius questioned.

"They won't use it, but I will"

Everyone turned to see Bianca and James standing behind them.  
"Don't you people have anything better to do than threaten people. Last time it was at Diagon Alley and now here. Get a life" Bianca said walking to the middle of the group.

"And if I remember correctly you were saved by McKinnon so don't act so proud"

Everyone looked at her but she rolled her eyes, "See that's where you are wrong. I was stopped from kicking your arse and wiping the floor with your face"

"Whatever"

"Alright, break it up" James said finally making his presence aware.

"Head Boy means no more fun, hey Potter? Let's see you try to save the mudbloods now"

Something inside James stirred and his anger started to become overwhelming. All the girls saw this and moved to stop him.  
"James, don't do it" Lily warned.

"They want you to get angry and fight. Don't give them that" Bianca said.

"You still don't seem to listen. I've told you many times not to call them that but you still do" he said venomously.

"We don't take orders from anyone" Bellatrix spat.

"Well except from Voldie of course because you guys were stupid enough to fall for his load or crap"

"How dare you talk about him?"

"It's a free country you know" James told.

"James stop provoking them" Lily told again with a bit more authority in her voice because nothing that the girls were saying seemed to be working.

"That's right. Listen to the mudblood"

--

Candice and Sirius joined Remus and Annie at their table at three and sat for a while waiting for the others. "Where are they?" Annie asked seeing it was almost four o'clock and the others still hadn't arrived.

"I'm sure they are fine. Probably lost track of time or something" Sirius told.

"I hope so" Candice said but deep down inside she could feel something wasn't right.

Two minutes later the door swung open and Lily stomped in quickly followed by James, Bianca and Chloe.  
"Ah shit" Sirius swore when she saw the anger on Lily's face and the look in James' eyes.

"What happened now?" Annie asked no one in particular knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"How could you do that? I specifically told you not to!" Lily yelled.

"I was defending you. He called you a..." he trailed off. They reached the table but stood fighting as Bianca and Chloe sat down. They all exchanged glances and watched the fight. Bianca saw questions in Candice's eyes but ignored it.

"I don't care what he called me. They do it all the time. I am used to it now and so should you" she yelled back.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it" James exclaimed getting very agitated and he knew soon the anger will be coming back.

"Well I am, and who says I need anyone to defend me. I can defend myself and was handling it until you arrived"

"It sure looked like you were handling it. I'm so sorry if i tried to help a friend and co-worker out. Next time I will just sit back and watch as they all gang up against you"

"Maybe you should because you will see how the situation SHOULD be handled."

The group thought about intervening many times but in the past they had either got hurt, ignored and usually there was no way to stop a fight once it brewed between the two.

"What is your problem?!" James yelled finally on his last straw. "All I ever try to do is help you out but you always seemed to reject it. Not everything can be done on your own and sooner or later you are going need help but you will be to damn stubborn to admit it because you are trying to prove yourself! Stop being so clueless and use your pretty little head that you parents gave you!"

At that point everyone in the pub was watching and there was an uneasy deathly silence. The two both glared at each other although there were tears in Lily's eyes threatening to fall. James saw this and immediately regretted what he said but wasn't given a chance to apologize.

"I don't need help from an asshole like you. I thought you changed but you are obviously the same arrogant, two-timing toerag that used to make my life a living hell the past few years" Lily retorted and with that said walking straight out of the pub and walking back up to Hogwarts.

As much as she tried to fight it the tears eventually were too much to handle and she ran through the castle to the person that was always there. Hagrid.

--

Later that night the group sat in the Head common room. They hadn't seen Lily since the fight in the Three Broomsticks and she didn't come to dinner. The girls were going to go after her but decided it was best is she calmed down first. Now that she was gone for a while they were starting to get worried.

"That's it" Bianca said standing up, "I'm going to find her"

The girls were ready with their jackets when the portrait hole opened and in walked Lily with a distant look on her face. She looked at the group as she made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Well at least we know she is safe" Candice said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to talk to her" Bianca said. They watched as she knocked on the door and asked Lily to let her in. After a failed attempt she pulled out her wand and blew up the door. She walked in fixed the door and sat next to Lily.

"For God sake! If you had just waited!" was all they heard from the common room.

"Well it's getting late. We better go to bed" Remus said standing up as everyone but James left the common room and made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"See you tomorrow mate" Sirius said giving James a friendly pat on the back.

Once James was alone he stared at Lily's door for a while thinking about the best way to apologize without being sent to the hospital wing. Soon his eyes started feel heavy and went to his warm bed for a restless night.

--

"Lily talk to me" Bianca said. They were sitting on the floor of her bedroom. Lily was hugging her legs to her chest as Bianca pulled off her boots and made herself comfortable.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked plainly.

"Tell how you fell, yell at me, hit me. I don't care, just do something" Bianca said. "You know I hate it when you bottle everything up"

"I'm crying aren't I?" she said wiping away her salty tears.

"It's a start but i want you to throw a tantrum and yell and break something like you used to do when we were young"

Lily laughed a watery laugh, "I stopped doing that when I started at Hogwarts"

"Well what do you do now?"

"I just cry until I fall asleep" she answered.

Bianca put her arm around her friend and let her cry on her shoulder. She knew that since Lily was accepted to Hogwarts she felt the need to prove herself because she was a muggleborn. James had hit a nerve today and hoped that her friend would get passed that feeling of having to prove herself worthy to perform magic and enjoy it more.

Lily sobbed on Bianca's shoulder until she finally fell asleep.  
"Now to get her on this bed" Bianca said to herself. "Shouldn't be that hard to lift her"

Bianca was soon proved wrong as she tried to lift her fried from the floor. Lily was heavy but she wasn't light either. "Come on Bianca. You can throw a massive guy onto the floor in self defense. I'm sure you can lift Lily onto her bed"

She quickly lifted Lily and dropped her onto the bed and quickly regretted not doing it a more carefully as her friend stirred in her sleep. She covered Lily with her blankets and watched her friend for a moment.

She thought of checking on James but he was surely sleeping so she closed Lily's door and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty and the fire was dying down.

She looked up at the boy's dormitories and decided to check on her cousins because it seemed like such a long time since she saw them and he missed them a lot.

"Who's there?" Jordy's tired voice called.

"It's me" Bianca said climbing onto his bed.

"Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream or something?" he asked concerned. That was what she loved about her cousins. They played a similar role to her brother. They were always caring, loving and most lf all was there for her when she needed protecting or someone to cry on.

"No. I'm fine" she smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to know how you were"

"Oh, yeah everything is fine. I got a date next weekend" he said with a smile.

"Really? You work quickly" she said.

"It's Jordy we are talking about" Keagan's voice said from his bed as he turned the lamp on. She noticed they were all awake.

"Hey Keags, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good" he answered.

"What are you talking about? You both have dates next weekend as well" Jordy pointed out.

"So this is where the party is" Candice said walking into the room in her pajamas and Bianca's in her hand. "I was going to take this to you after I visit the boys" she said throwing it at Bianca.

"Thanks" she said changing her clothes

"Is she ok?" Candice asked jumping onto the closest bed which just happened to be Keagan and squashed him in the process.

"You always do that to me" he complained rolling over she could have some room.

"Because I know how much you love it" she replied.

"I'm not sure. I think she will be but I don't know when. All she did was cry all night until she fell asleep." Bianca told dumping her clothes getting into her cousins bed without a care in the world.

"Who?" Jordy asked, his head popping up from his pillow.

"Lily and James got into a fight she was upset. It's a long story." Bianca answered.

"So tell us about these dates" Candice said.

"Um" Keagan started scratching his head.

"Oh no" Bianca sat up. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Promise you won't yell" Jordy said.

"Just tell them" Jamey said from his bed. "But in hushed tone" he said closing his eyes again

"Well they are in Slytherin" Keagan told and held his ears.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"I said in hushed tones" Jamey said putting a pillow over his head.

"Please give them a chance. They aren't like those other idiots that are always causing trouble" Jordy said.

Candice and Bianca didn't like the idea of their cousins going out o dates with girls from Slytherin but they had to trust their judgment and let them learn from their mistakes if it is one.  
"Alright, but I want to meet these girls" Bianca told.

"Ok but as long as you are nice" Jamey said.

"We're always nice" Candice told.

"Uh huh"

"Fine we will be" Bianca said.

"Anyway, I would love to keep talking but it is three in the morning" Jordy said. "So you either sleep here or get out" he said getting comfy again.

"Fine I can see when we are not wanted" Bianca said standing up.

"I said you could sleep here" he told.

"But you didn't mean it"

"Whatever"

"Goodnight boys" Bianca said as they both kissed their cousins on the cheek and made their way to their own bed.

--

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Trying and Failing

--

--

**Chapter 8:**

Bianca and Candice were sleeping peacefully in the warm beds. The sun was shining outside and it was a Sunday. They were both happy until someone ran into the room waving a piece of paper around.

"Girls, wake up" Amanda yelled pulling the blankets off.

"Amanda, what's going on?" Bianca asked whereas Candice just ignored her.

"I got a letter from the headmaster. Let me read it to you" she said sitting on the bed.

_"Dear Amanda_

_This letter is concerning your sleeping arrangements. I am happy to say that you are more than welcome to move into Bianca and Candice's room if you feel more comfortable there. _

_Of course you may need to ask to make sure but if they are happy then you have a chance to move in today. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster Dumbledore." _

Bianca and Candice smiled, "Can I move in?" Amanda asked.

"Of course Mandy" Bianca said hugging her friend.

"Just promise me you don't snore" Candice said doing the same.

"I'm so excited. I'm going to get my stuff" she said jumping up.

"Do you need help?"

"No its ok. I'm almost done packing. I'll be finished by breakfast. See you down there" she said leaving the room before they could insist on helping.

The cousins laughed and got changed into comfortable clothes and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat opposite the Marauders as they ate quietly.

"Morning" Bianca said.

"Hello" Sirius said.

"Morning" Remus said.

"Hi" Peter squeaked.

"James?" Bianca said looking at him. He seemed to he lost in his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. How about you?" she asked.

"I've been better" he told truthfully.

"Have you seen Lily this morning?" Candice asked.

"No, but Chloe and Annie came to visit her this morning as I was leaving to come here" he answered looking down at his plate.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Bianca asked.

"No, I tried this morning but she didn't open the door and just ignored me"

"Are you sure she was awake?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I heard her brushing her teeth"

"Just keep trying" Bianca comforted.

"We have to start Night Patrols tonight. We were supposed to yesterday but McGonagall let us off" he told.

"They're coming" Bianca said. They all saw Chloe, Lily and Annie coming towards them. She looked tired with big bags under her eyes, her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her eyes were dull and that sparkle it used to hold was gone but overall acted completely normal.

They sat next to Bianca and Candice.  
"Morning everyone" Annie said trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere as everyone looked at Lily and James.

"Morning" they replied.

"What are we doing today?" Chloe asked pushing her long hair out of the way before it fell into her food.

They all shrugged, "Let's go sit by the lake. It's a nice day today" Chloe said.

"Unlike yesterday" Sirius said under his breathe although most of them heard what he said.

Chloe glared at him. They didn't need a reminder of what happened yesterday.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sirius asked.

"Because you are an idiot" Chloe shot back and half the table groaned. Morning fights were normal behavior for Sirius and Chloe and some people from the Hufflepuff table turned around to watch.

"Am not" Sirius said standing up and towering over her .Chloe stood up as well but of course she wasn't six foot and was still shorter than Sirius.

"Yes you are. You're always first to ruin something" she yelled.

"Stop giving me crap. You do the exact same thing"

"Well at least I am not as bad as you"

"Guys stop it" Lily said softly but of course was ignored.

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP" James and Lily yelled at the same time. Everyone in the Hall stopped, including the fighting couple. They sat down hoping that James and Lily wouldn't have a fight.

"Please pass the pumpkin juice" Lily asked. James carefully picked it up and handed it to her. She silently took it and poured herself a drink.

"Thanks" James just nodded and watched her.

"This is going to be one long day" Bianca groaned.

--

"Come on Lily. Just come sit with us." Bianca begged.

"You don't even have to talk. Just sit there and look pretty" Annie said.

"No thanks guys. I'm not in the mood" Lily said sitting on her bed doing her homework.

"Well you can't sit in here all day" Candice told.

"Yes I can. Now go have fun with the boys"

"Only if you come" Candice said again and without warning pulled Lily off the bed and dragged her all the way outside to the beach tree.

"Candice, I have work to do" she complained.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were already sitting there and watched and the girls joined them. "Hello. We were beginning to think you weren't coming" Remus said moving over as Annie sat next to him.

"Well we are here now anyway" Bianca said, "Where is James?"

"He is on the Quiddich Pitch" Sirius answered. "Just wanted to go for a fly"

"Ok" they sat quietly for a moment. No one knew what to say so they just sat there. Lily sighed.

"This is stupid. I'm going to do my homework" she said getting up and moving before others could stop her. Once she was gone Bianca stood up. "Show me where the Quiddich Pitch is. I'll talk to him"

"Follow us" Remus said.

They all stood up and slowly made their way through the grounds passing Hagrid on the way. They walked through the locker rooms passing the showers and finally made it onto the pitch. James was flying in circles around the pitch and occasionally stopped and just looked at the castle.

"Well let us know if you need anything." Annie said.

"Alright, thanks guys" Bianca said as they left. She walked alone to the middle of the pitch and yelled up to James. "James, come down!"

She figured he couldn't hear her or didn't want to so she took a spare broom from the equipment cupboard and got on. She wasn't exactly the best flyer but she could fly. Candice and her cousins were all better at flying than her but she liked to think that she was overall a better dancer (although they disagree).

"Hey" she said hovering next to him as he looked up and Hogwarts.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm pissed off and usually when I come flying because it usually helps me feel better and I can think about what to do next" he replied.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"A little" he nodded.

"Tell me about it"

"I don't feel like it right now"

"I got on a damn broom for you so you are going to tell me whether _you _feel like it or not" Bianca said.

James let out a small laugh, "Why don't you like flying?" he questioned slowly circling her.

"I don't mind it but I never go this high because I am not exactly the best flyer in the world." she answered.

"So then why did you come this high?"

"Because my boyfriend looks like he needed someone to talk to".

James smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Let's go back down then"

When they reached the ground they sat in the middle of the pitch facing each other. Bianca didn't say anything, she just sat there waiting.  
"Bianca, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I said all that stuff but it's just that sometimes when we fight I get so frustrated and can't keep it in. I always regret saying something later and she hates me even more and the worst thing is that we were finally getting along. Now all of our Head duties are going to harder to do than necessary because I couldn't keep my mouth shut"

"Ok, before I say anything just know that Lily is my best friend" Bianca started.

James sighed, "You are going to tell me off aren't you?" his head hanging low.

"No" she said simply, "Shut up and listen"

"Alright"

"Lily is a hot tempered red-head and sometimes she goes overboard like the yesterday but that is just who she is. I'm not saying it was ok for you to say those things but she was out of line as well, all you did was try to help her"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"But-"

"There is a 'but'" he sighed.

"James I don't think you fully understand why she went off at you like that. I have been friends with Lily since before she got her Hogwarts letter. She never knew that I was a witch or that my mum was either and at first she didn't want to be a witch because her sister would always tease her about it and call her a 'freak"

"She's not a freak!" he yelled.

"I know, but then she came here and everyone in the Slytherin house started calling her a mudblood and she felt the need to prove that just because she was a muggleborn didn't mean she couldn't do magic as well as a pureblood. Since then she has always wanted to do things by herself because she didn't want others to think she was weak or that being a muggleborn didn't restrict her in any way. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

"When I yelled at her I just made everything worse" James said looking at her.

"Yes, but I know that you don't mean it because I can see you care about Lily" Bianca told.

"I really do" he said. "Wait, but not it that way" he said realizing he was talking to his girlfriend.

Bianca just laughed and nodded. "So what are you going to do because Lily is stubborn as hell and isn't going to say anything first. That's up to you"

James looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark. He looked at his watch as swore, "Shit! We have been out here for four hours! Dinner should be soon"

"Let's go"

"Oh and James?" Bianca said stopping.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do. Do not tell Lily I told you that"

--

"Good Lord! What happened to your hair?" Candice asked as Bianca and James joined them in the Great Hall.

"What is wrong with it?" Bianca asked her cousin.

"It is standing up in all directions, just like James'" she answered trying to fix it. The group started laughing, except Lily of course.

"Well I did go flying" Bianca stated as her cousin braided her hair after her previous hair-taming method failed.

"Ha! _You went flying?_" Jordy asked joining them at the table. As usual he and the other boys kissed their cousins on the cheek before sitting down.

"Ok, first of all you have to kiss my friends Annie and Chloe because they are important, just like Amanda and Lily and second of all, is it that hard to believe that I went flying?" Bianca commented.

"Sorry ladies" Jordy said kissing them on the cheek. They both blushed at the kisses they were receiving from the three boys.

"Why do you always do that?" Sirius asked,

"Do what?" Keagan asked.

"Kiss them"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"They are just your cousins" Sirius told. The other nodded agreeing it was strange that they always kissed.

"That is just how we were brought up. We were always taught to kiss family members whenever we see them. It was considered impolite if you didn't" Bianca explained.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because we are a very tight family and that's just what we do. Besides I like getting kisses from my cousins because it shows they still care even though there mother isn't around to tell them off" Candice answered.

"Well you would tell us off if we didn't kiss you anyway" Jordy said with his mouth full, "You guys are like our mothers away from home"

"Damn straight and for God sake eat with your mouth closed" Bianca said wiping mashed potato from his face.

"See" he told the others.

"Just shut up and eat your vegetables" Bianca told.

"Anyway... No offence Bianca but you're a shit flyer" Candice told sitting down as well. They all laughed at the subject change.

"I'm not that bad. I did pretty well today anyway, right James?" she told.

James looked up from his food, "Um, sure"

The others giggled at Bianca's facial expression, "Jee thanks, my family and friends _and boyfriend _are ganging up on me"

"I'm kidding, you were just a bit wobbly" James told kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I can't be as good as you. How many years have you been on the Quiddich team?" Bianca questioned.

"Since second year" he answered.

"Speaking of Quiddich" Candice said, "When do the games start?"

"Well we don't have full teams because some of the members graduated last year so once try-outs are finished it will start" James answered. "I was actually thinking of getting the Gryffindor team in the common room one night after dinner to get a head start on captain choosing"

"Prongs, you know you will get captain" Sirius told.

"We'll see. Just spread the news"

--

Once dinner had finished the group all made their way back to the common room to finish up homework and get read for another week of classes, which they were not looking forward to because paired assignments were going to start.

Sirius, Remus, Annie, Chloe, Bianca, Candice and Peter were all sitting in the common room chatting while their two good friends went to perform their Heads duties. They were all worried for James' well-being and hoped there will be no bloodshed tonight.

It was the first time they were alone since the fight.

--

James and Lily walked out of their private common room and started patrolling the corridors together for the first time. They walked in silence and started with the Entrance Hall and worked their way to the top level.

After fifteen minutes of deathly silence James couldn't stand it anymore and said something, "Lily, I think we need to talk about yesterday"

"What is there is to talk about?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Well I have a few things I need to say" James started.

"Don't you think you have said enough?!" she stopped facing him and he inwardly cringed at the memory of everything he said the previous day.

"About what I said. I want to tell you how sorry I am and that if I could take it all back I would in an instant. I didn't mean anything I said back there" he told and he genuinely meant it. Lily could see something in his eyes but she didn't want to look long enough to find out. Tearing herself away from the deep hazel depths of his eyes she kept walking.

"Lily say something" James begged as she stayed quietly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" she yelled. "Thank you so much for the fake apology. I'll accept it so you can sleep better at night? I thought you had changed from the arrogant git you used to be and I was starting to enjoy being your friend even if it was only for a little while." Shaking her head and turning around before her eyes well up with tears.

"Lily, we can still be friends. That wasn't a fake apology. I meant every word of it" he told catching up to her as they walked down through the top corridor.

Looking at the time on her watch suggested that patrols was over so she made her way back to Head Quarters with James hot at her heels. As she walked over to her bedroom door she felt James grab hold of her wrist, not tightly.

"I want-"he started

"Just don't James" she told him pulling her hand away and going to her room.

James sighed and collapsed onto the couch and stared into the fire. He heard the portrait hole opening and turned around to see who it was. Instead of someone he saw Simba (Bianca's cat) walk into the common room with a letter tied to his collar.

"Hey Simba" James greeted, patting him and taking the letter. "How did you get in?"

The cat just jumped onto the table and waited for him to read the letter. He opened it to see four simple words written across it.

_How did it go? _

He smiled and wrote a reply and put it back on Simba's collar and letting him out again.

--

Bianca picked up Simba and took the letter from is collar before putting him on her lap.

"Well?" Annie asked once Bianca sighed.

"_Not well" _she read simply.

"Well I guess there is always tomorrow" Remus told. "Speaking of which, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" he said and got up to leave.

The others followed his lead, splitting up and moving to their dormitories. Bianca and Candice walked into their dorm and saw Amanda sitting on her bed reading. They smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Mandy, you all settled in?" Candice asked.

"Yes I am. What's wrong?" she questioned putting her book down.

"Nothing"

"No I can tell something is up" she told.

"Lily and James had a fight and they aren't talking to each other" Bianca explained as she brushed her teeth.

"I thought they were friend now" Amanda said confused.

"They were but then James defended her in front of Slytherins and an argument started from there"

"Ok then"

"Really long story" Candice nodded


	9. Busy Day

--

--

**Chapter 9:**

The girls slept happily in their beds so it was a big surprise when Amanda's loud alarm clock woke them up the next morning at 7:00am. They all groaned.

"Turn it off" Candice complained.

"Candice, why are you in Bianca's bed?" Amanda asked seeing Candice's bed empty and Bianca's bed just a little overcrowded.

"Old habits die hard" was all she said. Amanda looked at Bianca for a better explanation but she just shook her head. Once they were all showered, dressed and clean they made their way down to the great Hall and met Chloe and Annie on the way.

Of course they were the last of the group to get there.  
"Morning" Bianca said kissing everyone on the cheek and sitting between Lily and Amanda.

"How are we all?" Chloe asked.

"Good" Remus answered.

"Really?" Annie asked looking at him opposite her.

"Yes, why?"

"No offense Remus, but you look like crap" she told him.

"Oh" he said looking at his friends. "Yeah, I think I'm coming down with the flu or something" he lied coughing to add the effect.

"That sucks. I can make a potion for you if you like?" Annie offered drinking some juice.

Remus smiled, "I'm fine right now but if I get worse you'll be the first to come to. At least I can trust you won't poison me"

"How can you be so sure?" she grinned.

"Because I know that you, Annie, wouldn't hurt a fly" he told.

"Ok stop flirting at the table. It is way too early for that" Sirius complained. "OW! That hurt" he clutching his leg under the table and glaring at his friend.

"That is surprising coming from you Black" Chloe said.

"Don't you two start" Lily said before they got into another one of their heated arguments. Everyone looked at her. It felt like a while since they heard her talk but she acted completely normal. "Potter, remember we have our Heads meeting again tonight" she told him before collecting her bags and leaving. Everyone saw him wince at the use of his last name.

_Great… the last name thing_ he thought.

"Well guys" Bianca sighed, "We better go to Potions" They all grunted as they got up and walked their first class with the Slytherins.

--

"Sirius, are you ok?" Lily asked as he watched him bounce up and down in his seat. "You look like you're going to wet your pants"

The others all laughed except Remus and Annie.

"What did you do?" they asked at the same time. The others looked at them and they tried their hardest to hide their very red cheeks.

"I may have added an extra ingredient to Malfoy's cauldron" he grinned.

They all looked at his cauldron and it was turning a deep brown color and bubbling over. Finally it exploded and the contents sprayed everyone at the table. The girls screamed as it went into their hair.

The rest of the class laughed as big boils started forming of their faces and arms.  
"Off to the hospital wing" Professor Slughorn sighed at the students from his house.

"I should have done that to you Black, then maybe we wouldn't have to listen to you for the rest of the period" Chloe said.

"You're smart ass comments are going to get you into a lot of trouble one day and boy will that be a good day" Sirius retorted.

"Well if I get into trouble I plan to drag you along with me"

"I'd like to see you try" Sirius challenged.

"You think I can't?" she questioned standing to face him.

"Nope because you are weak and completely useless"

"Then what does that make you?" she yelled back feeling her temper rising to its boiling point.

"Is that your best come-back" Sirius asked laughing.

Chloe pulled out her wand and pointed him in the neck.  
"You really don't want to know what my best is Black."

"Alright, that is enough" Professor Slughorn told. "Put your wand away Ms. Cartwright"

"Yeah, put your wand away" Sirius pushed.

"Be quiet Mr. Black"

"It's fine Professor. She wouldn't do anything" Sirius started as she slowly turned around and sat at her desk. "She's too chicken"

Chloe wiped around and sent a spell soaring towards Sirius and he went flying across the room and landing in a heap on the floor. Candice and Bianca rushed to help him up but he pulled his wand out and did the same to her.

"That's it! You two are both on detention tonight. Meet back here at 9:00 sharp" Professor Slughorn told and took their wands off them. "Back to work everyone"

The rest of the class slowly turned around and got back to work but the two were still picking themselves up from the floor. Chloe had hit Sirius in the leg and Sirius hit Chloe in the shoulder. If they had aimed for their chest's they would both be unconscious.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Lily asked her friend but instead of an answer she got a growl.

"I'll take anger patrol" Annie whispered to Lily.

Once the lesson was over Chloe flung her bag over her good shoulder and stormed out of the room. Annie quickly gathered her things and said a quick goodbye before finding her friend and calming her down. It was the same situation for Sirius who was unusually quiet.

--

"Well let's hope this lesson isn't as eventful as Potions was" Bianca said as they all sat down in Transfiguration and waited for Professor McGonagall. They all looked at Sirius giving him the 'do-not-start-anything' look that he got all too often.

"I agree." Remus said.

"Alright class, settle down." the Professor said standing in front of the class. "Now, I know that you are all aware of the assignments I will be giving out today. This year has a lot of content to learn for the NEWTs so we have decided to assign partners today and the work will be split up evenly between the two. I will draw your name out of the hat and you must move to your partner" she said using her witches' hat and waving her wand over it before drawing out a small piece of paper.

"Lucius Malfoy and... Bellatrix Black" she said pulling both names one at a time. The two got up and sat together.

"Amanda and... Justin Dobbs"

"James Potter and... Lily Evans (our Head Boy and Girl)" she said smiling at them.

_Just Great. Lily thought_

_YES! James thought. Let's just hope she doesn't kill me_

"Candice Rosslind and... Scott McCartney" Candice stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Scott wiggling his eyebrows at her. She just rolled her eyes and moved over to his desk.

"God help you" Brett whispered. She just sighed.

"Remus Lupin and... Annie Rogers"

"Bianca Rosslind and... Severus Snape" Many of the Slytherins sneered at her but Bianca just sighed not believing her bad luck. The other members of the group gave her a sympathetic look.

"Brett McKinnon and... Lisa Goldstein" he collected his things and moved to his Ravenclaw partner. She gave him a friendly smile.

"Rodolphus Lestrange and... Avery Montague"

"Oh God" Chloe said, her eyes widening.

"That leaves Chloe Cartwright and... Sirius Black" the professor read.

"WHAT?!" they jumped up at the same time. Everyone looked at them, some with worried expression, waiting for a fight to start.

"Professor I can't be paired with him. He will drive me crazy" Chloe told

"Yeah" Sirius agreed lamely. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Can't I be Bianca's partner and Sirius can go with Snape?" Chloe negotiated.

"Yeah... Wait! _No!_ I would rather be your partner than that greasy piece of bum fluff" Sirius told. Chloe looked at him as if he slapped her in the face as did the others from their group.

"Unfortunately Ms. Cartwright. I can not change the partners because it would be very unfair to the rest of the class and it would defeat the purpose of drawing names out of a hat. You will just have to make do, now please take a seat" McGonagall said.

They did as they were told. Chloe scowled in her seat and began repeatedly hitting her head on the desk.

"Stop that!" the Professor said, "Now. This assignment will not be as long as your next one. You will have the rest of this term to work on it and the holidays. It will be due at the end of your first week back next term. Given you have so much time we will not be working on it in class but I will be holding fortnightly checks to make sure both partners are working properly and the assignment is being completed correctly. Is that clear?" she asked.

The class nodded their heads in response as the Professor wrote the task on the board and they all copied it down. The rest of the lesson was a 'drag', as Sirius put it, and they were all so happy by the time dinner came around. Well, _most _of them were happy.

"I can't believe I have to spend a whole detention with Black" Chloe muttered under her breathe.

"I can't believe how much homework we have" Candice told.

"I can't believe that Bianca got paired with Snivillus for the Transfiguration assignment." James said and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Well I not one that has good things happen to me often but I'm hoping it won't be that bad" Bianca said. "Out of all the Slytherins, I am glad it is him at not Malfoy because then I would be super pissed."

"But it is still Snape" James told.

"Who is this Snape guy?" Keagan asked.

"Was he there that time in Diagon Alley?" Candice asked Bianca but she shrugged.

"You mean one of the poofs?" Jordy asked as they stopped eating. "No way am I letting you go off with him alone. What if he does something?"

"I will be fine" Bianca answered.

"Nope. I don't trust him already and I don't know, or just can't remember what he looks like."

"Just organize to do the assignment in the library and we will be there if you need us" Keagan told.

"I don't need you there"

"Bianca, I will tell Nick and then we will see what happens" Jordy threatened.

"Fine. You're just as bad as him" Bianca mumbled.

"Well at least now we can all relax knowing Bianca will be safe, which I can't say for these two" Candice commented pointing to Chloe and Sirius. They looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Well" James said standing up, "Lily and I have a meeting to run. See you bitches later"

--

Chloe sat on her bed finishing her essay before she had to go back down to the dungeons to serve detention with her enemy. Annie was also doing her homework and brewing a potion in the middle of the dorm.

"Tell again why you are brewing the same potion we were doing today?" Chloe asked folding her parchment.

"Because I want to. You know Potions is my favorite subject" she stated throwing something gracefully into her cauldron.

Just then Candice and Bianca walked through the door connecting the two rooms together.  
"Are you ready for detention missy?" Candice asked, "Because it starts in ten minutes"

"Yeah, I better get going" Chloe said getting up and putting her wand in her pocket before leaving.

"So Annie" Candice grinned. "I see a lot of flirting going on between you and Remus_ and_ he is also your partner for Transfig. Don't think I don't know what you two are doing when you go to the library to 'study'" she said making little quotation signs with her fingers and the mention of the word study.

"Oh God. Chloe don't leave me with them" Annie yelled as her friend walked out the door.

--

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our second meeting for the year" Lily started. She saw a piece of paper on the desk addressed to the Head Boy and Girl so she read it silently.

"Are you going to count every one Evans?" Malfoy asked menacingly.

"Are-" James started.

"If I see fit, then yes" she answered, glaring at James.

"Before I forget this letter is from Professor McGonagall saying that they are hoping to start the Quiddich season earlier than planned so she has a list of who will be using the pitch and when and the games scheduled for the rest of term. At the bottom it also has the new schedule for try-outs" Lily told. She handed it around so they could copy it down.

"Now the main thing I want to talk about tonight is upcoming events" she told when everyone was done.

--

Chloe reached the dungeons with two minutes to spare and of course she entered the classroom to see she was first to arrive. Soon Professor Slughorn walked in and they waited for Sirius to arrive.

Sirius strolled through the corridors dragging his feet not wanting to serve detention with his enemy but there was little he could do about it now. He arrived exactly on time and sat on a table.

"Right, now that you are both here" Slughorn said, taking out two large crates of potion bottles. "I want you to take a crate and clean out all of these potion bottles so I can use them for another class"

"Great" Chloe muttered.

"Now please hand over your wands" They looked at him with wide eyes.

"Not our wands Sir" Sirius begged.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Black" They sighed and gave their wands to the professor and watched as he left the room. "I will be back in two hours to see how you are going. Behave"

The room was silent for a while as Sirius and Chloe looked at numerous bottles of old rotting potion before them. Chloe sighed and took off her roe and rolled the sleeves of her white shirt before taking a bottle of the crate and opening it.

"Gross" she said trying the cover her nose. Sirius soon joined in, doing what she did in silence.

--

The Head's meeting continued for the night and surprisingly very successfully. James and Lily had full co-operation from all prefects, including the Slytherins, and they managed to clear a lot of things off the To-Do-List that Lily had come up with the night before.

They discussed upcoming events that will be happening in the castle. It was decided, mostly by James, to have as many events as possible to make the year one of the best so far. He urged them to organize more Balls.

"So we are going to have a Christmas Ball a few days before we leave for the break" Lily said writing something down on the parchment in front of her, "A Masquerade Ball at some point during the year, and another ball that we don't have a theme for yet?"

They all nodded.  
"Alright, now Headmaster Dumbledore told Lily and I that we need to organize a school event to raise money for the school. Now I was thinking that we can organize this event for Halloween instead of having a feast or a Ball. I just don't exactly know what to do" James told.

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Lily told him trying to hide her impressed tone at the smart thinking on James' part.

"Yeah, I was thinking something different that the school hasn't done yet, otherwise we can just have a Masquerade Ball"

"Let's do something different. We can always have a Masquerade Ball later" a prefect from Ravenclaw told.

"Ok, well it is getting late. Thank you for the wonderful co-operation everyone. Keep thinking of these ideas and we can finally decide next meeting for I can organize what we need and tell the Professors" Lily told. "Goodnight"

"See you later guys" James told as they dismissed the prefects and watched them leave the room. James started to pack away the chairs as Lily gathered her things.

"I wonder how Sirius and Chloe are doing in detention" James said trying to start a conversation.

"Hopefully not getting into more trouble" Lily replied not wanting to be too rude and ignore him after his very mature behavior in the meeting.

"Ready to go?" James asked. She just nodded and walked out the door with James following her all the way back to their Headquarters.

--

Chloe and Sirius were standing beside each other at two sinks cleaning out old potion bottles. Their noses were scrunched up due to the unpleasant smell emitting from their bottles. They had been working in silence for the past twenty minutes, ignoring the disgusted sounds they made.

"I hate Slughorn" Chloe said.

"Tell me about it" Sirius agreed and flinched slightly when he saw something move in one of his bottles. He put it to the side carefully and left it for a later time.

Chloe took the bottles that were now clean, carried them over to the desk and put them back in the crate. Sirius didn't notice her move until after. She stood with hr back to him and she looked to be staring off into space. He thought of how funny it would be to scare until he heard her sniffing.

He walked over towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"OW! Don't touch me!" she yelled and he grabbed her sore shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked and Chloe thought she heard a hint of concern in his voice but ignored it, thinking she was just tired and hearing things.

"What do you think?" she asked adjusting her top so it wasn't touching her shoulder too much. Sirius just happened to see her shoulder and remembered that he did it to her in their lesson.

"Its bright red" he commented. "You should go to the Hospital Wing"

"I can handle it" she told going back to washing her bottles in silence.

"It looks really bad"

"Can we please change the subject or go back to not talking?" she asked. She didn't know why she was suddenly talking to enemy in such a normal manner or why he was giving her advice on an injury but then again, it was Sirius Black and he has had many injuries in his seventeen years of living.

"So... looks like we are partners for Transfiguration" he said breaking the silence yet again.

"Love stating the obvious, don't you?"

"I'm just saying"

"So am I" she told.

They continued cleaning and finally Professor Slughorn came in and dismissed them early because they were doing as told and almost finished. They walked through the corridors, as if they were alone and paid no attention to the other.

"Chloe wait" Sirius stopped her at the top of the steps outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What?" she sighed turning to face him again.

"I was thinking about this assignment and... well we are going to be working a lot together this year and I was thinking maybe we should just forget everything that has happened in the past and be... civil" he said trying to find the right words to say.

She looked at him like he was mad for such a mature moment, "Are you serious or are you lying and just saying it to make a good prank out of it?"

"No, I'm serious" he told and a crooked smile came across at the mention of his name.

Chloe just shook her head.  
"Look, I'm not saying its going to be easy but it is going to be a lot harder if we keep going on like we are now, so why not try?" he asked.

"Um-"

"I'm not asking us to become best friends and hold hands and all that jazz. I just want us to stop fighting and _try _to get along. Our grades are counting on it"

"Alright Black. You have a deal but I have a few conditions" she said, "One: you don't play any pranks on me or my friends, Two: I need to be able to know you are going to show up and do the work instead of snogging Candice in broom closets, and Three: Don't expect me to call you Sirius" She said poking him in the chest.

"That's fine by me" Sirius told holding out his hand, "So do we have a deal?"

Chloe stretched her hand out and hesitantly shook the hand of her enemy since first year. Sirius threw her a smile that melts the hearts of every girl at Hogwarts.  
"Why do I feel like I have sold my soul to the devil himself" she asked dropping her hand to her side.

"Well you did tell McGonagall once that I must be the devil because I make your life a living hell" Sirius told matter-of-factly.

"I meant it too." She muttered, "Wait... what do we tell our friends if they ask why we are suddenly talking and acting... civil?" They both stood there thinking for a while.

"Just tell them the truth" Sirius said.

"Alright"

"Are you going to give me the password or are you going to stand here all night?" The Fat Lady asked. Chloe jumped forgetting where they were.

"Sorry" she said blushing, "Chocolate Frog"

The portrait door opened and they found Annie and Remus waiting for them.  
"How was it?" Annie asked carefully, waiting for them to start fighting and yelling but it never came.

"Fine" Chloe answered. "Right Black?"

"Yep. Well actually no, I think something bit my finger" he said holding it up for Remus to see. Usually he can count on Remus to tell him what to do and whether he should worry or not.

"So, you guys are not going to yell or start hexing each other into next week?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows at them.

"I think we did enough of that today" Sirius said, "By the way, sorry about your shoulder"

"Yeah, sorry about your leg" Chloe said back as well ignoring her friends looking at them as if they had completely not all sense of reality. "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys"

"Me too" Sirius told.

They both separated going up to their room and leaving a very confused Remus and Annie in the common room.

"That was by far the strangest thing I have seen since Sirius ate a bunch of old lollies from under Peter's bed and was sick in the Hospital wing for the rest of the day" Remus told looking at the door that lead to the boys dormitories that Sirius had disappeared through a few seconds ago.

"There are many things wrong with what you just said but all I want to know right now is what happened during their detention tonight?" Annie said and all Remus could do was nod in agreement and make his way up to his room.

--

Sirius was lying on his bed in his boxer shorts talking to James through his two-way mirror when Remus walked in the dorm.

"Yeah, Moony is here now." He told.

"Hey Prongs" Remus said looking into the mirror to see James lying on his bed like Sirius in his boxer shorts. "What's going on?"

"I'm just making sure everything is alright for tomorrow" James explained running his hand through his hair and yawning.

"James, I can see your tonsils when you do that" Remus told pulling his face.

"Sorry mate" James told as Sirius laughed.

"So I was thinking we can meet in my room and get the cloak and map before going" James suggested.

"I guess that is ok" Sirius agreed.

"No, I will go straight there and you guy can come together" Remus told. "I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

"Alright, well I will see you there."

"Yeah, I'll be there" Remus told, "With bells on" he muttered dryly.

"Right well I am going to bed. See you in the morning" James told and disappeared.

Sirius put down the mirror and yawned.  
"So how was detention?" Remus asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Fine."

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"Yep. Just fine" Sirius told rolling over and falling asleep.

"Tease"

"You know it Moony" Sirius replied laughing. "Hey Moony?"

"Yes Sirius?" Remus said getting into bed.

"You would look cute with bells on. How about I make a collar?" Sirius laughed.

"Stuff you Padfoot" Remus laughed as well and hitting him on the head with a pillow.

--

"… and then he suggests that we try to get along" Chloe said. She was currently sitting on Annie's bed explaining to her best friend what happened on their way back from detention.

"That is very unlike Sirius. I'm still surprised that he apologized for hexing you today" Annie told. "By the way, it looks really bad. It all red and stuff" she said examining it. "You see Madam Pomfery otherwise you might get blisters or something"

"Maybe in the morning if it is still sore" Chloe told flicking her thin spaghetti strap off her shoulder and holding an ice pack on it. "So did you talk to Lily?"

"No, I haven't seen her since dinner. Hopefully the meeting went well"

"I guess we will see in the morning. Speaking on which I am so tired, I'm going to bed" Chloe said climbing into her own bed while Annie turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Annie. Don't let the bed bugs bite"

Annie flicked the light back on and glared at her friend. "You know I hate it when you say that. It freaks me out"

Chloe laughed. She knew it freaked Annie out but she couldn't resist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just think of something happy like pudding, Christmas or… Remus"

"Shut up" Annie said turning the light off though despite herself fell asleep thinking about a certain boy sitting awake in his bed dreading the next day.

--

There you go. We finally got there.

Please Review!


	10. Not Expected

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. It should be and interesting one.

I hope you like it. So read, enjoy and please Review!!

--

**Chapter 10: **

Remus groaned as he rolled out of bed. He had a pounding headache and his whole body felt weaker than normal.  
"Morning Mooooooonneyyyy" Sirius sang as he walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his toned chest.

"Morning Sirius" Remus said lifelessly and gathered his clothes for a hot shower.

"You look like shit" Sirius told.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better" he replied dryly.

"Anytime" Sirius answered deciding to ignore the highly sarcastic comment from the pissed off werewolf. "You don't have to go to class today"

"Yes I do. I can't miss two days of classes, I need the notes and no one else seems to be taking notes these days"

"I-"

"Sirius, don't even try to tell me you take notes because I know more than anyone that you have never taken notes since we started Hogwarts" Remus told Sirius as he brushed his teeth.

"I guess that is true" he said tying his tie on his head. "I can't fool you Moony"

"Sirius get the tie off your head"

"No" he said stomping his foot like a little child. "Just have a shower, will you"

--

Lily switched her alarm clock off and looked around her room for a few minutes while she fully woke up. She smiled she her eyes landed on a photo of Chloe, Annie and her smiling and blowing kissing as they stood on Platform 9 and 3/4 last year.

She gathered her clothes and moved to the bathroom door. She listened for a second to see if the shower was going and when she heard silence she opened the door.

"Bugger that" James swore when she opened the door although he didn't really notice. He was standing in just a towel, like Sirius, showing off his manly torso and trying desperately to make his wet hair stay down. "Oh, Morning" he said when he saw Lily's door open.

"Sorry" she said as she froze trying not to stare as he stood comfortably in a towel. "I'll just wait in my room" she said mainly to herself and turned to close the door.

"It's alright I'm done now anyway" he said and walked into his room closing the door. Lily stood for a minute wondering why he didn't bring up the other day in Hogsmeade because every time they talked it was about that. Ignoring that train of thought, she showered and ready she made her way to the Gryffindor common room which was jus on the floor below hers'.

There were some students in the common room desperately trying to finish homework and others waiting for friends to hurry up and go down to breakfast. Lily went up to the girls dormitories and walked into Chloe and Annie's room.

"WAKE UP" she yelled mainly to Chloe because Annie was of course dressed and doing extra credit Potions work.

"Five more minutes" Chloe complained rolling over and suffocating herself with her very long hair. She coughed desperately trying to find air and Lily and Annie laughed.

"Some friends you are. I was dying by suffocation and here you are laughing at me?" she mumbled.

"Well at least you are awake now. Hurry up and get changed" Lily said and making her way into the dorm next theirs' that was occupied by Candice, Bianca and Amanda.

"Get up" lily yelled again walking in the room but stopped when she saw Amanda.

"Morning Lily" she said smiling from Lily's previously own bed.

"Hi Amanda. What are you doing in here?" Lily asked politely.

"I moved in here" Amanda explained. "I hope that is ok with you, but I thought just incase you wanted to get away from James, I conjured you a bed and chest of draws" she said pointing to the extra bed and draws with a clock beside it.

Lily was slightly hurt but the sudden filling of her spot but it was completely gone when she saw the added bed. "Thanks Amanda. That was really sweet" she said smiling.

"Is that what it was for?" Candice asked yet again from Bianca's bed. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at the two cousins tangled in each others arms and legs and hair. "Your hair is going up my nose Candice" Bianca informed sneezing.

"Sorry" she replied tying it up.

"Honestly Candice. There is a bed in here for you. Why are you still sleeping with Bianca? What happens when you get married or move in with a man. You can go sneaking off to sleep next to Bianca" Lily told and they both stood up stretching.

"I'm just used to sleeping next to her okay? I have been doing that since I was a baby. I can't help it if I like to cuddle" Candice answered. "Besides you should have just told me if you are jealous and I can come sleep with you. Especially now because you are still moody from that fight with James"

"NO thanks, but do you have any idea how awkward it would be if it wasn't me coming in here in the mornings but a teacher or one of the other girls. Do you know how fast the rumors would spread?" Lily explained and Bianca got into the shower. Of course Candice not really caring her cousin was currently naked just walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

Lily threw hands up in the air and collapsed on her new bed.  
"I don't know why I still try" she said to Amanda.

"I think it's kind of cute. It shows how close they are. I'm not exactly close with my cousins but it is funny to see what it could be like" Amanda told.

"You do make a good point" Lily said laughing. "Well I better make sure Chloe is up. I'll see you guys at breakfast." When there was no response Lily looked at Amanda.

"I'll make sure they get there" Amanda laughed as Lily walked out the door back into Chloe's dorm.

"Yes I'm ready" Chloe told before Lily could say anything.

"Good, let's go then"

--

"JAMSIEE!" Sirius sang loudly as he walked into the Head Quarters common room to find James finishing off an essay that he wouldn't have time to do later tonight.

"Why did I give him the password?" he mumbled to himself as Sirius flopped on an arm chair next to him and Remus and Peter sat down quietly like normal people.

"Must you yell?" Remus asked holding his head.

"How are you feeling Moony?" James asked.

"Not fantastic but it has been worse" he answered.

"Well I just finished my essay" James told packing everything in his bag, "So everything is set for tonight"

"Woo Hoo! Our first full moon of the year, free to run the forest and go wild!" Sirius said punching his fist in the air highly excited.

"I don't know why you enjoy it so much. You risk your life every time we do this and you almost always hurt yourself" Remus said, in a motherly tone despite his throbbing headache.

"But I'm with my best buddies" Sirius said innocently.

"Whatever. I think we should go to breakfast before Peter passes out. I can hear his stomach rumbling like McGonagall's throat when she is pissed off" James said standing up.

"Well that is a new comparison. Nice one Prongs" Sirius said slapping his best friend on the back.

"Why are you touching me?" James asked shrugging Sirius hand off his back and securing is sexuality.

--

"Why not now?" Jamey complained.

"Because I said so" Jordy told.

"Yeah, and you know what they are like in the morning." Keagan stated, "That is like pulling your pants down in the middle of the Great Hall and asking for an arse whooping"

"But if we do it now then it will be out of the way" Jamey said again. "When are they ever going to be in the mood to meet out Slytherin dates anyway?"

Keagan stopped, "He has a point you know"

"Look I have known them longer than you guys so just shut up and don't say a thing" Jordy told his cousin and brother and walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Only by a year" Keagan muttered to Jamey and followed Jordy's lead.

--

"Morning all" Chloe greeted sitting opposite her friends that also just arrive for breakfast. She received a few groans from the Marauders, except Sirius, and a 'hello' from the girls. No one even asked Sirius why his tie was on his head and avoided a stupid answer coming out of his mouth.

"Remus your flu looks like it is getting worse" Annie commented.

"Yeah, I will go see Madam Pomfery later" he told and try to hide behind his Daily Prophet.

"So how was detention?" Bianca asked Chloe.

"Alright" she answered eating her toast and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah right. Seriously, what happened?" Candice asked again.

"Nothing. We had to clean out dirty old potion bottles for two hours, what else is there to tell?"

"So you mean to tell me, you guys went through a whole detention without hurting each other or getting another detention?" Lily jumped in with raised eyebrows.

"That's exactly what we are telling you, my red jelly bean" Sirius answered.

"Don't call me that Sirius" she answered almost automatically. Lily was very used to Sirius coming up with new names for her. She had to suffer for six years already but it amazes her that he always has a new name.

"Look, all we did was clean potions bottles quietly. We didn't really talk or hurt each other" Chloe said trying to make them understand.

"I don't get it" James said with a confused expression.

"Yeah, me too" Bianca agreed "I have only been here for a little while but I know that is highly impossible for you two"

"Whatever" Chloe aid standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Hospital wing" she answered simply.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need help?" Lily asked again.

"No I, er, just have to, er, ask Madam Pomfery a question" Sirius of course knew why she was going but he didn't say anything, knowing that she would have already. When Chloe was gone Candice advanced on Sirius.

"What did you do to her?" she asked pointing a finger at him.

"Nothing" he told looking at a few pairs of accusing eyes.

"Don't lie"

"No he isn't lying. Annie and I saw them last night when they got back and she was fine and in one piece" Remus told from behind his paper. Annie blushed.

"Speaking of assignments, when are you going to meet up with Snape and do that?" Candice asked her cousin.

"We weren't talking about assignments" Lily told.

"Well I was thinking about it" she answered.

There was a muttered coming from James that sounded a lot like "Too much like your boyfriend" but it was ignored.

"I don't know."

"You should go up to him now and ask. The sooner you do it the better" Lily told.

"Yeah, and all the boys are here so he won't do anything" Candice added looking and the reluctance on Bianca's face.

"I'm not worried I just don't want to do it when all of the Slytherins are there. I am not in the mood to be insulted right now" she explained.

"Just do it" Candice pushed her cousin off her seat and towards the table.

"This is peer pressure." she whispered and walked away.

--

"Okay, just be nice" she mumbled to herself. Bianca stood behind Severus Snape and tapped him on the shoulder. He was eating his food quietly and didn't notice her but the rest of the table did notice a curly-haired Gryffindor standing at their table.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I've just come to ask when we are going to start the assignment and if we can organize a time now" she kindly despite his rude greeting. She promised herself she wouldn't get pissed off. She glanced back to her table and noticed the difference.

Standing near the Slytherin table felt like she was in a swamp. It was darker than the rest of the hall, although that could be due to the company and looking over at the other tables made them look angelic from where she was. She felt uneasy and hoped she could get back to her friends and cousins that were currently watching her.

"Who says we are going to do it together?" Snape asked.

"Well it is a paired assignment" she pointed out already knowing what he was going to say next.

"What makes you think I care? Just because McGonagall paired us together doesn't mean I am going to work with a Gryffindor" _Bingo! Your prize is a new partner. She thought. I wish_

"Well I am not exactly thrilled with the situation either but rules are rules" she said pushing her bag strap back up her shoulder.

"And since when do you care about the rules?" Malfoy piped up, obviously listening to the conversation.

"Since when did this conversation concern you?" Bianca asked trying desperately to finish the conversation. She felt like she was being interrogated from all the people watching her and breathing down her neck.

"I don't care about those rules" Snape said. "I'm doing the assignment by myself. I don't half of my grades to go down the drain because I was paired with someone that didn't know the work"

"First of all: you don't know what I know, just that I am very good at defending myself" she said glaring and Malfoy for a minute, "and second of all: we ARE going to do this assignment together"

"Is that a threat?" Snape asked.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to our table and threatening us" Malfoy commented.

"I wasn't taking to you so stay out of this" Bianca told, feeling her temper start to rise. She felt like Lily when James use to ask her out everyday in fourth year.

--

"What's happening?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know she is still alive though" Candice answered.

"That's good" Sirius said as if that was what he was going to ask next. Lily just rolled her eyes and kept watching.

"I don't like this at all" James said. "I'm going over there" he said getting up but Candice pulled him down again.

"Leave her. She has to do this by herself. If you make things worse it will be harder for her to do this assignment" she told.

"I wouldn't make it worse" he stated clearly offended.

"You don't exactly get along with them after all those pranks you pulled in earlier years" Candice said watching her cousin

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"You guys told me... and I listen to gossip"

"Hello, our cousin is standing by herself, unarmed talking to our enemies. Please pay attention" Jordy said.

"They aren't our enemies. We hardly know them" Jamey said.

"Well... close enough. Just watch" he said.

--

After a long and excruciating ten minutes of arguing with Snape, he was still dead-set on doing to assignment by himself. Bianca had threatened to tell McGonagall and many other things of the sort but he was not changing his mind anytime soon.

"Alright fine. You force me to do this" she said. They all looked at his thinking she was going to hit him or something but instead she sat at their table next to Snape and started eating.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy yelled standing up.

"Nothing that concerns you" she answered drinking juice casually.

"No Gryffindor has ever sat at this table before and I am not about to let you be the first" he told.

--

"What the hell is she doing?" James watched as Bianca sat down next to Snape and argued with Malfoy.

Lily and Candice smiled at each other, "That's my girl" Candice said.

"Someone please explain" Sirius told.

Annie leaned over and told Sirius and James what they think was going on while the others kept watching.

--

"Well I don't care what you want. I am in the middle of negotiation with my Transfiguration partner" Bianca explained, "but if he continues to be stubborn I am going to sit at this table every breakfast, lunch and dinner until he decides to go by the rules and organize a time to do this assignment" she told.

Many of the Slytherins looked at her in disbelief thinking she was bluffing. To be honest she was but she was going to let anyone know that. She just hoped he would change his mind soon because she hates being in a swamp when she could be in heaven. (Where Candice and her friends were sitting). It was conveniently named heaven because she felt far from it at that moment.

"I am not changing my mind" Snape said almost convincing himself.

"Fine then. I will see you at lunch. Bye" she said standing up and heading to her first class for the day. She looked back at her friends and they gathered their things and chased her out of the Hall.

--

Chloe walked out of the Hospital Wing with a final thank you to Madam Pomfery and went to her first class to find her friends. She walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down next to Annie.

"I'm back" she stated.

"I can see that" Annie replied.

"What did I miss?" Chloe asked, she saw Bianca whispering to the others what happened at the Slytherin table. Annie also explained it to Chloe and she huffed in her seat.

"I always miss the good stuff" she complained.

"Alright class. Let's start the lesson shall we?" their new Professor Red said. The group was actually very tolerable with their new Professor, claiming he was much better than the previous one they had last year and he wasn't that bad to look at either. Many female students enjoyed attending his class and were very well behaved due to his kind manner with the students and good looks.

"Well today we will be dueling." He told and many of the students cheered. "Are there any volunteers?"

James and Sirius hands shot in the air so fast it was a blur. Professor Red laughed,

"Alright boys. Come on up" they waited while he enlarged the teachers table and moved his belongings. "Now I want fair fighting and I don't think I need t tell you what spells you can't use"

James and Sirius got up onto the table and faced each other grinning like suicidal mad mans. They bowed to each other and took a few steps backs.

"Okay" The Professor said and the word was barely out of his mouth when James yelled.

"Avis". Many people watched as a flock of birds flew out the tip of his wand and started attacking Sirius.

"AAH… Bombarda" he yelled blowing the birds up. Many people screamed as bird guts flew across the room. James and Sirius laughed as the Professor flicked his wand and instantly cleaned the mess up.

"Tarantallrgra" Sirius yelled and James collapsed onto the table with his feet moving uncontrollably.

"Rictusempra!"

"Scourgify!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Waddiwasi!"

By the end of the dueling, Sirius was giggling uncontrollably and his legs were stuck together and James was covered in bubbles and had pieces of chewing gum stuck on his clothes that were previously under the desk.

The class laughed at them, or joining in with Sirius and watched them turn back into normal and sit down.

"Well class that was an example of friendly dueling" Red said, "Of course defending yourself will definitely be harder and much different"

"Thanks for teaching me that chewing gum spell Moony" Sirius whispered. The others giggled and James glared at Remus.

"Sorry Prongs. Anytime Padfoot" Remus said writing notes on no one knows what.

--

"Finally, FOOD!" Sirius yelled sitting at the tables and digging into his lunch without hesitation. "All that dueling made me hungry" The others rolled his eyes.

"Well I will see you later." Bianca said.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Slytherin table" she answered.

"Aww, you're not going to sit with me?"

"I will once he agrees to do the damn assignment with me" she said kissing him quickly and leaving.

"Hello everyone" she said with fake happiness as she squeezed next to Snape and an unknown person. "I'm starving" she said dishing her plate with food.

"Why are you here?" Bellatrix asked angrily just like Malfoy had this morning at breakfast and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Eating"

"Go eat with your mudblood, half-blood, and blood traitor friends" she said.

"Why? Your company is so much more appealing" she grumbled. "So when are we going to do this assignment?"

"I have told you already! I don't work with Gryffindors!" Snape yelled. The whole student body turned around to look at the table and watch in silence including a few members of the teachers table.

"Well we don't have a choice" Bianca told ignoring his outburst.

"I don't care" he sneered. Snape sat silently as other people from his table ate and mainly discussed why the hell Bianca was at their table.

_"I have to get out of here" Bianca said looking at her friends. "Time to annoy the crap out of him" _

"Well I guess we can talk about something else" Bianca started, "So the other day right, my mum sends me this letter and she was telling me how she met up with one of my old friends, and I was like 'Oh My God' because I haven't see her in like ages." she rambled on about nothing made it all up as she went. She could tell he was getting very irritated as he tried desperately to ignore her so much his left eye started twitching.

"_Yes! He is going to crack soon!" she thought. _

"Then I was telling Candice and it reminded me of this time in the holidays when I was still at Beauxbatons and we went home and she came with us and then she saw this guy that she totally liked him and I full got them together and she was so happy and-"

"ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed jumping up. "Fine! I will do the STUPID assignment with you! We can meet tomorrow night in the library after dinner to start! There, are you happy?"

"Good. I will see you there" Bianca said smiling as she stood up. Once again she felt eyes on her. She turned around and blew Malfoy a kiss as he glared at her. A few people giggled and she was finally in heaven when she sat between Amanda and Candice.

"Heaven" she exclaimed to no one in particular but they didn't really need to ask what she meant by it.

"So?" Candice asked.

"We are meeting tomorrow night in the library to get started" Bianca grinned.

"Nice" they said laughing at her.

"I love it when I get my own way"

"How did you get him to crack?" Chloe asked.

"I just stared rambling on about nothing. I made up the whole thing" Bianca smiled. "I was talking like one of those girls that are really up themselves and he cracked easily"

"Speaking of this dreadful assignment, when are we going to start it?" Chloe asked Sirius across the table.

"Whenever." he shrugged.

"Tomorrow in the common room?" she asked.

"Alright" he nodded. The group was silent and watched.

"What the _hell _just happened?" James asked. "You guys were talking"

"Like normal people" Annie added.

"And you didn't even start fighting" Lily piped in.

"What really happened in detention?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed, "We just decided to be civil so we can work together and get this assignment done"

"And you agreed to this?" Lily asked in a tone that suggested she didn't believe a thing.

"Well after much persuasion, yes"

"So you mean that you guys are like friends now?" Annie asked.

"Hold your horses. No one said anything about being friends. We are just talking and not throwing insults. That doesn't mean that I like him or anything and want to be his friend" Chloe told.

"Well this is definitely not what I expected when I woke up this morning" Bianca stated.

"By the way" James added, "Tomorrow there is a meeting after dinner for people on the Quiddich team so you two will have to have your little study session after that. The others already know"

The others agreed and moved to class yet again and time moved quickly with all their work because soon Lily found herself sitting at her desk after dinner doing her homework and desperately trying to think of ideas for the school fundraiser.

James was in his room finishing some homework and getting things ready for tonight. He glanced at his watch and knew Sirius and Peter were going to be there soon.

"Potter?" Lily said knocking on his door. He raised his eyebrows because she still wasn't supposed to be talking to him. He opened the door and looked at her.

"Yes Lily?"

"I was wondering what you are doing now because if you were finished with your homework you could help me with some of our Head duties" she told.

"Sorry but I have a lot of stuff to finish tonight and don't really have the time. How about tomorrow after the Quiddich meeting? It shouldn't really be long" he suggested.

"Whatever" she said walking back into her room. He stood there for a minute watching her hair fly around the corner and sighed.

--

"Stupid Potter… probably isn't even working" Lily mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk again. Sighing and deciding to leave it for later when she was less frustrated she packed up her things.

Making sure her uniform was clean and ready for tomorrow she found herself with nothing.

"Alright Romeo and Juliet" she said taking her book, "It's just you and me" Lily made her way to the common room hen she heard voices and stopped.

--

Bianca was sleeping.

She fell asleep while writing a very boring essay for DADA. Her head was resting on her pillow and she was covered in paper. Candice and Amanda were sitting together talking when they noticed Bianca began kicking. Tears started rolling down her face and she started yelling Lily's name.

Candice literally felt like she was going to be sick. Bianca was having another one of those dreams because she recognized the same behaviour. She rushed to Bianca's side and sat stroking her hair.

She didn't want to wake her up because she may not remember and they may not be ale to do anything about the dream.

_There was a big clock on the wall reading: __8:00pm_

_Lily was walking through the dark deserted corridors of Hogwarts castle. She was angry_. _Very angry with James Potter. He lied to her and she was going to find out what he was up to with his friends. Of course she couldn't see them because the somehow appeared to used a Disillusionment Charm of some sort so she followed the soft whisper._

_The large oak doors opened and she stopped in her tracks.  
"Is it worth it Lily, you don't know what is outside" she asked herself but the suspense was killing her so she sneaked out the doors quietly not wanting to get caught. _

_She saw James Sirius and Peter appear fro thin air. James took a cloak and piece of paper hiding it in a bush before turning and running down to the Whomping Willow with his friends close behind. _

_Moving to get a closer look, Lily watched as they moved close to the tree avoiding getting hit by its swinging branches. Lily almost screamed when she saw Peter's body resizing and his body shifting into an animal. A closer look told her it was a rat. _

_"Oh My God" she whispered to herself. _

_Peter scurried along the ground to the tree and with a small nudge the branches stopped moving and James and Sirius looked around before sliding under the trunk. _

_Without hesitation Lily ran over to the tree and slid in the hole following the boys closely. There no doubt about it. She was scared but with sheer determination she carried on. _

_She looked around until she realized where she was.  
"Shrieking Shack". Moving up to stairs that looked like the were going to collapse and peaking around the corner into a room. _

_"Gotcha" she thought. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all in the room. She didn't know how Remus got there but didn't care right then. The worried look on his face was distracting her. _

_"How long?" James asked Remus. _

_"Right now" he yelled painfully. Lily froze in shock and horror as she watched what happened to one of her closest friends. His scream slowly turned into a growl and his body started changing. His legs grew longer, his bones cracked out of place, his nails grew longer and sharper, his eyes changed into dark slits, fur now covered his whole body and a snout formed on his face. Soon it wasn't Remus standing there but a werewolf. _

_"LILY!" _

Bianca woke up screaming and panting. Sweat dripped off her face and tears were still rolling down her face. She looked around worriedly.

"Bianca, its ok. Settle down and tell me what happened" Candice comforted hugging her cousin.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Why?"

"_Tell me!" _she shrieked putting her shoes on and grabbing one of her jumpers.

"Almost eight o'clock" Amanda answered joining Candice. Bianca's face suddenly went pale and she ran out of the room.

"Stay here." Candice said taking a jumper and following her cousin.

Bianca ran out of the common room and moved to the corridor she recognized in her dream. Her watch told her that it was eight o'clock. Lily was no where in sight so she ran at top speed to the entrance Hall and out the big oak door into the cool night air.

"Have to change the dream" she told her self. She saw Lily moving towards the tree.

"LILY!" Bianca yelled.

She stopped and stood back up again when she saw her friend approach her.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Lily asked as Bianca joined her wiping her face.

"We have to get out of here. What are you doing?" Bianca asked, pulling Lily back to the castle. Candice soon joined them trying to catch her breathe.

"Jee you run fast" she said looking up in the sky but almost choked when she saw the bright full moon. "We have to get out of here" she said understanding what the dream was about and knowing what the consequence will be if they didn't.

"No, I am going to follow them. They are doing the wrong thing. It is after hours" Lily told them.

Bianca kept a firm grip on Lily's arm. They all froze when they heard screaming coming from near the tree. Bianca and Candice exchanged glances and before they could react a black dog with a rat on its back, a stag and a werewolf ran out of the Whomping Willow tree.

"Lily, it doesn't matter. We have to go inside now" Bianca begged, but Lily was frozen and staring at the werewolf currently swiping at the black dog as the rat jumped off its back.

--

Sirius was excited. It was the first full moon of the year ad it was definitely going to be fun. He ran out of the Shrieking Shack closely followed by his fellow Marauders. Peter jumped off his back and hid behind a tree near the Forbidden Forest while the angry werewolf tried to knock him off his feet.

James was standing close behind and ran towards the werewolf with his antlers held high. He faught with Moony while Padfoot had a quick break to catch his breathe but Prongs lost concentration when he saw three girls watching them with wide eyes and paled faces. He was knocked to the floor.

Padfoot noticed what Prongs was looking at and had the same reaction. They fought with all their might to keep the werewolf from advance on the girls but it wasn't working as well as they hoped.

Moony looked at the three girls and moved closer. His mouth was watering and a growl erupted from the back of his throat.

James and Sirius fought and fought and slowly became weak and very tired. They were thrown around, scratched and bitten by Moony but he was determined to eat.

Thrown to the floor for the last time they struggled to get up. James had a large gash on his stomach and Sirius' arm was broken. They watched helplessly as Moony got ready for a midnight snack.

--

The werewolf was advancing on the girls and Lily gulped.

"Run!" Candice yelled. They all turned around and started running for the castle. The werewolf charged after them and so did Padfoot and Prongs. They were almost at the large door when Lily fell and twisted her ankle. She tried getting up but the injury prevented such movement causing her to scream in pain.

"Go tell Professor Dumbledore" Bianca told Candice.

"I'm not leaving" Candice said back helping Lily up.

"JUST DO IT!" Bianca yelled. Candice got up and did what her cousin said.

"Can you walk?" Bianca asked bending over Lily.

"I don't know" Lily said. Moony crept up behind the two girls and growled. Lily screamed as the werewolf raised his paw ready to strike her. Bianca jumped in front of Lily taking a very large blow to her back. Her clothes ripped and she had large deep scratches moving all the way down her back that were bleeding.

"OW!" she cried, she fell beside Lily again grabbing a bunch of grass in her hand and ripping it off the round hoping for some kind of pain relief.

"Um, Bianca?" Lily asked her voice cracking.

"Yeah" she said through her teeth.

"Turn around" Lily said. The blood running down Bianca's back was tempting Moony more he was approaching the girls but this time a stag came running to the rescue using his antlers to pick up the werewolf and fling him to the side.

He turned around and looked at the girls pleading them to leave with his hazel eyes. He didn't want them to get hurt anymore than they already were. Lily and Bianca looked into those hazel eyes and realization hit them. The stag stomped his hooves to the floor and bowed his head helping them up with his antlers.

Thankfully Sirius had managed to get Moony into the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on" Bianca said, and painfully helped Lily up supporting her waist. Together they hobbled back up to the castle and closed the huge doors behind them.

"Miss Rosslind, Miss Evans, are you alright?" Headmaster Dumbledore said approaching them with Candice following closely.

Lily nodded silently but Bianca was in immense pain and kneeled on the floor revealing her blood covered back. Candice was at her side in an instant.

"Off to the hospital wing then" the Headmaster said and they followed silently.

--

Lily's foot was healed and she was given a potion to handle the shock. Lily had the option of staying in the Hospital wing but she chose to go back to her common room and wait for James.

Bianca on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Her bad luck had come back and she had to stay over night in the Hospital Wing. Her back was healed by Madam Pomfery but because they were inflicted by an 'evil' creature (which she didn't believe) she has to be under constant observation or they may never heal.

"So you are saying because a 'dark creature' did this to her, it may never heal and she may have huge open scratches on her back for the rest of her life?" Candice asked still not believing what she was hearing and making little finger quotation marks in the air.

"That is indeed what I am saying" Madam Pomfery said. Much to Candice's annoyance, she was sent back to her common room while the medi-witch wrapped Bianca's whole torso in bandages.

"Well this is awkward" Bianca said as she was ordered to take her top and bra off. Standing half naked in an empty hospital wing with her arms stretched out at shoulder length while having bandages wrapped around her whole torso pressing her breasts hard against her chest wasn't exactly what she wanted to do.

"Don't worry. I am almost done" Madam Pomfery chuckled quietly. "Now, I need you to take this potion and sleep on your stomach tonight. Do not sleep on your back because the cuts will open again and will cause you a lot of pain"

"Okay" Bianca wasn't exactly worried about herself but James and Sirius that were currently running around in the Forbidden Forest with a hungry werewolf.

"Knock knock" Professor Dumbledore said. He didn't come in because the curtains around the bed were closed and was more polite than… Sirius.

"Come in" Bianca said. She didn't bother putting on a robe or top on and just sat in her bandages. It was a hospital wing after all not a fashion contest.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Better now. Thank you" she said politely, remembering when her mother sat her down and told her. 'Albus Dumbledore is the best wizard in the wizarding world so you must be polite at all times'.

"That is good. Now I have come to ask about what happened tonight" he said pulling up a chair next to her bed as she crossed her legs, which was in fact quiet hard when half of her body was wrapped so tightly her back could not bend.

She looked at him for a moment and then sighed rubbing her head, "I have a dream Professor. The kind of ones I was telling you about. I was going to tell you but in my dream I saw the time was eight o'clock and I didn't really have time. That is why I sent Candice"

"What happened in this dream?" He asked.

"Lily was walking through the corridors and she went outside and saw a werewolf and then I woke up. I figured it had to be tonight because there was a full moon in the sky and I usually don't have dreams way before they happen. Usually it is like a day or two" she explained.

"Very well. That was brave and very much like a Gryffindor to risk your life for a friend" he said smiling at her.

"With all do respect sir, I don't think I was brave. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing and I don't know how I really helped. Lily still got hurt and so did I" she said her face falling a bit.

"You need to understand that Miss Evans could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for your help Miss Rosslind. When you say you weren't thinking tonight when you went to help Miss Evans proves my point that a true Gryffindor wouldn't have to think about something like that and would instantly try to help. There is no reason for you feel the way you are" he said with that glint in his eye that wasn't intimidating in the least but said I am right.

"Thanks Headmaster" Bianca said.

"You must rest and hopefully your back will be better in the morning" he said getting up. "Goodnight Miss Rosslind"

"Good Night Professor" Bianca replied. She watched him leave and saw his eyes linger near the curtain for a while and before she could think it strange James and Sirius appeared from under a cloak and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" James asked hugging her tightly making her groaned in pain. "Sorry"

"Its ok" she said hugging him again. "I was so worried about you. Wait... how long have you been standing there?" she asked hoping he wasn't there when Madam Pomfery was bandaging her because that would just be embarrassing and he would get a big slap for perving.

"When you started talking to Dumbledore. Why?" he asked curiously.

"No reason. So how are you guys?"

"We're fine" Sirius told sitting on the side of her bed cradling his arm.

"You don't look fine" she said, "Let me fix some of these cuts and bruises"

Pulling out her wand she healed them with a few exceptions. She couldn't fix Sirius' broken arm or James' deep gash in his stomach but took the pain away for them.

"Thanks" they said.

"What a night, huh" Bianca commented moving over for them to sit on her bed.

"How is your back? Sorry I couldn't get there in time" James said guiltily looking at the floor.

"It's ok, you saved mine and Lily's life tonight and it is just a few scratches" she commented deciding to leave out the healing part of the conversation because they had been through enough.

"Where is Lily Flower?" Sirius asked looking around.

"She is at Head Quarters, no doubt waiting for you. Everything was healed" she said looking at James. "When I said keep trying I never thought you would go this far" she said giggling. James snorted.

"Well at least you know she will be talking to you again. How can she not after you saved her life" Sirius told, "What were you guys doing down there anyway?"

"I went after Lily. She was following you guys because she was mad and wanted to catch you doing something wrong. Well at least that's what it was like in the dream" Bianca explained and they looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean 'in the dream'?" James asked.

"Oh, well the thing is. I kinda have these dreams where I can see when bad things are going to happen before they do. It started in the holidays and I saw Voldemort killing this girl on her front lawn and two days later she was in the paper reported dead"

"Wow. So you saw Lily following us?" Sirius asked.

Bianca nodded, "But in the dream she went into the tree thingy but I woke up and didn't see the rest so I went after her" not really sure what to call the Whomping Willow.

"So how is Remus?" Bianca asked sadly.

"He is fine. Passed out inside the Shrieking Shack" Sirius explained. She looked at him strangely.

"The tree thingy" James told and she laughed and nodded.

"Peter is keeping an eye on him" Sirius added.

"You guys better get fixed up by Madam Pomfery and go to bed" Bianca said in a motherly tone. They nodded and almost gave the medi-witch a heart attack when she saw the state of them.

"Sit down" she ordered them. They sat on a bed and Bianca laughed and watched as the witch helped Sirius with his arm and bruises then moved onto James. James gave her a very uncomfortable look when she ordered him to take off his shirt although he complied.

Bianca laughed quiet painfully due to the bandages and finally they were all healed.

"Well I know you boys hate staying in my hospital wing so I will allow you to go but take it easy. If there is still pain come back" she said walking away, "Get some sleep Miss Rosslind"

"Do you want me to stay here?" James asked.

"No its ok. Go and sort things out with Lily. Don't start fighting and come visit me in the morning" she told.

"Alright, I'll come back tomorrow with Candice" he said and leaned down kissing her on the lips. They hadn't kissed in a while so it was much appreciated and not exactly short either. Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. Not wanting to hurt her he put his hands on either side of her on the bed.

Sirius was highly jealous that his best friend got kisses after a hard night and he didn't, "Aww, don't do that. I want a kiss" he complained. They stopped and laughed.

"Come here" Bianca said. He wasn't expecting anything but was surprised when she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"That was for helping to save my life" she smiled at him and James' jealous face.

"Cool" was all Sirius said.

"See you guys in the morning" she said and they disappeared under the cloak.

--

"Alright mate. I'll see you in the morning" Sirius said keeping to map and giving James the cloak. "Good luck with Lily Flower" he said and walked off.

James muttered the password and entered the common room. He saw Lily sitting on the couch staring into the fire. She didn't hear him come in so he cleared his throat sounding a lot like Dolores Umbridge.

Lily jumped but realized it was just James and relaxed.  
"Hi" James said sitting opposite her.

"Hi" he replied.

"So um, I, er, wanted to thank you for saving Bianca and I" she said.

"So you know it was me" he said.

"Of course. Not many people have hazels eyes like yours" Lily told.

"Yes they do" James told. Many of their friends had hazel eyes with a few exceptions.

"But not many of those people with hazel eyes would become an illegal animagis" she answered.

"That's true" James laughed.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Why what?" he said confused.

"Why are you an illegal animagis?"

James thought that Lily knew but she had obviously not realized Remus was the werewolf and he wasn't about to tell her unless he was given permission.

"Because I thought it would be cool" he answered lamely.

"You can get into a lot of trouble and I know you are not that stupid. What is the real reason?" she said looking at him in the eyes.

"Alright there is more to tell but I can't" he told.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't mine to tell and I made a promise" James explained hoping like hell this wouldn't piss her off or that she would take it the wrong way.

Lily sighed, "Alright"

"I cant tell you-" James started, "What?"

"I won't keep asking or pressure if you were told not to say anything" Lily said.

"Thank you" she just nodded. "Well we better go to bed" she said getting up but James stopped her when she reached her bedroom door.

"Lily, I really want things to go back to normal between us. I hate not being able to talk to you" he said. She looked at him for a moment.

"I miss it too" she said.

"Do you think we can just forgive and forget?" he asked hopefully.

Lily smiled, "I'd love to, besides you saved my life so I guess I have to"

"Good, now let's sleep" he grinned.

"James?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Was that black dog Sirius, by any chance?" she asked.

James just nodded.

Lily laughed, "I should have known. Good night James" she said closing her door.

"Night Lily"

--

There we go! I hope I explained everything in this chapter well.

Please let me know if there is anything I should fix or whatever. Please Review!


	11. Take it Easy

Hello.

Well another chapter ready for you. But come on and help me out. I wanted at least ten reviews after the first chapter before I continued but I only got one. I still continued to write but I have done 11 chapters now and still only have 1 review.

Please review me. It can just be one word. I need to know if you are enjoying it or not.

Anyway read, REVIEW and be cool.

--

**Chapter 11: **

Lily woke u the next morning to the sound of the shower running. Obviously it was James because who else would it be but it was unusually early for a Marauder to be awake, unless it was Remus. Deciding falling asleep again was impossible she waited for James to finish and had a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Lily and James were walking out of Head Quarters and making their way to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was about to go to the girls dormitories but noticed James want going to visit his friends.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked as he stood in the middle of the common room.

"You'll see" he told pointing his wand to his throat.

"Oh no, he is either suicidal or he is going to do what I think he is going to do" she mumbled to herself.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW GRYFFINDOR LIONS" his voice boomed.

"Definitely the latter" Lily said to herself blocking her ears.

"WAKE UP! I HAVE NEW! FANTASTIC NEW CONCERNING THE BEST HOUSE IN HOGWARTS" he roared. The dormitory boors opened and sleepy students were yelling at him and filing into the common room to see what the big deal was. Soon the common room was filled with so much people Lily had to take refuge on the table.

"GOOD. NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL HERE, I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU OF THAT BEST THING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD THAT IS QUIDDICH. THAT'S RIGHT QUIDDICH. I WOKE YOU ALL UP TO TELL YOU THAT TRY-OUTS ARE ON FRIDAY NIGHT STRAIGHT AFTER DINNER ON THE PITCH. THERE ARE THREE SPACES ON THE TEAM THAT NEED TO BE FILLED. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED TAKE A FORM FROM THE NOTICE BOARD FILL IT OUT AND BRING IT WITH YOU TO THE TRY-OUTS." he grinned looking around the common room. No one looked as happy as he was so he just continued this time getting rid of the charm and speaking normally, which many were grateful of.

"Now if you are already on the team. There is a meeting here tonight after dinner as well, concerning captain and other such things. So with that in mind have a great day" he said raising his arms in the air waiting for applause but received a book thrown at his head and insults.

"You do know that there has been a message on the notice board telling us everything you just said and it has been there all week?" a girl from third year asked.

"Really?" James asked forgetting when he put the message up, but it was definitely him and not Lily. "Oh well" he said shrugging.

"Way to make everyone angry at" lily said looking at her watch, "7:30 in the morning"

"Well they have to get up sometime" he told. "I probably did them a favor by waking them up"

"Whatever floats your boat" she said and following Chloe and Annie back up to their dormitory.

--

Lily explained to Annie and Chloe the details of last night and why Bianca was in hospital but left out the part of the Marauders being involved. She wouldn't say anything until she knew the full story herself.

Candice on the other hand was having a hard time with her cousins. She was currently in the corridor leading to the different boys' dorms wrestling Jordy. She was sitting on his back holding onto his arms but when he rolled over her arms and one leg was pinned under him. She swung her good leg around hitting him and much to the satisfaction of all the others boys watching that saw up hr skirt.

"You cant send that letter" Candice said breathing heavily and trying to free herself. "Nick will come and her mother and father will have a hernia"

"I have to. Nick told me to tell him if something like this happens. He will kill me" he said struggling with his cousin and regretted forcing her and Bianca to do self defense. They were very strong, flexible and good at getting out of awkward positions.

"You will upset Bianca and I am not going to let you hurt my best cousin" Candice said finally getting the upper hand and sitting on Jordy's head trying to catch her breathe.

Brett and Scott chose that exact moment to pop their head out of their dorm and watch the family moment amongst their peers. Jordy pushed Candice off her head and sat on her head.

"Don't try this at home ladies" he laughed.

"Your bum is suffocating me!" Candice yelled. Brett and Scott laughed.

"What is going on?"

They continued to wrestle and Candice could only get out words and not sentences.  
"Bianca… hospital… letter… mother… angry… possessed… troll" she answered.

"Why is Bianca in the hospital wing?" Scott asked understanding half of what she was saying.

"Scratches" she answered again.

"Alright... Well we will see you at breakfast" Brett said leaving the fighting family to finish their business, thinking they had clearly lost it.

--

Bianca woke up in the hospital wing. Her memory of last night came back to her and so did the pain. She climbed on all fours and sat on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging off. She massaged her sore stomach from sleeping on it all night when the medi-witch walking in.

"Good morning" she greeted. Bianca smiled although not truly meaning it yet. "How is your back?" she asked.

"Um, the pain is coming back" she answered and sat still while Madam Pomfery closed the curtains and unwrapped her bandages to see how it was healing.

"Well it is healing slowly which is a good sign. So if you take it easy today I think it should be just about healed by tonight" she said.

"Thank you" Bianca said once she was wound tight again.

"Now, I don't think you are fit to go to classes today" the witch started.

"No please let me go to class. I'm fine and I will take it easy. I promise" she begged.

"Alright but I want you to come back during your breaks for me to check you back, do not lean on anything and you have spend the night in here again" the medi-witch negotiated.

"YES!" Bianca said punching her fist in the air and throwing her arms around madam Pomfery giving her a big hug. "But I have a question: when can I have a shower?"

"Well when you come back tonight I will show you what to do" the lady told.

"What do you mean 'show me what to do'?" Bianca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well you can get your wound wet so you will have to have sponge bath" Madam Pomfery said collecting dirty bandages.

"What am I am old lady?" Bianca asked.

"It is that or stay here today"

"Alright. See you at lunch for a check up" Bianca said. She opened her curtains to find her friends all standing there giving her a heart attack. If possible. The bandages were so tight any movement was very hard. She was like a stiff board.

The second everyone saw her. They all rushed to her side bombarding her with questions of 'Are you okay?', 'Does it hurt?', and 'Do you nee anything?' and so on.

"Guy guys" she said holding up her hands. "I'm fine"

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked.

"It did when I woke up but the potion has made it better"

"I brought your clothes and toothbrush" Candice said handing Bianca her book bag with her clothes in it as well.

"Thanks" Bianca said but stopped and looked at her cousins. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked innocently.

"Line up" Bianca said. Her friends watched as they did as she said and lined up in age order. They laughed at Bianca; she was injured by a werewolf and was still playing the leader in her family. "Why do you look like you were just attacked by a wild dog?"

They all giggled, "Well smart arse here was going to send a letter you your parents and brother with information of last nights events but because I love you I stopped it." Candice said holding her arms out and approaching her cousin for a hug. She was however rejected and pushed back in line.

"Did you send the letter?" Bianca asked worriedly biting her nails.

"No, we made a deal and you now have nothing to worry about" Candice told. Bianca looked for confirmation from the boys and they nodded in response.

"Alright. Let me get changed, then we can go eat" Bianca said smiling at Sirius who was rubbing his stomach.

They all made their way to the great Hall for breakfast. Bianca sat next to James and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked letting bite his toast.

"Not really. I had to sleep on my stomach all night because otherwise-" she started but stopped knowing she went too far.

"Otherwise what?" James asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing. Did you and Lily sort everything out? You look happy now" she said trying desperately to change the subject.

"What are you not telling us?" Lily asked.

Bianca gestured for them all too lean in. "Madam Pomfery told me that because my scratches were made by an 'evil creature'" she said making Candice's little hand signal in the air. "They may not heal"

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled. Everyone hushed her and leaned forward again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked hurt that her best friend withheld said information.

"Because you would react like that. I was going to tell you later" Bianca answered. She told them everything she knew and they all sighed.

"You should be in the hospital wing resting" James told.

"No I'm fine. I don't want to sit around in the hospital wing all day just because of a few scratches. It is going to take more than that to knock me down" Bianca told.

"That's my girl!" Jordy said holding up his hand for her to slap with she did laughing.

"I will take it easy. I already promised Pomfery anyway" she insisted.

--

"We had Defense yesterday. Why do we have it again?" Sirius asked sitting down.

"Because that is what the timetable says" Chloe answered. He just shrugged.

"Well class. How about we have another quick duel before we hit the books" Professor Red said walking into the classroom. "Any volunteers?"

"Alright Miss Black" he said. Bellatrix got up onto the table and waited for her duel partner.

"You, sorry I don't know your name" he said pointing to Bianca. She groaned and stood up.

"Bianca Rosslind" she answered looking at her friends and getting up in the table.

"Professor, can I go instead?" Candice asked, trying to save her cousin from getting hurt more.

"No, I want to see what she can do. Next time" he answered. "Ready"

They took their wands out and bowed to each other and moved back putting some space between them. "So much for taking it easy" Bianca said to her friends.

Bellatrix was of course first to move. She tried a body binding curse of Bianca but she deflected the spell easily. Bianca thought the best was to get her opponent would be by not yelling her incantation but saying it I her head.

"AHH" Miss Black yelled as she fell to the floor with her lets dancing around the place.

They continued to duel and lucky not much damage had been done.  
"Alright. Very good girls. I might stop you there. Please return to your seat" Professor Red said stopping the girls from casting anymore spells. Bianca sighed gratefully and was about to move off the table when Bellatrix hexed her.

It was the same spell that Chloe and Sirius used on each other. She fell to the floor, unfortunately on her back making her scratches open again and her scream in pain. Almost all of her friends rushed to her side to get her off her back but it was too late. Blood was soaking into her bandages.

"Are you okay?" James asked helping her stand although she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Hospital wing. Now" was all she said. After making an excuse to the Professor James took his injured girlfriend to the hospital wing to be healed again.

"Just my luck. Everything bad has to happen to me" she said when they neared the door. "Madam Pomfery is going to kill me"

"It will be fine" James said holding the door open for her. "MADAM POMFERY!" he yelled. The medi-witch came running from her office and when she saw Bianca she sighed.

"I told you to take it easy today and already in your first class of the day your scratches are open" she lectured.

"Sorry. I was taking it easy but then Professor Red told me I had to duel and I tried to get out of it but he said no" Bianca explained taking off her shirt before blood soaked it as well.

"Did you tell him about your back?"

"No" she answered.

"Well you should have. Now Mr. Potter I am going to have to ask you to leave" she said trying to close the curtains.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I have to change Miss Rosslind's bandages and I don't think it would be a comfortable situation if you saw her topless" she explained.

"Oh right." He said running his hand through his hair. "I'll wait of there then"

Bianca laughed, "This is going to hurt isn't- OW!" she said sitting on the bed. The witch had already started healing. "Easy"

"Sorry but it needs to be done"

Twenty long minutes later Bianca was re-bandaged much to her annoyance and sent off to her next class. "Now when you come back for lunch I do not want to see you covered in blood again or I will lock you up in here until it is completely healed. Understand?" Madam Pomfery told.

"Don't worry. I will make sure she okay" James assured.

For the rest of the day classes continued, they all managed to stay focused and unharmed. Bianca had her check up and lunch and everything was fine. James was stuck to her side like glue. When she had to go to the bathroom he waited outside. When she was eating he even cut her food for her.

"James, I can cut my own food" she complained as he stole her knife and fork from her.

"No, let him do it. We don't want you to get hurt again" Lily told.

"But-"

"No buts missy. Do as we say" Chloe said.

Bianca sighed giving up. Her friends were all against her so it was a loosing battle. They moved and sat under the tree during half of their lunch time talking.

"So what are you and James planning for this year?" Chloe asked stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Yeah, Candice and I need at least a month warning if there is a Ball or something" Bianca told. The group just rolled their eyes but Candice nodded.

"Well we are actually thinking of doing something different for Halloween. We don't want to have the same boring feast like we usually do" Lily told.

"Why don't we have a Ball?" Annie suggested.

"We are already having one for Christmas and a Masquerade ball at some point. It will be a bit much if we have another one" James explained, "We want to do something different and fun"

They all thought for a minute until Bianca gasped. They looked at her worried her scratches opened again.

"Are your scratches sore? Do you want to go to Madam Pomfery?" James asked getting up but she laughed and pulled him back down.

"No. I have the best idea!" she said getting excited.

"Well, what is it?" Lily laughed.

"I will give you a clue" Bianca started, "Every year when we were young we used to beg our parents to go" she said.

Candice understood because she was grinning like Sirius after a trip too the broom closet.

"That is the best idea" Candice said hi-fiving her cousin.

They waited for Lily but she wasn't really catching on. "The movies?" she asked.

"No. The fair Lily! We used to beg our parents to take us to the fair in the park. They used to have Ferris Wheels, magic shows, clowns walking on stilts, a huge dance floor, kissing booths and water slide. Remember?" Bianca told.

"Oh My God! That is the best idea" Lily said jumping up and down.

"We can have it here near the lake and you can get permission from Dumbledore to make water slides leading into the lake" Annie told.

"I think I have seen a movie with a fair" James said. "That will be cool and Hogwarts hasn't had one yet. Are we going to do it?"

Lily grinned, "Let's do it"

"See, who is good? Injured and I still come up with the best ideas" Bianca said standing up and doing her victory dance with Candice which was made up arms flying everywhere and moving their bums in circles in everyone's face.

"Don't hurt yourself" James told.

"Party Pooper. Anyway, you can have wizard aspects of it as well so the Slytherins have a good time too" Bianca said sitting down.

"Leave it to me. I have so many ideas" Lily said.

"Sirius you have been very quiet. Are you okay?" Candice asked. He was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder but didn't respond.

They all laughed taking off his sunglasses to find his sleeping.  
"So that's why he was making weird noises. I thought he was bored" Annie laughed.

They woke him up and moved to their next class for the day where they were bombarded with work.

"Everyone is saying how much they are going to miss Hogwarts, but it is this that I won't miss" Sirius said pointing to a huge pile of books, parchment and quills.

--

Dinner came and went and they all had to go their separate ways keeping to their previous plans. Candice went to the Gryffindor common room with James, Sirius, Chloe, Annie and Lily while Bianca was followed by her cousins to the library to start her Transfiguration assignment with her stubborn partner.

"So if he gives you any trouble just… tap your nose" Jordy said showing her their secret handshake.

"There is no need. I can handle Snape. Why is everyone following me like a puppy these days?" Bianca asked.

"Because you hurt yourself, you're not doing as Madam Pom Poms says and you are meeting an evil partner to work on an assignment in a deserted library" Keagan told.

"Well when you said it like that it seems so much worse than it really is" she mumbled.

When they arrived at the library Bianca found Snape sitting at the table in the corner looking very miffed. She went and sat opposite him greeting him nicely.

"Hello" she said pulling her books out.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"I'm not but compared to your attitude I am" she answered which was true. He looked royally pissed off which was a trait Bianca didn't exactly like in a person.

"Whatever. Let's just start this. The sooner we d the sooner we finish" he muttered.

"I was thinking that if we get it done as fast as possible, you will no longer have to see me and we wont have to worry about working on the holidays" she explained looking over the assignment.

"Ok"

"It shouldn't be hard. The assignment isn't that long" she said again.

"Well I found some books that can help us with a few questions" he said handing over a book.

"Cool" she said taking it and eyeing it. "I will go look for other books to help us with other questions" getting up and walking to a shelf.

_Maybe is wont be that bad after all. She thought. _

--

"Hello everyone. How are we all doing?" James asked. He was currently in the Gryffindor common room with the remainder of people on the Quiddich team. In front of him sat Sirius (Beater), Chloe (Chaser) and Jason Bell (Keeper).

"Good" they all chorused.

"Excellent because Quiddich starts soon and we need all of our players fit and well" James grinned widely.

"Hello peoples" Candice said walking over to the group and sitting on Sirius' lap. "Is this a private meeting?"

"Yes" James answered.

"Oh well. Continue" she said but of course he did because Lily was currently waiting for him to finish the meeting so they could work on a long list of things together.

"So we have to choose a captain tonight" James started, "So I will give you all a small piece of parchment and write down who you would like for captain and vice-captain" James handed out small ripped pieces around and they all took it and wrote down captain first. When all the papers were returned James looked over them and laughed.

"Chloe, 1, Sirius, 1, Jason, 1, Me, 1. Looks like we all voted for ourselves" he told them. They all laughed sheepishly.

"Alright I will hand it out again and you can't vote for yourself."

All papers were returned and James opened them again.  
"Well guys looks like our Captain is me" she said grinning at them, "Thanks. I went let you down. But I need a vice captain"

--

Bianca and Snape were still sitting in the library working from a huge pile of books.  
"There is some information here to help with one of your questions" Bianca said pointing to a paragraph in the book.

"Alright. Just wait" he said.

She was surprised by how casual he really was considering everything she had to do to get him so show up in the first place. He got up from his place and read the paragraph jotting down a few notes and going back to his place.

Bianca put her quill down and looked at him, "Can I tell you something?"

He stopped everything and looked at her, "What?"

"I don't want you to think that I am being kind and whatever just so I can tell James and he can use everything against you in his pranks" she started, "I just want you to know that you can feel free to tell me things and not have to worry about me telling anyone"

"Ok" he said with a hint of confusion. There was an awkward silence and he spoke. "If you really mean what you said then I have to tell you that I was planning to do the assignment with you the whole time, it's just that when I am with everyone else I have to look like a tight arse or they get suspicious"

"Oh ok. Well how about we make a deal?" Bianca said. She wasn't really sure what she was doing but she didn't want to feel frustrated or reluctant when having to meet with him to do the assignment. "If we can get this assignment done without arguing, wise cracks and actually smile here and then I will leave you alone in front of your friends and I will even act like a bitch if you want me to"

"Are you serious?" he asked, thinking she was clearing insane.

"Yes. I want to get the best marks I can so I will do what it takes to get the job done" Bianca told cracking her knuckles for added effect.

"I can live with that arrangement" he answered.

"Good" she said smiling and shaking his hand. "You can smile occasionally too"

He looked at her for a moment and she laughed, "Alright, I guess it is too soon. Just act like I am one of your friends"

"I'll try" Snape said going back to work.

Bianca was very proud of herself. She just made life a whole lot easier for herself and she was hoping she might be able to loosen Snape up a bit.  
_He is so tense but I guess that is what happens when you always have the Marauders lurking around. She thought. _

--

"So it is settled. Is everyone happy?" James asked. They all nodded in response.

"Awesome. Jamesie and I will do our very best to make sure Gryffindor remains undefeated in our time of leadership" Sirius said grinning at being voted vice-captain.

"I'll hold you to that Black" Chloe said though couldn't help but let a smile grace her face.

"Well Congratulations are in order" Candice said getting up and hugging James and giving Sirius a huge kiss.

"Now, you all know that try-outs are on Friday so I need all of you there to see hoe we work with the different people. If they are able to get through you guys, which I doubt, they should be fine to play against other houses. We all need to meet on the Pitch straight after dinner in the locker room. Any questions?" James asked looking at his three friends.

"Nope" Jason said.

"Well then. Good night" James said finally dismissing _his _team.

"Finally you are finished" Lilt said moving towards James and dumping all of their papers on the coffee table that Bianca is so fond of sitting on. "How long does it take to choose a captain and vice captain?"

James didn't reply, he jus grinned. Lily laughed.

"I'm guessing you are the new captain. Congratulations!" she said hugging him and sitting down. "Let's just work here"

They sat down and worked on a few things and organized the Halloween Fair as james liked to call it.

--

"Sirius, get out of my dormitory" Annie said. She was currently, yet again, sitting on the floor of her dorm brewing a Pepper-Up Potion.

"I just came to visit" he said flopping on the closest bed.

"OFF MY BED BUM CHUM" Chloe yelled, not really angry.

"Not a very welcoming bunch are we?" he asked. "I'll just go visit my girlfriend then, shall I?" He got up but Annie stopped him.

"How is Remus?" she asked. Sirius thought she knew for a minute but wasn't going to say anything.

"He's getting better" he answered carefully.

"So did Madam Pomfery help with his flu?" Chloe asked tying her very long hair in a bun.

"OH! Yes, she gave him a few potions so hopefully tomorrow he will be better" he smiled. They gave him a strange look but just settled for the fact that they were talking to Sirius and he was naturally weird.

"Ok. Good. Tell him that if he needs it here is a Pepper-Up potion for him" she said getting up and handing Sirius a small vile.

"Thanks Annie. Although I don't know if he will take it from me" Sirius commented.

The girls laughed and completely understood why. They wouldn't take the risk of drinking any potion Sirius gave them.

"Now get out of my dorm. You are stinking up the premises" Chloe said waving her hands around in a circular motion.

"Alright, I'm going. Jeeze keep your knickers on" he said moving over to the connecting door of the two rooms. "Or take it off. I really don't mind" he grinned and didged a pillow thrown at his head.

"Hello ladies" Sirius said as he slammed the door behind him. Candice nd Amanda looked up at him and raised her eyebrows when they heard Chloe yell "Dirty Minded Boy" from the room beside them.

"Hi" Candice said. "What are you doing up here?"

"I have to visit my girlfriend" he answered plonking himself on Candice's bed next to Amanda. He looked at her and started playing with her hair.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked. He looked like a monkey pulling on Amanda's curls as they bounced up again.

"You have hair like Candice" he commented.

Candice laughed, "Leave her alone."

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked Candice leaving Amanda and her hair alone. She gave him a peck on the lips. "A real one" he complained.

"Well I'll just move" Amanda said feeling uncomfortable sitting next to the snogging couple. They kept at it for a while and Amanda couldn't separate them. She even hit them on the heads but was completely ignored.

After asking Chloe and Annie to try and separate the two she had to resort to desperate measures. She marched downstairs and moved upstairs to the boys' dormitory. She knocked on the door and Jordy opened in wearing just his boxers as usual.

"Hey Mandy. How's it going?" he asked casually leaning on the door frame.

"Fine. I need your help though" she asked.

Jordy grinned, "MEN!" he yelled behind him to his brother and cousin. "The lady needs our help"

"Hey Mandy" Keagan said joining them at the door. "What can we do for you lovely lady?"

"Follow me. Bring your broom"

They marched back through the common roo and flew up to her dorm. The door swung open and they walked in.

"I think that's enough sucking face with my cousin" Jordy said puling Sirius by the collar.

"But-" Sirius went to protest.

"He said that's enough" Keagan told.

"Fine" Sirius said laughing at the situation. "I'll see you later" he said and left.

"Mandy" Candice whined looking at her cousins.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't listen to anyone else" she said.

"But did you have to get them?"

"Yes"

--

Bianca walked back into her common room. She was supposed to go back to the Hospital wing but she wanted get her own pajamas. She saw James and Lily working and stopped for quick chat.

"Hello" she said sitting on the coffee table with her legs fold beneath her, sitting on their notes. How else was she suppose to get their attention.

"Bianca, you're sitting on my notes" Lily sighed looking up at her friend.

"I know. Stop working and talk to me" Bianca told.

James laughed and shook his head. "How was Snape?"

"Fine. It went better than expected" she answered. "How was the Quiddich meeting?"

"James got Captain and Sirius is Vice Captain" Lily told trying to pull parchment out from under Bianca's bum.

"Really?" Bianca asked excitedly. "Congratulations" she said getting up and hugging him. "Don't touch the back" she told him seconds before he hugged her back.

"Oh right. Thank" he replied. Bianca snatched the parchment from Lily's hand and sat on it again.

"Bianca, can't you sit on a chair like normal people?" Lily asked as if she was talking to Sirius.

"No" she answered simply. "Because I will lean back on the back rest and hurt my scratches"

"Speaking of scratches. It is getting late. Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" James asked.

"Because I was coming to get my own pajamas. The ones in the hospital wing do nothing for my figure" she commented. "Speaking of figure. I can't wait to get these bandages off. It makes me look flat chested." She said, turning to her side for her boyfriend and best friend to see.

"Madam Pomfery tied the bandage so tight my tits are squashed under there. Hope I don't have inverted boobs when I get them off" James and Lily burst out laughing at Bianca's comment.

"Bianca" Lily said nudging her head towards James

"What? He is my boyfriend. I don't care" she answered. "And it's true anyway. I may need to get them massaged" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are sounding a lot like Candice. I thought you were the normal one" Lily said as they laughed.

"Why don't you go get your clothes and I will walk you over there soon" James told.

She did as told and left James and lily to finish up their work. He walked her to the hospital wing and whispered that he will be back later to spend the night with her.

"Are you ready for that sponge bath?" Madam Pomfery asked rubbing her hands together.

"Why are you so excited?" Bianca asked raising her eyebrows. "You just love seeing my naked don't you?" she said pointing her pointing her finger at the witch.

Madam Pomfery laughed and brushed the comment away which was exactly what Bianca wanted to do. She was hoping to lighten the mood, she felt like an old lady getting washed by the nurses.

When she was finally clean and fresh Bianca climbed into her bed and pretended to sleep so the medi-witch would leave.

As time passed Bianca heard a chair moving to her right and sat up in darkness.  
"James?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me" he said pulling the cloak off him and sitting next to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked as her eyes adjusted.

"I checked on Remus before I came" he answered.

"How is he?"

"Sore muscles but he is much better than this morning. I think he will be fine in the morning" James said lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Not being able to do the same, Bianca rested her head on his chest and leaned on him so her back wasn't touching him. He couldn't put his arm around her so he put it behind her on the bed.

"Did you guys tell him about my back?" she asked closing her eyes.

"No, we decided to wait because we don't know how he will take" he explained. "I was talking to Lily and she just knows about us being Animagi. She doesn't know about Remus. Lucky you got there or she would have found out and got hurt"

"Yeah, but Lily is smart and I am sure she will work it out soon"

"Well I guess we can worry about that when it comes. I wonder what Annie would do if she found out. Word through the grape vine, is that she is scared of werewolves" James said.

"Well if Remus tells her then Candice and I will be there to help her see Remus is different and that it isn't his fault" Bianca told.

"Of course you will" James said kissing her on the head. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little" she replied, "Are you really going to stay here tonight?"

"Yes. Unless you want me to leave"

"I want you to stay but won't you get in trouble?" she asked looking up at him.

"Who cares? I will lye my way out of it or something. Just pretend I have a headache" James said thinking of an excuse.

Bianca laughed, "Alright. Let's sleep then. Good Night James"

"Nighty Night" he answered kissing her on the head before falling asleep.

--

There you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Remember what I said. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	12. TryOuts

Well here is another chapter.

--

**Chapter 12: **

"MR. POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Madam Pomfery yelled.

Bianca and James woke up with a start looking around frantically but relaxed when seeing the medi-witch, but not for long.

"Morning" James said, rubbing his eyes and sitting next to Bianca.

"MORNING? Where is the answer to my question?" she asked again.

"I... had a headache?" he said it more like a question than anything else. Bianca couldn't hold in her laugh so it came it as snorts instead. James soon joined in and almost forgot about Madam Pomfery standing before them.

"This is not acceptable..." the witch continued to lecture to two for another ten minutes even though were showing signs of paying not attention.

Candice walked into the hospital wing and stopped when she saw James and grinned.  
"Naughty boy." she said. They both laughed.

"I agree Miss Rosslind. It is good to see someone around here understands that it is wrong" Madam Pomfery said.

"Yeah... because that's what I meant" Candice mumbled as they all giggled uncontrollably.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing" Candice answered smiling sweetly at the nurse.

"Now, your back should be healed by lunch time but no funny business today" she said pointing her finger. "Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Bianca grinned.

"I'll see you later" the nurse said before leaving

"I can not wait to wear a bra again" Bianca walking to the Great Hall after getting changed during her lecture of inappropriate behavior. "And thank god I won't be having anymore sponge baths"

"Sponge bath?" Candice and James asked.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfery had to fricken give me a sponge bath so they don't open again"

"What are you, an old lady?" Candice asked.

"That's what I said. It was a bit awkward she has really soft hands" Bianca grinned.

"Do not tell Sirius that or he will be insisting special treatment next time he injures himself" James commented.

"What will I be insisting?" Sirius asked joining them and throwing an arm over Candice's shoulder.

"Never mind" Candice said patting him on the head and sitting down. "Morning everyone. Hey Remus how's that cold? Felling any better?"

He looked up from his food and yawned. "Yeah, much better now. What did I miss yesterday?"

"Not much. We all had to keep an eye on Bianca though" Chloe answered.

Bianca, Candice, James and Sirius' eyes widened and shock their heads hoping she would understand to shut up.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"What?" Chloe asked the four as they just shook their heads without subtlety.

Remus seemed to notice something was going on that they didn't want him to know about.  
"Guy, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked. She was the best liar out of them all but Remus was one to detect a lye straight away, no matter who it was.

"Stop lying" he said.

"You don't know?" Annie asked.

"Know what?" he asked worriedly.

"Well the other night Lily and Bianca ran into a werewolf outside near the Whomping Willow and is scratched Bianca on the back-"

"That's enough Annie" Bianca told looking at her friend. Remus suddenly went pale and got up leaving the Great Hall. Bianca got up and followed him.

Annie looked around, "Was it something I said?"

--

"Remus wait!" Bianca yelled trying to catch up with him.

"No. I can't even look at you" he said continuing to walk.

"Please" she begged. He stopped and she pulled him into an empty classroom.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it" he said looking at the floor.

"That is ok Remus. I know you didn't so there is nothing to say sorry about" she said.

"Where did I hurt you?" Remus asked looking at her trying to find a sign or pain.

"My back but that isn't the point. There is more to the story" Bianca said sitting on a table and gesturing for him to sit down.

"I know about the healing part" he said looking guilty.

"No it's something else" Bianca started. "The reason I was outside was because I saw Lily go outside. Don't worry, she doesn't know that you are a werewolf but she does now about James, Sirius and Peter, so it is only a matter of time before she figures it out. Same for Annie"

"Great"

"Remus, I think you should tell them. How are you going to survive in the world if you don't even tell some of your closest friends?"

"I told the boys, isn't that enough?" Remus asked looking at her hopefully but already knew the answer.

"What about Annie?"

"But what if I tell the girls and they hate me. I don't know if I can deal with that" he told.

"Well you can't not tell them. Just think about it, but your secret is safe with me" Bianca said standing up and pulling him out the door and walking to class.

--

The rest of the day moved along. Everyone that didn't know about Remus' furry little problem assumed he was sick and that was the reason for is early departure from breakfast. Remus however was have an inner battle with himself debating what the best type of action was.

His friends just let him know that they were there for him and that his secret was safe until he told them it was okay otherwise.

Bianca actually had an uneventful day and her back was fully healed to Madam Pomfery's satisfaction and she could finally return to dorm with Amanda and Candice. Candice was especially happy to have her sleeping buddy back because she claimed she was getting lonely and even tried to sneak into Amanda's bed the night before.

Amanda was also starting to let herself go a little and enjoy herself once in a while. Candice declared that she was too focused and that she shouldn't be so bottled up. She started to relax around her new friends and the marauders. She was very shocked when Sirius remembered her name to ask her if he could eat her chicken, not that he would have listened anyway.

Amanda found her sitting with the group more, though she didn't talk as much as the others she didn't need to because she felt very comfortable and Jordy, Keagan, Jamey, Nicolas and Jesse had a special liking for the short girl and developed many nicknames for her.

With a healed back and a few very light scars that will disappear with a little sunlight, everyone's relationships developing, everything was turning back to normal. The work load got heavier; James and Lily had a lot of work to do for the upcoming Halloween Fair that was approaching fast.

They had permission from their Headmaster to do whatever they like, as long as it was safe, and he even went to the lake to ask the Giant Squid if it was okay for the students to swim in the lake and if he could keep an eye on them which was regrettably accepted.

The most talked about event in the school however was Quiddich. The season was soon to start and some Houses had started their practicing and were raving about the talent they have. It was on numerous occasions that the Slytherin team would approach members from the Gryffindor team and boast about themselves.

"Malfoy my team would be you without new players and a blindfold" James yelled.  
Needless to say Hogwarts was a castle filled with many happy students.

--

"SIRIUS BLACK! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Candice yelled chasing after him flying out of her dormitory. He flew right up to his dorm and slammed the door laughing.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked as she packed up her things having just finished her homework with Remus, Annie, Chloe and Lily.

"That little bitch stole my bra!" she said waving her arms in the air. "_My favorite bra!" _

The others laughed and rolled their eyes.  
"That's what happens when you start dating Sirius Black" Remus told. "He will-"

At that moment Sirius came running down from his dorm in his boxers and Candice's bra tied to his head. He ran around the couch in circles being chased by Candice. The others laughed and watched the show.

"Give it back or I will hex you off your broom at practice!" Candice said jumping over the couch but she was too fast for her. "A little help guys" she said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"How did he get your bra in the first place?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was putting my boots on" Candice said pointing to her black, flat leather boots overlapping her jeans. "And he flew in stole my bra from my draw and flew out"

"Candice, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your draw open" Bianca told, as Sirius ran past her.

"It was open for like five minutes and the bum chum got into it" Candice said.

"Speaking of the bum chum, what did he eat?" Chloe asked watching Sirius run around in circles and chasing scared first years out of the portrait hole.

"I think he got into my Chocolate Frogs stash" Remus commented knowing it was very much possible.

"Well Remus. You are the only one that can control the bum chum" Lily said, "Work your magic" He simply laughed.

"Padfoot, give me the bra" he said holding his hand. Sirius stopped abruptly and looked at Remus' hand as if it was calling him. "Now," Remus said looking at the girls while Sirius stared at his hand. "If he is really high then I will have to use a different method"

Indeed Sirius was because he yelled 'NO!' giving most of them a fright and ran around again. Remus simply stood with his foot out as Sirius ran past and tripped over falling flat on his face. Remus rolled him over at handed Candice her bra.

"Rule number 1: Always get him on his back. He thinks he is going to drown" Remus said.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Not really sure. Last time I asked he said he was freaky with people looking down on him, he felt like he was drowning and he looked like a slug" he answered as they all laughed and watched him fidget on his back.

"Sirius go upstairs and get dressed for try-outs. I will give you a Sugar Quill" Remus told. Sirius got up, ran to his dorm and shut the door.

"Please do not give him a Sugar Quill or he will be harder to handle on the pitch" Chloe begged as she went to change into her robes. The others laughed and gathered warm clothing for the cool outside weather and made their way to the Pitch that was filling up with most of the Gryffindor population about third year.

--

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Try-outs" James said with a loud booming voice that they were all familiar with after he woke them up with information about it the other morning.

"I am James Potter, Captain, and this hyperactive boy beside me is Sirius Black, Vice- Caption" he said nodding towards Sirius who was currently jumping up and down on the spot.

"How's it going?" he yelled and the others laughed in response.

"First of all, do I have everyone's forms?" James asked holding it up for everyone to see. A few people pulled it from their pockets and handed them to him before he continued.

"Good. Now as you all know the team needs two Chasers and a Beater. So I am going to split you up into those categories" he said. Sirius finally calmed down a bit and separated Beaters on the right and Chasers on the left.

"So I guess we will test the smallest group first?" James asked Sirius glanced at his fellow Marauder for approval. When said boy nodded they continued with ease.

--

"Wow. It's a good view from here" Candice commented as the remainder of the group made their way to the Gryffindor stand to watch.

"Yeah it is" Annie said sitting down. All the girls huddled close together to keep each other warm from the cold night air that sent shivers down their spine.

"Get off me Wormtail" Remus told as Peter sat almost on his friends lap trying to warm his body.

"I'm cold" he complained as the girls laughed.

"Well you should have brought a better jumper" Remus told. His friend was sitting in a long sleeve top and thin jumper not really serving the purpose.

"Well I didn't know it was going to be this cold"

Remus rolled his eyes at his short, blonde haired friend and watched him shiver. He started to feel bad and whipped out his wand.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked nervously as a wand was pointing to his body.

"A heating charm Peter. Just relax" he told. Once the spell was cast he immediately relaxed.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to make my tongue all pointy and make my lick a Slytherin" Peter told watching the Pitch as everyone was separated into small groups.

The girls all looked at him confusedly and laughed at the strange comments that were coming out of his mouth. "Why would you think that?" Bianca asked leaning forward to see the two boys.

"Because Sirius did that to him in fourth year and claimed it would get girls to like him" Remus explained.

"He's a liar... it didn't work" Peter told and they all just rolled their eyes. Sirius was definitely a bad influence on him.

"Wait a minute" Bianca said. They all looked at her but she was focused on Candice.

"Is Jordy trying out for the team?" she asked.

"I don't know. He didn't mention it to me. Why?" Candice answered.

"Because I think that is him" Bianca said standing up and pointing to the middle of the Pitch where team players stood.

--

"Alright. So you are all warmed up, we have seen you fly and one person out of you all will be chosen at the end of the day to join the best team at Hogwarts. We need to see how well you work with the other players and me because of course, I am a Beater" Sirius said, dusting off his clothes and throwing his heart melting grin to the females of the group. They all giggled and sighed.

"Hey! You're going out with my cousin" Jordy told pointing a finger, "And you know what will happen if you hurt her" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Anyway, as the Vice Captain _was_ saying," James continued, "We will have a mini game, I will have notes on how well you do and then once we are finished you can leave or watch the rest. Understood?"

They all nodded before getting onto their brooms and flying up higher into the Pitch almost in line with the rings. They all took a bat from Sirius and prepared as the quaffle and bludgers were released.

--

"I'm serious! Why don't you believe me? She took my hand and put it on her-"

"Put it on her what?" Bianca interrupted standing up and facing her cousins, all but not Jordy.

"Yeah Keagan. Finish the sentence" Nicolas said tapping him on the shoulder with a huge grin on his face. Bianca and Candice were standing before them with their hands on their hips and a very unimpressed expression on their faces.

"... On her, er, foot" he said thinking, "... and I, er, tied her shoelaces?"

Annie, Lily, Remus and Amanda were all giggling silently.  
"Who are you talking about?" Candice asked.

"Just a friend" he answered.

Bianca pulled his ear, "Don't lie to me. I am not in the mood"

"OW!" he yelled as she dug her fingernail into his skin, "No really, she is just a friend"

"More like friends with privileges" Jamey muttered and they all snorts, only to be greeted with a huge slap across the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for? He should be in trouble not us" Jesse told. They all started yelled at each other. One over the other and not much was heard except for a few words that did make sense.

"Guys" Remus said trying to make them stop before violence was used. He wasn't really worried about Bianca or Candice but more of what they would do to their cousins. "GUYS!" he yelled.

They all stopped and looked around at him.

"Settle down! You might want to watch the game and fight later. Jordy is doing pretty well" he commented pointing to the flying boy. They all forgot about each other and ran to the railing yelling and cheering and slapping hands when he hit the bludger flying to the other direction.

"That family will never change" Lily commented and they all laughed, well except for Peter because he was more interested in a piece of bubblegum that was now stuck to his trousers.

--

"Hit it!" Sirius yelled to a boy from fifth year as the bludger was coming back around. Unfortunately he was too late and it hit him in the stomach. He groaned in pain but kept control of his broom and clutching his stomach with the other hand.

"You better go back down and to the Hospital wing" Chloe said patting him on the back. He nodded in response and flew back down to the ground.

Chloe flew over to Sirius, "Definite no no. He is too scared to protect himself. How is he going to protect me?" she asked spinning the Quaffle on her forefinger.

"I have to agree with you on that" Sirius said.

"AHH!" Chloe yelled protecting her head as Sirius brought back the bat and swung it near her head just missing by an inch. He hit the bludger and it soared through the sky to a fourth year.

He turned back to Chloe and grinned at her, "Scared?"

"No" she snapped.

"It's ok if you were. I would be if you did that to me" he said cringing at the thought of being hit by his former-enemy.

"Thanks" she said sheepishly. They both looked down at James how was pointing to the boy making his way to the hospital wing. Sirius shook his head and brought his hand to his neck as if he has a sword and was about to slit his throat.

"I guess not" James said and writing a big red 'F' on the boys form.

Once the beaters were finished they were dismissed and now James and Sirius had to sift through all the wannabee- Chasers and try to find a star that was going to help the team.

"Alright everyone." James said standing before the people waiting to get a chance at becoming a Chaser. He looked down at his clipboard lifting up a few papers when his eyes fell on a name that he was hoping not to see.

"Is there a problem Potter?" a voice called from his left.

"No McKinnon" he answered automatically. "Now I was everyone to fly around the Pitch five times and the last twenty people don't continue." James explained.

They all looked at him and nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? A kiss? Beat it" Sirius said shooing them away. They all jumped onto their broom and raced around fighting against friends.

As Sirius and James stood with Chloe and Jason watching the contestants fly around the Pitch they had a small conversation.

"So, are you going to find a reason to get rid of McKinnon, or should I?" Sirius asked James looking down at his clipboard.

"I don't know. I want to see what he's got; besides he is a good flyer." James answered watching the boy who was now in lead. "Gryffindor deserves to have the best team and if he is the best than he can get the spot despite out current situation"

"Wow. That is very responsible of you James" Chloe commented.

"I know" he grinned. "Let's just see how he does with a quaffle in his hands"

"Well I won't go easy on him. I'll push him as hard as I can" Chloe told leaning on her broom.

"Good. This should be fun" Sirius said as he watched Brett land back on the ground and stand in front of them. He didn't grin, or have an arrogant manner; he just stood there waited for further instructions.

"Pretty good McKinnon" Chloe commented.

"Thank You" he nodded.

When everyone was back on the ground again James dismissed a lot of them so he was now left with four. "Now, you have all are still here because we think you have the most potential. Now we need you to get into pairs and you will be working with Chloe" James said throwing his arm around Chloe's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Chloe is very good and she is sure to keep you on your toes so be prepared, alert and ready. You will be trying to score on the far side of the Pitch that is if you can get past Jason, our keeper."

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked. She took a pair first and mounted her broom. They flew up a couple of feet into the air and when the quaffle was released the game started.

--

"Wow, that girl is a really good flyer" Bianca commented pointing to her as she tried to score.

"Everyone is a good flyer compared to you" Candice said and received a punch in the arm. "OW! I was kidding"

"Well I wasn't"

"She's has a point you know" Keagan said agreeing with Candice.

"Shut up. I am still pissed off with you" Bianca snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch womanly bits?"

"Obviously a lot" Amanda said, as the others giggled.

Keagan laughed, "It isn't my fault. She made me!"

"What kind of girl does that?" Annie asked highly disgusted by such a perverted gesture.

"Was she mentally unstable?" Lily asked and the others started laughing again.

"Guys, stop laughing. It isn't funny" Bianca whined.

"You have to admit. It kinda is" Candice told.

"I tell you what else is funny?" Bianca said and punched Candice again.

"Man, I hate you" she said rubbing her bruised arm and sulking turning her attention back to the game.

"Who is that guy?" Remus asked pointing to the person now in charge of the quaffle and scoring.

"I don't know. I can't see his face but he is in our year" Lily said. They all leaned in trying to see his face.

"I know," Amanda told, "its Brett McKinnon" Everyone all nodded and sat back again.

"I am surprised he has got this far considering him and James aren't exactly the best of friends." Bianca commented.

"Yeah, but if I know James he is thinking the team deserves the best players and he wants to see what he's got" Remus explained.

"That is very grown up of him" Lily said very impressed by his mature approach.

"I have taught him well" Bianca said grinning widely.

"Bullshit!" Jamey laughed, "What could you possibly teach him?"

"You know our motto is to give everyone a fair go" she told highly offended.

"No it isn't" Candice disagreed,. "Our motto is family before friends"

Bianca huffed, "Well I am allowed to have more than one motto"

"Well it is getting late. They should be finishing up soon; do you want to go down now?" Remus asked. They all nodded and waited near the locker rooms for James to finish reviewing the last two contestants from third year.

"hey guys" James said joining them and waiting for Chloe and Sirius to get all the balls into the box. Sirius was currently wrestling a bludger on the floor while Chloe laughed at him.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lily asked.

"Let's just say McGonagall will be needing to build another trophy cupboard" he grinned and gathered his possessions.

"Alright people, I'm here and hungry. Let's go get some food" Sirius said putting his arm around Candice.

"We have already had dinner" Bianca told, moving closer to James to warm up.

"So, let's go to the kitchens"

"How does he know where the kitchens are?" Annie asked Remus as he rolled his eyes.

"We know where a lot of things are in this school. Why do you think we were always late to class in first year?" he answered and she nodded in understanding.

"Come on" Sirius whined.

"Alright. Keep you trousers on" Bianca told and together they followed Sirius to the kitchens for a late night snack.

--

Hello.

Well another chapter is coming. I hope you enjoyed this one and please leave me some reviews.

Thanks heaps


	13. Working Saturday

Here is another.

Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. If there are, let me know.

Thanks heaps

--

**Chapter 13: **

"_I'll take you to Honeydukes _

_da nah nah nah_

_I'll let you lick a Liqourice Wand _

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_WOAH!" _

When Remus woke up this morning he found Sirius digging into a huge bag of sweets from Honeydukes which is the exact reason why he was singing out of tone, at the top of his lungs walking into head Quarters.

"Padfoot, be quiet and stop singing such vulgar lyrics" Remus hissed. Lily and James were apparently still sleeping but a thump was heard from James' room suggesting otherwise.

"It's a muggle song Moony. I didn't make up the words. I just change a few" Sirius explained as James stumbled out of his room in his boxers. "Morning Prongs mate. Sleep well?"

"Well I was having the best dream until your bad singing quite rudely interrupted" he answered rubbing his eyes and adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Sorry. He ate our secret stash of sweets" Remus told. James just shook his head.

"Sirius what are you-"

"LILYYYY!" Sirius said yelling from her door. He was knocking and making A LOT of noise.

"Sirius! _Shut up!_" James yelled and pulled his friend away from the door.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled from his position on the couch.

Lily's door opened and she walked out wearing a green pajama pants and a white singlet. She was also rubbing her eyes and muttering incoherently under her breathe.  
"What do you want Sirius?" she asked, tying her hair in a messy bun.

"Morning" he said happily.

"Did you just wake me up to say morning?" she asked, her temper slowly rising.

He smiled happily and nodded but the smile soon disappeared when he saw the look of rage on her face.

"That's it! I'm going to chop off the aconda" she yelled pouncing forward but James held her by the waist to stop her from killing a close friend. "Let me at him" she said struggling under his strong muscular grip.

"It is too early in the morning to kill him" James told as she settled down. Sirius nodded from behind Remus.

"We can just tell people be died in his sleep" she suggested.

They all laughed except for said boy who was sulking on the couch again, "Unfortunately, the whole of Hogwarts knows he is alive and awake due to his ear splitting singing" Remus told.

Lily sighed, "Fine. What were you singing anyway?" she asked.

"My singing is not bad or ear splitting" Sirius told but after receiving stares from his friends that suggested otherwise he continued, "It's a muggle song, by a guy named... 50 sickles I think"

Lily laughed, "You mean 50 cent" she told. "He's American"

"That's what I meant"

"So Prongsie" Sirius said getting up, "What are we doing today?"

"Don't call me that" James sighed. "I promised Lily we would work on the Halloween Fair today. There is a lot of stuff to get done and it is like next week"

"That's boring" Sirius whined.

"Well do you want to have a good Halloween or not?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Moony and I can do something?" and Remus sighed.

"What about me?" Peter asked tapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"AHH! A midget is touching me Moony. Make him stop" he said holding onto Remus' arm.

"It's just Peter, Sirius." Remus told rubbing his head and peeling Sirius off him.

"Oh, sorry mate. Didn't know you were here" Sirius said hitting Peter on the back and making him stumble forward.

"I was here the whole time" he answered.

"Well you were very quiet"

"We have a conversation on the way over here about man boobs" Peter told. James and Lily looked at them with disgusted faces.

"It's true" Remus shook his head.

"Oh, I remember now." Sirius said nodding, "Maybe I should steal one of Candice's bras again and you can wear it. Your boobs look like the same size" Sirius said poking Peter in the chest.

"What do you mean _again_?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask" Remus answered.

"Ok, go feel each other somewhere else please" Lily said pushing the two out of her common room.

"I guess I better keep an eye on them. See you two later" Remus said following his friends but stopped before he did and pulled James aside. "I was thinking I might tell Annie today about my… furry little problem. I haven't fully decided but it will be soon" he warned.

"Well good luck, if you need me you know where to look" James said patting in on the back before leaving.

"I don't know how you survived sharing a dorm with him for the past six years" Lily told shaking her head.

"Neither do I" James answered they laughed and soon the room was silent. It slowly became awkward when they released they were standing openly in front of each their in their pajamas.

"Well, I am going to go put some clothes on" James said awkwardly trying to cover his bare chest sheepishly.

"Yeah... I'm going to, um, have a shower" Lily said and ran into her room.

--

"Rise and Shine! IT'S SATURDAY!" Candice yelled as she walked with Bianca and Amanda through the Hall leading to boys' dorm rooms. Candice and Bianca were banging on doors and stomping their feet waking up the male population on Gryffindor.

They opened the door to their cousin's dorm and jumped on their beds. Amanda just stood in the doorway and watched and laughed.  
"PISS OFF!" Jamey yelled covering his head with a pillow as Candice jumped on him.

"Watch the package" Keagan told holding his crotch so Bianca didn't jump on it. "I don't want you to squash it"

"Why can't you guys be like Mandy?" Jordy asked getting out of bed and standing next to her. "She is calm and normal"

"Thanks" she laughed.

They watched their cousins wrestled on the bed and rolled their eyes.  
"From now on, I want you to wake me up" Jordy mumbled pulling clothes out of his trunk.

"Ok"

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Candice asked sitting on Jamey's stomach.

"We have dates" Jordy answered.

"Oh" Bianca said her tone changing to a bitter one. "With the Slytherins"

"Yeah, you guy will meet them at breakfast and remember the deal" Jordy said looking at Candice who nodded.

"What deal?" Bianca asked and Candice cringed at forgetting to mention it to her.

"Right. I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Candice asked. She moved over to Amanda who was sitting on Jordy's bed for some kind of protection.

"Well remember when you got those scratches on your back?"

"How can I forget" Bianca told urging her to continue.

"Well the boys were going to tell your parents and brother but I made a deal with them. They didn't send the letter and we have to be nice when we meet their dates"

"WHAT?!" Bianca yelled jumping up. "Why the hell would you make a deal like that?"

"Because it was the only thing they wanted in return and I did it because I love you" she answered hoping to soften her up but failing miserably.

"But I don't want to be nice to them. They are probably the biggest bitches and I was planning to be one back" Bianca complained.

"Hey! They are no bitches; we have better taste than that!" Jordy told, "And I don't want you to stuffing anything up or I will send that letter. I still have it" he said holding up the ready letter.

Bianca sighed, "Fine, I will be honest."

"No, be nice" Keagan said.

"That's what I said" Bianca told.

"No you said you were going to be honest. We don't want you to be honest because you will insult the hell out of them" he said again.

"No I won't"

"Must I remind you of the incident a year ago?" Jamey asked. Bianca grinned.

"Well she looked ugly with that bikini on anyway" Bianca said, as she and Candice laughed and Amanda looked at Jordy confusedly.

"You don't want to know" was all he said.

"Fine. I will _try_ to be nice but just make sure she doesn't piss me off" Bianca said walking to the door. "Because I won't hold back"

"Well then we will just have to send that-… Wait, where did the letter go?" Jordy asked looking on the bed where it was moments before. The boys all looked over to see Bianca fanning herself with the letter and laughing before running out of the dorm and pulling Amanda with her.

--

Lily had a nice long shower. She dried her body and changed into her clothes. She opened her bedroom door and threw her pajamas onto her bed and made her way back to the bathroom mirror to do her hair. James door opened and he walked in.

"Sorry. I thought you were finished" he said scratching his head.

"No, it's ok. I just need to do my hair and then you can have the bathroom" she said pointing her wand to her hair.

"So," James said leaning on the vanity and folding his arms. "A lot of stuff to do today"

"Yep" she agreed putting on some make up while they held a conversation. "Let's make a deal" she said facing him after finishing her make up.

"What?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she bounced on the spot like a little child.  
"We will go to the kitchen after breakfast and get whole heap of food and come back here. Then we can spend the whole day here planning things and get a lot of stuff done; after we can go to dinner. If we finish early, which I doubt, we can meet the others"

James laughed, "Well Evans. You've got yourself a deal" he said shaking her hand and she laughed with him. "But I have to meet quickly with Sirius to make a final decision on the team members before we get our lunch"

"Alright. Now, go away. I don't want to see you until after breakfast" she said pushing him out of her way and leaving Head Quarters. In two minutes she gave the password to the Fat lady and walked through the portrait.

She didn't have a chance to think because she was surrounded by people.  
"What is going on?" she asked looking around.

"HELP!" Bianca yelled as she and Candice were chased by their cousins. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"What did you do now?" Lily asked as Bianca hid behind her.

"I stole this letter so he can't send it to my parents" she said quickly before jumping to the other side of the couch.

"Give it back!" Jordy said, facing her.

Amanda joined Lily and explained what was happening and Lily just laughed. Bianca was wrestling Jordy on the couch and Keagan and Jamey were holding Candice back from helping her.

"Guys, stop it" Lily told.

"She won't give it back" Jordy said.

"I don't know what the big deal is. You can just write another letter" Lily divulged. Everyone froze and looked at her and Bianca was first to talk.

"Liiilllyyyy" she complained as a huge grin spread across the boys face.

"Now there is no stopping them" Candice said breaking free from her headlock.

"They won't listen to anyone so I guess I will just wait for a Howler" Bianca sulked on the couch.

"That's right!" Jordy said pointing at them and grabbing the letter.

"Jordy" Amanda said getting his attention. "Don't send the letter"

"Fine" he said giving it to her and walking back upstairs. She smiled as Keagan and Jamey followed in suit. Bianca, Candice and Lily all stared at Amanda for what seemed like eternity.

"How the hell did you do that?" Candice asked jumping over the arm of the couch.

"I asked" she said lamely. "I didn't threaten them either" She handed them the letter and the grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Oh My God! You know what this means" Bianca yelled jumping up and down with Candice. They hugged each other and did their little victory dance that everyone was now familiar with. Lily and Amanda thought I was just because now they had a weapon to use against the boys but it was for a completely different reason that was going to be kept between themselves.

"Let's go to breakfast" Amanda told.

"You guys can go ahead. I am going to check on Annie and Chloe" Lily told walking up to their dormitories.

--

Annie was sitting on her bed adjusting her sleeve of her top when she heard Chloe mutter something in her sleep. She woke her fried up a little while ago but she didn't listen so Annie decided to wait for Lily to get there.

"Don't Stop" Chloe mumbled. Annie watched her friend but when she fell silent she turned back to her sleeve.

"... Sirius" Annie was paying full attention now.

Lily walked in the door and was about to say good morning when Annie ran towards her and held her hand over her mouth. Lily kept silent as forced and waited until she heard Chloe talking. They both moved to her bed and kneeled beside it waiting to see what else she would say.

"Sirius…" she said again. Lily and Annie's mouths dropped open into a perfect 'O' shape.

_Oh My God. _Lily mouthed to Annie who nodded her head vigorously.

"We did it" Chloe muttered. Their eyes were wide now and tried desperately to hold back laughter.

A few more minutes and Chloe woke up with a start. She looked at the two girls sitting by her bed. They had tears in their eyes and red faces.

"What happened? Did someone die?" she asked sitting up and pushing her hair away from her face.

They both burst out laughing, they rolled on the floor and it took a few minutes to compose themselves.  
"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Chloe asked annoyed as she stood up and found clothes from her trunk.

"I think you should be telling us about that dream you just had with a certain black haired and grey eyed boy" Lily told sitting on a bed; much more comfortable than the floor.

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep" Annie explained, "Sirius…Don't stop" Annie said in a dreamy voice.

"We did it…" Lily said as well as they started laughing again. Chloe's face turned bright red before laughing as well.

"Bugger" Annie said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It isn't what we think. She is laughing. If she had that kind of dream about Sirius she would be throwing a tantrum and forcing us not to laugh" she said sitting back.

"That's right. Sirius and I were playing _Quiddich _in my dream" Chloe said shaking her head at her two friend absurd conclusions and moved to the bathroom. They followed her as she brushed her hair.

"He hit the bludger and it kept hitting Malfoy so I told _not to stop _as I had the quaffle and was almost at the rings" she said highlighting certain parts that they had heard. "We won the game and everyone was yelling and screaming for us and that was when I said _we did it_"

"Well you have to admit. It did sound a little _sus_" Lily told fixing her hair.

"Well it is kind of _sus_" Annie told. They looked at her and waited for her brilliant insight, "Every time you have a dream that involves Sirius, you are fighting, killing or hurting each other in some kind of way. You always complain when you wake up about said nightmares and annoy us for the rest of the day"

"What is the point?" Chloe asked.

"Why is it that your dreams involving Sirius are now about things that make you happy like Quiddich? It isn't a nightmare anymore meaning you actually like having him as a friend" Annie grinned. She was definitely the smartest one when it cam to reading people.

Lily finally understood and nodded in agreement with her arms folded waiting for Chloe to retaliate. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"You guys are reading much too far into things, and you are both clearly delusional if you think I am starting to like Sirius in _any way. _It was only a few days ago that we started being civil and you are already trying to get me to admit feelings for him I don't have"

"You can try to change it around but sooner or later you will crack" Lily told.

"Whatever. Now, you two either piss off or watch me have a shower" Chloe said pulling her socks. Enough was said and Lily and Annie waited on their beds for their friend to hurry up.

--

"Chocolate?"

"Yum"

"Feet?"

"Smelly"

"Woman?"

"I need one"

"Harharhar… Boobs?"

"Squishy"

"Bras?"

"Support"

"Professor Binns?"

"A drag"

"Professor McGonagall?"

"IS COMING! RUN!"

Sirius, Peter and Remus were walking at a very _very _slow pace through one of Hogwarts many corridors. Sirius and Peter were currently playing a game of stating the first thing that comes to mind when a word is mentioned.

Sirius had currently been asking the questions when Professor McGonagall came bounding down the corridor after them. They broke out into a run, trying to get as far away from the surely angry woman.

Sirius led them to an empty broom closet to loose her and wait before making their way back to the Hall for breakfast.

"Why do you always insist on making McGonagall's life harder?" Remus asked with Peter breathing down his neck like a psychotic maniac.

"We didn't do it to her" Sirius told sitting on the floor.

"But surely you knew that putting nifflers in the Slytherin common room was going to cause some trouble fore her" Remus alleged. Sirius and Peter giggled. "And I don't know why we are running because she already knows it is you. All mischief caused in the castle comes from you."

"Moony, don't be such a party pooper. We were just having some fun" Sirius said waving his hand in a carefree manner.

"Fine, but when she catches you, don't come running to me for help"

"I have Head Boy for help if I need him" he grinned at his secret weapon.

"And how do you suppose James is going to explain it to the Professor. Snape stole a necklace and he wanted it back?"

"That is a good one Moony. I think we should use that one" Peter told. Sirius agreed and slapped him on the back.

"Not so hard Padfoot." Remus told watching Peter choke on saliva from such a vicious hit and being sprayed in the face at the same time. How Sirius managed to reach him or hit him with such power was amazing due to the small confines of the closet. "He might cough up a lung"

"I'm bored. Let's continue playing" Sirius told Peter when he could breathe again and secures all of his internal organs.

"Ok" he agreed. Remus just rolled his eyes and looked out of the window at the school grounds of Hogwarts.

... Ten Minutes later...

"Top or bottom?"

"Both"

"Long or short?"

"Long"

"Fast or slow?"

"Fast"

"Loud or soft?"

"Loud"

"Why do I get the feeling there is a perverted reason behind each question and answer?" Remus asked no one in particular. He was standing in the middle of Sirius asking Peter questions again still in the over crowded closet. "Why did you choose a broom closet for Gods sake?"

"I don't know. I guess I am familiar with them and besides... it's cozy" Sirius answered wiggling his body a little and putting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Get off me Padfoot. It is bad enough I am stuck between the two of you, don't make it worse by giving me cuddles" Moony told not sure what to do. If he moved back he was closer to Peter, if he stayed still Sirius was sure to hold him in some sort of way.

"You like my cuddles Moony and I love your Moony cuddles too" Sirius purred in his ear.

"Okay, this is officially awkward now. Can we go?" Remus asked anxiously.

"No, she could still be out there" Peter said with wide eyes. "Maybe be we should use the Map to see where she is?"

"Good thinking rat boy. So, who has the Map?" Sirius asked looking at his two friends.

"I thought you have it" Remus told.

"Why would I have it?"

"Because you used it last" Remus told again.

"And then I gave it to Wormtail to see who was using the prefect bathroom so he could wait for them to come out and spy" Sirius explained. They both looked at him and waited.

He grinned sheepishly, "I think I gave it back to Prongs... or it is in my trunk"

"Well that doesn't help the situation" Remus commented clearly getting frustrated and hot. All the body heat was becoming overwhelming.

"Well I guess we can wait a few more minutes" Peter told.

"We are not waiting any longer. Let's get out of here" Remus ordered. Sirius turned the handle of the closet and moved it a bit but it didn't budge.

"Uh oh" he said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's stuck. It won't open" he explained trying again and failing. They all took turns trying to open it but it worked neither times.

"Ok, how about on the count of three we push it open" Sirius suggested. Before Remus could interrupt and suggest using magic Sirius yelled three. He and Peter pushed the door and it swung open causing them to fall out and pull Remus along with them.

"This isn't good for my health" Remus mumbled pushing Sirius' leg off him and standing up dusting his clothes off. "Sirius, you're suffocating Peter" he told.

"Where is he?" he said looking around but only seeing legs wailing around.

"Under your right arse cheek" Remus answered pointing to his head pinned between Sirius' large buttocks and the floor. Sirius stood up so Peter didn't stop breathing.

"Sorry mate" he said helping him up.

"Well at least we are out of there" Peter said looking at the small cupboard.

"WE'RE FREE!" Sirius exclaimed with his hands in the air.

"BLACK!" they heard a distant yell.

"Uh oh" he said again looking at his friends.

Remus just sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"Let's hope for the sake of humanity that he doesn't reproduce" he said to himself and was dragged down the corridor.

--

"Where is Sirius?" Chloe asked. The group was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and discussing the three Marauders disappearance.

"Why do you want to know?" Lily asked and received a kick under the table although it didn't stop her from grinning widely.

"I'm just saying. It is very quiet around here and I don't know if it is safe. Do you think he is planning something?" she asked looking over her shoulder to the usual victims of Sirius' pranks. Everyone at the Slytherin table looked fine, except for a few that was flustered and had huge holes in their clothes.

"I'm sure he had something to do with that" James said nodding towards the table. "But he can't be in too much trouble because Moony is with him"

"Well I am not holding my breathe. This is Sirius we are talking about" Lily told and that was definitely one thing they all agreed about.

They all ate but were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Bianca and Candice sighed not turning around and already knowing who they would fine. Standing up together they turned around to find Jordy, Keagan and Jamey standing there girls holding their hands.

One has blonde hair, and the other two had black hair. They smiled. "Hello" the blonde greeted holding out her hand.

The group watched silently waiting to see what was going on. Bianca and Candice stared at her hand but didn't shake it. "Hi" they answered together. Jordy gave them the I-will-send-the-letter-if-you-don't-be-nice glare so they sighed.

"I'm Bianca, and this is Candice" Bianca said introducing herself and giving them another once over.

"I'm Ashley" the blonde said, "And these are my two best friends Demi and Taylor" she said pointing to her friends beside her.

"These are our dates" Keagan said carefully.

"Obviously" Candice said folding her arms across her chest, "So, what are you guys going to do on you _date?" _

"They haven't told us yet. They said it is a surprise" Taylor said smiling and nudging them with her elbow. "Aren't they sweet?"

_"Aren't they sweet?" _someone from behind mimicked causing Candice and Bianca to giggle uncontrollably along with the rest of the group.

"And we can't ruin a surprise now, can we?" Jamey said over them burning holes through them with his eyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Bianca lied.

"Yeah, we'll talk hopefully in the not too near future" Candice said smiling sweetly as their smiles faltered.

The boys practically dragged them out of the Hall before anything else happened.  
"Well that went really well" Amanda commented.

"Yeah, so much for being nice" Lily told them

"I don't like them" Candice and Bianca said in unison folding their arms like little children.

The others laughed, "Why not? They seem like the nicest Slytherins I have ever seen" Annie told and others agreeing.

"There is something fishy about them and we are going to find out" Candice said thinking, which Bianca seemed to be doing as well.

"We saw right through that sweet little act" Bianca nodded and their friends thought they were just being difficult.

"Just stay out of it. If they are making a mistake they will find out themselves and deal with it themselves. They don't need you interfering" Amanda said again in a motherly tone.

"Mandy..." they whined, knowing she was right.

"Come on. Just leave them. If they need your help they will ask"

"Fine, but this doesn't mean we like them or are going to be nice" Candice huffed in her seat.

Before another conversation was started Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them at the table.  
"Well look who finally decided to make an appearance" Chloe commented as Sirius squeezed tightly between Candice and Amanda, Peter almost squashed a first year and Remus gracefully and peacefully sat down next to James.

"Sirius, if you wanted me to move, you could have asked" Amanda told shuffling down the seat to make room for abnormally large behind.

"Thanks" he said eating food from everyone's plate. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much" Candice said. "What have you been doing this morning?"

"Well Remmy, Pete and I are on the run" Sirius told.

"On the run?" James asked.

"Actually, Sirius and Peter are on the run. They simply dragged me with them." Remus clarified and the others didn't need any more elaboration. The simple idea of Sirius and Peter getting into trouble and dragging on a smart fellow Marauder to get them out of awkward situations wasn't at all hard to believe.

"Well it all started this morning after we leave Head Quarters" Sirius started throwing his hands around in the air as if telling a dramatic story and knocking James' glasses off his nose and across the table. "Sorry"

"Nice one" James muttered as Bianca cleaned the cereal off it for him and placing it back on his nose and giving him a quick peck.

"Anyway, we didn't know what to do so we decided to prank the Slytherins"

"_He _decided to prank the Slytherins" Remus added and received a glare for interrupting the story.

"I ended up putting a few nifflers in their common room but then McGonagall found out" Sirius explained.

"And now you are on the run" James finished much to his friends annoyance.

"But wait until he tells you the fantastic hiding place he chose, out of the whole castle" Remus patronized.

"Oh great. It was probably something stupid like a broom closet" Chloe answered rolling her eyes.

"Bingo!" he said as the other broke out in a fit of laughter and Sirius huffed in his seat next to Candice.

"You mean to tell us that this morning when we were wondering where you were, you were hiding in a broom closet from Professor McGonagall" Annie asked giggling.

"Precisely"

"Wow, you guys really are busy. It isn't even ten o'clock yet" she said again.

"Tell me about it. I think I got heat rash when I was in there" Remus answered scratching his neck.

"Ooh, I know a great potion for that" Annie said happily, "Maybe you can help me make it today and we can work on our assignment that is, if you are not busy keeping Sirius and peter out of McGonagall's forceful wrath."

"You just saved me" Remus smiled.

The others rolled their eyes at how obvious they were and were sure to teach them a lesson on subtlety at a later time. Instead they ignored the smitten pair and have other conversations that didn't include hiding on broom closets or nifflers.

"So what are we doing today?" Bianca asked James as everyone else ignored them.

"Oh sorry. I am working with Lily all day on Head stuff and assignments" he answered looking down at her.

Her face fell. "Oh alright" she told.

"Are you angry?" he asked putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"No, I just thought we could do something together but I understand if you have to work."

"Are you sure?" he asked not completely buying her story and she silently cursed foe being a crap lair.

"Well I will find something to do, but I am sad" she said pointing to her face. "See?" she pouted her lips and gave him her best puppy dog eyes which were working.

He laughed and kissed her, "Don't do that. It makes me feel worse"

"I'm kidding. You and work with Lily. I will see you later" she told.

"Come on prongs. Let's go chose out team members" Sirius told pulling James by the collar before he could object. He winked at Bianca before exiting the Hall.

The group slowly split up and soon it was just Bianca and Candice left again.

"So, what are we going to do?" Candice asked.

"I don't know" Bianca said as they started walking back to the common room with linked arms. "How is your Transfiguration assignment going with Scott?"

"Haven't started yet" Candice answered.

"Let's go find him and start today then or organize a time that you can. McGonagall will be checking it at the end of the week to see how much you have done" Bianca told dragging Candice along.

"Hey guys" Candice said sitting on the couch next to Brett and Scott.

"Hey" they replied looking up at them.

"What's going on?" she asked throwing her legs over the arm rest as they usually did.

"Not much just hanging around. You?" Scott answered.

"Same"

"Good, well seeing as you are both doing nothing how you get together and do the damn assignment the McGonagall gave" Bianca said from her chair and laughing at their disgusted expressions.

"I don't work on Saturdays" Scott replied.

"Neither do we but we aren't doing anything else, so you might as well" Bianca told handing them their book bags. They sighed and sat at the table and started discussing work. Bianca and Brett sat with them doing their own work.

"What are you doing?" Brett asked leaning back in his chair.

"Finishing off that Charms essay and writing a letter to my darling mother" she replied with a dry tone towards the end.

He laughed, "Yeah, I have to reply to a letter from my parents. Bella drew me a picture and I have to say thank you or she will be upset. Women these days are so demanding. I feel sorry for my dad when I am not there"

"I am going to let that comment slide. Show me the picture" she said. He held it up in his hands and watched her expression. Bianca smiled seeing a little stick-figure girl and boy holding hands outside a house surrounded by grass. "How cute"

"Yeah, in the letter she demands I take it with me everywhere and keep it safe" he explained.

"And so you should. That is an artwork that probably took a few peaceful minutes to draw" Bianca answered thinking how relieved her parents would be for having ten minutes of quiet while she concentrated on getting the picture right.

"You do make a good point" Brett told putting the picture down and writing on a piece of parchment.

"Of course I do." she answered writing Nick a quick letter and demanding he writes to her more often. "Besides, brothers need to know that not writing to their younger sisters is just plain rude"

"Are we still talking about me here?" he smiled.

"Brothers in general" she sighed, "Well i think everything is finished" she looked at her parchment with her essay and two letters in her hand. They looked at Scott and Candice who were actually working hard and decided the best action would be to leave them alone.

Bianca went to her dorm and left her finished homework on her bed. She felt very alone, because she was standing in an empty room and all of her friends had something to do. Amanda met up with her study partner Justin Dobbs in the library to do the assignment.

She chose the best course of action which was sending her letter and taking a stroll through the grounds. She didn't feel like meeting up with Snape to work on the assignment at the moment.

Making her way back into the common room the portrait hole opened and in walked a huge crowd following James and Sirius.  
"What is going on?" Bianca asked James and he kissed her cheek.

"They are waiting to see who got onto the team" James told waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Oh" Bianca laughed, at the evil grin on his face, "Well don't keep them waiting any longer. There is only so long they can wait until their bladder breaks in anticipation"

"Alright" James laughed and moved to the notice board. The crowd of people followed him and practically pinned him to the wall with the sheet. He squeezed out of the gap and watched as they whispered and pointed.

"I don't know why half of them want to know so badly. Some of them were first to leave" Sirius told Bianca.

"Maybe they want to know so they can bash up whoever got their place on the team?" she suggested in which Sirius nodded at the prediction.

"Or maybe they want to gossip and make up reasons for why other people made the team and not them" James suggested as well.

"_Maybe _they just want to know who is going to help Gryffindor win all the games this year" Sirius grinned and hi-fived James.

"I thought you were going to work with Lily today" Bianca said turning to face her boyfriend.

"I'm going to now. I just had to put the list up because I told everyone it would be today" he explained. "Well I have to go. See you later" and he ran out of the portrait.

"What are they doing?" Sirius asked watching Candice and Scott talk.

"Working on the Transfig. assignment" Bianca told juggling her letters.

"It doesn't look like it" he commented glaring at Scott from across the room.

Bianca laughed, "Leave them alone. They have to work together for the rest of the term so get used to it" she patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be a suspicious boyfriend because Candice hates that"

"Fine" he exhaled noisily.

"On the topic of assignments" Bianca said walking out of the portrait hole with him, "How is it going with you and Chloe?"

"Um," he scratched his head.

"You haven't started have you?" she stopped placing her hands on her hips.

"Not exactly" he answered.

Bianca shook her head, "You have to soon. Why don't you go to the library and I will find Chloe and tell her to meet you there?"

Sirius groaned and stomped his feet, "I don't want to go to the library and work"

"Well what are you going to do instead?" Bianca asked.

"Eat?"

"Just go to the library. Besides McGonagall won't find you because that will be the last place she looks" Bianca explained.

He growled and was slowly on his way not wanting to admit she was right.

--

Chloe was walking put of the great Hall. All of her friends had left her to do school work and other such things and she was now wondering around the large castle thinking of things to do. Passing younger years that were sitting by the lake talking the castle was otherwise empty due to the Hogsmeade visit.

"Chloe" someone called running to catch up with her. She whirled around and almost had a heart attack. Coming towards her was the very same boy she was ogling in the book store. Sam Porter.

When he stopped in front of her he smiled widely and she couldn't help but smile infectiously back.  
"Hi" she greeted.

"How are you?" he asked striking a conversation with her.

"Not bad. Yourself?" she chatted happily.

"Great now"

"Is there something you wanted?" Chloe asked getting over the situation and wondering what the cause was.

"Yes" he started, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He looked down at her and she beamed back.

"As a date?" she asked and almost melted from the inside out when he nodded in return.

"I'd love to"

"Awesome. So I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast?" he asked.

"Okay"

"Great. Well I will see you around then" Sam smiled before kissing her on the cheek and joining his friends.

Chloe was still frozen on the spot ten minutes later when Bianca found her.  
"Chloe, are you okay?" she asked poking her friend that didn't move. She assumed she had pressed a button because Chloe grinned widely and started jumping up and down and screaming "YEAH BABY"

Bianca laughed and calmed her friend down. "What's going on?"

Chloe finally stopped and Bianca held onto her before she fell over. "Guess who just asked me out?"

"Oh My God!" Bianca said. "Who?"

"SAM PORTER" she yelled. They both started mumping up and down excitedly.

"Really? That's great! When?" Bianca asked pulling out of a hug.

"Ten minutes ago. I was just walking through the corridor and he stopped and asked me" she answered dreamily.

Bianca gasped, "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. It is on Saturday" Chloe told.

"Okay, I say tonight we all meet in your dorm and decide" Bianca planned.

"Cool. So what are you doing?" Chloe asked although not really interested.

"Actually I was looking for you to tell you that Sirius is waiting for you in the library to start the transfiguration assignment"

"You know what, nothing can ruin my day even if I have to go meet Sirius in the library on a Saturday afternoon to work on an assignment I know nothing about" Chloe said looking into space.

Bianca laughed, "Well that is good to hear. I'll see you later"

--

Annie and Remus were sitting in the dungeons together. They were sitting cross-legged opposite each other around a cauldron, chopping ingredients and talking happily. The topic changed so many times but they laughed and enjoyed each others company.

"Well let's play then" Annie suggested.

"Well I don't usually play that game with Sirius because of his rude questions but I guess it is safe to play with you" he answered.

"Ok, I will ask first" he said thinking for a while. "Your dorm?"

"Messy"

"Moaning Myrtle?"

"High pitched."

"The colour of this potion?"

"Animal excrement" Annie laughed.

"Muggles way of living?"

"Interesting"

Annie laughed, "Sirius in his underwear?"

"Terrifying. Ok I think it is my turn to ask you the questions. I will ask you questions and you have to answer honestly"

"Alright." She answered throwing something into the cauldron and making it change colour.

"Favorite subject?"

"Potions"

"Lily or Chloe?"

"I would never choose between two best friends."

"Snape?"

"Mysterious"

"The school choir?"

Annie giggled, "Not that talented, to put it nicely"

Remus smiled, "Favourite holiday?"

"Christmas"

"Why?"

"Because I spend it with all my family and the food is amazing"

"Hair?"

"Come again" she asked looking up at him.

"Well you don't seem like the girl to fuss over things like hair and make up. I just wanted to know what you thought about it" he explained himself.

"Honestly, I am in between. I want it to look nice but at the same time I can't be bothered doing. That was why Lily used to do it for me. Now that she has left our dorm I made her teach me all the good charms." She answered blushing.

"Werewolves?" he asked, why not try to find out what she think and predict what her reaction would be if he told her.

"Evil and freaky" she answered chopping more ingredients and didn't see his face fall a little. She waited for more questions but they didn't come.

"Run out of questions?" Annie asked smiling at him.

"I have something I need to tell you" Remus said looking at her sadly and she understood it was serious.

--

Bianca was walking through the castle. She was now outside and looking down at Hagrid's Hut. Even from where she was standing he looked tall. She was about to make her way down their when she heard yelling. She followed the noise and found a little first year being bullied by older Slytherins.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Leave him alone"

"Why should we? We don't take orders from you" one told pointing his wand at the little boy as he moved around uncontrollably.

Bianca whipped out her wand and held in front of her. "Leave him alone now before I use this and hit you where it hurts"

The boys slowly backed off and walked back to the castle talking loudly. Bianca helped the little boy up and dusted his clothes. "Are you okay?" she asked looking down at him. He was very short and was standing in line with her bellybutton.

"I'm great!" he answered enthusiastically. "I'm Jackson" he said holding out his hand.

"Bianca" she replied taking it and laughing as he shook her hand viciously. "The next time those boys annoy you, tell them that you know the Head Boy and he will punish them for hurting you"

"Thanks for your help, but I was going to handle it" he said nervously, "You're really pretty"

Bianca couldn't help but laugh, "Thank you. You better get back up to the castle before those boys come back"

"What about you? I can stay and protect you?" he offered taking out his wand and accidentally poking himself in the eye.

"I'll be fine. Go on" she urged and watched him run along. She shaking her head she turned around and found herself standing next to the Whomping Willow. She remembered her dream the other night and wondered if it was true.

She wanted to know if there really was a hole to slide through under the trunk that leads to the Shrieking Shack and if it looked the same in her dream. She slowly moved closer as the branches started flying through the air and almost hitting her. She just ducked in time a pressed a special spot on the trunk causing the tree to freeze.

She stepped back to observe and just as she was about to move closer she heard a voice behind her. "Wow, I have never seen it stay so still when someone is so close" Brett said watching with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you following me or something?" she asked stepping back next to him.

"No, was going to the Pitch when I saw you were almost decapitated by a branch" he answered.

"Right" was all she said.

"What are you doing?" Brett asked again.

"Just exploring. This tree is weird although how can it be a tree when it doesn't have that many leaves" she commented pointing towards the very few leaves left on it.

"I don't know it just is" he said lamely. "But usually it does have more leaves and resembles a tree, just not in the colder months"

"Ok, Mr. Tree expert and Stalker" Bianca said stepping back. He laughed.

"I'm just saying"

"So why are you going to the Pitch anyway?" she asked.

"I made the team and I just wanted to go check out the locker rooms and stuff" Brett explained with his hands in his pockets.

"Congratulations!" Bianca wished.

"Big surprise huh?" he asked laughing. "I wasn't expecting it but I guess being nice paid off"

"Being nice" Bianca raised her eyebrows, "It's a shame you aren't nice more often"

"I am nice. Just not to him"

"Well maybe you should be" she said and walking away. Truly she didn't mean anything she was saying but didn't really want to talk to him for long. She heard a voice in the back of her head saying what about James and although it was harmless small talk she didn't want to risk it.

--

Sirius made his way to the library and sat in the furthest corner hoping no one would see him in there. He did of course have a reputation to withstand and being spotted in the library by members of his Fan Club would not help the situation. But then again, he was always able to charm his way out of situations like this so he should be fine until Chloe gets here.

"_I'll take you to Honeydukes _

_da nah nah nah_

_I'll let you lick a Liqourice Wand _

_Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_WOAH!" _he sang sitting by himself and doodling on a textbook. No one will ever know.

"What are you singing?" Chloe asked putting her stuff on the table and sitting next to him.

"It's a muggle song" he answered with a feeling of de ja vu'.

"It's disgusting is what it is" she told but said nothing more because her mind drifted off.

_"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"_

"I'd love to" she said dreamily. Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You want to lick my Liquourice Wand?" he asked pulling it out of his mouth and holding it out for her.

"Eww" she said coming back to reality, "That's revolting, why would you even ask?" pushing it away.

Sirius laughed, "Well you I'd love to when I asked"

"I did?"

He just nodded and watched her as she blushed, "No, I was thinking of someone else"

"Someone?" he grinned.

"Yes someone. Now, let's start this assignment" Chloe pulled her things out of her bag and read of the assignment.

"You know" Sirius said waving his wand closely to her face. "I know that look. It's the mushy one girls get when they like someone or something happened involving a guy"

"Are you calling me mushy?" Chloe asked looking up at him. She was definitely not a mushy person. She was a strong and was sometime called a tom boy for her love for Quiddich and ability to scare and bash the hell out of other males. Sirius of all people should know that.

"No, but you have that look" he said poking her nose. Chloe hit his hand away from her face, not knowing where they have been and turned back to her assignment.

"If you must know someone asked me on a date for next weekend" Sirius waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"And…" he urged.

"And what?" she asked, "I said yes"

"Who is it?" Sirius asked again. Why he had the need to know was beyond them both.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Are you jealous because he chose me and not you?" she joked and giggled at her own joke. She could never control her laughter when she made a joke about Sirius and his sexuality.

"Because I am being nice and want to know more about you" he tried.

"Bullshit. You just want to know" she said rolling her eyes. Being used to his games helped a lot because she wasn't foolish enough to believe him "It's Sam Porter"

"That loser!" he exclaimed a little loudly and causing the librarian to hiss at them for disrupting the peace.

"Don't call him that" she defended.

"He is. Why would you go out with him?" he asked standing up and dropping his liquorice wand.

She stood up to be level with I'm and flicked her hair behind her. "He is NOT. Why are you being like this anyway?"

"Because I don't like him"

"You don't even know him" she yelled. At that point the librarian was fed up and kicked them both out of the library. They collected their things and stalked off to different parts of the castle.

_Jackass! What is his problem? He doesn't even know Sam and how dare he try and tell me who I can and can't go out with. He isn't me parents! Chloe thought as she went back to her dorm. _

_I can't believe she would want to go out with a guy like him. He is so ugly and not to mention a treats girls like crap. Why can't she just listen to me? Sirius thought making his way down to the kitchens. _

--

James and lily sat together on the couch in their Headquarters. The coffee table was completely covered in parchment with information for assignments and head duties on it and beside them was a huge tray of food that James collected with Lily before packing it in for the afternoon.

"So are you sure you will be able to transfigure the beach tree into a Ferris Wheel? That is pretty hard and I am sure Headmaster wouldn't mind doing it for us" Lily asked writing it down.

"Sure I can. I can find the spell from a book in the library" James said waving a hand. She looked at him with doubt. "Trust me"

"Alright." She finally gave in.

"So, let's go over the activities the people can do on the night" James told. He read out the activities from the list. "Two kissing booths for boys and girls, two water slides, Ferris Wheel, Thestral-driven carriage rides around the school grounds, magic shows, elves on stilts, a dance floor and other muggle things to which I don't understand"

Lily laughed, "You will se on the night but do you really think house elves are going to want to walk on stilts for the night. Isn't that creature cruelty?"

"I hope not" James answered not sure of the answer but it seemed like a good idea when he first though of it.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it then" she said crossing it off the list before objections.

"Fine" James huffed, "But you do know that we have no one to run the kissing booths. The prefects all have jobs looking after other things"

They thought for a moment until Lily said, "Leave it with me".

"Well it looks like we have everything organized" James sighed in relief and ate something from the tray, "All we need to do is tell the rest of the school"

"After dinner tonight when we are patrolling we can put these up. I made them" she said holding up a flyer with the information on it.

_Halloween Fair _

_"Where: Hogwarts grounds _

_When: Saturday night _

_Who: All years _

_Dress: Casual attire. Something comfortable to have a good time. _

_Time: __6.00 pm_

_There will be food and drinks so bring some money and have a great time! _

James nodded after reading it and handed it back.  
"I think we have done a good job" he told, "We have now organized the best night and finished a week early" He rested back on the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Now we have to do this Transfiguration assignment" Lily packed all of their papers away and pulled out huge books and other equipment. James groaned.

"Now? Cant we have a break?" he complained.

"Come on James. We haven't done much" Lily said. He sighed and did as he was told.

--Two Hours Later--

"Ok. I am stopping now before my hand falls off" James said throwing his quill down. He held his hand up for observation. "It looks like I have leprosy"

Lily laughed hysterically, "Don't be stupid James. It looks normal"

"No it doesn't. Look at that lump" he said.

"That is you knuckle James" she told rolling her eyes and putting her equipment away.

He just ignored her and massaged his hand.  
"Can we go to dinner now?"

"Yes" James practically ran out of the portrait hole and dragging Lily behind.

"Ok, slow down" she said, "Where's the fire?"

"I feel like I was cut off from civilization." He told sitting down at the table next to his friends. "Hello!" they all looked at him and mumbled in return.

"How was your day?" Lily asked everyone.

"Fine" most of them answered.

"Start great" Chloe told.

"What happened?" Lily asked when she saw Chloe eyeing Sirius across the table. He pretended to ignore her and ate his food.

"Nothing"

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Bianca asked.

"Tell us what?" Annie asked.

"Sam Porter asked me out today" Chloe answered. The girls at the table squealed loudly causing the boys to block their ears and swear and the other students to eye them suspiciously.

"That's great!" Lily said hugging her friend. Chloe laughed and nodded.

"So I was thinking tonight we can have a slumber party in Chloe's dorm and help her choose an outfit" Bianca explained. They all nodded.

"I have patrol but I will come when I am finished" Lily explained.

--

"So did you tell her?" James asked Remus. The Marauders were sitting on Head Quarters having their own little party because Lily was sleeping in her old dorm for the night.

"Who and what?" Sirius asked drinking some Firewhiskey.

"I was going to Annie today about my furry little problem" Remus explained, "But I couldn't"

"Why not? I'm sure she would have been understanding" James told.

"I was so close but we were playing that games that Sirius and Peter always play. Where you ask the question and answer with the first thing you think of. I asked her about werewolves and she said they were evil and freaky."

"Well the only thing you can do is tell her and let her decide what happens but this is Annie and I don't think is the type to judge someone and besides she likes you for who you are now" James said trying to cheer his friend up.

"I hope you are right" Remus said leaning back on his chair and stretching out his legs and watched Sirius as he poked his crotch. Of course he was wearing boxer shorts but something fascinated him.

"IT MOVED!" he yelled pointing down.

"Why did the aconda move?" Peter asked.

"Not the aconda" Sirius told rolling his eyes, "The Hawaiian"

They all laughed and realized he wasn't observing his crotch but the little Hawaiian women on it. Every time he moved his legs it would move.

"Ok, no more Firewhiskey for you Padfoot" Remus said taking the bottle away and covering his head with a blanket. They watched as his head moved under the blanket and in five minutes Sirius was passed out on the couch.

"So, what was with him today?" James asked, "He seemed off at dinner"

"I have no idea but I am sure it is nothing because he would have told us by now" Remus concluded. "Or it is really bad and he doesn't want to tell us"

"Well I guess we will have to find out later. Now lets sleep" James said, finding a comfortable position even though Sirius was hogging the couch. He didn't really want to sleep in his room while he friends were in the common room and they couldn't all fit in James room with the mess.

They solely drifted to sleep happily blocking the sound of Sirius' thunderous snoring that always came after a lot of alcohol.

--

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, I know it took longer than the other chapter but I was a bit busy.

Stay tuned, the next one is coming and will be great… I hope.

Please Review!


	14. Finally

Hello everyone!

Well i hope you liked the last chapter, I think it was like 30 pages long or something close to that. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am on holidays now so hopefully I can update a bit more. Hope you can forgive me

Please leave me some reviews.

**Chapter 14: **

"So, are you going to tell us what was wrong with the last half of your day?" Lily asked Chloe as they all sat together eating sweets.

"Well I went to do the Transfiguration homework with Sirius and I told him about Sam and he totally flipped it. He starts telling me he is jerk and that he treats girls like crap and stuff and just some of the stuff he said made me angry." she answered.

They all sat in silence for minute thinking about possible solutions or answers.  
"Maybe he was just in a bad mood for having to be in the library and doing homework on a Saturday?" Annie suggested.

They all decided to agree with Annie and moved onto much happier, interesting and less confusing topics.

"So how was your day with Remus?" Candice asked her friends wiggling her eyebrows causing them all to laugh.

"It was fine." she answered.

"Tell us more" Bianca ordered and leaned against the wall.

"There is nothing to tell. We did Potions stuff, and talked and played a few games and that was it" Annie told and they all grinned.

"and exactly what kind of games were you two playing in an empty potions classroom?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"You guys are terrible. It is nothing perverted so can we change the subject?"

"I can't believe we did work on a Saturday. I remember the days when I use to play outside and leave homework until last minute" Bianca complained.

"Yeah and running through the castle and not having to plan anything." Lily commented.

"Speaking of planning, how is the Halloween Festival thing coming along?" Chloe asked stretching her legs and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Great" Lily beamed, "I'm so excited. Everything is basically finished except for a few minor details to sort out but that can be done on the day" she answered.

"Good. So does that mean you're going to stop stealing my boyfriend?" Bianca asked playfully not meaning much by it (so she thought anyway).

"I'm sorry. I know we have been spending a lot of time together." Lily apologized. "We did most of the big things today as well so you should have him until the Halloween Festival."

"So are you going to give us some details about this big 'do' or do we have to force it out of you?" Candice questioned with a huge smile appearing on her face.

"I want it to be a surprise but you will know some details tomorrow because I got some of the prefects to put th posters up around the school. Don't even think or going through my room for information" she said holding her finger in Candice's face knowing what she was planning already.

Candice huffed and lied on her stomach. Deep down the all knew that they were unhappy with their lives so far. Chloe was upset and confused with Sirius, Candice was annoyed that she spent the day doing homework with Scott instead of snogging Sirius, Annie was upset that Remus hadn't made a move on her yet, Lily was upset that she was the only one out of her friends that didn't have someone special or someone close of the opposite sex (not that it ever mattered before) and Bianca was upset that she spent the whole day working and doing nothing while her boyfriends was locked up with her best friend.

"That's it." Bianca said standing up with her hands on her hips. "I know we are all feeling kind of crappy and it has to stop. All we have done since we got here is work and hardly any play. I don't want to remember our last year at Hogwarts as the boring and work filled one. I think it is about time we had some fun."

"I agree" Candice said pumping her fist in the air and standing next to her cousin. "Let's have some fun"

"Good" Bianca smiled, "And I think a good way to start is to find the perfect outfit for Chloe to ear on her date with the super hot Sam Porter"

"Cool" Annie said.

"Why not?" Lily commented. They all waited for Chloe's permission before they got too excited.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat" she said throwing a Bertie Botts Bean in the air and catching it in her mouth before spitting it out and yelled 'TRIPE, YUCK'.

The doors of all the wardrobes were pulled open and they frantically searched for some tht said 'I'm a single sexy girl but if yo mess with me I will kick your ass.'

--Two Hours Later--

"Guys I am so tired of changing my clothes. Can you just decide already? I don't care what it is anymore." Chloe complained flopping on the bed with a top half way off her body. She had no energy to properly remove it and lied on the bed with her arms above her head and torso completely showing.

"Nice bra" Candice commented.

"Thanks I think" she replied in a muffled sound.

"Well I still think that she should wear the second outfit she tried on. It looked so good" Lily stated swinging a necklace around her forefinger.

"Are you nuts?" Annie exclaimed, "She looked so uncomfortable and weird and I think that was the worse outfit of the night."

The four girls argued for the rest of the night and Chloe soon fell asleep in the same awkward position that she was woken up in

"Why is it so dark?" she asked. "I thought it was morning"

"It is twat. Take the top off your head" Annie commented as the others laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" Bianca asked.

"Okay. My arms are a little sore and my boobs are cold." Chloe answered finding something else to wear.

"That is to be expected when you sleep topless. Trust me, I know" Candice commented adjusting her top to reveal some cleavage.

"Don't worry; I have no doubt in my mind that you are experienced in that area."

"Ok, stop bickering and hurry up. I'm hungry" Annie complained, "And I need actual food, not chocolate" she said shaking her head as Bianca offered her a Chocolate Frog though it was a big surprise they still had some left.

"Can I just ask why there is a Bertie Botts Bean stuck to Chloe's neck?" Lily asked flicking it off and letting it land somewhere near Annie's trunk.

"Gross, That's the tripe one i spit out last night. It's disgusting" Chloe said finishing getting dressed and brushing her long hair.

"Great and now I am going to find a tripe flavoured bean in the bottomless pit that is my trunk" Annie complained pointing to the area in which it landed.

"Sorry" Lily said and opened the door as they followed her down to the great Hall.

As the girls made their way to the Great Hall Bianca and Candice saw their cousins with their new girlfriends from Slytherin and groaned as they made their way towards them. "Here we go" Bianca muttered to Candice.

"Good Morning" one said with fake cheerfulness and a forced smile on their face.

"It was" Candice muttered and they snorted.

"We are going to go have breakfast" Lily told, "Be nice" she whispered in their ears.

Bianca sighed, "So what are you guys doing today? or is it a surprise again?"

"We don't have anything planned, just that we are going to spend the whole day together" Keagan's girlfriends answered.

"_The whole day!" _Candice exclaimed with mock excitement. "_How totally awesome" _

The three couples glared at her.  
"Look. I am sick of this. What is your problem?"

"Honestly?" Bianca asked.

"Yes"

Bianca and Candice were happy to finally speak their mind but when they saw the looks on their cousins face they decided that they didn't want something so small to affect their friendship and held back.  
"Nothing. We are just in a bad mood" Bianca told as her cousin smiled thankfully at them.

"But you guys are always like this"

"We if you haven't noticed, every time you guys come and talk to us is in the morning and we are not morning people" Candice explained with a sigh. "We don't mean anything by it"

"Ok"

"Well I'm hungry. Have a good day" Bianca mostly to her cousins and dragged Candice into the Great Hall.

"See, they are not that bad" Jordy said.

--

"Good Morning" Sirius said as Bianca and Candice squeezed between him and James.

"You too huh" Candice said piling her plate up with more food then Sirius has at dinnertime and Bianca doing the same.

"Wow. Are you guys okay?" James asked as his girlfriend ate amazingly huge amounts guaranteed not to fit on her flat stomach.

"Find, just tell me everything you know about Taylor, Ashley and Demi." Bianca said forking large amounts of food into her mouth with Candice already doing the same.

"But not what they looks like and stuff. Just things like what they are into, are they rude? Evil? Death Eaters? Into torture? What they do for fun and whatever" Candice explained.

"Um... well they are in Slytherin, not really rude, or to me anyway, we don't really know if they are death eaters but being all pure and in slytherin could mean something and can occasionally be found harassing some younger Ravenclaw students that have glasses and stuff."

"What's going on guys? Did something happen in the corridors this morning?" Amanda asked. No one asked her how she knew but waited for an answer.

"I get it. They are doing that Problem Solving thing." Lily said finally realizing.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Chloe asked

"Well usually when these two have something to figure out or a problem to solve they have a few ways of working them out. Instead of thinking like normal people they think but do other things at the same time. Usually it's asking for someone's opinion, telling each other, dancing or eating"

"I am guessing that they can't ask someone else because they don't like your solutions, can't tell each other because they both understand the problem and can't dance because they don't have music. The only thing left is to eat" Remus said breaking it down for the slow people, mainly Peter and some random first year that was listening to their conversation.

"Right" Lily agreed. They watched the girls in silence for a while as Candice piled some food onto her plate but stopped and stared at her hand for a moment.

"I'VE GOT IT" she yelled.

Bianca dropped her cutlery. "What?"

"Fheiy far thninto or fihaelsnds nd fonder eat em." Candice explained still chewing. No one understood what she said and sat with raised eyebrows.

Bianca gasped and they both began to nod vigorously.  
"Good work" Bianca told.

"Thanks" Candice smiled.

They both kissed their boyfriends, friends and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Such strange people. They even hve weird problem solving methods" Annie commented.

"You can talk. You just make weird potions until it explodes and we find you in the hospital wing with half your hair missing" Chloe retorted.

"That was one time" Annie replied as they both began to argue over the table.

"Well I better go and find them" Amanda told getting up.

"Hey Mandy" Sirius said before she walked away. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Did you just call me Mandy?"

"Yeah. You didn't even eat your food" He said pointing to her plate.

She looked at it for a moment, "You can have it"

"I like that girl" Sirius grinned at his best friend.

--

Hogwarts was very quiet for the rest of the day. Usually that meant to be careful because the Marauders were planning something but they were on strict orders from Lily to stop the pranks for a while. Sirius was desperately trying to get James to give in a little but he was determine to keep his relationship with Lily civil.

"Please Prongsie. Just one little prank? It won't hurt anyone. Well... too much anyway" he grinned.

"James laughed, "Not a chance mate. Remember what Lily said. She will castrate us. That's right, _castrate us._ Besides you called me Prongsie which I hate and I can't be bothered"

"What about you Moony?" Sirius asked putting his head on Remus' shoulder and batting his eyelashes.

"Sirius get away from my face. It's bad enough you wake me up like that every morning, just gve me some personal space please" he begged. "I have things to do today.

"What like shagging Annie?" which resulted in a hit across the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that?"

"Well it looks like it is just you and me Wormtail" Sirius said draping his arm around his short and chubby friend.

"Actually I work to do in the library" he told, "Have fun though" With a small wave Peter was gone.

"This is great. Just great. Head Boy doesn't want to corrupt the school with me anymore, werewolf is too busy shagging his girlfriend and rat face is in the library making out with a first year in the restricted section. What has the world come to?" Sirius asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know mate but you are on your own" James said getting up and leaving. Remus did the same though not before hitting Sirius on the head for the second time that day.

--

"Wait" Bianca said stopping in the corridor.

"What?"

"What are we going to do when we find them?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. I thought you knew" Candice told.

"I thought you knew"

"Why would I know?" Bianca questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"You are the smart one" Candice said copying Bianca.

"Good point"

"Ok, this is no time for name calling. Let's just figure out what we are going to do when we find those little-"

"Hello lovely ladies" Sirius said smiling widely at them.

"Not now Sirius" Candice said disregarding his kiss.

"But I'm bored. No one wants to hang out with me" he complained.

"Go find Peter. He is probably not doing nothing important."

"Well the thing is..." Sirius continued to explain the full details of their morning with added sound effects as well not that Bianca or Candice were listening.

Before he knew it, Candice and Bianca had disappeared and he was having a conversation with himself. Sirius sighed and made his way to the kitchens to do what he does best.

--

Chloe sat in her room with Annie thinking about her life and how everyday feels so boring and the same. Every weekend she has done nothing interesting except homework and it may be a routine she will not be able to break.

"Do you get what I am saying?" she asked Annie who was doing extra Potions work.

"Chloe. Stop getting worked up. Next weekend you are going on a date with Sam Porter and the weekend after that it the Halloween Festival. There is two weekends that you're doing something so stop complaining." Annie lectured.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?"

"No one. I'm just frustrated" she answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Annie sighed, "No not really"

"Okay, well I am going to find the other and hang out. Come if you feel up to it" Chloe said leaving her best friend to steam off by herself.

--

Amanda managed to stop Bianca and Candice of accusing Jordy, Keagan and Jamey's girlfriends that they had connection with the Great Squid.

"Come on Mandy, you know we are right" Candice whined as they sat underneath the big Beach Tree.

"Listen to yourself guys. It's the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Just leave them alone"

"But why?" they both said pulling out grass from the ground.

"Just wait until you are positively sure. Don't go and mess things up" Amanda said repeating the same thing she always tells them.

"Fine, whatever" Candice sighed.

"Have you guys seen James?" Bianca asked wondering where her boyfriend was considering he didn't have homework to do.

"NO sorry" they answered. "I did see Sirius walking to the kitchens" Amanda told.

Candice said goodbye and went to find Sirius and apologize for not listening to him earlier.

"So Mandy, tell me who you are crushing on?" Bianca said grinning and getting comfortable.

"NO one" she answered shyly.

"Come on. You can tell me, besides i have noticed you look a little happier lately. Would it be a certain Transfiguration partner?" Bianca asked nudging her head towards Justin Dobbs sitting on the grass with his friends. He looked up, feeling their eyes on him and smiled.

Amanda turned away quickly, blushing the shade of lily's hair. "No" she answered.

"Yes" Bianca laughed. "Don't be shy. He looks nice"

"He is, but he wouldn't like me so there is no point in feeling like this"

"Don't be stupid Mandy. You are gorgeous and you will never find someone with that attitude"

"I think we should keep it professional anyway. If anything were to happen it would affect our work and i don't want that to happen" Amanda explained. "Speaking of which, I have to send a letter to my parents. See you later" he said getting up and running back up to the castle.

Bianca was left all to herself yet again and sat staring out into the lake and she could feel a few drops f raining starting to fall to the ground. While the other students ran back inside before the rain got heavy Bianca sat like she usually did, still staring out at the lake and singing.  
_"Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

But things just get so crazy  
Living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road  
Get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline (yeah oh)  
Paint a picture with my hands  
And back and forth we sway  
Like branches in a storm  
Change of weather  
Still together when it ends  
That may be all i need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

_You may not know that may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave." _

"Bianca, what are you doing?" she whirled around to see James standing behind her with an umbrella in the pouring rain.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" she answered. He moved closer so she was out of the rain even though she was soaking wet already.

"Well I was looking for you and then I saw you sitting in the rain" he explained.

"Well I was just enjoying the rain" Bianca laughed moving close to warm up and holding the umbrella.

"I heard you singing. You're very good" he said resting his head on hers.

"Yeah, I am an original Whitney Houston" she said sarcastically though it wasn't very effective because James had no idea who that was.

"No I'm serious, it was really really good"

"You're just saying that because you have to" Bianca accused.

James laughed, "I'm not. I swear"

"Anyway, why aren't you wet?" she asked cheekily.

"What?" Bianca just laughed and ran away through the grounds with the umbrella s James chased her and getting wet in the process.

"That's not fair!" he laughed as she giggled and dodged his large arms from grabbing her.

She screamed as he fnally caught her and lifted her off the ground. She kicked her legs and laughed and stopped struggling. She ran her hands through his hair and made it stick up in weird shaped.

"You look so funny" she giggled as he just stood and watched her laugh.

"I think we should go inside now before we get sick" he suggested taking her hand.

"Yes daddy"

"Don't make me spank you"

They laughed all the way through the corridors and up to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered Candice, Sirius, Chloe, Lily and Remus were sitting on the couch. "Ha-ha, Prongsie has a cone head" Sirius laughed and the others soon joined in.

"You guys are like little children running in the rain" Lily commented.

"Don't blame me. I saw this one sitting under the tree in the pouring rain" James said poking her in the side. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

"She was singing wasn't she?" Candice asked. "Yeah, she does that a lot."

"Bite me." Bianca said poking her tongue out, "I am going to change my clothes" She left her friends sitting in the common room by the fire.

"I'm bored" Chloe complained

"Why don't you go and do the Transfiguration homework? Sirius suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"How about you jump off the Astronomy Tower" Chloe retorted.

"Today sucks. There is nothing to do around here" James complained.

"How about we prank the Slytherins?" Sirius said bobbing up and down, causing Candice to almost fall off this lap.

"NO!" Lily said firmly. "You will not be pranking the Slytherins or anyone else in the castle.

"Fine" he sulked.

"I guess we can just sit here and talk" Remus said. "Where is Annie by the way?"

"She is in our dorm" Chloe told, "She is frustrated about something but wont tell me what it is. I however already know"

"What is it?"

"Remmy, remember what I told you a little while go about your situation with Annie?" Bianca asked, sitting on the coffee table as usual. She was wearing the same clothes but unlike James she forgot she did magic and used a drying spell.

"NO" he answered.

"It's not hard really" Candice said sitting next to her cousin.

"She is confused because one minute you guys are hanging out and it is obvious you both have feelings for each other and then you don't ask her out. You better get a move on before thinks you don't like her and move on" Bianca explained.

"Now is the time Moony. You up there and ask her out" James encouraged as Sirius pushed him to the girls dormitory with his broom.

"Wish me luck" Remus said mounting the broom.

"You don't need it" Lily smiled and he flew up without another word. He knocked on the door nd waited permission to enter.

"Hello Annie" he said sitting next to her.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Well the other girls said you were confused about something and I thought I should come up here and see if I can help" he told.

"That's very nice of you" she said blowing her hair as it fell in her face. A habit she picked up from Candice and Bianca of course.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus asked handing her frog feet.

"Sure"

"Speaking hypothetically, what if someone wanted to ask someone out but was nervous and not sure if the other person would say yes, even though everyone else thinks the person is stupid for thinking it?"

Annie laughed and looked up at him, "Remus, you are talking in riddles. What is it?"

She held her hand over the caldron with a pile but he reached out and held her hand, stopping her. She felt like she was electrocuted and jumped a little but he didn't let go.  
"Will you go out with me on Saturday?" he asked. Annie's heart fluttered and she smiled, after waiting for so long he finally did it. In her excitement and joy she dropped the contents of her hand into the cauldron with was a little more than prescribed and it began to bubble uncontrollably.

"Uh oh. Move back!" she said pulling him away and they both turned around as it exploded and slime splattered all over the bedroom and themselves.

Annie was first to open her eyes and she giggled. "Oops" was all she said. They both laughed for a minute.

"So is that a yes?" Remus asked. She grinned up t him and nodded. They hugged for a moment and pulled away.

Annie showed him her hands. "You have slime on your back"

"You have slime in your hair" he told.

The door opened and the rest of their group was standing in the doorway.

"Gross, what happened in here?" Chloe asked looking at her bed covered in brown goo.

"Potion went wrong... again" Annie blushed.

Sirius ran in and jumped onto Chloe's bed into the slime and claimed he felt left out though everyone knew he liked rolling around in dirt stuff.

"OFF MY BED BUM CHUM" Chloe yelled all too familiarly and everyone laughed.

"So?" Bianca asked leaning against James behind her.

"Saturday" Annie replied and all he girls screamed.

"I guess we should leave you girls to do whatever you girls do. See you at dinner" James said dragging Sirius out by the hair.

When the girls were alone they cleaned up the mess and did what they do best. Gossip.

--

There you go everyone. Another chapter.

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Dates, Cats and Snakes

Hey there

Here is a chapter for you.

Katie- I don't want to tell you what the story is about but you will understand soon what I am doing and where the story will be going relating to Lily and James. Thanks for the review.

--

**Chapter 15:**

The week was full of work, planning and homework for everyone in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall checked the progress of the assignments she handed out and overall was happy with the amount that has been done. She did however hand out detentions to Chloe, Sirius, and a few other slytherins for lack of work and they all had to serve detention with Hagrid which wasn't too bad for the Marauder and working partner.

Lily and James held extra prefect meetings to organise the setting up of Festival Decorations. Of course there was not a lot but simple clean ups were organised as well.  
Chloe and Annie were completely excited about their dates and buzzing for the whole week. Candice and Bianca were waiting desperately for new from Nick to hear if Belinda's ultrasound went and for pictures.

"Mail is here" Sirius yelled.

Candice and Bianca jumped up and looked for an owl that they recognize but when they saw no owls they leaned over the table and slapped Sirius over the head.

"Ow. I was just kidding" he said as James laughed at him.

"Mail is here" James said. Both the girls slapped him as well and Sirius laughed.

"Ow, I'm not joking. It really is here" James said as an owl landed near the pumpkin juice.

"Sorry" they apologized but Sirius kept laughing he was hit again.

"I hate you guys. You are like abusing identical twins" he muttered.

"Ahh! I got something" Bianca squealed as she stood up and Candice and all of her other cousins waited for her to rip it open.

"Oh My God!" Candice yelled. "That's amazing. Look at the little nose."

"Don't you think it is a little big for three months? Usually they are smaller" Jordy asked.

"Who cares" Candice said shutting him up.

"Congratulations!" Jordy said looking at Bianca, "You are definitely going to be an aunty.

"Thank you" she laughed and hugged al her cousins. Sirius took the picture while Bianca read the letter out loud.

"Dear Bianca and everyone else that is listening,

Here and the pictures you have been nagging me about. Sorry it took so long but we had an appointment with the healer but they didn't give us pictures, we just saw a holographic image so I had to make another appointment for Belinda at a muggle doctor. They both say that the baby is healthy and everything is on track. They did however tell us that the baby is four months so Belinda was pregnant before we got married. (Don't tell mum)" They all laughed.

"Belinda is fine, still getting sick here and then but otherwise there is nothing to worry about. Mum is buying so much baby clothes and is making me take this class about being a responsible father. I can't wait for you guys to come home and give her something else to do.

Well I must go. Keep the picture safe because we are only getting another muggle picture in two months time. Stay safe.

Nick, Belinda and cake in the oven. "

"Well that's good news" Bianca said holding the note and putting it in her pocket.

"I don't get it" Sirius said holding the picture upside down. "What is that?" he said pointing to the bum.

They all laughed, "That is the bum Sirius." Candice explained.

"Here, let me show you." Jordy said taking the picture and holding it right, "I am an expert at this; seen it like a thousand times. This is the head and that it the nose. That is the bum and the legs and above is the arms"

James and Sirius followed the picture and their faces lit up.  
"Oh I get it" James said.

"Me too" Sirius argued.

"Well I better write a letter to my mother and tell her to leave Nick alone a little." Bianca said leaving the table.

All in all, the week past quickly. It was too much surprise from Professor McGonagall hat she heard a lot of her seventh year students were working on their assignments in the library and doing the right thing. She thought there would be a lot of conflict between few but she is proud, even with the Slytherins that have so far got the lowest marks.

Bianca and Snape were getting a lot of work done on their assignment and the other day he even smiled. She thought that her luck was too good to be true and that something as sure to happen to ruin it all but that thought was pushed to the back of her head.

"If that happens I will deal with it when it comes. Just do what I can while I can" she thought.

Sirius was very rarely seen doing work and when he was it was because Chloe tied him to the chair and made him do it. He was actually rather helpful in her opinion not that she was going to tell anyone that and as long as they were getting things done she didn't see the point in bringing it up. It was however at the end of the week that he started acting like a jerk again.

"So, tomorrow is your date with that loser" he said making conversation.

"Sirius, not now" Chloe said not even looking up at him.

"Why can't you understand that I am helping you? You should stay away from him. He is nothing but trouble."

"Because first of all, I don't need your help, second of all, you are wrong, and third of all if I wanted someone to look out for me I would say and it definitely wouldn't be you. Now drop it or I am leaving"

"I will not drop it until you at least listen to me" Sirius said closing his books.

"Not a chance so it looks like I am leaving. Good Night" she said coldly before exiting the library. Sirius just sighed and flopped back in his chair.

"I should stop being such a nice person" he said to himself.

--

Though Remus and Annie haven't had their date yet, they seemed to be spending more time together. At one point during the week Annie was hysterical, worrying whether she and Remus would have anything to talk about on their date when they do so much talking in the castle.

Bianca, Candice, Chloe and Lily just told her that if they were that crazy about each other then she had nothing to worry about. They were usually found doing homework together and patrolling the corridors.

"Ok, I guess I should trust you guys. You are more experienced with boys" she would say.

"Not really" Candice would replied, "But just relax. Everything will be fine and we have the perfect outfit worked out."

"Oh My God, what if it rains?!"

--

Lily has been keeping herself busy with work and duties and spends a lot of time in her private common room. During the week James sits with her and they work together, occasionally asking questions and taking breaks between work.

One night they stayed up until early hours of the morning and woke up sleeping next to each other on the couch. The close contact was not the issue but what everyone would say if they found out. It was kept a secret and was not mentioned to Bianca or ever again for that matter.

"Well thank Merlin Sirius didn't walk in" James said creating small talk in an awkward moment.

"Yeah," Lily replied, "It is not like we meant for it to happen anyway"

"Exactly"

"Well I think we could get changed" They both part their separate ways to their room and ignore each other for the rest of the day.

--

Saturday morning came and Bianca, Candice and Amanda were viciously shaken awake by a hyperactive Chloe and Annie.  
"Leave me alone" Candice said burying her head near Bianca's arm.

"I don't even care that you are in Bianca's bed again because I'm so excited. " Annie squealed.

"This is why I prefer not to have friends" Amanda groaned and moved to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Get up now. We only have three hours to get ready" Chloe said pulling the blankets off the two.

"Three Hours?!" they yelled.

"Stuff that, I'm going back to sleep" Candice said rolling around.

Bianca and Candice were both thrown onto the floor and hit with pillows.  
"Ok, we are getting up" Bianca said. They stood up and made a run for it. Down into the common room and up the boys dormitory staircase and into their cousins bed.

"Protect me" they yelled. The boys just moved over and slept.

The door flew open and Annie and Chloe pulled Candice and Bianca away from their cousins.  
"What's going on?" Jordy asked.

"Never mind" Chloe said smiling sweetly.

-- Ten Minutes Later--

Bianca and Candice are fully changed. Bianca wearing a long white button down shirt with three quarter sleeves, black leggings, flat black leather boots and a denim waist jacket. Candice wore black skinny leg jeans, a tight fitting white top and knitted brown jacket. Both had their hair straightened and hanging loosely down their back.

Lily joined the group wearing a knitted green top and jeans. Her hair was loose behind her.  
"Hey sexy" Bianca greeted when she walked in.

"Hello girls, how is it going?" she asked.

They all rolled their eyes silently and grinned.  
"I take it that Chloe is in the shower first?" Lily asked sitting next to Candice and playing with her hair.

"They practically had a catfight over it" Candice replied.

"Tell her to hurry up" Annie ordered bobbing up and down.

"Annie come here" Lily said patting the bed next to her. She sat done. "I want you to relax, breathe and stop biting your nails"

When both of the girls finished having showers they did their makeup and Bianca was in charge doing their hair because she knew a few spells, courtesy of Belinda.

"Ok, your hair is done. Next!" Bianca told as Chloe's long hair flowed loosely down her back in soft curls and a few small pieces pulled back in a clip.

Annie sat on the chair in front of Bianca and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"What would you like?" Bianca asked.

"Let's go straight" she told. While Bianca worked her magic Chloe got changed with Lily's and Candice help so she didn't ruin her makeup and hair.

"Chloe, that's my face" Lily yelled as her friend held onto her face to prevent herself from falling.

"Sorry" she said with a muffled voice

They were finally able to put Chloe's top on. It was almost impossible due to the fact that it was skin tight and hugging in every area. It had one long sleeve on her right hand side and no sleeve on the other. She wore her dark navy jeans.

Annie pulled on a lavender knitted top and cardigan to match her jeans.

When everyone was finally dressed, happy with the way they looked and relaxed they made their way to the Great Hall for a much needed and earned breakfast.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Chloe asked the others.

"James and I are going to look for decorations and things for the Halloween Festival" Lily told.

"Nothing now" Bianca muttered under her breathe; the only person that heard was Candice though she was thinking the same thing.

"Got anything planned with Sirius?" Annie asked.

"Um, not sure." Candice replied, "He likes the suspense thing"

"Of course he does. It's Sirius" Lily laughed.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor Table and greeted friends.  
"Don't think I forgot about your little escape" Chloe grinned as she sat next to Amanda.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have been much help anyway" Amanda laughed.

"Morning all" Candice said.

"Morning" they all replied.

They all sat happily and ate their breakfast, except for one.  
"So, are you ready for a fun day with me?" Sirius asked Candice with a big smile.

"Actually I was wondering if I could take a rain check. Bianca and I are in need of some retail therapy." She said quietly nudging her head towards her cousin that was flicking her food around in her plate.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Something is bothering her. I sensed it was a little while ago but she hid it well and it has gotten worse. I need to find out before so goes insane and does something stupid" Candice replied.

"Well at least today we get to leave the castle" James said striking a conversation with anyone that will listen.

"I know. It feels like we have been stuck in here for so long" Candice commented.

"Speaking of which it's time to go. I'll see you guys later" Chloe said getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Annie and Remus left the Hall as well and soon the rest of the Hogwarts population followed.

"What are you doing today?" James asked Bianca.

"Good question. Probably just walk around and stuff" she replied.

"You can come with me and Lily to find decorations." He suggested.

"I don't want to feel like a third wheel James" Bianca told looking at him through his glasses before walking ahead and losing him in the crowd.

--

"You look beautiful" Sam said as he walked alongside Chloe.

"Thanks, you look good too" she replied blushing a little under his stare.

"So I was thinking that we could have lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" he suggested.

"Ok, I'm not fussed" Chloe told poking her tongue out at a friend passing by. Sam laughed in response.

"I didn't think so"

--

Annie and Remus browsed though the shops in Hogsmeade and told stories about friends and family.

"So, is it just you and your parents?" Annie asked.

"Yes, small but close" he replied, "What about you?"

"Well I have-"

"And older sister and a younger brother" Remus finished. "I know."

Annie looked at him for a moment, "How do you know. Not many people know I have any siblings, except for Lily and Chloe. Did they tell you?"

"No. A few years ago I would hear you talking to Lily about your sister and how she went out a lot of the weekends and drove you places so I assumed she was older and on the Hogwarts Express I would hear you complained about how annoying your brother was, running around in his superman underpants and crying to get what he wants. I guess I kind of just figured it out" Remus explained.

"Wow, and you remembered it from all those years ago?" Annie questioned.

"I remember everything about you" he said quietly. They both blushed and left their current store to find something to eat.

--

"I feel so ...AHH!" Bianca yelled, "Like I really want to break something expensive or watch someone else cry and just laugh. Candice I feel like just throwing a tantrum and being a complete bitch to everyone"

"Well you kind of are doing the tantrum thing" Candice commented. They were currently under a few trees facing the Shrieking Shack. Bianca was pacing, kicking and throwing things while Candice sat on a tree trunk and let her cousin go insane.

"It's like being at home again and summer is happening all over again"

"Bee, did you really think it would be different. I mean, it has the potential to be much worse" Candice told.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it" Bianca screamed. She heard a few leaves rustle and looked for a moment but just decided to yell instead.

"Sometimes I just feel like shit and while I now it isn't intentional it still makes me feel just... AHH!" She said kicking a nearby branch. "I hate feeling like a third wheel"

"I also assumed that the plan is no longer an issue?" Candice asked referring to their promise they made before coming to Hogwarts.

"No Candice! Are you insane?!" her cousin yelled in response.

"So now I'm the crazy one" Candice muttered to herself. "I'm not yelling at my favourite cousin in the bushes."

"WHAT?" Bianca asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Continue"

"As I was saying. I realized that it was not the best idea. We just condemned him to being a bad person and I knew that it isn't like us and it wasn't fair either."

"I can tell you have been feeling like this for a while" Candice said. It wasn't to frustrate her cousin more and start a new conversation; it was just to let everything out and for Bianca to know that she noticed she wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I have" Bianca said, almost a whisper. Tears came to her eyes as she sat next to Candice. "I just wish he would choose me for once" she said sobbing in her cousins eyes. "I love him and it just hurts so much and I don't know what to do about it. Do I just stop before it gets worse, follow my heart or just let what happens happen and deal with it?"

"I don't know Bee. I don't know." Candice said wiping her tears away as well. "But I do know that I am going to be here for you when you need me, as always, and you are never alone. I can't tell you what to do but if I was you I would decide whether what you have is worth trying and going through the heartache."

"I think it is" Bianca sniffed.

"Well until you decide don't make the situation worse by acting without thinking. I'm here for you babe"

--

Sirius walked through Hogsmeade. He was upset that Candice was having fun without him but he decided to buy some sweets and make the best of the day. He saw Remus having a great time with Annie and he was happy for his friend and hopes he stays happy, he deserves that at least. Sirius also spotted Chloe with Sam and she seemed to be having a good time.

While he was frustrated that she wouldn't believe him, he hoped that she was making the right decision because he was not going to interfere anymore.

"I wonder where Peter is. Haven't seen the little Marauder since this morning" he thought looking around for his buddy.

It was then that he saw Candice being dragged onto the pathway leading to the Shrieking Shack. He didn't want it to seem like he was following them but he didn't want them to go into the Shack either.

After painfully dodging through the crowd of groping sixth ear girls he made his way carefully to where he saw them disappear.

Hearing their voices he moved behind a bush and watched to make sure they were safe. It was then that he heard why Bianca was upset.

"I can tell you have been feeling like this for a while" Candice said.

"Yeah, I have" Bianca said, almost a whisper. Tears came to her eyes as she sat next to Candice. "I just wish he would choose me for once" she said sobbing in her cousins eyes. "I love him and it just hurts so much and I don't know what to do about it. Do I just stop before it gets worse, follow my heart or just let what happens happen and deal with it?"

"I don't know Bee. I don't know." Candice said wiping her tears away as well. "But I do know that I am going to be here for you when you need me, as always, and you are never alone. I can't tell you what to do but if I was you I would decide whether what you have is worth trying and going through the heartache."

"I think it is" Bianca sniffed.

"Well until you decide don't make the situation worse by acting without thinking. I'm here for you babe"

Sirius sat quietly for a minute and decided to leave them again. They were obviously not going anywhere and deserved privacy.

"James, you are doing it again. Just when I think everything is going well and Lily out of the picture, you go and beak your girlfriends heart" Sirius said to himself quietly and shaking his head, "Don't ruin it for someone that wouldn't for you"

--

James and Lily laughed as they tried on different Halloween masks.  
"You don't need to wear a mask. You head always looks like a pumpkin" Lily giggled as James mocked a fake hurt expression.

"Shut up" he said.

"Can't handle the truth Jamsie?" she asked as they left the shop.

"Stop making fun of me. It's a condition I have, besides my mummy says I'm beautiful" He said in a nerdy vice as they both cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bianca asked standing behind them. They whirled around and looked at Candice and Bianca.

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying" Lily asked moving forward to comfort her friend. Bianca took a step back.

"I haven't. I think it's just allergies" Bianca replied. "How is the shopping going?"

"Good I have convinced James that he doesn't need a mask because his head already looks like a pumpkin" Lily laughed.

"And Lily doesn't need to wear a witch costume because she already is one"

When Candice and Bianca didn't laugh they slowly stopped, "Not much decorations I see" Bianca said.

"We haven't found the right ones yet" Lily said raising he eyebrows at her friend.

Bianca turned around and walked away. "Um, we are going to get something to eat. Join us when you are done" Candice said before catching up with Bianca.

--

When Chloe's date was over after an amazing time with Sam she joined her friends at their table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. She floated over and sat next to Annie.

"Oh My God, that was like being in heaven" she said dreamily holding her head in her hand.

"So it went well then?" Annie asked.

"Well? It was fantastic" Chloe grinned, "And guess what"

"What?" Candice asked.

"He asked me to go with him to the Halloween Festival"

Their faces lit up and talked about it while Bianca went t get the drinks.  
"Hello" Brett said as he sat with Scott on a stool next to her.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Bianca said as she paid for the drinks.

"Not bad" she said watching her pain face. "You look upset"

"It's complicated" she answered; "I'll see you later" She walked away leaving the two friends to watch her back.

"Where is James and Lily?" Remus asked.

"Decorations" Bianca answered handing them their beverages and sitting down next to her cousin.

"How long does it take to find a few pumpkins and witches hats? I mean we are living in the Wizarding world" he said again.

"You will never know with those two" Sirius commented.

It was then that Bianca knew it was Sirius that was hiding in the bushes and that he overheard what they were talking about.  
"Votre ami nous a entendu par hasard parlant dans les buissons" Bianca said to Candice in French so no one else would understand.  
("You boyfriend overheard us talking in the bushes")

"Etes-vous sûr ?"  
("Are you sure?")

"oui" Bianca answered. "Il améliore ne dit rien à James"  
(Yes. He better not say anything to James")

"Je m'assurerai qu'il ne fait pas" Candice finished.  
("I will make sure he doesn't")

"Care to share?" Chloe asked.

"Long story" Candice replied smiling.

"Well guys, it's getting late. I think we should go back to the castle." Remus said as they all stood up and left.

--

Lily and James stood in front of the large gargoyle leading to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He requested to see them. They said the password and moved up the spiral staircase to the large door.

"Come in" they heard him say before knocking and entered, sitting in their usual places.

"Hello Professor" they said.

"Mr potter, Miss Evans" he greeted. "I take it you had a good day" he said judging by the smiles on their faces.

"yes Sir. We went shopping for some decorations to make the festival look more effective" Lily explained.

"Speaking of the festival. I take it that everything is organised or in its final stages" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes Professor. We have organised for the prefect to help us get everything ready but we may need some assistance from Professors with the spells." James told wriggling around in his chair, getting comfortable while lily sat still like a lady.

"Very well. I will ask anyone who is available to help" The Headmaster said eyes twinkling as they always do. "I am also assuming that the Quiddich teams have worked out their members and started practising?"

James sat up, "Yes Professor. Gryffindor Team is all sorted and organising practises. I have asked prefects from other houses how their team is coming along and they have apparently started practising as well"

"Well everything seems to be in order. Is there anything else you would like to ask or tell me?"

They both shook their heads and were dismissed.  
"I wonder where everyone is" Lily said as they walked down the corridor.

"Hopefully it won't take long to find them." James told. "It isn't dinner time yet so they could be in the common room. "

--

As the group sat in the common room Bianca noticed that her cat was missing. He usually sat in front if the fire because it was warm and slept most of the time. He very rarely ventured into her room unless she was with him.

"Have you seen Simba?" she asked her friends that shook their head in response. "I am going to find him and make sure he isn't in the owlery harassing the school owls" Bianca said walking towards the portrait hole.

"Do you want some help?" Remus asked.

"No its okay. I think I might find him faster if I do it myself. I'll be back soon" Bianca answered before leaving.

She walked through the castle and checked the places where she was most likely to find him but he was nowhere. Not in the owlery, the grounds or with any other the animals.

"Simba" she called reaching the Entrance Hall and looking around.

"Where is he?" she thought to herself. "The only place I haven't checked is the dungeons but he wouldn't go down there. " Deciding she had nothing to lose she made her way toward the dungeons.

"Simba!" she called again and heard a distance banging noise and someone yelling. She made her way towards an empty classroom and saw a few distant figures.

She knocked on the door and waited. Lucius Malfoy opened the door and behind him stood his little gang of followers.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked rudely.

"Sorry. I am just looking for my cat, Simba. Have you seen him?" she asked politely. She wasn't always polite but couldn't be bothered being rude either.

"Funny you should ask" he grinned. "I did happen to see a cat wondering around here and we don't really like cats"

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"Right here" Bellatrix Black said holding Simba tightly in her arms.

"Now I don't know what you were trying to do, getting your cat to spy on us but I don't appreciate it" Lucius said.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?" Bianca asked with raised eyebrows but it was hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying due to the fact that her cat was crying for her and hissing and the person squeezing the life out of him. "Can you please stop squeezing him. Its hurting him?"

Just because she was asked Bellatrix held him tighter and the cat tried to scratch her face and hiss.  
"Please just let him go. I don't know why he was down here but I will make sure he never comes back again" Bianca said negotiating.

"We don't usually give people second chances and I don't see why we should start now" Lucius said moving away from the door and letting he enter the room. She only took a few steps forward so she knew who was in the room and what was in the room.

"It's just a curious cat" Bianca told, "What else could he possibly do?"

"Ever heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes and it is a stupid saying."

"Well it's about to come true" Lucius said lifting his wand.

"SIMBA!" Bianca yelled. The cat bit into Bellatrix's hand and scratched her. Anything to get away from the spell that was charging towards him. He ran to his owner and let her pick him up. Bellatrix just dodged the Killing Curse by diving out of the way.

They all turned to face Bianca and glared at her.  
"Look what the stupid mutt did to my face!" Bellatrix yelled wiping away some of the blood.

"I told you not to squeeze him so tight" Bianca said giggling, and she thought it was strange that the first person to make her laugh today, wasn't her friends but her cat. "Good boy" she said stroking him gently.

"You are going to pay for that." Rodolphus Lestrange said. Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and Nott all advanced on her and the smiled left her face.

"That is what you guys always say" Bianca said.  
But I guess it is time to be leaving" she whispered to her cat before whirling around and running back to The Entrance Hall. She let Simba run ahead of her and they ran back to the common room.

They reaches the portrait and of course with Bianca's bad luck she forgot the password.  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I forgot but please let me in or they will curse me" she begged and Simba paced at her feet.

"No password no entry" the Fat Lady said.

"Fine!" Bianca said running back down the stairs. "Where t now Simba?"

She followed her ct with lead her outside although the Slytherins were still able to follow through curses as well.

"I should have stayed at Beauxbatons Academy. So much less eventful" Bianca muttered to herself as she ran

The Whomping Willow came into view and so did Hagrid's Cabin. She hid behind a nearby bush and watched.  
"Check that side" Malfoy said pointing in the opposite direction. "We'll check behind these bushes"

"Shit" Bianca said and dodged another curse. She ran under the Whomping Willow as its branches flew in every direction and hitting a few slytherins in the process. Simba hissed at the tree but realizing that did nothing he ran and hid near Hagrid's Cabin.

Lucius and Rodolphus were left and faced her as she moved away from the grumpy tree.  
"Nowhere else to run" one said and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys always have to be so violent?"

"It's what we do best!" Lucius yelled and tried to cast a body binding curse but just missed.

"That's messed up" Bianca told. She flicked her wand and Malfoy went flying to the other side of the grounds but in an instant her wand was taken from her.

"What are you going to do without your wand?" Lestrange asked. She slowly took a few steps back until he had her cornered and nowhere to go.

"Shit, I'm dead now" she thought while he rambled on about people like her. "Just chill out, don't freak out. Whistle and shout and we'll be out" Bianca remembered a rhyme she made wither cousin.

She raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Lestrange just laughed at her and taunted some more.

--

"Where is Bianca?" Lily asked as she and James sat with their friends near the fire.

"She went to go look for Simba" Sirius explained, "He has gone off apparently"

"He usually doesn't-" Candice started but when she heard a loud whistle from deep within her ears she knew her cousin needed help. She leaped of the couch grabbed her wand and ran out of the portrait hole. She didn't know where she was running but her instincts always tell her where to go. She was soon joined by her other cousins, having heard it too, and ran out into the grounds.

When they were younger all the cousins made a promise with each other that if they needed help they should always find a way to get it. With a lot of persuading, they finally got their parents to put a charm on them. This charm allowed them to hear with a whistle if someone was hurt or lost and they would be able to find them instantly.

Many people have wondered how they seem to know where they are all the time but it is a family secret and kept that way to avoid it being used in the wrong ways or by evil people.

The charm is closely linked with their instincts and therefore allows them to follow wherever their legs may take them.

--

"Not good" Lily said to the others as Candice ran out of the room. "Someone is is trouble and I think it is Bianca"

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Instinct"

"She's right" Remus said looking out the window, "Look" they saw Bianca being cornered but Slytherins and ran out the portrait with their wands.

--

Bianca yawned, "You really know how to bore someone to death don't you?" she asked. "I mean normal people just kill and get it over with"

"Don't push it" Lestrange ordered.

"Or what, you will sing me a medley?"

"Locomotor Mortis!" he yelled and her legs became rigid and she was unable to move anywhere.

"Serpensortia"

"Oh Shit" Bianca said as a snake flew out of his wand landing a few feet away from her. "I don't like snakes"

"See how well you do now" he said laughing and she tried to hop away from the snake. Simba ran in front of her and hissed at the snake and trying to dig his claws into the venomous snake. The snake hissed back and slithered around before lunging forward and biting the cat on the arm.

"NO!" Bianca yelled as Simba fell to the floor growling but unable to move. The slithered around the helpless cat and when bianca was blinded by the tears in her eyes the snake bit her wrist. She screamed and fell to the floor.

It was only then she realized the Lestrange was passed out on the floor next to her from a Stunning spell that Candice sent. Her cousins were at her side in an instant and she cried.

"Save him" she told Candice while the boys got rid of the snake.

"Bee, did it bite you?" Candice asked.

"On my wrist" she replied weakly.

"Shit!" Candice yelled, "It bit her. Take her to Madam Pomfery now!" She gathered Simba in her arms and Jordy picked up Bianca. They all ran through the corridors their friends joining as well.

"Oh My God!" Lily said.

"What happened?" James asked

"Both bitten by a snake" Keagan replied.

"MADAM POMFERY!" Jamey yelled throwing the doors open.

"Good Heaven!" the medi-witch said rushing to the bed Bianca was on. "What happened?"

"Bitten by a snake" Candice explained.

"Ok everyone, please go wait outside and let me work" Pomfery said pushing everyone outside much to their anger.

--

Candice and her cousins paced up and down in front of everyone as they waited for Madam Pomfery to come out.

"Guys, maybe you should just sit down" Lily said patting the seat next to them.

"Can someone get Mandy?" Candice asked ignoring Lily.

"I'll go" Annie said getting up and leaving.

"Just relax." Sirius told, "Everything is going to be okay"

"Don't tell me everything is going to be ok!" Candice yelled, "This isn't scratches anymore. It's poison Sirius. She could die" he got up and held her while she cried. "I don't want to lose her"

"You won't"

"What happened?" Amanda asked running inside with Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. When no one answered she sat beide Jordy and he whispered the answer.

"What if I wasn't fast enough?" he asked

"Don't say that. You did everything you could and it was very brave" Amanda said rubbing his back as he sighed.

Everyone jumped up as Madam Pomfery came out and closed the curtains behind her.  
"Oh no" Candice said looking at the witches face.

"First of all you have to understand that snake bites are very dangerous and hard to heal. I have healed her bite wound and extracted most of the position from them both. Unfortunately, snake poison travels through the body very fast due to alot of movement. Bianca is in a coma but it is ucertain when she wake up" the medi-witch explained.

"She is going to wake though, right?" Candice asked.

"She may"

"So there is a chance she won't?" Jordy asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Most of the girl were crying by now and being comforted by someone.

"How is the cat?" Keagan asked.

"He will be okay. Just needs some time to heal but he is luckier than his mother"

"Thank you Poppy" Professor Dumbledore said, "I think it would be best to go have some dinner and have a good night's sleep. I will send word to Bianca's parents and you can come back in the morning"

"I don't want to leave her Sir" Candice told.

"I think it is for the best. You can spend the whole day with her tomorrow"

"Alright, but-"

"If anything shall change you will be the first to know" he reassured before she left.

"And sir" Candic stopped before leaving.

"Yes Miss Rosslind?"

"There are a few Slytherin students scattered in the school grounds. They are responcible for what happened. I just thought you should know" Candice explained.

"I will send word to Hagrid"

"Bye Professor" they all said before leaving.

"Poppy, what are her chances or full recovery?" Professor McGonagall asked, speaking for the first time.

"Honestly, right now they are not looking too good. I will be giving them both potions everyday and if it goes to plan then she should wake up around Thursday. If she is in a coma any longer, i am afraid the chances of her coming out are reduced"

"Thank You Poppy. Just do what you can" the headmaster said. "And please keep me updated"

--

The whole group sat up for most of the night in the common room no bring able to sleep.  
"This is terrible" Lily said. "Her parents are going to be devastated."

"You think?"Candice said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying it's so sad and unfair"

"You are talking like she died. SHE IS NOT DEAD AND SHE STILL HAS A CHANCE OF GETTING BETTER!" Candice yelled running upstairs to her room and collapsing on her bed.

"Leave her" Amanda told. "I'll go make sure she is ok" Leaving the group.

Soon the common room cleared out until Sirius, James and Lily were left.  
"I feel awful" Lily said.

"So does everyone else Lily" Sirius told looking into the fire.

"James, are you okay? You have been very quiet" she asked looking to her left.

"Of course he isn't. He spent the whole day with you, wen his girlfriend was being attacked he was with you and now she could possibly die and only now he feels guilty, yet i still sitting with you. Do you see a pattern Lily Flower?" Sirius asked looking at her straight in the eye.

"Back off Sirius" James warned

"Why because I am right?" he asked.

"It isn't our fault that happened to Bianca" James told looking at his friend.

"So that makes everything ok. Because King Potter and his Queen had nothing to do with it, everything is okay?" Sirius stood up and made his way towards the stairs leading to his dormitory.

"You know that's not what I meant and what's your problem?"

"I am not the one with the problem James. If you haven't noticed it beginning to feel a lot like summer again when you were basically cheating on Bianca with her best friend and it's like you don't even care anymore. No wonder she was upset" Sirius argued before walking up the stairs without another word.

James just stormed out of the common room making his way to Head Quarters and going to bed. Lily still sat alone for a while and fell asleep on the couch.

--

There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave some reviews.


	16. Choosing

Get excited for another chapter!

--

**Chapter 16:**

_"Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy  
Living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road  
Get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

T_hat may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline (yeah oh)  
Paint a picture with my hands  
And back and forth we sway  
Like branches in a storm  
Change of weather  
Still together when it ends  
That may be all i need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

_You may not know that may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave."_

Candice sat beside her cousin's bed singing her the song that they always use to song together on Sundays. It reminded her of all the good times they had together and all the fun things they used to get up to.  
"You better hurry up and get better because I don't want to sing alone anymore" Candice told, "It's boring and nowhere near as much fun as it is when you are singing with me"

"She loved singing with you too and don't forget dancing" Candice turned around and saw Bianca's parents, brother and his wife. She hugged them all and they sat near her bed.

"Are you okay? Gabriella asked.

"I'm so sorry" Candice cried, "I didn't get to her in time. It's all my fault"

"Don't think like that. I'm sure if you didn't get to her she would be much worse. Where are the boys? I want to see them as well" Gabriella told.

"We're here" Jamey said as they all filed in and greeted their family.

"We want you to know that whatever happens it wasn't your fault and we are glad that she has you to here to help when she needs it" Bianca's father told.

"Who did it?" Nick asked.

"It was a bunch of Slytherin people that were chasing her but only one in the end. She managed to get the rest away from her." Keagan explained.

"That's my girl" Nick smiled.

"She went to find Simba because he wondered into a room full of Slytherins. They tried to hurt him but Bianca and Simba got away. They were chased and you know the rest"

"Is Simba okay?" Gabriella asked, looking at the bed beside Bianca where her cat slept. Usually Madam Pomfery wouldn't allow animals in the Hospital Wing but this one needed hearing so she made an exception.

"He should be fine by tomorrow"

"I always knew that cat was a fighter since the first time he came home after having a bad encounter with another cat" Brian told.

"Hopefully his mother is the same" Gabriella whispered holding her daughters pale hand.

"How long are you guys here for?" Candice asked.

"Unfortunately I have to leave soon. I just wanted Bianca to meet her niece" Belinda said standing up and holding Bianca's hand on her stomach. "The baby is kicking for you. You better wake up soon because I need you to help me keep Nick and the baby in order."

They all giggled and heard the door creek open. Standing in the door way was Remus, Annie, Chloe, Sirius, James, Lily and Amanda.

"Come in" Gabriella motioned with her hands and got up to give Lily a hug. "Lily, look at you! You have grown into a beautiful young woman"

"Thank you Mrs. Rosslind" Lily said and hugging Bianca's father as well. "Hello Nick"

"How's it going flower?" he asked.

"Good. This is our friends. Annie, Remus, Sirius, James, Chloe, Amanda and Annie" Lily said pointing to everyone.

"Remus? Come here" Gabriella said hugging him tightly as well. "Good to see you. It's been so long"

"Yes it has" he replied.

"I know who you are" Gabriella said waving her hand at James and Sirius. Just introduce me to the pretty girls" Gabriella said as the others laughed.

"I'm Chloe and this is Annie. We have been lily's friends since first year"

"Nice to meet you. What's your name sweetie?" she asked Amanda standing quietly behind everyone.

"I'm Amanda. I sleep in the sae dorm as Bianca and Candice" she answered shyly.

"That's right. Bianca has told me a lot of good things about you in her letters. She thinks very highly of you."

"She has?" Gabriella nodded, "She is a great friend"

"Now you know why I hate hospitals. Everyone is to sad and depressing." Nick said joining the group. "I'm Nick, Bianca's brother and this is my wife Belinda... and don't forget my baby in the oven too" He said pointing to her stomach. She just rolled her eyes and introduced herself normally.

Madam Pomfery passed the group and moved towards another bed with the curtains drawn around it. Candice was the only one the followed her with her eyes.  
"Who else is in the hospital wing?" she asked her cousins.

"Someone fifth year and a few seventh years" Jamey answered.

"It's the people that did this, isn't it?" Nick asked and waited for them to nod.

"Nick, there is no point going over there. It won't bring her back to us" his father said stopping him.

"Just leave it" Belinda told. He growled and sat back down. "Fine, but it isn't over"

Everyone left and soon the only people with Bianca were her special visitors. They sat with her, talked to her and it was unfortunate that they had to leave. They promised to back around the middle of the week if she wasn't getting better.

"Well sweetie, we have to go. You get better because the next time I see you, I want you to be dancing and singing with Candice and driving me crazy" her mother told.

"... and begging me for money" her father added.

"... and complaining to me because dad didn't give you money" Nick told.

"... and helping me choose new outfits" Belinda commented. With much sadness they left and the week continued sadly.

--

The week continued slowly for some and busy for others but it was on Wednesday that events started to change and unexpected things happened. Everyone worried that Bianca would not wake up in time for the much anticipated Halloween Festival that took up all to James, Lily and the prefects time organising.

Of course all of Hogwarts was aware of Bianca's condition and who was responsible. Her cat was fully healed and wondering pointlessly around the castle and been found sleeping at the foot of Bianca's bed, to be kicked out by the medi-witch not long after.

"Just go and visit her" Scott yelled as he and Brett fought in the dorm on Wednesday night while finishing off homework. "It i obvious you want to"

"No! it will be weird" Brett argued though not convinced.

"Why? Because a friend visiting another is very weird"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about this" Brett told.

"Whatever" Scott said.

"What if-" Brett started but stopped when Scott pulled out his wand and cast a spell in his direction. He now had a huge open wound on his neck. "What the Hell! That hurt" he said holding his hand against the injury and feeling the blood seep through.

"Come on! Let's go to the hospital wing before you pass out from blood loss" Scott told pulling his friend out the door. Some people stopped them to ask if Brett was okay and they just brushed it away lightly. Arriving in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfery helped them immediately and they received a huge lecture on using dangerous spells on each other. It wasn't the first time.

--

Candice and the other girls were sitting by their friend but decided it was best to leave before Madam Pomfery yelled at them again for sneaking in. They all parted ways, some doing homework, duties and going to bed.

Lily walked into Head Quarters and found James sitting on the couch doing his homework.  
"Hello" she greeted sitting near him. He didn't look up but replied all the same. "I was thinking we could do some more Head work and get it out of the way"

"I was going to visit Bianca. I haven't got to see her yesterday" he told closing his books.

"I was just there. There is no change and madam Pomfery almost kicked us out" Lily explained.

"I will sneak in, besides I haven't seen her alone before"

"I guess so. Well let's just get a few things done and you can go see her" Lily negotiated. James decided a bit of extra work wouldn't hurt and sat down again.

--

"Where am I?" Bianca asked as she walked through a very b right but empty room. There were no walls though she felt contained somehow.

"You are in a coma Bianca" a voice answered. It sounded like a man; low and far away.

"Who are you/" she asked looking around for a person or where the voice was coming from.

"You know who I am Bianca. After all, you are choosing to be here with me right now" it answered.

"Why would i choose to be here in this empty room?"

"You chose to be here with me, not this room"

It finally dawned on her and she remembered the fighting in the grounds, the pain and everything else. "Why can I hear voices?" she questioned looking around for other people but she was alone.

"Those voices are the people on earth that have come to visit you, including your parents"

"Really?" she smiled, "I wish I could see them"

"You can"

"How? How do I go back to everyone?"

"If you really want to go back then you would know how but something is stopping you from being with your family and friends on earth" the voice told. "What is stopping you?"

Bianca sighed and thought for a minute, "I don't know, I guess i just don't want to deal with everyone and the problems and stuff" she explained lamely.

"You have a big decision to make now, stay here or go back but either way there will still be problems whatever you decide." The voice told.

"Good point." She thought to herself for a while and made her decision. "Thank you for your help"

"That's what I'm here for" the voice answered, slowly getting softer until it was a whisper and the last thing she ever heard. "Until we meet again"

She stood for a while until a voice started getting louder and she tried to remember who it is.

"Is that Brett?" she asked herself, "Why is he here?" A strange feeling came over her like she was falling and wind whipped around her until she was lying flat on something.

"Well, I better go now. See you soon; nice top by the way" he said turning around.

"Thanks" Bianca answered slowly opening her eyes.

--

"How is Bianca doing?" Scott asked.

"Still the same, I'm afraid. No changes" Madam Pomfery explained.

"Surely she should be awake by now. It was only a small bite wasn't it?" Brett asked.

"Yes it was Mr. McKinnon but there was a lot of venom and it travelled throughout her blood very quickly. Hopefully she will be in her last stages of healing and wake p very soon" she said finishing working on his neck.

"Can I see her?" Brett asked.

"Well it is almost after hours but I guess you can quickly while you are here or your friend might jus put another hole in your neck to get you here" she said disapprovingly and he just grinned sheepishly.

"I'll be quick" he told.

Brett walked over to where her bed was and looked down at her pale features and she looked so different to the alive, vibrant and exciting girl that used to run throughout the castle. She was surprisingly still wearing the clothes they found her in but it was probably to stop the venom from travelling any faster and further. He remembered that people in comas could usually hear others and he decided talking wouldn't hurt.

"Hello, it's me Brett, in case you forgot I'm the guy that got onto the Gryffindor team and the one your boyfriend hates. Just stopping by to see how you are and for Madam Pomfery to heal my neck. It's a long story but Scott basically put a hole in it but i'm fine now. Hogwarts seems a little quieter now that Candice has no one to talk to all the time, now she just doesn't talk at all really. The Halloween Festival is what everyone is talking about around here and you better get well asap or you will miss the greatest event Hogwarts has ever seen, or whatever.

"Well, I better go now. See you soon; nice top by the way" he said turning around.

"Thanks" she replied.

"You're welcome" he said before turning around again and smiling down at her. "Welcome back"

She tried sitting up but her muscles felt a bit weak.  
"Just rest. I will get Madam Pomfery" Brett told.

"No wait." Bianca said raising her hand to her mouth. "Let me do something first" She put her hand in her mouth and whistled loudly. Madam Pomfery came running to her bedside.

"Miss Rosslind. Welcome back. Now tell me how you feel?" she asked pulling out her wand.

--

James finally finished working with Lily and made his way to the hospital wing to see his girlfriend. he walked in quietly and tip-toed to Bianca's bed but stopped when he saw two other people there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Brett. Brett and Madam Pomfery turned around and ignored him. "Don't I get an answer?"

"He is visiting me obviously" Bianca answered raising her hand and waving to him. He moved to the other side of the bed and held her hand.

"Welcome back" he smiled, "We all missed you"

"So I hear" she told.

At that moment there was a stampede until six people ran into the hospital wing and threw the curtains open.  
"AHH!" Candice squealed kissing he cousin on the head. "You're awake!"

"I know" Bianca stated giggling even though it hurt.

"Thank God. We were all freaking out man; don't do that again" Jordy told kissing her on the head as well and soon everyone else followed.

"I need some room so can i ask some of you to leave please and limit the visitors to two" Madam Pomfery asked opening a few viles of potion.

"Shotgun Staying!" Candice yelled first and they all looked at her strangely.

Bianca giggled and explained, "That's a muggle saying meaning she is staying"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early" Brett said grinning. Bianca just groaned. "Bye"

"Well we will send letters to the family nd let them know you are okay" Keagan told as all the boys left.

"Okay Miss Rosslind. I need you to take these potions please" the medi-witch said holding up three bottles. Bianca carefully sat up with the help of James and Candice with her legs hanging off the bed and took the first one.

"It looks gross" she said.

"Well it will make you better"

Bianca sighed before drinking them and pulled a face as a huge shiver ran down her spine making her whole body shake violently.  
"I hate medicine" she told, though her muscles didn't feel so weak anymore and she was more aware of her surroundings.

"You can decide now whether you want to stay here over night to make sure you get better, or you can go back to your dorm but you have to take potions the minute you wake up and come see me before breakfast." the witch negotiated.

"I'll go to my dorm" Bianca replied quickly.

"And I will make sure she takes her medicine" Candice said picking them up and putting them in her pocket.

"Very well. You may leave but take it very easy and remember you just woke up from a coma" Madam pomfery told. Knowing Bianca well enough to know she doesn't take it easy even when told.

"So what have I missed?" Bianca asked walking between James and Candice and their arms around her waist.

"The Halloween Festival" James told.

"What!? Are you serious?!" she asked.

"No, I'm just kidding. It's Wednesday you woke up just in time for the fun" he laughed.

"Oh ok. How have you been doing?" she asked Candice. She remembered hearing that Candice hasn't been herself.

"Fine, but so much better no that you are back" She replied kissing Bianca on the cheek. They slowly walked up the stairs and reached the Fat Lady.

"Oh dear, it is good to see you back and well. Sorry about the other day" the lat Lady said.

Bianca smiled, "It's no problem I probably wouldn't have opened anyway. Just remember that I forget things a lot and usually at the worst of times"

"Alright. Password?"

"Lion's pride" James said and walked into the Gryffindor common room. There were alot of people waiting for them and all the girls squealed to se Bianca.

"Bianca! You're back" Lily yelled hugging her friend carefully. "Good to see you"

"Thanks" Bianca said hugging everyone that was waiting and finally sitting on the couch. Everyone stated at her and she felt like a piece of meat they wanted to eat.

"Guys, stop staring. I'm fine, I feel great and everything is normal again. Stop acting all guarded" she told.

They all sighed and stroke a conversation until it was interrupted.  
"Bianca! You are okay Thank God My heart was hurting for the past few days"

Everyone turned around and stared at the first year kneeling beside her with his hand over his heart. The girls giggled and the guys raised their eyebrows.  
"Is this the one you were talking about?" Candice mumbled to her cousin who nodded in response.

"Hi Jackson. Yes I am back and well" Bianca told.

"I missed you so much. School just isn't the same without you here" he told holding her hand though she moved away.

"That's very sweet Jackson but there is no need to exaggerate" Bianca said looking at her friends who were giggling and eyeing the 10 year old amusingly.

"I feel so much better knowing you are safe" Jackson continued but Bianca noticed a huge cut on his head.

"Jackson please don't tell me you got that cut from a Slytherin" she said.

"I was standing up for you but they know better spells than I do" he explained, "but one did brake finger"

"Jackson, I told you I don't need protecting and it was very dangerous of you to do that"

"I just did it for you" he said looking down.

"and I am grateful but there is no need" Bianca told.

"Just returning the favour"

"Look buddy I think it is time for you to go to bed" James told using his head Boy authority.

"You are just jealous because your girlfriend has a crush on me" Jackson said before leaving.

Bianca slammed her head on the back of the couch and groaned as everyone laughed.  
"Shut up guys. I helped him once when the Slytherins were bullying him and now he freaking loves me"

"Obviously, he is quiet a fan" Chloe told.

"You can have him" Bianca said.

"Looks like someone is going to have a constant customer at the kissing booth" Remus laughed.

"Am I doing the kissing booth?" Bianca asked not remembering much since before the accident.

"We all are" the girls said.

"Oh great. Can there be am age limit?" Bianca asked.

"That wouldn't be very fair then would it?" Lily grinned.

"Can we at least ban him from kissing me. I feel like a paedophile"

"Sorry but this is too funny to pass up" Annie said holding Remus' hand.

"So I assume the dates went well" Bianca said nodding towards their hands.

"Yes it was-"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend" Candice said interrupting Annie mid sentence.

"Congratulations" Bianca smiled and looked at Chloe, "What about you?"

"It was-"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend as well" Candice interrupted a second time.

"Thanks Candice" Chloe mumbled.

"Where is Mandy?" Bianca asked looking around for her friend.

"She is working on her Transfiguration assignment in the library. I think your cousins were going to tell her" Sirius answered, speaking for the first time.

"Well I am kind of tired even though I have been sleeping for like four days. I'll see you in the morning" Bianca said getting up and leaving the group.

"Good Night" they all said.

--

Hope you liked the chapter. Some interesting stuff will be coming up soon.

Stay tuned.

Please Review!


	17. Life sucks, Friday sucks

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter everyone and thank you to Katie for the reviews. I always appreciate them.

Sorry if this chapter takes a while. I have some work to do and writing in between.

So enjoy and keep reading.

--

**Chapter 17: **

The next morning when all was awake and going to the Great Hall for breakfast the school was alive with gossip and excitement for the festival and up coming Quiddich matches.  
The large group moved into the Great Hall and took their usual spots in the middle of the table.

"Welcome back" other people greeted from their table that Bianca didn't even know. She just smiled politely and thanked them. Worse was still yet to come and it did in the form of a Howler.

_" Darling! You are okay!" _The howler yelled.

_"Thank God. I was so worried about you. I couldn't sleep and I desperately wanted to stay with you longer but work had me busy. I am so glad that you are back to normal. Don't ever scare me like that again. _

_Your father sends his love and promises never to deny you money again." _

"Score" Bianca said as the whole Hall laughed.

"_Now I want you to write to me more often so I know everything is okay but for now just rest get one hundred percent better and I will see you soon in the holidays coming up.  
Well miss you all and stay safe" _

The Howler shred to pieces in Bianca's breakfast so she ate from her cousins plates.  
"Did you take your medicine?" James asked.

"Yes... Oh Crap! I am supposed to see Madam Pomfery. See you guys later" she said getting up but was followed by the whole group.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We are not taking any chances with you. You will always have someone with you to make sure you stay out of trouble" Lily told.

"That's fine I guess but I don't need the whole school following me. One person maximum" she told before walking away again. Candice was the only one to follow.

"So how are you feeling?" Candice asked.

"I told you. I'm fine" Bianca repeated for the millionth time that morning.

"No I mean about everything else"

"And what would everything else be?" Bianca stopped to look at Candice.

"Do you remember anything about that day in Hogsmeade?" Candice asked.

"Only some things. It keeps coming to me in flashbacks. Why should I remember something?"

"I think you already know but you are not aware of it" Candice told but continued walking.

"I don't understand"

"Well then. Why is it that you only woke up when Brett was talking to you even though everyone else came to visit everyday"

"I don't know. I guess you were all talking to me except for the person that is supposed to care the most" Bianca said referring to her boyfriend.

"How do you know James didn't talk to you?"

"Because it is the one voice I would definitely remember and wake up to if I heard it" Bianca explained, "I guess Brett just sounded close"

"Is that it?"

"Well when I was in a coma it was kind of like a dream. I could hear your voices but only very distantly and I was talking to a man with a really deeps voice and he explained a few things to me and I think that is the main reason why I woke up at that time. Even if Brett wasn't there I am sure I would have woken up then"

"Ok you are not really making much sense yet somehow I understand" Candice laughed, "I guess it's just a sister thing"

"Where have you been? Did you forget about the deal?" Madam Pomfery said standing with her hands on her hips waiting for them at the door.

"I didn't forget. I just wanted some food first" Bianca said hoping she wasn't in trouble.

The medi-witch paused for a second, "Well I guess that is a good sign. Appetite coming back and all" both girls sighed.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"It was practically forced down my throat the moment I woke up" Bianca said glaring at her cousin at the painful memory.

"If I didn't do that then you wouldn't have taken it" Candice said knowing she was right because Bianca said nothing more.

After performing a few spells the girls were dismissed and had to return before going to bed. "I hate having to come back and forth all the time" Bianca complained while they were in Charms.

"Well stop getting into trouble and you wont have to" Lily said. "Honestly, I thought Candice would be worse than you"

"HEY!"

"It's not my fault. I just have really bad luck. It has always been like that" Bianca explained.

"Yes but not all the time" Candice told.

"Whatever"

"Lily how do you do this thingy. It's confusing" James complained throwing his wand down on the table. Lily moved over to help him leaving Amanda, Bianca and Candice alone.

_"What are you doing today?" James asked Bianca._

_"Good question. Probably just walk around and stuff" she replied._

_"You can come with me and Lily to find decorations." He suggested._

_"I don't want to feel like a third wheel James"_

"Bianca" Candice called waving her hand in front of Bianca's face. Other were watching to see if she was okay. "Hello?"

Bianca looked at Candice and everyone. She made eye contact with James for a few seconds before turning around.  
"What just happened?" Candice asked.

"I just had a flashback" was all she said.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"I'm fine"

Charms was soon over and lunch came ever faster.  
"James we have to meet Professor McGonagall" Lily told. James groaned.

"But I'm hungry" he whined.

"We can get food later" Lily said taking his hand and dragging him through the corridor as he tried walking in the opposite direction.

_"AHH!" Bianca yelled. They were currently under a few trees facing the Shrieking Shack. Bianca was pacing, kicking and throwing things while Candice sat on a tree trunk and let her cousin go insane._

_"... Summer is happening all over again." _

_"I can tell you have been feeling like this for a while" Candice said._

_"Yeah I have" Bianca whispered._ _"I just wish he would choose me for once" she said sobbing in her cousins eyes. "I love him and it just hurts so much and I don't know what to do about it. Do I just stop before it gets worse, follow my heart or just let what happens happen and deal with it?"_

"Is she okay?" Remus asked. He stood holding Annie's hand and Sirius, Candice, Chloe, Amanda and Peter stood watching Bianca.

Candice looked at her cousin knowing it was a flashback but only said, "She's fine"

Sirius knew she was remembering what happened at Hogsmeade and how upset she was because of the heartbroken look on her face and the tears she was fighting. Her eyes became focused again and she looked around. Everyone was watching.

"What just happened?" Chloe asked.

"I just remembered I forgot to do something" Bianca lied and everyone knew she was lying but they didn't say anything and for the first time let her go wherever alone.

--

"Hey baby" Bianca said sitting on the floor as Simba climbed onto her lap. "How are you feeling?" He just started purring and it was enough answer for her.

"I wish I could say the same." she often told Simba all her problems. He was like another Candice for he except he just listened and didn't comment or give answers. Simba let her figure them out for herself.

They sat in the common room for a while but had to get up and go to class. Simba walked with her but she went to the hospital wing instead.  
"Madam Pomfery" she called the witch came running out.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't feel so good. Like I'm going to vomit" Bianca told.

"It's about time" the medi-witch told conjuring a bucket and pulling her over to a bed.

"What do you mean" Bianca asked holding the bucket.

"You were bitten by a snake and whatever poison is still in you (which there should be) needs to come out. I am surprised it took this long"

"Well is it going to be quick or do I have to stay here?" Bianca asked knowing the answer.

"Get conformable honey" the witch said before leaving.

"Life sucks" Bianca said to Simba as she kicked her shoes off and leaned over the bucket as her meal came out. "Life really sucks"

_--_

"Ok everyone settle down" professor McGonagall said. "You are very fortunate I am in a good mood. I am allowing you to use this lesson to work on your assignments, so get to work"

Everyone moved to sit with their partners and Snape sat alone.  
"Professor" he called, "Where is Bianca?" he asked.

"Miss Rosslind" McGonagall called, "Where is your cousin? Is she not well?"

"I thought she was just late. Guys have you seen Bianca?" they all looked at her and shook their head.

"I'll go find her Professor" she told.

"Thank you" the professor said before moving on. "Mr. Black swing on your chair one more time and you will be banned from all Quiddich matches for the rest of the year"

--

"I'm fine" Bianca told knowing it was Candice walking into the hospital wing.

"What's happening?" Candice asked.

"Apparently I still have poison in me and it's coming out or whatever" Bianca explained lamely.

"Oh, that's sucks"

"Tell me about it" Bianca said as Candice held her hair back.

"So I guess you are not coming to classes for the rest of the day" Candice assumed.

"You guessed right. Madam Pomfery is keeping me here against my own will. Isn't that illegal or something?"

Candice laughed and patted Bianca on the back, "I'll come and see you later"

"Alright but don't tell the others. They will just annoy me with questions"

"That means they care" Candice pointed out.

"It also takes away their guilty conscience" Bianca told.

"Whatever"

--

Bianca dragged her feet to the library. She sent an owl to Snape telling him to meet her there so they could do some work. She flopped at a table and he was soon there.

"Hello" she greeted with a sore throat.

"Hi" he said cautiously. "You look green"

"Thanks" she answered pulling her books out. "I know I haven't been around so I thought we should do some work before the weekend"

"Ok" he agreed still watching her. "This is weird, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Bianca answered.

"That sounds rehearsed"

"Well when everyone asks you then it does become rehearsed." she answered. "So we still have to the last few questions. I see you started the first one so I will do the second"

"I just wanted to tell you that I had nothing to do with what happened. You have done nothing bad towards me so I had no reason to do it to you" he explained.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I understand what kind of position they put you in"

"No you don't" Snape disagreed pulling out his quill.

"Well they are your friends that control you and blackmail you. They force you to do things you don't want to do to people that you may like or don't necessarily hate like they do and you can't refuse because you know there will be big consequences and you will be treated like everyone else. " Bianca yawned. "I know you don't hate me and I don't usually take you seriously when you are with your 'friends'"

Snape stared at her for a moment through his black slick hair before opening his book and working in silence.

Their working lesson proved successful. They both finished the long questions they were working on and only had one more to do. It did however take a while and were finally kicked out of the library by eleven.

"Good night" Bianca said as they went their separate ways.

"Bye" he replied watching her leave. "... and she is dating Potter" he mumbled to himself shaking his head and waling away.

"Password?" the Fat lady asked.

"Lions Pride"

"Good work but you need some sleep. Looking a little green" the fat Lady said before letting her in the common room.

Everyone was waiting for her but she just walked right past them.  
"I'm fine"

--

"I am so excited for tomorrow. It will be so much fun" Annie said bobbing up and down from her spot on the couch.

"And we all have dates" Chloe said thinking about Sam and sighing. The others laughed.

"Lily who are you going with?" Candice asked.

"James" she answered as if it was obvious.

"Then who is his girlfriend going with?" Sirius asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment.  
"I am sure Bianca will understand that the only reason we are going together is so we can make sure everything runs smoothly" Lily told.

"Because she is always so understanding when it comes you spending one on one time with her boyfriend" Sirius said again and everyone looked at him.

"She will probably be at the kissing booth the whole time anyway making out with the Hogwarts population so she doesn't really need her boyfriend" Candice told.

"Well I had fun but its time for bed or potion making" Annie said, "Depending on how I feel. I'll see you in the morning" she kissed Remus waved goodbye to everyone else and left.

"I'm going to bed" James told.

Soon everyone left the common room leaving Candice and Sirius.  
"I know you overheard Bianca and me talking at Hogsmeade" she said curling on a ball next to him staring at the fire.

"Yeah, sorry" he answered.

"It's ok. At first I thought it would be a problem but seeing your attitude has changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you talked to James?" Candice asked looking at him.

"Just before he left" Sirius guessed.

"I mean when was the last time you talked to him about something besides Bianca?"

"I don't know" he said running his hand through his hair.

"What's going on between you two?" Candice asked, "I want to know everything and the truth"

"I assume you guys already knew that Lily was sending thousands of letters to James during the holidays." Sirius asked and she nodded, "Well when the holidays started James told me he was finally going to get over lily and move on. If she wasn't with him after so many years of school together then he didn't really have many chances anymore. We met you guys. We have a great time and then one day get a letter from Lily. They would reply and his poor owl would be constantly flying up and down and I noticed he was talking about her more and falling for her again."

"Then what happened?"

"Well I told him that it is a form of cheating to be flirting with one girl while you are dating another and that he is going again our Marauder code"

"Which is?" Candice questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Never cheat or come close to cheating on a girl etc..." he answered. Candice smiled and urged him to continue.

"He said he wasn't breaking Marauder code and that it was Lily and he couldn't just ignore letters because it would also be rude and whatever"

"Right. Well I think it is very sweet that you are sticking up for Bianca even though James is your best friend and basically your brother"

"Just because we are like brothers doesn't mean I am not going to tell him is he is being s toss pot" Sirius told. "Besides I like you and your cousin. You guys are nothing like other girls here"

"We better go to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Candice said kissing him before leaving him.

--

"What is going on between you and James?" Remus asked putting his book down and watching Sirius strip to his boxers and flop on his bed.

"Nothing Moony. He is just being a twat" Sirius answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Well there is obviously something bigger than that. You haven't been talking in a while, you both bite each others heads off and have been acting miserable"

"He is going to break Marauder code and I am trying to stop him but he doesn't even see what he is doing as wrong"

"What is he doing though?" Remus questioned, confused and slightly annoyed.

"I think he is going to cheat on Bianca. That's is all I am saying Moony. Good Night" Sirius said rolling over.

Peter and Remus just looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Looks like we are the only sane marauders left Wormtail" Remus commented putting his book on his bedside table.

"I have to agree with you" Peter answered.

"I can still hear you" Sirius told.

"Good" Remus said hitting Sirius on the head with his pillow before turning the light off. "Just promise me you guys will sort things out fast. I don't like this awkwardness"

"I'll try moony. I'll try"

"Good night!" Peter said happily causing the others to laugh.

"Night" Remus and Sirius answered.

--

There you go! Awesome chapter coming up so keep reading!


	18. Let the Festival Begin

Thank everyone for being patient. This will most likely be a short chapter but there is another one coming soon...

...

**Chapter 18:**

Hogwarts was alive and buzzing with excitement about the upcoming festival. The students were spending the day at Hogsmeade to allow the prefects and professors to organise and set up the festival. At the breakfast table most of the female students were discussing what they were going to wear and the boys were discussing how many times they were going to visit the kissing booths.

"Morning" Sirius yawned as he, Remus and peter sat at the table with the girls. They all greeted him and continued eating.

"I'm sure Lily is running around like a maniac this morning. I don't think we will be seeing her or James until later tonight" Annie stated.

"Great" Bianca said but was quickly distracted by her younger cousin as was the rest of the group.

"Jamey, what are you doing?" Bianca asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm making a banana smoothie" he replied with a mouth full of banana.

"I don't think that's how you make a banana smoothie. Do you want to explain it?" Candice stated, preparing herself for her cousins strange logic.

"Well if you don't have the things needed to make a banana smoothie you just take a bite of banana, chew it up until its mushy, take a sip of milk, swish it around in your mouth, chew a little more and finished. No mess to clean up and you can control whether it is too sweet or too milky so it's just right. How smart is that?" Jamey said demonstrating and smiling waiting for a reaction.

"That it by far the strangest thing I have ever seen" Annie said breaking the silence.

"And I thought Sirius was weird" Remus said shaking his head.

"Well I think it's a great idea. Quick and easy" Sirius said smiling and thinking, "Have you tried it with other fruit?"

"I tried with strawberries but it isn't as good. Banana is the sweetest" Jamey replied matter-of-factly taking another swig of milk and gargling it with his banana.

"Gross" Bianca and Candice tuned with faces of disgust.

Soon enough the Hall started to empty and the group followed, lining up to make their way to Hogsmeade for the day.

"I need to buy something to wear for tonight so you go do something with Peter" Candice ordered Sirius as she took her cousins hand and walked off. Sirius shrugged and made his way into Honeydukes for some treats, eagerly followed by Peter.

Annie and Remus walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade and promised to meet the others for butterbeers before returning to the castle. Chloe had been spending most of her time with Sam lately so of course she was with him.

...

"Can I help you today?" a middle-aged witch asked as Bianca and Candice entered the first shop for the day.

"Yes" Candice said happily, "I'm look for an outfit that says 'I'm smart, elegant and slutty. Do you have anything?"

"Uh..." the shop assistant scratched her head.

"Actually I'm not that worried about the smart part... or elegant" Candice added with a cheekily grin. The shop assistant blushed, not knowing what to do or how to handle the request.

Bianca laughed, "Don't worry. We will have a look around", she said before pulling her cousin away. The shop assistant shook her head and sniffed before returning to the register.

"Next time just look around instead of giving an old lady a heart attack" Bianca told flicking through a few items.

"I am a paying customer. I am not paying her to judge me, I'm paying for the clothes so she should just suck it up and find me something slutty to wear" Candice said partially serious before grinning again. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need something new to wear anyway? You have so much clothes... and mine" Bianca said glaring at her cousin who would most likely end up wearing her clothes.

"Yeah but that's all old. I want something new. What are you wearing? You should get something new as well" Candice told with excitement.

"Maybe, if I see something I like" Bianca said.

Candice tried on a few tops and dresses. "Excuse me, do you have a smaller size?" she asked the shop assistant.

"That is the smallest size we have. It looks like a good fit" the lady answered looking at the dress Candice had on.

"No" Candice said turning around in the mirror, "It's not short enough"

"B-but its higher than mid-thigh" the lady said astonished.

"Yes but still. If you are going to have a short dress you have to go all the way. It needs to be just an inch shorter" Candice explained taking out her wand. With a quick flick of her wrist the hem of the dress was shortened an inch. "Like that" she smiled at her reflection. "I'll take it"

The shop assistant frowned as Candice changed back into her own clothes.

"We are not related" Bianca told the lady when they exchanged glances. Of course the lady didn't believe her; they were practically identical in looks.

After paying and leaving Candice looked around and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"It's too cold for a dress. I need a new outfit. Next shop!" She exclaimed running ahead to the next. Bianca sighed and followed.

...

Lily, James, the prefects and professors worked hard ensuring all the spells were performed perfectly and the proper safety charms were added. Much to Lily's surprise to took much less time to prepare than she expected. The grounds were all set up and ready by 3 in the afternoon leaving time for her and James to have something to eat before getting ready and making their way back down to the grounds.

"Well done everyone. You may spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing and getting ready for the festival" Professor Dumbledore said, dismissing them and leading the professors back to the castle.

Lily eyed all her hard work one last time before leaving with James.

"I think tonight will be awesome" James said with a mouth full of food. The second they reached the kitchen, James practically ate a house elf due to the fact that Lily didn't allow him to eat until everything was perfect.

"Me too. I just hope the Slytherins don't give us trouble. They think it's a 'stupid mudblood idea'" Lily worried.

"Don't worry. The professors will all the supervising as well. Everything will be fine" James encouraged as they finished eating and made their way back to their dorm.

"I wonder how the other are doing at Hogsmeade" Lily wondered, collapsing on her bed and stretching out.

...

"Candice that is skin-tight. Any tighter and you will be able to taste the denim" Bianca sighed as her cousin tried to charm a pair of jeans she was wearing tighter.

"How does my but look not?" Candice asked turning around.

"It looks fine. I just hope you know that once you take those jeans off you won't be able to get back into them" Bianca said folding a loose item beside her.

"I'll just charm them" Candice yelled from the changing room. "But the good news is I have found an outfit"

"Thank god" Bianca said as they both laughed and met the others for butterbeers. "Usually I am pretty patient when shopping with you but today was hell, no offense"

"Yeah I know. I hate shopping with me too" Candice stated sitting next to Annie.

The group sat talking for a little while before they were dragged back to the castle so Candice had enough time to get ready. Once they reached the common room they separated and moved to their dorms.

...

"Hey Mandy" Candice said walking into the room and dumping her bags on her bed

"Hey guys. New outfits I see" she replied eyeing the collection on the bed.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Bianca asked raiding her trunk for an outfit. Of course she already had a few options chosen and now she just needed to decide on which one.

"I don't know. Jeans and maybe a purple top" Amanda said looking at what was on top of her trunk.

"I think I will the super tight dark jeans I just bought, my gold (for Gryffindor) bikini in case I decide to go on the water slide and my tight blue jumper" Candice said smiling as she took out the items.

"You mean MY blue jumper" Bianca said handing her cousin the jumper. The reason Candice liked it so much was because it sat just above her belly button showing off her piercing, it was tight so she didn't have to wear a top under it and it had gold stripes down the side. If Bianca was honest, that's basically the reason why she liked it as well.

"Whatever. Sister's share" Candice said before moving to change in the bathroom.

Bianca decided on an outfit very similar to her cousin which was bound to happen, because they both have the exact same taste in clothes. She wore her dark blue skinny leg jeans, white bikini and silver sequined jumper. The jumper had three-quarter sleeves, a hood and also sat just above her belly button revealing her matching silver piercing.

Once they were all ready they stuffed their wand and whatever else they may need in their pocket before moving to the grounds. They met Chloe who was wearing a white top, jumper and denim shorts and Annie wearing a pink strapless top and jeans.

"Hello everyone! The Head Boy and I would just like to say thank you for coming and we hope you have a great time" Lily said with her wand projecting her voice above the rest.

"This is going to be the best few hours or your life!" James added as the students cheered and separated.

They took that as their cue and made their way to the kissing booth to perform their lip-locking duties.

"Let's do this people" Chloe taking her seat and taking a dollar from her first customer.

...

Hope you liked it. Another Chapter soon... hopefully.

Please review.


	19. So Began the Festival and Drama

Hello, another chapter for you.

Sorry If I am confusing everyone but I didn't want my story to be like everyone else's on fanfiction. I want it to be different and confusing and hopefully you will all like it. Some of your confusion will disappear soon in a couple more chapters you will understand where I am going with this story.

Thanks heaps and please review.

Enjoy

**Chapter 18:**

James woke up on Saturday morning, hearing mysterious thumping sounds coming from Lily's room and the bathroom. He rolled out of bed, put his glasses on and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lily, what is going on?" he asked.

The door swung open and Lily was standing before him looking very flushed and worried.  
"James! Did you just get up? Hurry up we have to get things done. Plenty to do and so little time" she said pushing him towards the shower.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Six-thirty" she answered before running back into her room.

"What? Are you kidding" he complained moving back to his room and sleeping some more.

Lily pulled the blankets off him and hit him on the head a few times with the pillow.  
"James I don't have time for this. Get up now or I will drown you with the Giant Squids help."

"Alright" he said sighing.

"You have ten minutes" she said running around and gathering bits of parchment and other such things.

By seven o'clock James had food forced down his throat and they were knocking on the door to the Headmasters Office to be greeted by teachers that had already risen.

"Morning" The Headmaster greeted the two.

"Yes it is. A very early morning" James mumbled.

"Morning!" Lily said happily.

"It looks like Mr. Potter could do with a few more hours of sleep" Dumbledore said with a small smile spreading across his face.

"Really? Thank you Sir" he said turning around but Lily pulled him onto a chair and he listened as ordered.

"All the students will be going to Hogsmeade for a few hours and will be back by five o'clock tonight. You have until then to get everything set up with the help of the prefects, myself and your Professors present" he said gesturing to the professors standing and listening intently.

"Immediately after breakfast you may begin" The headmaster told.

"Thank You Professor" Lily said.

...

"Attention all students. Can the prefects lead the younger students to Hogwarts Grounds. The Halloween Festival is officially opened. Enjoy" The Headmaster said in his natural and kind voice as an announcement to the whole school.

All the students were buzzing as they practically ran to the Hogwarts Grounds, to be first in line for all the fun and excitement that usually happened at large events. Of course most students were unsure of what to expect, not coming from a strong muggle background but they easily relaxed and fell into the thrill of entertainment rides and everything else the prefects had organised.

"Hello Everyone. The Head Boy and I would just like to say thank you for coming and we hope you have a great time" Lily said with her wand projecting her voice above the rest.

"This is going to be the best few hours or your life!" James added as the students cheered and separated.

"I highly doubt that" a snide remark was made from his left and knowing it was Malfoy, disregarded it immediately. Tonight was about having fun and not having to worry about immature and unimportant things.

Looking around and observing their handy work, there was no doubt that James and Lily were proud of the hard and advanced work they pulled off for the evening, with the help of professionals of course.

The beach tree had bright, different coloured fairy lights hanging on it that followed down the paths and formed a boundary of where the students could and couldn't go. It hung along the trees that framed the Forbidden Forest and with it had charms of danger warnings for the teachers and prefects in the higher years.

The biggest and main attraction for many students was the large colourful Ferris Wheel standing near the corner of the Grounds with an amazing view of the Great Lake once the carriages reach the top. It was seen for many girls as the most romantic thing on the itinerary.

Most of the male population of Hogwarts, however were more interested in the female kissing booths and who will be running it. There no surprise that they were rather happy seeing Lily, Chloe, Annie, Bianca, Candice and the same amount of other girls from each different House group.

On another note, the females were simply cooing at the thought of kissing the three main Marauders that sat willingly and ready for their exhausting night of kissing. The lines continued half way throughout the grounds, mostly for Sirius and James and a few others lining up for boys such as Diggory from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

There was music playing loudly though not shutting out the screams of students who were first of the water slide and falling into the freezing waters of the Great Lake. The dance floor in the middle of the grounds was populated by a few students and was surrounded with park benches and chairs for those a little overwhelmed with the excitement of the evening.

Lily, Annie, Chloe, Bianca and Candice sighed. They sat beside each other in that order in a line and staring at their first customers in the face as they stepped forward with a galleon ready.

"Hello" they all greeted taking their money and waited for them to lean forward and get with he paid for. After prying the customers' lips off theirs, they continued, hoping for the line to get smaller which unfortunately it didn't.

"I feel like a whore" Bianca commented as the twentieth galleon was dropped in her bag.

Chloe pulled away from a sixth year, "Tell me about. Don't you wish your boyfriend was here to kiss you instead of everyone else?"

Bianca laughed, "I do, but what are you complaining about?" she said pointing to Sam dropping a galleon in the bag.

"Hello" he grinned, "Can I have a kiss?"

"My saviour" she laughed, "Come here" They kissed for a while until other customers got frustrated from being kept from all the action.

"Move it along buddy" a second year said pushing him out of the way. They both laughed as he walked away but not before mouthing, "_I'll be back"._

"How are you going Candice?" Bianca asked turning to her cousin to her left and laughing at her face.

"Don't these people brush their teeth" she commented, gargling water and spitting it out somewhere out of sight.

"Why, what happened?"

"Trust me. If I repeat it, I may vomit all over you" she answered.

"Alright"

"Am I going to get a kiss or not?" a young boy asked Bianca, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yes alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist" She said taking his money and giving him a full kiss on the lips and watching amusedly as he floated away.

"It is going to be a long night" Bianca commented as they all groaned.

"Lily, I am so killing you for this later" Candice said.

"Where is that fun loving Candice I know and love?" Lily asked breaking away from an unknown Hufflepuff and looking worriedly at the next customer with a wart covered face and a goofy grin.

"Eeww" she groaned.

The others burst out laughing, "Where is the fun loving Lily I know and love?" Candice asked.

"I hate you guys" she said as they snorted uncontrollably.

...

"Next" Sirius said happily with his eyes closed, holding his head up and waiting patiently.

"You alright there Padfoot?" James snorted watching his friend.

"I am going to sleep well tonight" was all he said.

"A little too well is what I am worried about" Remus said thanking a Hufflepuff girl.

"I love my job" Sirius commented as he sucked face with another girl.

"Anyway Moony" James said turning to Remus, "how are you going?"

"Alright, I never knew how many people thought the smart and studious boy was so handsome" he grinned.

James laughed, "You are sounding a lot like Sirius, just minus the smart part"

"I just wish it was someone else I was getting all these kisses from" he said looking at Annie yawning to herself and drinking some water.

"At least she doesn't have to pay for kisses. She should be getting them 24/7" James said, "Or are you playing hard to get?"

"I don't use pathetic methods on attracting or luring the opposite sex into sucking my face off" he said matter-of-factly which was when James stopped listening and watched another please customer leave.

...

Jordy wondered around the grounds with this brother watching the students of Hogwarts scream and talk excitedly amongst their friends, deciding what activity they should do next. As he looked around, Hogwarts very much reminded him of back home. He would often go to carnivals and muggle fairs with his cousins during their holidays. The bright lights, screaming girls and excitement that ran through the air at Hogwarts made him sigh happily as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why are you sitting here alone? You are missing out on all the fun" Amanda said sitting down next to him.

"I have been to plenty of these. It's funny to watch everyone else" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a lot of the students here at Hogwarts have never been to a festival like this. They come from 'pureblood' families and have never experienced this. Unless I am mistaken, the wizarding community does not throw events like these so it's a new concept to a lot of people here tonight."

"Wow, that's deep" Amanda stated watching delight spread across the face of a first year that won a prize.

Jordy laughed, "Yeah, I'm cool like that. It's all a part of the charm".

Amanda laughed as he winked at her and dragged her towards the Ferris Wheel.

...

Lily and James took a stroll through the grounds making sure the night ran smoothly. They had Professors stationed at certain intervals and activity areas for extra help if things got out of hand or if someone got hurt. The prefects were in change of most of the activities and the ghosts that usually roamed Hogwarts were also having a great time participating in the festival and helping out where needed, although everyone kept a close eye on Peeves the mischievous ghost that gave the Marauders a run for their money.

"I can't believe we organised this whole thing" Lily sighed.

"I know. Everyone will definitely remember this. We have never seen Hogwarts grounds lit up like this before" James added laughing as he heard someone screaming as they fell into the cold water of the Great Lake. "... and the water slide was a great idea"

"Definitely" Lily smiled.

"I think we deserve a ride on the Ferris Wheel for pulling this off. Nothing has gone wrong yet either" James smiled running over to the Ferris Wheel, cutting in line and getting on the first available carriage with Lily. She just smiled and followed and watched the grounds of Hogwarts far beneath her feet and the amazing view of the great Lake.

"Tonight is perfect" she sighed happily.

"Most things are when you are involved Lily. Good job" James smiled down at her looking into her bright green eyes. Lily was speechless, she has no idea of what to say and her heart was beating out of her chest, making it much harder to think. Before she knew it she was kissing him. She had no idea who kissed who but she just knew it felt amazing and right.

...

Jordy sat next to Amanda on the Ferris Wheel, laughing and having a great time. Amanda laughed as confetti exploded out of Jordy's wand and fell onto the students below. Everyone looked up to see where it came from but had no problem with the thousands of tiny pieces of paper falling from the sky. Everyone was in such a happy mood, all their worries and troubles were gone for the night... All except for one person.

Chloe, Annie, Candice and Bianca finally finished with shift in the kissing booth and were happy to be free and enjoy the night. Chloe disappeared with Sam the first chance she got and similarly Annie and Candice found their boyfriends before exploring the grounds.

"You sure you don't mind?" Candice asked holding Sirius hand.

"Yes Candice. Go have fun with your boyfriend. I will be fine" Bianca smiled walking away before her cousin tried to convince her to stay with her and Sirius for the night. Bianca was definitely not in the mood to be a third wheel, besides she thought she would find James and see if his Head Boy duties were over so they could spend some time together.

She wondered around the grounds and saw a few friends. Remus had just won Annie a big teddy bear that she hugged with a huge smile before moving on to the next activity. The line for the carriage ride was starting to slow down. The carriage ride took the students around the grounds of Hogwarts and on a path through the Forbidden forest. Of course the Professors were in charge of this, making sure no students decided to get out of the carriage and wonder through the forest. The carriage ride was one of the most popular rides of the night as students were always fascinated with the forest and were curious to know why it was so forbidden.

Bianca wondered past some students singing karaoke however the line was so long she decided to come back. Before she knew it she has reach the Ferris Wheel and water slide. Deciding the water was way too cold to go on the water slide and how much trouble she will be in from Madam Pomfery she decided to stop and look for James before going on the Ferris Wheel. She smiled when she saw Jordy and Amanda get off and make their way over to her quickly.

"hey guys, are you having a good time?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. Let's go over there" Jordy said pushing her away from the Ferris Wheel.

"No wait. I'm looking for James. Have you seen him?" she asked stopping again.

"You could say that" Amanda answered. "B, I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it."

"What is it?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Hey guys, we found you" Sirius, Candice and Peter said joining them. Soon everyone was talking over one another, telling them about the prizes they won, they great time they were having while Bianca was trying to hear what Amanda and Jordy were trying to tell her. Chloe, Sam, Remus and Annie arrived and Bianca got frustrated.

"Has anyone seen James?" Sirius asked looking around at the group, "... or Lily?"

"Well..." Jordy started.

"I saw them at the carriages but that was a while ago" Chloe cut.

"SHUT UP!" Jordy yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Only then did they realise how angry he was. Bianca sighed tilting her head back and looking at the sky and only then she understood what her cousin and friend was trying to tell her. There she saw with her own eyes James and Lily at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel kissing and holding each other. At first she hoped it wasn't her boyfriend and best friend, but that bright red hair was definitely Lily's.

"Great" Bianca said to herself. No tears came to her eyes, she just felt an overwhelming amount of anger build up inside her. Candice was the first to look up and the first to yell, "Bastards!"

Bianca walked away wanting to be alone and avoid the pitying looks she was about to receive from her closest friends. She tried to busy herself with the activities to try and forget her problems. The karaoke booth wasn't as full so she took the microphone and started singing whatever song was next. She expected this to help her ignore what she just saw until the lyrics came before her and she started singing...

_"You need to get if he don't wanna_  
_Love you the right way, he ain't gonna_  
_It ain't where he's at, it's where he_  
_Where he wanna be, yeah"_

_"Uh oh" she thought singing the next few lines._

_"If he ain?t gonna love you the way he should then let it go  
If he ain't gonna treat you the way he should then let it go  
If he ain?t gonna love you the way he should then let it go  
If he ain?t gonna treat you the way he should then let it go"_

"Yeah ok, this is stupid" she said dropping the microphone and moving through the crowd until she was standing in front Nearly-headless Nick as he explained how to play the game. She stood and stared and the ghost raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to play?" Brett asked stepping forward standing next to her. She looked up at him and his friend Scott and shrugged.

"Looks like you have been having a rough night" He added putting a galleon in the box and throwing a ball through one of the holes.

"Ah good shot" Nearly-Headless Nick laughed.

"Here" Brett said handing Bianca a ball to have a turn. She took it and gave a pathetic attempt to get it in the hole, missing it by a few feet.

Brett laughed and shook his head, "Maybe this game isn't for you", taking the other ball from her.

"Come young lady. A Gryffindor gives everything a proper go" Nearly-Headless nick told but she just stood on the spot in a daze.

"Don't worry Nick. I got your back" Scott said taking the ball from Brett, shooting and getting it in the hole.

"Well done" Nick said before allowing them to choose a prize. Scott handed Bianca a toy squid which she took and gave a weak smile.

"What happened to you?" Brett asked.

Bianca looked over his shoulder and saw her friends looking around the grounds. She assumed they were searching for her so she did the first thing that came to her mind and climbed into the first empty carriage she saw. "It's a two person minimum" a prefect told.

"Wait" Brett and Scott climbed into the carriage and shut up door. They sat opposite Bianca and stared at her as the carriage started moving.

"Thanks. I just needed to get away from my friends and cousin" she told. Both boys sat casually, looking like they didn't have one worry in the world. Bianca wished she could be like them and then realised nothing was stopping her.

"Why?" Brett asked

"Because stupid! Who wants to see the Marauders faces every second of every day" Scott cut in and Bianca laughed which felt awkward and good at the same time.

She started to talk and then realised she couldn't stop. These two boys hardly knew her and there was something comforting about the fact that she could tell them her problems. They didn't seem like the type of people to tell her darkest secrets to the rest of the school. They seemed like genuinely nice people. Her anger started flowing out of her and they just sat and listened, not judging her or telling her that everything will be ok.

"... I had doubts for a while and then of course I see them at the top of the Ferris Wheel hooking up. I'm just so angry. Lily was my best friend and that is not something you do to a best friend. They didn't even stop! They were going at it for a couple of minutes which means they didn't even think of what would happen if they got caught or who they would be hurting. I'm so angry!" she stopped and took a huge breath letting it out. Brett and Scott just stared at her and shook their heads.

"Your life sucks!" Scott told.

"... and you need new friends" Brett added running a hand through his hair.

"And I am not ashamed to say 'I told you so' because Potter and Black are stupid gits" Scott said, "But I'm sorry they hurt you"

"You have come to the right people" Brett smiled evilly. "Commence Operation Kill James and Sirius"

Bianca laughed and shook her head, "Thanks guys but no revenge please"

"Why?" Scott whined. "They deserve it. Look what they did to you"

"First of all, James is the only one that hurt me and who am I to stand in the way of happiness. If James and Lily make each other happy then good for them. I have been unhappy for a while now and this is my chance to make a change. "

The boys were about to protest when Bianca cut them off, "I am not saying I forgive them. I am so angry at them but I am not going to seek revenge or try to come between them. Besides the fact that I don't really want to be their friends anymore will probably be enough torture for them."

"You are too nice" Scott stated.

"Well if Operation Kill James and Sirius is a no go. What are you going to do? You have all the same friends?" Brett asked.

"I thought by me spilling my guts to you two meant I made 2 two new friends tonight" Bianca smiled at them and held out her hand to shake theirs. They both shook her hand happily "Friends!" as the carriage slowed.

"Thanks for saving me tonight. I better go and deal with the mess. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Save me a spot" Bianca said smiling before she got out of the carriage and made her way through the crowd. The boys smiled and high-fived before getting out as well and following the crowd.

...

The group stood at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel for a while just staring at James and lily kissing. As their seat reached the bottom they broke away from their kiss smiling widely until spotted all of their friends except Bianca and their hearts sank when they saw their expressions.

"What the hell!" Chloe asked as James and Lily made their way to their friends.

"Are you kidding me? How could you cheat on your girlfriend?" Candice yelled at James. Lily started to say something but Candice didn't give her a chance to say anything, "What kind of friend are you Lily? You are so selfish that you have to go and steal your best friend's boyfriend after telling us how much you hate him for years; and to kiss him in public so everyone sees is just insensitive. I expected so much better from you" Candice lectured before turning on her heels and walking away to go and find her cousin.

Lily stood there with tears falling down her cheek as her friends all stood their silently with disappointed looks on their face. "I'm sorry" she cried.

"No you're not" Sirius said, "Save the lies Lily. None of us believe it"

"Padfoot" James started.

"Shut up James! Didn't I warn you about this? You should have listened to me but instead you guys ruined everything... And you broke Marauder code" Sirius yelled pointing his finger in disgust before turning his back on his brother and walking away.

"Annie. You have to believe me" Lily said begging her friend, "I never meant to hurt anyone"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, it just happened..." she told wiping her face.

"Lily, if this happened to you, you would never forgive Bianca and you would never accept such a lame excuse either. You are better than this" Annie said quietly. "You don't owe me an explanation but you owe Bianca one, so let's go find her".

The group split up to look for their friend. They searched at every activity and some even went to look in the dorms and common room to find her once the festival ended.

"I haven't seen her" Chloe told as the group stood in the middle of the empty dance floor outside. At that point Professor McGonagall approached the group and asked for their help to clean up and get the grounds looking normal again. The group had no choice but to help but were relieved when they saw Bianca standing next to the Headmaster and helping him with the necessary spells to dismantle the giant water slide.

Candice ran over to her cousin, "hey, where have you been?" she asked.

"I was everywhere really. Before you ask I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it and I have to concentrate to get this spell right." Bianca said giving Candice a look that obviously meant to drop it.

"Alright. I'll see you in the dorms then" Candice told before walking away.

"Is everything alright?" the Headmaster asked looking down at Bianca.

"A bit of a rough night Professor but nothing I can't handle" she replied as a large section of the water slide shrunk in the air before exploding quietly into bright pieces of light that showered the ground below.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor" he smiled, eyes twinkling like a star in the night sky.

"Tonight was a great success. Did you have a good time professor or were you too busy making sure the first years didn't drown in the Great Lake?" Bianca questioned as the last piece of the slide was taken down and the grounds were returned to their normal peaceful state.

"I did have a few moments to participate and I even won a small prize" he said holding up what looked like a bright blue crystal with a white part in the middle resembling an eye.

"Wow, that's beautiful. What is it?" she asked holding it in her hand.

"It has many names but it is most commonly referred to as the 'Evil eye'. It's a muggle crystal so it has no magical power but it is said to keep away evil and protect its owner from any kind of pain whether it be physical, emotional etc..." the Headmaster watched as Bianca inspected it closely. "I however am happy to make you its new owner. Something tells me you may need it more than me" he said looking over at Lily and James who were working silently but glancing over at Bianca every chance they could.

Bianca smiled at the Headmaster, "but you won it. It wouldn't feel right to take your prize Headmaster"

"I insist" he said nodding.

"Well how about we trade. You can have my squid" she grinned handing the toy squid Scott gave her earlier.

"How can I refuse" the Professor smiled taking the toy gently. "I am sure it will be most comfortable in my office next to the Sorting Hat".

"Good night Professor" Bianca said before walking back to her dorm still eyeing the crystal. She didn't notice James or Lily follow her.

"Bianca, please let us explain" lily started, "I'm so sorry..."

"Not now Lily. Don't ruin my night any more than you already have" Bianca told looking back at the two before entering the common room and going straight to her room.

Candice and Amanda were sitting waiting for Bianca in their pyjamas when she entered the room. Bianca silently changed as well, sat on her bed, sighed and waited for them to say something.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said simply.

"I'm fine" Bianca told and they actually believed her. "I'm really angry but it's mainly because I feel betrayed by my friends, not because my heart was broken. To tell the truth I think I'm not upset because I was expecting it. Now it's time to move on"

"How are you going to do that?" Candice asked.

"Well I don't see myself trusting them anytime soon. I want to surround myself with people I can trust. I don't know what I'm going to do yet though. Let me sleep on it" she answered lying down. "I'll figure something out".

"Well no matter what you decide, you have us" Amanda smiled.

"Thank you" Bianca said before rolling over and attempting to fall asleep. Candice and Amanda fell asleep within a few minutes and Bianca lay holding the crystal the Headmaster gave her.

_"It may be a muggle crystal but I need all the help I can get"_ she thought before dozing off into a light sleep.

...

There you go! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think...


	20. Paths

When Bianca woke up the next morning, it was much too early for breakfast and everyone else in the castle was still fast asleep in their dorms. She opened her hand in an attempt to stretch out her fingers and saw the crystal Professor Dumbledore still in the palm of her hand. She noticed there was a small hole at the top of the crystal, just big enough to fit a thin plain silver necklace through it. She hung it around her neck and looked in the mirror.

Staring at her reflection for a while she noticed dark bags under her eyes from her restless sleep. Her hair was loose, knotted and looking as lifeless as she felt. After taking what felt like an hour long shower she got dressed into her favourite black trackies, used her wand to dry and straighten her hair, did her make up to cover any signs that she was hurt from the events of last night. She knew that news travelled fast around Hogwarts and had no doubt that most of the student population would have heard or seen James cheat on her last night.

Feeling very grateful it was still the weekend and that she didn't have to attend classes she decided to eat an early breakfast in the kitchens and just relax in her room all day. Of course she understood that avoiding everyone would not help her convince them she was fine but decided she didn't really care about anyone else today.

The house elves in the kitchen gave her an amazing selection of food to eat which she enjoyed quietly. "Thank You" Bianca said leaving. The students would be waking up soon for breakfast so she made her way back up to the dorms. When she entered the common room she found Brett and Scott whispering to each other sitting in front of the fireplace.

"morning" She said eyeing them suspiciously.

They were a bit surprised to see her but tried to hide it. "Hey, how's it going?" Brett replied.

That was definitely something she liked about them. They treated her normally and didn't tip-toe around her or feel sorry for her like everyone else did.

"Not bad. What are you guys up to?" Bianca asked taking a few steps forward.

"Nothing, just hanging out" Scott answered.

After shrugging off their strange behaviour she made her way to her dorm but stopped when she reached the stairs, "Hey, can I take a raincheck on breakfast? I already ate and I have a few things I need to do"

"You mean like planning how you are going to get James back? Because we can help you with that" Scott told grinning.

Bianca couldn't help but laugh and shake her head, "No, nothing like that. I'll see you later" she said before going back to her dorm, climbing into bed and pretending to sleep so she could avoid her cousin and Amanda when the woke up only a few minutes later.

Candice and Amanda stood over Bianca staring. "Should we wake her up for breakfast?" Candice whispered to Amanda poking her cousin.

"Maybe we should leave her. If she in hungry she will come down or get food from the kitchen later." Amanda answered logically before making her way to breakfast with Candice.

"Now promise me you will not make a big scene at breakfast" Amanda said to Candice just outside the great Hall.

"I can't promise that" she replied avoiding eye contact with her roommate.

"Candice, let Bianca handle this. Don't say anything that will make it worse."

"Fine! I will totally ignore them then" Candice said stubbornly before storming into the great Hall and sitting next to Annie without saying a word.

The whole group was there including Lily and James who were waiting expectantly for Candice to greet them and tell them where Bianca was.

There was an awkward silence at the table. They were also aware that many of the other students were whispering, pointing and staring at the group. "Well, news travels faster than I thought" Candice muttered drinking some pumpkin juice and looking around.

"Is Bianca coming to breakfast?" Lily asked quietly, looking very guilty to which Candice rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"No" Amanda finally answered, "she was still sleeping so we didn't want to wake her"

"So what is everyone doing today?" Annie asked trying to change the subject and remove the awkwardness at the table.

"Not sure. I might try to work on that big assignment we have due in a few days" Chloe said looking expectantly at Sirius who was holding his head up with his right arm.

"Yeah sure, whatever" he answered.

Breakfast couldn't have finished sooner and everyone got up and went their separate ways to either work on their assignment or find another way to entertain themselves.

Candice went to check on Bianca and found her in the bathroom looking at one of her scars in the mirror. "its fading" she told Candice with a half-smile before sitting on her bed again and picking up her diary.

She mum had sent her a diary as a small gift to tell her she was missed. She hadn't owned a diary in a long time and felt that now would be the perfect opportunity to use one to collect her thoughts, feelings, clear her head and set herself some goals.

"so what have you been doing?" Candice asked sitting opposite Bianca and trying really hard not to mention what happened last night.

"Nothing. I woke up not long ago, so I have just been relaxing" Bianca replied. "did you see everyone at breakfast?"

"Yeah I did. Lily looked pretty guilty." Candice told leaning against the wall.

"right" was all Bianca said before they heard a knock on the door. Candice got up again and answered it to find Lily standing in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil" Candice said blocking Lily's view of the rest of the room and Bianca in particular.

"can I please talk to Bianca?" Lily begged, her green eyes looking dull and slightly puffy underneath, an obvious sign she had been crying.

"I don't think she wants to speak with you right now" Candice told.

Lily stared at Candice and realised she wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. "Just tell her I'm really sorry" Lily said.

"yeah because that makes everyone better" Candice said rolling her eyes before slamming the door shut and joining Bianca on the bed again.

"Thanks for getting rid of her but next time you don't need to be so mean" Bianca said looking up from her diary. 

"Oh please. This bullshit forgiving and nice thing you are doing isn't fooling me Bianca. Why do you care whether I am nice or mean to Lily. She hurt you!" Candice exclaimed defending her actions.

"She may have hurt me but I am just saying you shouldn't have been so blunt. That is all"

"Are you still friends of something?"

"No Candice. I am no longer her friend but I am not going to constantly torture her and make her feel bad. The consequence of her actions was losing our friendship, end of story. Now we can all move on" Bianca explained.

Candice sighed but could not argue with the grown-up way in which her cousin decided to handle to situation. She knew that was definitely one strong difference between them. "Ok, whatever you want I guess" Candice said.

"Thank you. I know you have my back but we don't need to drag this out" Bianca smiled.

"So what are you doing anyway? I haven't seen you write in a diary since we were at Beauxbatons" Candice said eyeing the book on her cousin's lap.

"I know. Mum sent it not long ago so I just decided I would start writing in it again. Maybe it can help me deal with the situation" Bianca explained.

"that's very Zen and responsible of you" Candice laughed.

"I know right"

"it's good to see that you aren't upset about what happened"

"I am upset but there is nothing I can do about it. I am ok right now. You never know, things may change. I may wake up one day and be so angry that I punch James in the face and rip lily's hair out in front of the whole school. Or I might not be as responsible as I am trying to be and argue with them constantly and make their life a living hell." They both laughed, "Right now I am fine"

"I suppose you are going to have to face them eventually and talk to them" Candice said looking at the doorway where lily stood not long ago.

"Yes, and I suspect that it will be today or tomorrow and hot gossip throughout the castle." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

Bianca and Candice spoke for most of the day about the festival in general and what Bianca did after she saw James and Lily kissing.

"Oh so you were with those two guys. What are their names again?" Candice asked scratching her head.

"Candice, we have spoken to them like so many times. How can you not remember their names." Bianca asked rolling her eyes, "Brett and Scott"

"Oh yeah. Haha that's right"

"they were really cool. I hung out with them for a while. They listened to me bitch about 'the kiss' for a while. I actually did have a good time." Bianca told.

"They seem like pretty cool guys as well. You know I think I heard somewhere that they are both single." Candice winked, "Which one are you gonna go for?"

"I haven't even been single for 24 hours and you are already trying to set me up with someone" Bianca laughed.

"of course. You are hot and now that everyone knows you are single, there are going to be a lot of offers" Candice said smugly. "But I think you should get to know Brett and Scott more and then chose between them"

"anyway, my point is. They are good guys and my friends so I think I might be hanging out with them a bit more" Bianca said eyeing her cousin's reaction.

"That's totally cool .Who cares what other people think. Do what makes you happy. I got your back. As long as we don't forget that Chloe, Annie, Sirius and Remus are still our friends they should understand as well" Candice replied now looking at herself in the mirror.

"How can we forget about them?" Bianca smiled standing next to Candice in front of the mirror.

An owl landed on the window sill and the girls looked at it before Bianca took the letter and opened it.

_Bianca, _

_If you are free today I was wondering if you wanted to finish our Transfiguration assignment and get it out of the way. Meet me in the library in if you can. I will be there until dinner. _

_Severus. _

"Eww that's so boring. Why would you want to spend all day in the library" Candice said reading the letter over Bianca's shoulder.

"It's our last assignment. If we finish it now then we won't have anything else due until after the holidays" Bianca smiled collecting her books and walking through the common room. Candice followed like a lost puppy.

"hey Scott" Bianca said when she spotted him sitting at the table writing a letter to someone. "You should work on your Transfiguration assignment with Candice" was all she said before pushing her cousin a few steps forward and walking away.

"Sure whatever." He said looking at her. She just sighed, sat down and opened his book...

...

"Sorry I'm a bit late" Bianca said quietly sitting opposite Snape in the library.

"You're not, I'm early" he said looking up.

"how are you?" she asked pulling out her parchment and treating him like he was a friend.

"Uh fine thank. You?" he replied, still getting use to the friendly dynamic they have going.

"been better I guess, but fine" she replied.

"I saw what Potter did last night" was all he said.

"that's makes you one of many. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just finish this stupid assignment shall we?" she said opening her book and reading a few pages. He continued writing what he was working on before she arrived and stopped a few minutes to combine notes.

... Three Hours Later...

"I think we are finished" Bianca said dropping her quill and stretching her arms behind her.

"Looks like it" Snape replied sighing.

"We did well. I think McGonagall will be impressed" she told packing up a few things.

"maybe."

When they were outside the library they stopped and looked at each other. "Well I guess this means we go back to ignoring each other permanently then?" Bianca said.

"I guess so." He replied looking at the floor.

"Well if things change and you want to talk or even just say hi, you know where to find me" Bianca smiled before making her way to the Great hall for dinner. She saw Candice sitting with Scott and wondered if it was because of their conversation earlier that day or because they were talking about the assignment. _"Definitely not because of the assignment" Bianca thought but made her way over there anyway. _

As she passed the marauders, Lily, Chloe and Annie she saw them all staring at her.

"Hey guys" she said stopping and trying not to be rude although it was clear that greeting was directed at only four people in the group.

"Why is Candice sitting with them?" Sirius asked nodding down the table.

"I think they are talking about their assignment they have been working on for McGonagall. " Bianca answered.

"Bianca, I-" James started but was cut off.

"Well I am going to eat. See you guys later" she said walking down the table and sitting next to her cousin.

"hey" she greeted and the all nodded, having a mouth full of food. "How did your assignment go?"

"Boring" Candice answered, "but we got a lot done"

"Good. I told Sirius that is why you are sitting here and not with them" Bianca said quietly eating something from her cousin's plate.

"You should have said it's because he smells and she can't handle the stench anymore" Scott said grinning evilly while Brett snorted, and almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Bianca couldn't help but smile.

"If he has a problem with me hanging out with other people then I will break up with him. I don't like clingy and jealous. It's ugly" Candice said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Bianca was starting to wonder whether she had any real feeling for Sirius or if it was just because he was a really good kisser. She made a mental note to ask her cousin later.

This seemed to make Scott happy and they moved on to happier subjects.

"I am so excited for the holidays. I am so sick of assignments and homework" Scott told.

"You barely do any assignments or homework" Brett said looking at his best friend.

"Doesn't mean it's still not annoying" he retorted.

"What are you guys going to do on the holidays?" Bianca asked.

"Scott will most likely be at my house. So we will probably just hang out, play... what are you doing?" Brett stopped mid-sentence and watched Bianca steal his plate.

"You didn't eat your corn or potatoes" She said eating it from his plate.

"So you stole it?" he aside amused.

"Well I don't want to waste it" she replied. She was used to stealing food from her cousin's plate and therefore didn't see a problem with it. "Are you afraid I have some terrible disease you might catch?" she asked returning his plate.

"No. It's just no one except my sister eats from my plate, but I have no problem with it" he told matter-of-factly.

"Well now you sister and I are the only people that eat from your plate" Bianca corrected. "Sharing is caring"

"Right. Actually my sister doesn't eat from my plate. She spits food out in it or gives me everything she doesn't want and expects me to eat it". The girls laughed knowing exactly what that's like, coming from a family filled with younger siblings and cousins.

"She sounds so cute. I want to meet her one day" Bianca said rolling up one of her sleeves.

"You will" was all he said. Bianca was sure she saw Candice smile to herself and nudge her with leg but decided to ignore her cousin.

"Hey, that's a cool necklace" Candice said eyeing the bright blue crystal around her cousin's neck. "Where did you get it and why don't I know about it?"

The boys giggled and Bianca replied, "I got the crystal last night and put in on a necklace. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me"

"Why?" Scott asked with one raised eyebrow

"he won it at the festival and we traded prizes" Bianca explained, "it's called an 'Evil Eye' and it's suppose to protect me from pain and keep away evil. Stuff like that"

"isn't that a muggle crystal?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, I know it has no real power but it's cool and I need all the help I can get" Bianca said looking up to where to the Headmaster sat. He was watching her with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face. He nodded at her and she smiled in return before noticing the look of disgust on Scott's face.

"So you just gave away my squid?" he asked, "I worked hard for that squid and you just traded it for some muggle crystal?"

Brett, Candice and Bianca laughed and she replied, "Well he was offering to give it to me and I couldn't just take it. I felt bad and the squid was the only thing I had on me. But you will be happy to know that the next time you go into his office, it will be on the shelf next to the Sorting Hat"

"Really?" he smiled, "Cool"

When dinner was finished they all made their way back to the common room and sat in front of the fire to talk some more. James and Lily walked in and stood behind one of the chairs waiting for Bianca to notice them.

"Can we please talk to you?" James asked carefully. Brett, Scott and Candice looked at Bianca with raised eyebrows waiting for her response. She simply stood up and sat at the table waiting for them to join her.

Bianca knew Candice, Brett and Scott would be able to hear from where they were sitting but she was slightly comforted by that fact even though pretended to be talking about something else. She stared at James and lily not saying a word.

"We are really sorry for what we did" Lily started, "it was stupid and selfish but completely accidental and we had no idea you would find out"

Bianca raised her eyebrows. That calm and forgiving path she decided to take was already starting to get harder and harder for her to follow but she sat quietly still and let them blurt out excuses and apologies.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that" Lily said quickly, flicking a piece of hair out of her face in frustration.

"What Lily meant, is that we are so sorry we did it in public for everyone to see and that you had to find out that way. We are really sorry" James said correcting Lily.

It was at that point that Bianca's suppressed anger started to build at an alarming rate and her thoughts changes from not seeking revenge to yelling at the top of her lungs at her 'friends'. She held it together however could not hide the attitude in her voice.

"So you are saying that you are sorry you got caught but not sorry that you guys were making out behind my back?" Bianca said coldly and she heard a few snorts and giggles coming from where Candice and the boys were sitting. It made her inwardly smile.

"No of course not." Lily exclaimed, shocked trying to find a new way to put it. "It never meant to happen, we are so sorry for hurting you. We were selfish and it will never happen again. Can you find a way to forgive us?"

"You're right" Bianca started and they brightened up a bit, "you are selfish and it definitely will not happen again because James is no longer my boyfriend and you are no longer my friend. You guys clearly deserve each other"

She got up and started to walk away when she heard Lily start to cry. She quickly turned and started yelling, "Why the hell are you crying? I am the one that should be crying! You were my best friend and you were kissing with my boyfriend in public for everyone to see. It was just an accidental kiss but a long make-out session that lasts a good couple of minutes. Did you not realise in that time that people might see of that it was the wrong thing to do? NO! Obviously not because here we are having this pathetic conversation about how 'sorry' you guys are. First of all, it won't change anything and second of all, we all know that if you went back in time you wouldn't change a thing"

Bianca stopped took a breath wiping away a single tear that ran down her cheek. In her sudden burst of anger she didn't realise the tears welling up in her eyes which she quickly dismissed.

"That's not true" Lily said standing and reaching her hand out to put it on Bianca's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Lily" Bianca said defensively hitting her hand away. "look me in the eye and tell me it meant nothing. Tell me it was a mistake... Look me in the eye and tell me that everyday we have been back at Hogwarts you haven't been falling in love with my boyfriend"

Bianca stood with her arms folded. James stayed silent for most of this discussion and it was only at that point that they realised the common room was almost full of students wanting to know what was going on including the rest of the Marauders, Annie, Chloe and Amanda.

Lily's long silent pause was enough answer and everyone around the room whispered to each other.

"How can you expect me to forgive you? We have been friends for years and you have never done anything like this or hurt me this bad. I stuck up for you, helped you when you needed it and you stabbed me in the back"

It was at that point James tried to say something but he was cut off. "I don't care what you have to say James. I guess it was my own stupid fault for being with you knowing your history with Lily. For someone so proud of being a Gryffindor, you sure don't act like it. I would expect this kind of betrayal from someone like Malfoy, but not you. So this is what's going to happen. You are both going to leave me alone. We are not friends and I don't forgive you. Maybe someday I will but I don't know when that will be. Live your life like I don't exist. Don't worry about it being awkward when we are with friends because I have found new friends to hang out with. Friends that would never even consider hurting me like you have." Bianca looked at Brett and Scott who were now standing and Candice who joined her side.

"Save the fake apologies and leave me alone." Bianca finished. She was surprised at how good she felt but that feeling was soon replace with one of disappointment in herself for not sticking to her new responsible and Zen path that she had chosen earlier that day.

_"Oh well. We can't have it both ways" she thought to herself. _

"Alright people, show's over!" Sirius yelled, waving his hands around and pushing the other students back up to their dorms. There was an echo of disappointed sounds that erupted from the crowd however they did as ordered anyway, once they realised the group fell silent.

Finally, the common room was occupied by Annie, Chloe, Amanda, the Marauders, Lily, Brett, Scott, Candice, Bianca, and their cousins. They all looked at each other not knowing what to do or say.

It was Candice who spoke first to her cousin, "Feel better?" she asked with a small smile on her face she was trying desperately to hide.

"Not really" Bianca answered sitting down on the couch.

"I think we all need to get some rest" Annie said, "It will help clear our heads and make you feel better."

Then like a tonne of bricks had hit her all at once Bianca jumped up out of her seat. "Shit!" she cursed. Everyone jumped up as well looking worried. "I missed my check-ups with Madam Pomfery. She is going to kick my ass. I have to go" she said running out of the portrait hole.

"Wait I'm coming" Candice said but was stopped by Sirius.

"hey I kind of need to talk to you"

"Can this wait?" she said looking past him.

"don't worry about it. I'll go with her" Brett volunteered giving James one last dirty looking before following a frantic Bianca to the Hospital Wing.

...

Bianca ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. She burst through the doors and sat on what she now called 'her bed' and waited for the medi-witch to come in.

"Finally!" Madam Pomfery said running to her side. "Where have you been? You know I said to come in for checkups for the next couple of days and you completely ignore me. A snake bite is not something you can cure straight away. There could be side-effects." The witch continued to lecture on and Bianca just listened and nodded occasionally suddenly feeling like she was at home receiving a lecture from her mother. "I just sent out an owl to remind you to come visit"

"sorry. I had a really busy couple of days"

"You should have been resting." Madam Pomfery said while performing a few spells here and there.

"Sorry. But the snake bite was ages ago and I'm awake and fully functional too" Bianca said flexing her fingers in demonstration.

"most of my patients never argue with me this much you know" madam Pomfery said sighing.

"Hello" Brett said strolling in and taking a seat on the bed next to Bianca's.

"Except you two" Madam Pomfery said correcting herself. "Mr. McKinnon, you have hurt yourself again?"

"No, I am just here to make sure she doesn't hurt herself on the way. Or should I say hurt _someone._" He grinned laying back comfortably.

"I do not want to see you in this hospital wing with another injury for the rest of the year. No more fighting" Madam Pomfery ordered pointing her wand directly in Bianca's face. "Understood?"

"Understood" he chorused.

"And that means you too Mr. McKinnon. That bed has been overused since you both arrived this year." She said pointing to the one he was laying on.

"Thanks for the new sheets Madam Pomfery. They are very comfortable. Can I sleep here tonight?" Brett asked cheekily and Bianca giggled quietly.

"Absolutely not. I have had enough of you both. Now, Miss Rosslind. You have responded well to the medicine so it looks like you are officially healthy, except from those bags under your eyes you are trying to hide. Get some rest" she ordered.

"Those aren't bags. That's from the fight she was just in" Brett told but Bianca laughed and pushed him out of the hospital Wing to avoid another lecture.

"Stop getting me into trouble" she told as they walked down the corridor but could still hear madam Pomfery yelling after them.

"I'm just kidding" he told, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I need a holiday" Bianca said sighing loudly, running her hand through her hair and holding it out of her face to feel the chilly air hit her face a bit more.

"I can see why. You have a lot of problems" he replied watching her.

"Shut up" Bianca smiled pushing him to the side, hot that it did much. He was tall and muscular from what she could tell.

"At least you're not boring" he laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I was"

"nah, no friend of mine is boring." He told walking into the common room which was now empty. She smiled up at him with raised eyebrows. "Well you said yourself you have new friends to hang out with"

"Who said it's you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You did but even if you didn't, it would be me because I'm awesome" he said copying her stance.

Bianca laughed and rolled her eyes before saying good night and making her way up to her dorm. She found Candice waiting for her.

"I'm home" Bianca said immediately changing into her pyjamas.

"That was one hell of an ass-kicking." Candice laughed, "What happened to that Zen thing you were trying?"

Bianca grinned, "I guess I just realised it wasn't me."

"Good to have you back" Candice nodded smiling.

"Thanks. So what's different? Bianca asked sitting next to her cousin. She knew something had changed since she was gone.

"Sirius and I broke up" Candice told.

"Oh no. Why? I hope it wasn't about me. Just because I am not with James doesn't mean you and Sirius shouldn't be together" Bianca said, feeling guilty.

"No it wasn't that. I guess things just felt different between us and we both decided to just be friends. It's no big deal. We are both cool with it. Who knows, maybe even friends with benefits" Candice winked before laughing.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "As long as you are happy"

"I am, and now we are both single and ready to mingle" Candice exclaimed a little too loud.

"Ok that's enough excitement for one day. Go to bed" Bianca said climbing into her bed and turning off the light. She laid there and finally felt good. She had felt lost for a while and felt like she was finding her way back. For the first time in a very long time, she fell asleep almost instantly.

...

Well I hope you liked it. A lot happened in this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	21. Rumours and Awkwardness

...

**Chapter 21:**

It had been weeks since the argument in the common room. Lily had kept trying to talk to Bianca after the fight to sort things out but all she got was the cold shoulder in return. She gave her friend space only spending time with Chloe, Annie and the Marauders.

It took a while for James and Lily to speak to each other again because they both felt terribly guilty about how everything played out. Even though the guilt was there so were their feelings that seemed to grow for one another with each passing day. Neither was willing to come out and say it for fear of rejection, the feelings not being returned or Bianca's reaction if they became a couple.

Luckily they were both friends again and were curious to see if it would lead them down that familiar path. All was right with their friendship... for now. Both of them were also happy to report that recently Bianca and Candice seemed to be more friendly towards them as their anger faded and was replaced with a need to make things right. James and Lily were happy to wait for them and more than ready to be friends when the girls were.

Sirius had forgiven James within a few days of him breaking their precious marauder code and their friendship was back to normal as well. Sirius was now very focussed on Quidditch and every other girl at Hogwarts besides Candice. Since their break up he has returned to his charming, promiscuous self. The truth was, Sirius didn't want to break up with Candice but when she suggested it he felt he had to go along with it. he didn't want anyone to know that he liked being in a relationship or that Candice had changed him, so instead he spent a lot of him time either trapped in a broom closet with a multiple girls or playing Quidditch. He had returned to the Sirius everyone knew and every girl loved.

Remus and Annie were still going strong in their relationship and seemed to be the only people in the group that were happy all the time. they spent basically all of their time together making potions, talking, kissing and of course studying. However, as their relationship continued Remus knew he had to tell her he was a werewolf and cringed at the thought. He hoped with all his heart that it wouldn't affect her feelings for him.

Chloe and Sam dated for a few weeks but after he refused to make a commitment to her and become her boyfriend she thought she deserved better and ended their fling. Sam quickly moved to find a new girl and had left Chloe hating herself for falling for a guy that was in many ways, exactly like Sirius Black.

Bianca and Candice became close friends with Brett and Scott. They even considered them to be best friends. They were funny, had similar interests and were not ugly either. Both Brett and Scott had developed stronger feelings for the girls but were enjoying the time spent with them as friends.

Bianca and Candice still hung out with Chloe and Annie and had reached the point of acknowledging Lily and James and even participating in a bit of small talk. It was a small step but a positive on nonetheless.

As Christmas drew near, so did many rumours of a Christmas Ball. The boys of Hogwarts were unsure of whether to be finding dates because the rumours changed so frequently in such a big school.

"Hey Lily, are you planning a Christmas Ball or not?" Chloe asked sitting at the breakfast table on Monday morning.

"No, James and I haven't planned anything. The headmaster hasn't mentioned a Ball yet either so I don't know where all the rumours are coming from" Lily answered looking up from the Daily Prophet she was reading.

"Usually there is a Christmas Ball but that's like tradition so it's usually planned by the teachers and Headmaster" James mentioned, remembering previous years and stories his mother told him.

"I wish someone would tell us. I need more than a weeks' notice to get a dress" Chloe stated before returning to her food. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the teachers table and the Hall immediately silence.

"Good Morning everyone. I have heard many rumours circulating the school in relation to a Christmas Ball and I thought I should clear that up" he started. At the mention of the Ball many students sat up straighter and the group shared a few looks, wondering if the Headmaster heard their conversation.

"It is a tradition at Hogwarts to have a Christmas Ball before you all go home for the holidays but unfortunately the tradition will not be followed this year." There was an echo of disappointed sounds, mainly from the female population.

"for those of you that read _Hogwarts: A History _you may be aware that we are approaching the one hundred and fiftieth birthday of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In celebration of this, Hogwarts will host a Ball for the teachers and students. We will also be joined my alumni of the school, your parents and families, the Minister for Magic and other important wizards that work within the Ministry of magic." There was an eruption of excited murmurs throughout the Hall and the thought of hosting such a great event.

"There will be more details about the event once you return for the holidays" With that last final statement the headmaster left the Hall as did the students as they made their way to classes.

"Wow, looks like there is going to be a lot of important people coming to Hogwarts. This place is going to be crawling with people; families, friends and probably some really famous wizards" Brett said as he walked to Divination with Scott and the girls.

"Hogwarts may be old but it's never boring" Scott said as he sat on a pillow on the floor and watched their professor stare off into space and hum quietly. "Well _almost _never boring".

"How are we all going to fit? The great Hall is big but not that big" Bianca wondered examining her hair, completely ignoring their professor walking around the room trying to teach a room full of uninterested students.

"I'm sure they will figure something out. It is Dumbledore after all" Brett replied yawning. "I'm just annoyed because my parents will probably be here, keeping an eye on us the whole time"

" Just tell them not to come" Scott said simply however they all knew it wouldn't work.

"Yeah right"

...

The rest of the day was otherwise uneventful although the students of Hogwarts could not stop talking about the upcoming celebratory Ball and who they would take.

James and Lily walking through the corridor talking and laughing as they made their way to dinner. They were discussing pranks the Marauders used to pull on the Slytherins and their punishment over the years.

"...Malfoy had pink hair for a week" James laughed, holding his stomach.

"That's when it all started" Lily laughed, shaking her head. "he hated you ever since"

"So did you" James said looking down at Lily. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes with a warm smile on her face. James couldn't help but think how beautiful her hair was and her rosy cheek.

"Well back then, all I saw was an arrogant troublemaker" Lily told

"So what do you see now then?" James asked flirtatiously.

"I still see an arrogant troublemaker who is Head Boy but also my friend" Lily smiled. James definitely liked that answer and his hand found her without thinking and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm glad we are friends. So much better than fighting" Lily looked at his hand for a moment before looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. He slowly leant down to kiss her and it felt like forever before their lips touched. It was so soft and perfect but it didn't last long when they heard footsteps in the corridor, causing them to jump apart. Followed by a very awkward moment of staring at each other they decided to have dinner before Sirius ate all the food.

"What took you guys so long?" Sirius asked looking up as they sat down.

"Got caught up is all" Lily replied, trying desperately to sound casual even though her heart was beating out of her chest. Thankfully Sirius wasn't that interested and returned to eating his food.

After dinner everyone went back to their dorms to do the last few pieces of homework and start packing for the holidays. Lily and James walked silently to their Headquarters. When they reached the common room they decided to do their homework together and spoke about everything except their kiss.

_"Just say something James. Be a man" he thought to himself watching Lily finish an essay._

_"Come on Lily. You are a Gryffindor. Where is all your courage?" she thought not paying attention to what she was writing. "wait, he is going to say something!"_

"you almost finished with your essay?" James asked lamely, inwardly kicking himself.

"just about. You?" she replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

"All done". They both got up awkwardly walk to their rooms in opposite directions, stopping when they reached their door.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?" she answered, turning around so quickly she almost fell over her own feet.

"good night"

"yeah, Good night James" she sighed retreating to her room and closing the door behind her.

She fell onto her bed and rolled her eyes at herself, oblivious to the fact that James was doing the same thing.

"Good night. I'm such an idiot" he said to himself climbing into bed.

...

After that night, Lily and James had tip-toed around the subject of their kiss and both inwardly hated themselves for being cowards. It was only on the day that they were returning home for the holidays that the subject was brought up. The students unloaded their trunks onto the gleaming red steam train and waved a goodbye to Hagrid and the castle. Lily and James found a compartment to sit in and waited alone for the rest of the Marauders to find them. Twenty minutes after the train had left the station and the most unexpected person walked through the glass sliding door. Bianca.

She looked at the two sitting next to each other and sat directly opposite. she was silent for a moment staring at them before sighing, shaking her head and opening her mouth to speak. James and Lily were slight nervous in her presence and had no idea what to expect.

"So are you two together yet or what?" Bianca asked crossing one leg over the other.

Lily and James exchanged awkward glanced before replying, "Uh no".

"Why not?" The two were speechless.

"Ok look," Bianca started. "I know this is really awkward and weird coming from me but I don't have a lot of time before Candice finds me so I'm going to make this short and sweet. It is obvious that you two are crazy about each other. You obviously were at the Halloween Festival because you didn't stop and were caught up in the moment, but that was over a month ago." Stopping to observe their reaction, they both sat fiddling with items of clothing so Bianca continued.

"I know things didn't end well after I yelled at you both and even though I was really mad I refuse to be the one stopping you from ultimately being happy. I know you guys kissed the other night before dinner. it didn't hurt me and I was actually kind of glad. so stop wasting your time and just tell each other how you feel. I guess this is me saying that you should do what makes you happy and don't worry about how everyone else feels. it's basically water under the bridge. So I'm going to go now and leave you to hopefully talk."

Bianca stood up and left the compartment. Before closing the door she looked back in and smiled, "merry Christmas". Lily and James smiled back at Bianca and it was in that moment that they understood why so many people said it was the happiest time of year. in two short minutes Bianca had made it one of the best Christmas' they have ever had.

James and Lily decided not to break their tradition of avoiding talking about their relationship and instead just kissed. It was warm and soft, perfectly right and the best part of all was that their love was no longer a secret.

...

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and everyone said good bye to their friends before finding their family.

"Ok, here is my mobile number. When you get a mobile phone call me" Bianca said handing a piece of parchment to Brett and Scott. She had convinced them to by a mobile phone to avoid sending owls, because she lived near a muggle town and felt it was easiest.

"Ok I will" Brett said taking the parchment, shoving it in his pocket and giving her a big hug. "We will organise a day to catch up and hang out before school starts again"

"Bye guys" Candice said almost knocking Brett and Scott over as she jumped into their unexpected arms for a big group hug. They laughed and put her down.

The girls said a quick goodbye to Chloe, Annie and the Marauders. Just before Bianca was going to leave she spotted James give Lily a small kiss on the lips before saying goodbye. Glad her little speech made their Christmas a happy one she smiled. James and Lily noticed Bianca looking and smiled back. Lily mouthed the words "_Thank You" _before leaving.

"Thank you for what?" Candice asked standing behind Bianca and giving her a fright.

"Oh nothing" Bianca said taking her truck and Simba and walking away.

Candice did the same and followed, "Thank you for what?"

...

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think or if you have an suggestions.


	22. Planning

**Chapter 22:**

A few days had passed since the students of Hogwarts returned home for the Christmas holidays. They enjoyed spending as much time with their families as possible before returning back to school. Lily spent the most time telling her mum about being Head Girl and more importantly her boyfriend, the one and only James Potter.

"You mean the same James that you used to hate since first year?" her mother asked sipping her tea with confusion written all over her face.

"Yes. I know it's unexpected but it just kind of happened. Mum he is so sweet and caring and he just gets me" Lily sighed, sounding like a loved up teenager.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said mum but that was ages ago. He's changed" Lily interrupted before floating up to her room and ignoring her older sister Petunia as she glared from the hallway. Lily sat down at her desk and wrote an short letter to James asking how his holiday has been so far, when she was going to see him and adding a few clique 'I miss you' to the end before sending.

_"Is it wrong that I want to go back to school already?" she thought now lying on her bed. "I miss James. We are literally boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 minutes before having to say goodbye. I wonder what he is doing now..." _

_..._

"Ready, set... go!" James and Sirius yelled before shovelling absurd amounts of sweets and chocolate frogs into their mouth. They were having a competition to see who could fill their mouth the most.

"I win!" Sirius barely managed to shout before choking on a flavoured bean. James gave him a few big hits on the back before Sirius coughed and jelly beans along with whole chocolate frogs shot from his mouth and onto the floor of James's bedroom.

"Gross" James said, still chewing his mouthful. His mother chose the wrong moment to walk in and find chocolate frogs jumping around her son's bedroom; some jumping under the bed and others attempting to exit the room into the hallway.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised" she said waving her wand and getting rid of the mess. "When I heard 'ready, set, go' I immediately assumed the worst" She said. She placed her hands on her hips and she shook her head at her son's.

"How many times so I have to tell you boys not to have eating competitions. It gives you indigestion, creates and big mess and gives Sirius way too much energy" she watching him jump on the bed.

"Sorry mum. But in my own defence, Sirius didn't even eat any of them. He choked and coughed them all out" James argued although realising the confession was not in fact helping his defence, he quickly silenced.

"Your father and I are going to the Ministry. We have a few errands to run so you can stay or come with us" she told. "But if you stay, I want perfect behaviour. Leave the elves alone and don't create a bigger mess for them to clean. Lumpy is still a little upset that you turned him green and asked him to pick his nose to find out what colour his snot was Sirius" she said shaking her head in his direction.

"Oh come on" Sirius said landing on the floor a few feet away from her, "You can't tell me you weren't curious to know"

She rolled her eyes and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Behave!" she yelled over her shoulder before apparating.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

...

Candice and Bianca were in their rooms sitting and discussing their plans for the holidays. Candice was doing most of the talking while Bianca sat examining the ends of her hair.

"Man I need a haircut" Bianca said to herself and almost fell off the bed from her cousin's reaction.

"That's it!" Candice yelled.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking about it last night, and wouldn't you like to go back to school looking totally awesome and ready for all the dates we are going to go on?" Candice started.

"Is this a trick question of something?"

"No stupid. We should do holiday makeovers." Candice exclaimed bobbing excitedly.

Bianca smiled, admittedly it did sound appealing. "It would be a good opportunity to be ourselves. A new look for a new term at school."

"Exactly. You were the one saying that you didn't feel like yourself and needed a change. This is the perfect start. This is your chance to show the school who you really are or a side of you they haven't seen yet."

"Sounds like a good idea" Bianca smiled. They both sat quietly reading muggle magazines and thinking about how they were going to reform themselves over the holidays.

"I wish I had hair like that" Bianca said holding up a picture of a model with long brown layered hair. Her hair was a few inches higher than her hips with plenty of layers to give it the flowing effect and lighter brown highlights.

"With magic anything is possible" Candice grinned.

"But my hair is not that long and I don't see it growing six or seven inches in just a few weeks" Bianca said. "What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I was thinking of going shorter" Candice replied. Her hair was just above her waist and her fringe had almost completely grown out. "I was thinking shoulder length, layered with bangs and maybe a lighter brown".

"That sounds nice"

"And I think I just found the solution to your hair problem" Candice said throwing her Charms book on the desk and pulling out her wand.

"Oh sweet Merlin, this can't be good" Bianca groaned.

...

Remus sat alone in his room reading a novel which was an early Christmas present from his grandmother. He did enjoy some quiet time without Sirius nagging him all the time however, home just seemed a little too quiet for his liking.

He loved coming home but being an only child meant it could get a bit lonely when there was no one else around. He just replied to Annie's letter which left him in a happy mood and he made his way downstairs for dinner. His mother always spent hours in the kitchen, making delicious home-cooked meals that could feed Sirius for a month, and that was saying something.

"Wow mum" he said pulling a chair. "This looks amazing"

"Good. Dig in my dear" she smiled.

"Oh I was thinking" he said as he dished up some food. "Would it be ok if I went and slept at James's house in the last few days of the holidays? You and dad don't need to worry about dropping me off at the station to return to school. I can just go with James and Sirius"

"Of course it's ok with us dear. Just make sure you ask James and his parents if it's alright. I'm sure they have their hands full as it is with Sirius" his mother replied.

"I will owl them later"

...

Annie spent most of her time with her older sisters. She usually only saw them on holidays because they were so busy working at the Ministry. Apart from sending the occasional letter to Remus, or reading Chloe's frequent letters about how her family is driving her insane one minute and being happy the next; she spent her time telling stories and listening to her sisters imitate those they work with at the Ministry.

"I can't believe you said that to him" Annie said clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yep. He went red in the face but never bothered me again" Her sister added remembering fond memories of stirring things up at the Ministry of Magic and keeping her colleagues on their toes. "Anyway, so tell me about this boyfriend of yours..."

...

James had just received two letters. One from Lily and one from Remus. He read them both before replying he had an amazing idea although he knew it might take some work.

"What's wrong Jamsie? You look constipated" Sirius said walking into the room and collapsing on the bed.

"I'm not. Just thinking/planning" James replied.

"Ooh planning what? I love planning! Is it a prank?" Sirius asked with overwhelming curiosity and excitement.

"No it's not a prank. I was thinking of having a little party, if you will. We can invite Remus, Peter, Lily, Chloe, Annie. It will be fun" James explained himself.

"Cool. So are you going to invite Candice and Bianca?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah. Things are cooling down between us now. They don't have to come if they don't want but it can't hurt to invite them"

"So I guess your parents are the reason why you look constipated. They are never going to let you have a party"

"So let's get to work then..."

...

Sorry. I know it's a short chapter. Hope it was ok


End file.
